When Destiny Calls
by Asher Tye
Summary: The searchers have come across a caravan traveling from town to town. But beneath it's innocent appearance, something terrible is happening, something that could end up killing them all.
1. Default Chapter

When Destiny Calls  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Summary: Sometimes, an event can be so important that it must be done, and fate does not care how it occurs. Written as a late response to Pulsar's "What if" challenge fic. Read and Review: if I get enough feedback, I may just turn this into a series. Warning: this is not for Holly or Suezo lovers.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher in any way shape or form. If you try to sue me for using it, you'll get nothing but bus change. Do not use this story without my permission and do not change it for the same. Oh, and since I don't know all the names and attacks of the monsters, I may have to make some up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Destiny is equal parts chance, free will, and necessity."  
-Virgil, "Mighty Max"  
  
"Evil always necessitates good to stop it"  
-Unknown  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun shone weakly behind a thin layer of clouds over the small village of Terra, a fact that seemed to only enhance the sad atmosphere of the village. All the villagers stood in a crowd in a pasture adjacent to the town, all with grief-stricken expressions on their faces, some openly crying. None could match the expression of a small, six year old, red-haired girl whose head was buried in her father's side, a steady stream of tears flowing from her eyes. Her father; an extraordinarily large, well-muscled man with a thick brown beard and an orange stocking cap, did his best to comfort his distraught daughter, hugging her close with one large hand. He cast his eyes towards the object that cause the girl such distress, a large hole in the ground with a brown wooden box laying inside. To the side of the hole two men dressed completely in black stood, each using a shovel to bury the coffin.  
"Oh Daddy, why did Grandfather have to die?" the girl asked desperately between sobs.  
"Now Holly, Grandfather was very old, and nothing lives forever. It was simply Grandfather's time to leave us."  
"But I didn't want him to go...," the child pleaded.  
"I know my dear; it's always hard when someone we love dies. But you should be happy for him. Grandfather lived a long and happy life with people he loved and who loved him. You can ask for no better life. And if you always remember the good times you shared, he'll always be a part of your life."  
"But it still hurts that he's gone."  
"I'm afraid it will always hurt a little, honey. But given time, the pain will fade. And its all right to let out your feelings." He hugged his daughter as her crying slowed. Suddenly, at tap at his shoulder drew the man's attention away from his charge.  
"Joshua, I know this is not the most appropriate time to bring this up, but the other villagers and I feel this should be brought to your attention," A short, bald man named Michael said.  
"And that would be?"   
"We want you to be the new leader of the village."  
"What?"  
"You're the perfect choice. You're strong, smart, and care for the village," Michael answered. "Don't act like you didn't expect this. You were going to try to get elected anyway."  
"All right," Joshua said. "But I don't want to do anything tonight. Holly needs me more than the village right now." With that, Joshua glanced back down at his daughter who was staring at the completed grave through teary eyes.  
"I understand Joshua. Well see you tomorrow at the meeting hall." With that, the crowd began to disperse as everyone went to grieve in their own ways.  
  
************************************************************************  
Six years pass  
************************************************************************  
  
Clouds once more hide the sun's full glory from the village of Terra, which was alive with activity as villagers ran from place to place carrying out their lives. Down one street ran Holly, her arms loaded down with bolts of cloth. She has grown into a beautiful girl on the very precipice of womanhood, and a smile rested on her face as she hummed her favorite tune. Suddenly, she was ambushed by a giant yellow eyeball on a single stubby leg.  
"Ahhh!" Holly screamed as she fell backward, loosing her load in the process. "Suezo, you big dummy. You made me drop the cloth I need to make Dad's present."  
"Ah, I'm sorry Holly, I didn't mean to scare you," Suezo said, his face flushing. Suddenly, he went flat as a Pink Eye roughly landed on him.  
"Oh you big liar, that was exactly what you meant to do," Pink Eye said to his flattened student. "I was showing this knuckle-head how ta do the teleport attack and he decided to put it to use."  
"Could you get offa me please," came Suezo's weak voice. Through all this, Holly began to pick up the cloth, examining the damage it had incurred.  
"It's all dirty. Now I'll have to wash it before I can work with it."  
"Not to worry, I'm sure Suezo will be happy to help you, won't ya kid?" Pink Eye's eye went dark as he looked down at Suezo. As if given new energy, Suezo jumped up, a huge grin on his face, and began to use his tongue to help gather the cloth.  
"Oh yes... of course... don't worry about it," Suezo stammered out, glad to be out from under Pink Eye's gaze. The two took off, the bolts of cloth now split between them as a giant sweat drop formed on the back of Pink Eye's head.  
  
********************************  
  
It didn't take long for Holly and Suezo make it to the girl's house. After a little difficulty, Holly managed to get the door open and enter quietly, just as she heard two voices talking.  
"You're sure they were from the same group of monsters Jack?" Holly's father asked.  
"There were over a dozen different types of monsters but they all wore the same medallions on their chests as the ones that tried to ambush our wagons a week ago. And they're heading this way," Jack, a tall young man with a short blonde beard and mustache, answered.  
*Ambush? What ambush?* Holly thought as she ducked behind the door, pulling Suezo next to her.  
"I was afraid of that. It seems that that attack was not a random act of violence. How far away from the village are they?"  
"I'm sorry to say they are within hours of Terra. In all likelihood they will be here by tonight."  
"That's hardly enough time to put together a decent defense." Joshua stood his arms behind his back as he digests this new information.  
*Defense... What's going on?*  
"We did so much to keep panic from setting in, but now... Jack, I want you to call a complete town meeting. Get everyone... EVERYONE. I want it made absolutely clear no one is to miss this. I don't care how old or how young."  
"Are you sure it's wise to tell the children sir?"  
"No not really, but I would rather they have some warning of what's to come then no warning... Holly, how long have you been standing there?" Holly gasped as she realized she'd been spotted. Quickly she entered the room, Suezo close behind her.  
"I wasn't there very long. I just didn't want to disturb you and Mr. Isaac."  
"I've told you before not to eavesdrop... uh not that it matters, you would have found out tonight."  
"I'll go let everyone know about the meeting," Jack said, leaving.  
"Good-bye Jack. I suppose in a way, it's probably better that you found out now. You can help me by getting the other children to safety when the enemy arrives."  
"What?" Holly said. "What about those of us who want to help?"  
"NO!!! I will not allow any of you to fight. Fighting is not something children are supposed to be responsible for." Realizing he's shouting, Joshua attempts to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Holly, I didn't mean to yell, but this impending battle is going to be a big problem. The fact remains, though, that it is not you children's responsibility to protect this town, its our responsibility to protect you. Now if you really want to help, you can get all the children organized to hide when the enemy comes."   
"All right dad, I'll do it."  
"And Suezo..." At the mention of his name, the eyeball monster straightened up.  
"Ye... Yes sir?"  
"I need you to help Holly and make sure she's safe during the fighting."   
"Gotcha."  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for the meeting." So saying, Joshua stands up and leaves.  
  
****************************  
  
Meanwhile, only a few hours from the village a very large group of many different types of monsters wander about around a very large tent. Evil Hares, Weeds, and Cabalos worked themselves into a frenzy alongside Black Dinos, three Jokers and Jells. Inside the tent sat a big Naga who was pouring over a map of the area, his tail twitching as he anticipated his coming campaign.  
"Soon Moo will have his stone, all thanks to me," Naga said to himself, smiling as he envisioned the carnage that was to come. Suddenly, the tent flap flew open as a jell oozed into the tent. A slight movement of the snakeman's eyes was all the recognition the semi-liquid monster got from his superior.  
"Master Naga, Splasher reporting," the jell said, saluting as he did so.  
"Splasher, I am warning you, if you have disturbed me for some trivial matter, I will end your not-so-glorious career in Master Moo's army," answered Naga, who did not even look at his subordinate. The jell began to quiver as the thought crossed his mind that his information might not be important enough.   
"Well... uh... I have news from the... uh... village," Splasher said softly.   
"And?" Naga asked impatiently.  
"Well, it appears they know we're coming, they've begun all sorts of defensive preparations..."  
"Damn that Gali," Naga shouted, slamming his fist on the table in anger. "I told him not to attack that wagon. Now look what he's done." Naga's eyes finally fall on the hapless jell who now is only half as tall as when he entered the tent. "This calls for a revision of my plans, wouldn't you say."  
"Y-y-yes s-s-sir."  
"We no longer have the element of surprise, something I was counting on to destroy the village. Now, they'll be ready with a plan of attack." Naga began to move towards Splasher, who simultaneously back away from the reptilian.  
"Y-y-yes s-s-sir." Naga places his large scaled hand on the jell's shoulder.  
"Fortunately for you, I am not in the habit of destroying the messenger." Almost instantly Splasher looses all cohesion as he suddenly relaxing into a puddle. "GET UP!!" At this command, Splasher is once more at his full height. "Go and tell the captains of my forces that there is a meeting so they can familiarize themselves with the new battle plan... NOW!!" The jell quickly left the tent, followed by Naga who watched him leave. The reptillian's eyes looked to the horizon, where simple gray clouds give way to pure black ones, signalling a storm's approach.  
*The perfect setting... for a slaughter,* Naga thought, his smile returning.  
  
************************************  
  
The meeting had let out earlier than anticipated, and now everyone was helping to fortify the village. Barriers and pit-falls had been constructed from logs, an idea spawned from the combined minds of the several hare-types inhabiting the village. Tiger-type lightning attacks quickly dug trenches, while almost every Suezo-type kept an eye peeled for the enemy. At the head of it all, Joshua stood watching the work, pre-fight anxiety beginning to creep up on him. As if sensing his trouble, Pink Eye did his best to try to relax his friend.  
"Maybe I'm doing the wrong thing, Pink Eye. If we go through with this, a lot of people are going to get hurt."  
"I really don't see what other choice we have Josh."  
"We could just leave. Abandon the village before those marauders arrive."  
"You know all they'd do is chase us down. Better to meet them here, where we can defend ourselves than out on the open road."  
"Yes you're right, but still a part of me can't help but think there's something else we should do."  
"Well, the children know their supposed to hide in the cellars right? They'll be safe and out of the way when the fighting starts, right?"  
"Holly and Suezo are making absolutely sure of that as we speak."  
"Well then, I really don't see what else we can do," Pink Eye said, hopping away to join his friends watching the horizon. Suddenly, he turned back to his human friend. "One good thing though, that rain storm should keep them from setting our village on fire." Joshua watched Pink Eye go, a smile coming to his face as he went to help a Taz carry its logs to the wall.  
  
**************************************  
  
Holly was scared; of that, there was no doubt in her mind. She'd never been in an actual battle, and the thought that the monster that would soon arrive were coming to kill everyone in the village only served to scare her more. She'd seen what monster attacks were capable of, and she couldn't imagine what they could do to humans. And the eerie atmosphere the rain was creating wasn't helping.  
*I can't let this get to me, Dad needs me to help get the kids to safety,* Holly thought to herself as she carried a baby Blue Hare to a cellar with another group of kids. Suezo was right behind her with three more children on his back.   
"Yo Holly, how many more ah these rugrats we gotta take care of?"  
"We have the Salean twins, Bobby Fisher and that Dino cub left to get to safety. Are the other kids getting to the cellars?"  
"Yeah. I'll be happy when we get to go to our own cellar, outta the line of fire."  
"First everyone else, then we can get to safety."  
"I kno... What's that?"  
"What's what, Suezo?"  
"I hear something. It sounds like a herd of cows or something coming this way. One minute, I'm gonna get a better look." So saying Suezo used his teleport, which, unfortunately, only managed to flip him upside down and put him three feet in the air. A loud "ouch" emanated from the eyeball's lips.  
"Oh, Suezo," Holly said a smile escaping her lips. That smile was short lived as a ball of crackling energy flew past her, slamming into an empty house and turning the building to rubble. "Oh no, it's already starting. Suezo, we have to finish now."  
"I'm right behind you Holly," Suezo shouted as he jumped up and hopped after his trainer. Behind them, outside the village wall, a raspy voice shouted a word that sent shivers down the spines of all the villagers at once.  
"AAAAATTAAAAACK!!!!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"DIE HUMAN!" A Black Dino yelled as he jumped for Joshua. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Joshua drew his dagger and drove it into the saurian's chest. The bloody blade left its wound just as the Dino fell backward, its form warping into the small cylindrical shape of a lost disk. All around Joshua, villagers battled monsters, and the fights often had the villagers outnumbered. The villagers helped each other as best they could, but every time they began win the fight, the bad guys retreated only to come back with help.   
*This is not working. These guys aren't bandits, they're like an army. Someone's giving them commands. I gotta find the general and take him out.* With this thought in mind, Joshua began to look for whatever was commanding this onslaught. As he moved Joshua helped his friends as best he could, killing or disabling as many of the attackers as he could. He couldn't help everyone though, a fact sent home when he watched a scaled hare fall down dead, his body almost cut in half by the scythe of a Joker. The Joker did not have any time to gloat, since he was immediately destroyed by the angry lightning attack of a female hare hound, the mate of the now deceased scaled hare. Suddenly, Joshua saw a sight that made his blood run cold. Surrounded by lost disks, and quickly adding to the pile, stood a huge Naga, laughing as he struck down a Zuum. Rain bounced off his thick purple scales and lightning illuminated his wicked yellow eyes, making the snakeman look particularly demonic.  
"Ah another human. I do hope you are more of a challenge than the last one," Naga said, pointing towards the body of a young man. His neck was bent crooked, indicating it had been broken.   
"So you're the butcher who's behind this."  
"I am the general who leads this force yes. And what do you intend to do about it?"  
"I have a question for you; why?"  
"We are searching for an artifact that is supposed to be in this village. It is a small pendant with a smooth oval stone of darkest ebony. Perchance you've seen it?" Naga said in his most refined tone.   
"You mean this?" Joshua reached into his shirt and pulled out the stone which was tied around his neck. Naga's eyes widened as he saw the stone. "As leader of this village, I am the one charged with protecting its treasure."  
"So you're the one I should have come to first. My master, Moo, demands that that stone be brought to him. If you surrender it now, we'll leave you to clean up the mess and get on with your lives."  
"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"  
"Not really, but I'd like to get home for the morning executions." With that, Naga charged Joshua with his hand and claws extended. The strike failed to connect as the village leader jumped out of the way and planted his dagger in the snake's long tail. "AAHH! You filthy little monkey! For that, I will eat your heart!" Naga yelled.  
"Come and get me snake." Joshua attacked again only to be hit by Naga's tail, landing in a heap on the ground. The human rolled out of the way to avoid a second slap from the tail and got back up. Naga threw a punch only to find his arm knocked off-course as Joshua landed a beautiful right-cross on Naga's jaw. This attack was answered by a clawed swipe that left four gashes across the man's chest. Neither combatant stopped as they plowed back into each other, fists, feet, and tail flying.  
  
******************************************  
  
Holly covered her head as a ball of fire flew past her. She and Suezo had gotten the last of the kids to safety, and now they were headed for their own home, avoiding monster attacks as best they could. Suddenly, a jell popped up in front of her, smiling wickedly.  
"Where do you think you're going girlie," the jell sneered as his arm transformed into a whip. Before he could land a hit on Holly, Suezo intervened with an attack of his own.  
"Tongue Slap!" The jell grunted as the huge tongue squashed him, reducing the liquid monster to a puddle. "Come on Holly this way," the eyeball yelled as they both ran for the house. Two evil Hares emerged from their hiding place behind a house, their hands balled into fists and ready for a fight.  
"Ah come on, don'tcha wanna play with us first?" Two fists connected with Suezo's jaw sending him crashing into a wall. "Now for you dearie." Both evil hares turned to face Holly, nasty looks in their eyes.   
"Night Light," the evil hare on the left cried, and with that an eerie red light exploded from his eyes, temporarily blinding the girl.  
"Dragon Kick," called the other evil hare as he lunged forward in a kick. The ebony rabbit's foot burst in flame, but Holly, still blinded by the bright light, was unable to move. The attack seemed sure to hit it mark until a green tail knocked her out of the way.  
"Now is that anyway to treat a lady," a blonde man carrying an ax said, the Dino beside him echoing his trainer's feelings. "Looks like Tom and I are gonna have ta teach you a lesson in manners."  
"Grrr, Holly, take Suezo and get out of here," Tom said, lunging for the still standing evil hare. By this time, Suezo had gotten up again and the two friends took off again, leaving their rescuers behind. Finally, they reached the house, and Suezo slammed into the door, knocking it off it's hinges. Holly began to enter, until she spotted her father fighting for his life against Naga.  
"Dad!!! Suezo we have to help him."  
"Sorry Holly, but he made me promise to take care of you. And we're no match for that Naga. I hate to say this but we'd be a bigger problem for your father." So saying, Suezo began to push Holly into the house and to safety.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Cuts and bruises decorated the bodies of both Naga and Joshua as they continued battling each other. A few of Naga's scales have fallen off, and Joshua's dagger lies in the dirt.  
"I must say you've lasted far longer than I expected you to, human," Naga sneered as he slithered his way around his opponent.  
"Don't expect any friendly banter from me, snake," Joshua said as he blocked a stab attack from Naga. "You came here to destroy my village, and that doesn't leave me in a mood to talk."  
"You really shouldn't take it so personally. For me, this is just business, comparable to when you till the fields. Aren't I allowed to take pleasure in my work?" After saying this, Naga lunged at Joshua, catching the human's hands in a grapple. For a second, it seemed the two were evenly matched, but soon Naga's superior strength began to take its toll as he squeezed Joshua's hands. The big man let out a scream as he sank to a knee, with Naga looking down on him, a toothy smile on his face. "Ha ha ha, what made you think you could take me on, human? I, who have been the destruction of hundreds of monsters and humans? Moo's forces will win this day, and the 'great resistance' your pathetic villagers put up will be forgotten." Once more Joshua screams in pain as Naga redoubles his efforts to crush the man's hands.  
"Father no!!" Came a cry. Both combatants were startled and turned to find Holly running towards the two, Suezo following her trying to grab her with his tongue.  
"Holly, get away, get back to the cellar," Joshua yelled. Suddenly, Naga broke the grapple, letting his opponent fall forward onto the ground.  
"You're daughter eh? How very sweet," Naga said in a cruel tone. A scaly purple hand lifted high in the air as a ball of white hot energy began to form.  
"No," Joshua said. Naga just kept smiling.  
"Now, learn the price for defying Master Naga... EVIL SHOTS." So saying the snake man threw the balls of energy in his hands, sending them directly at Holly, who suddenly jerked to a stop.  
"HOLLY!!!"  
"TELEPORT!!" cried Suezo as he materialized in front of the girl. The energy hit, exploding all at once and kicking up enough dust to blind the view from Joshua. When the dust did clear, all that was left of Suezo was a charred lost disk, while Holly lay beside it her body broken and bleeding. Joshua got of his knee and ran to the girl, propping her up in his arms.  
"Holly, no.." Joshua cried, tears pouring down his face.  
"Father...," Holly said, her voice weak as she gasped for air., "I'm s-s-sorry I disobeyed you and... and left the cellar. Forgive me."  
"Shh Holly, save your strength."  
"I'm sorry father, I... I... just wanted to h-h-help." Soon the girl's eyes softly closed as she died in her father's arms.  
"Holly? Holly?! Holly wake up! Holly don't die, please don't die!!!" Joshua cried, his voice rising over the clatter of the battle.  
"Gee did I do that," came the raspy voice of Naga from behind the two humans, his voice filled with false sympathy. "I'm soooo sorry, Bad Naga, Bad." So saying he lightly hit his own wrist, a toothy smile spreading across his face as he reveled in the pain he'd caused. His revelry was cut short, however, when he saw the look of pure anger and hatred on his opponent's face.  
"All this," Joshua said, pointing to the battle around them, "because you want a measly stone? You killed an innocent girl for a rock." At this Joshua pointed back to Holly's body. "You killed MY DAUGHTER for THIS STONE!!!" Joshua reached into his shirt and pulled out the magic stone which dangled from around his neck on a brown cord. It was black, ovoid, and perfectly smooth, reflecting everything in it's surface.  
"Why yes," Naga answered, "That's the stone I'm after. If you'll just wrap it to go, I'll be on my way."  
"You want this stone coward," Joshua said, in a way that made even Naga's blood run cold. Suddenly, he took the stone from around his neck, placed it in his mouth, and, to Naga's horror, swallowed it. "Come and get it." Naga's face lost the happy expression it had worn just a few minutes ago, and rage could be seen building in his eyes.  
"That was a mistake you will NOT live to regret," the snakeman hissed. He lunged forward, attempting to spear Joshua with his claws, when a giant pink tongue came from out of nowhere and slapped him hard across the chest.   
"MURDERER!!!" yelled Pink Eye, who had seen the whole tragic chain of events unfold. "I swear I'll make you pay for what you did to those poor kids."  
"Two on one. You can't believe that's fair," Naga said, the cruel smile returning to his face.  
"Stay out of this Pink Eye. I deal with this butcher," Joshua ordered. Pink Eye began to protest but before he could say anything, both snake and human were grappling once more.  
"When I said it wasn't fair, human, I meant you both couldn't beat me. You know you're no match for my strength," Naga hissed as he began to squeeze Joshua's hands.  
"Maybe not, but tell me, if I'm standing on your tail and both your hands are holding mine, what do you have left to block my other foot?" Naga felt the air forced from his lungs as a large foot rammed into his abdomen, forcing him to double over. This proved to be very bad as the next thing that hit him was an uppercut. On and on it went with Joshua pummeling his foe, not giving the villain a chance to recover, finally driving Naga to his side.  
"Hold! Wait," Naga cried, his hand lifting his hand. Suddenly his voice became gentle. "Perhaps we were a bit hasty in trying to steal the stone from you. Yes, I'm sure we could work out an equitable arrangement, a trade for you magic trinket. After all, Master Moo said nothing about having to destroy your village."  
"So this is the real you, a coward who begins to beg as soon as his life is threatened," Joshua said, contempt in his voice. "You slaughter those who can't defend themselves without mercy, but now you cry for mercy when it is your time to pay for your crimes."  
"As I said before, this is merely business. I have no real quarrel with you or this village. All we want is the stone. Surely that is not worth killing..."  
"LOOK OUT JOSH!!!" Pink Eye screamed, ramming into his friend's side just as a purple tail struck Pink Eye himself, cutting into the side of the Suezo/Pixie monster.  
"Stupid fool," Naga spit at the KO'ed monster as he righted himself. "I'll deal with you later. But as for you," he pointed a scaly finger at Joshua, "now it is you who will beg for mercy, for daring to try to bring low Naga. You should have known better than to listen to me. Now DIE!!!" Naga charged the still kneeling human, bringing his talons to bear as he went for a killing blow. Desperate, Joshua reached around him looking for a way to block the snake man's attack. Reaching behind him, the human was a little surprised to find the handle to his dagger. Without thinking, he jerked the dagger in front of him and went forward to meet Naga's attack. They collided and for a few seconds a triumphant grin was etched on Naga's face, pleased to finally be rid of the human. Suddenly he realized, he could feel no blood on his hands and the grin began to fade. The impossible had happened, Naga had missed. That was when he began to feel a lancing pain in his body. He looked down to find the dagger's blade buried in his chest. A short check of his back found the tip jutting from his skin.   
Now it was Joshua who was grinning through his beard. He removed the dagger just as Naga's form began to glow golden and his form contorted until it became a disk covered in vines. This event did not go unnoticed by the monsters under the snake's command, who were now looking a little less eager to fight.   
"Master Naga's been defeated," cried a Night Flier as she hovered in the sky, "RETREAT!" Without hesitation the villains obeyed, breaking off from fights they'd been winning to escape the renewed fury of the villagers. In under a minute, there was nothing left of the evil monsters, save for the lost disks of their comrades they had left behind. As for Joshua, his first action was to check on Pink Eye. To his great relief, the Suezo/Pixie hybrid had not been seriously hurt by Naga's tail. The big man than moved back to his fallen daughter, hoping that she was actually alive. Tears welled in his eyes as he could find not a pulse or even feel her breathing. Beside her, Suezo's lost disk had cooled from its transformation, a small memorial to the eyeball's selfless act. Joshua felt something soft and wet touch his shoulder as Pink Eye tried to comfort him. All around the pair, villagers celebrated their victory, but all Joshua and Pink Eye could do was cry.  
  
************************************************************************  
The Next Day  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, what do we do now sir?" a young villager asked Joshua as the big man knelt at Holly's now covered grave.  
"You and the others are going to rebuild the village and try to get on with your lives. I'll be putting Jack in charge of running the place," Joshua answered.  
"What do you mean? You'll be here to, right?" Jack asked in a startled voice.  
"No. That Naga I fought last night said he was working for Moo. You've all heard the rumors about the old legends coming true. I'm going to take the magic stone and I'm going to try to find the Phoenix and put a stop to this."  
"Josh be sensible," came Michael's voice, "I know you're upset over Holly's death, but if you go out trying to find the Phoenix, you'll be making yourself a target for Moo's forces."  
"I am being sensible, Michael. If Moo's not stopped, there'll be a lot more senseless deaths like Holly's. I can't just sit back and let more people experience the pain I have when I can put a stop to it."  
"Well then let's all go and find the Phoenix," came the yell of a Taz.  
"Yeah, we'll teach Moo a lesson," yelled a Blue Hare, raising his fist.  
"No," came Joshua's reply. "One person is a lot harder to find than a whole village of people. I'll go alone. Without the magic stone here, this village should prove no longer interesting to Moo."  
"But..."  
"No!! As leader of this village, I order you all to stay here. You've trusted my decisions in the past, trust this one as well." Most of the villagers didn't seem to like this and were preparing to argue the point more when Jack spoke up.  
"Come on, people. When has Joshua ever been led us the wrong way. If he feels this is for the best, then I say we trust his judgment." Though there was some murmuring from the crowd, is soon did become apparent that the villagers would not fight Joshua's order. It took only about two hours for Joshua to make himself ready for travel, stuffing a huge backpack with camping supplies. He hoisted the pack onto his back with a grunt and left the village, taking a final look behind him to see his friends waving him good-bye. Joshua hadn't gotten more than a few hundred yards, however, before he stopped.  
"I thought I said I was going to do this on my own," Joshua said, not even bother to turn around.  
"My kind are not known to always follow orders," Pink Eye said. The big human turned around to face the pink-colored Suezo, who now wore a big, green travel pack tied around his neck. "You may be able to fool the others, but you and I both know your not doing this purely for the peace of the world."  
"If your talking about Holly, yes I must admit that is part of the reason I'm going to find the Phoenix. But that still doesn't give you the right to disobey my order."  
"Bull! You weren't the only one who lost someone important to you! Let's not forget that Suezo also died!"  
"I understand your loss..."  
"Then I'm sure you'll understand when I say you have a choice. You can either let me join you and we can find the Phoenix and stop Moo together. Or, You can walk off and I'll just tail you."  
"That's your ultimatum?"  
"Yes, and you know we're a lot better off as a team than just two guys going the same way." Joshua rubbed his bearded chin as he thought over Pink Eye's words.  
"You always did know how to get your way Pink Eye," he finally answered. "All right. Partners?" Joshua held out his hand to the Suezo hybrid.  
"Partners," Pink Eye said, placing his floppy pink ear in the human's hand as they shook. Finally ready, the two started out on what promised to be a grand adventure.  
  
**************************  
  
Meanwhile, in a far different place, another was dealing with the failed attack on the village of Terra in his own way.  
"DAMN!!" screamed a loud, deep voice as a giant ebony hand covered in a golden gauntlet slammed into a table, reducing the piece of furniture to splinters. "How dare they defy the will of the all powerful Moo!!!" A foot clad in a golden boot kicked as sizable hole in a wall as the being known as Moo raged all over the room, destroying anything foolish enough to be found by him. Golden armor covered the giant's massive body, topped with a golden helmet with two large horns sticking out. An ebony mask hid all the monster's face, save for two blood red eyes, and pink hair exploded from the back of his head and stretched down to his lower back.  
"Naga failed, as I knew he would," came a soft and raspy voice. Moo looked around for the source of the voice, his eyes falling on a figure standing in the shadows, it's presence betrayed only by an eerie orange glow.  
"You tread very dangerous ground, Daemon," Moo said, his voice lowering as his eyes narrowed.   
"Forgive my impertinence, powerful Moo, I was merely making an observation," the figure said as he moved into the light. A dark red cloak flowed around the monster, comprising his torso and lower body. Symbols of fire and demons were embroidered all over the cloak which seemed to almost come to life as Daemon moved. The trim was black, and at the top of the cloth, hiding the monster's neck was a large collar of pure fire. Black gauntlets covered his hands, both of which held the wooden stick of a very large double edged scythe, the blades of which burned with flames of their own. But the most striking and unsettling feature of Daemon was the monster's face. A large smile, ornamented by a complete set of sharp but unmoving teeth, was etched on Daemon's red and black mask, betraying his Joker heritage. Two large white horns extended from the monster's forehead, and his nose was not round but instead pointed. His eyes were cut in a permanent sad position, and an eerie blue light shone brightly from the depths of both eye-sockets. These features combined to give Daemon a wickedly comical appearance, almost making someone forget how powerful the Joker/Gali hybrid was. Not that it mattered to Moo.  
"You would do well to keep your observations to yourself."  
"Surely your greatness is not threatened by his humble servant. But I might remind you that I did warn you that Naga would not be up to retrieving the stone for you." So saying, Daemon floated over to Moo and bowed in front of the monster. "However, his failure does leave an opening for a new monster to ascend into the Big Bad Four."  
"And so the true reason for your visit becomes apparent," Moo said, disgust flowing freely into his voice. "I suppose you feel you would be an ideal replacement for Naga."  
"Who better than me, your most loyal warrior? Have I not destroyed hundreds of villages, slaughtered thousands of monsters and humans, all at your merest whim?"  
"The same might be said of many of my prized warriors."  
"But none of them were ever able to create this flying fortress for you, or bring so many mystery disks containing the most powerful of monsters. Was it not me who personally handed you the very disk containing the 'mighty' Naga himself, only to watch as it was he who was promoted before me? As I told you when you set me free, as I flourish and grow, so shall you power."  
"I DO NOT NEED YOU TO RESTORE MY POWER!!" Moo yelled, leaning over the bent Daemon.  
"Of course not Mighty One, but as I have demonstrated, I am quite capable of speeding your ascendance."  
"Hmmm, you do have a point Daemon. Very well, you now possess Naga's spot on the Big Bad Four. But do not fail me, Dark One, or you will feel my wraith."  
"Of course great Moo."  
"Now be gone, Daemon, I wish to be alone that I may plan." So saying, Moo turned his back on the dark monster, his black cape swirling around to cover his golden armor. Taking the hint, Daemon faded from sight, a simple puff of red flame marking his departure.  
  
*************************************  
  
Another puff of flame and Daemon once more entered reality, this time appearing in a cavern next to a raised throne flanked on both sides by two Genociders standing still as statues. Putting down his ever-present weapon, the demon monster sat upon his throne, thinking over the events of the past two days. A slight gesture and a goblet of wine appeared on the left armrest of the throne. Suddenly, the goblet unsteadily rose into the air and began to move away from Daemon, spilling drops on its shaky trek.  
"Thoren, you impudent trickster, there are other ways to let your master know you've returned. Remove the invisibility charm and show your sorry face," Daemon said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"I ain't going visible till you take off this disgusting illusion you cast on me," came a voice from out of nowhere.   
"Of course, of course. Now do as I say or I'll give you a real reason to stay invisible." Daemon grabbed his staff and the flames of its blades began to burn very brightly. At this sight, the goblet landed gently on the ground as out of nowhere an Evil Hare appeared, holding a green jewel on a cord. The ebony lapine offered the jewel to the Joker/Gali, who crushed it in his hand.  
"Now get me out of this form. It's so... demeaning."  
"Aaah, but I think you make such a cute Evil Hare." Before Thoren could react to this, Daemon swung his staff at the monster, the blade of which barely missed cutting skin. The flames on the blade, however, did ignite Thoren. As the flames surrounded his body, Thoren folded his arms and began to glow, becoming so bright he was hidden from view. When the light died down, many changes could be seen in the monster. Though still a black-furred hare, he was now taller and half his left ear was missing. Also gone was the gray color at the tip of his remaining ear, which was now topped with red fur. All over the rabbit's body were copper-colored markings identical in form to the trim of a Joker's cloak. The protruding buck-teeth, so common to all Hare sub-types, are replaced by two separated fangs. And finally, his eyes, no longer burning red, became the same eerie blue that haunted Daemon's own.  
"There are far too many those pretenders in this army," the now transformed Thoren commented, almost spitting out the word 'pretenders.' From the shadows, more blue eyes opened and began to shake as their owners nodded their heads. "I will be very much happy when we get to wipe them out."  
"Still the old grudge Thoren? Anger doesn't suit you."  
"You didn't have to spend a week in Naga's army having to take orders from those things."  
"Yes, I suppose it was a difficult assignment for you to swallow. Yet you did succeed in your mission, and spectacularly I might add. Naga is out of my way and I now have his spot on the Big Bad Four. And even more impressive, you managed to do it without even getting your paws dirty."  
"That stupid human just needed the right motivation to go for the kill," Thoren said, suppressing the laugh. "I suppose my success has proved my and my troopers usefulness to you Great One?"  
"Most superbly Thoren. Now, return to your warren, until I have need of you once more." At this Thoren was almost taken aback.  
"But I thought you were going to help us get revenge on the usurpers Mighty One."  
"Far too much has happened to place me in the spotlight. If one of Moo's core monster types were to suddenly disappear, I would most likely be seen as a culprit. Let us not forget, Moo knows of your existence, and he no doubt remembers what happened to you before the ancient war." Once more Daemon took his place on the throne. "But stick with me, my Devil Hares, and I guarantee we will all have our revenge."  
  
************************************************************************  
Epilogue - two weeks later  
************************************************************************  
  
"RUN!!" cried Pink Eye as he and Joshua, sped through the woods. Behind the duo, a squad of Black Dinos gave chase, snapping and clawing at their quarry every time they could get close enough.   
"I know, I know Pink Eye," Joshua yelled, his right fist catching the lead Dino's jaw. Under the human's left arm rested a stone mystery disk.   
"Surrender the Magic Stone human!!" yelled a Black Dino with a steel helmet on it's head.  
*We can't keep this up forever,* Joshua thought. *These Dino's have better endurance than either of us, eventually they're going to...* Suddenly, Joshua spotted something in the distance. "Pink Eye, look over there.!!" The Suezo type did and saw a moss covered outcropping of cut stone, indicating a building.  
"That looks like a monster shrine. Think it has a gate?"  
"I don't know but it is some place to hide. Think you can teleport us there?"  
"We'll see, grab my ear." With that, Pink Eye leapt at his friend who reached out a big hand and grabbed hold. The instant he did, both monster and human disappeared before the surprised faces of the Black Dinos  
Inside the shrine, Pink Eye and Joshua materialized a few feet above the floor, a condition gravity quickly took care of. Pink Eye quickly squeezed out from under Joshua and surveyed the room they were in.  
"So, how long do you think we have?" The eyeball asked.  
"Not sure," came his human friend's reply. "Those Black Dino's didn't seem too smart, but they were able to find us once. We need to use the Gate now if we want to be sure to check the disk."  
"Okay, gimme the disk and I'll set it up, you get that activator warmed up," Pink Eye said, grabbing the mystery disk. He hopped over to a small circular raised platform which rested in side a square made by four pillars. Each pillar had a bird's head carved into it, beaks open as if expecting to hold something. "She's all ready."  
"Then back away." Joshua stood at a softly glowing console facing the disk, with a large gray button standing at it's center. Closing his eyes, he placed his two massive hands on the button. "Unlock," he called as he pressed downward, and at that instant the disk began to spin. A rainbow colored sphere of light formed in each beak of the carved birds, then shot down to the disk which was a blur of motion. Monster and human closed the eyes when the light became too intense. Finally, the light became dimmer and both looked up to see, not a baby Phoenix, but a boy dressed in a light blue shirt and brown pants, but no shoes. He did have a bizarre orange cap on his head, barely covering the messy brown hair on his head. Beside him sat a peculiar silver box with a rope coming out of it, as well as an orange bag. On the bag rested two strange hard-looking boots with, of all things, wheels on their soles. The boy's face had a look on it that was mirrored by Joshua and Pink Eye.  
"What in the world!!" all three said in unison, confusion very present in their three voices.  
  
The Beginning....  
  
************************************************************************  
Daemon - Joker/Gali - An absolutely unique monster that was created towards the end of the Ancient War. He possesses the intellect and power of a Gali combined with the evil cunning and magic of a Joker. While very few can actually match him in power, he is most often seen in the service of another, garnering power for them. He can literally make dreams come true, but beware, for every thing he does carries a price.  
  
Devil Hare - Hare/Joker - A monster that was unknown before now, it was actually an ancient breed created during the opening of the Ancient War and marketed under another name. Those who do know about it claim it's small population is completely extinct. It was naturally evil, owing to it's Joker blood, but nothing else is known about it. As Joker-types and Hare-types tend to avoid each other, the species cannot be replicated.  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's the end of my very first Monster Rancher Fic. As I said before, this was not for Suezo or Holly-lovers, so I will not be listening to any flames concerning the two's death. It was nothing personal, just my take on what might have happened. On the other hand, this fic was also an experiment to see if there might be any interest in the story continuing. I get enough interest and I'll continue. As to the new characters, yes they are my own creations, but if you feel you must include them in a fan-fic of your own, write me for permission. Well, thanks for reading. TTFN: Ta-Ta For Now.  
  
Cale Kuecker (AsherTye@aol.com)  



	2. Patience of a Rock

When Destiny Calls  
Gathering of Allies: The Patience of a Rock  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Summary: Continuing their search for the legendary Phoenix, the Searchers, now numbering four, have come across a stone golem living by himself in a forest. Now they just have to find out why this gentle giant is there in the first place. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher in any way shape or form. If you try to sue me for using it, you'll get nothing but bus change. Do not use this story without my permission and do not change it for the same. Oh, and since I don't know all the names and attacks of the monsters, I may have to make some up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Fighting solves nothing."  
-Golem, "Monster Rancher"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Genki skated along the desert at top speed, his little monster Mocchi right beside him, keeping up with an impressive amount of speed. At some points the pink monster even managed to pass Genki, but quickly lost his lead. The brown-haired boy turned his head to check on his companions, and, sure enough, they were still in sight. Joshua and Pink Eye ran after their two younger companions, a slightly angry face on the big man's face. Right behind them, showing a remarkable agility given his size, ran a giant pile of rocks shaped like a man. Genki smiled at the newest member of their team, the gentle Golem. He was huge, even bigger than Joshua and his body had the chiseled appearance of a super-body-builder. Genki laughed as a picture of someone actually sculpting a hunk of stone into his rocky friend suddenly entered his mind.  
"Genki get back here!" called Joshua. He still didn't quite trust Genki's ability to use his skates, despite how able Genki had been on them when he'd trounced the black dinos. The boy still remembered how he'd used Captain Black Dino as a bridge and sent the reptilian monster to the bottom of the ravine. That little escapade had also helped to prove to Joshua that Genki was capable of taking care of himself and that Genki was not simply a little kid that needed to be left in the "safety" of a village. Joshua had told him as much the night before they'd reached the Enigma's Forest. Genki suddenly stopped, deciding to let the others catch up to him. Mocchi, though, didn't register this fact in time, slamming full speed into his trainer and knocking them both to the ground. Genki rubbed his backside, laughing a little at his own forgetfulness in warning his little friend. For his part Mocchi was rubbing his head and rapidly apologizing to Genki for knocking the air out of him. Of course with both of them stopped it didn't take long for the other three to catch up to them.  
"Took a bit of a spill, eh kid," Pink Eye said, his voice dripping with sarcastic concern. The eyeball knew Genki had not hurt himself, but still, this was too good an opportunity to miss.  
"I thought you suezo-types were supposed to have the best vision of any monster, Pink?" Genki said, in an equally sarcastic tone.  
"Don't call me that!" Pink Eye yelled. Joshua put his hand on Pink Eye's eye-lid.  
"Calm down you two. The last thing we need is a fist fight."  
"Ah, we weren't fighting Josh. We were just talkin' loud."  
"You need to stop getting so far ahead of the rest of us kid. Just cause I said you could come along doesn't mean you don't have to act responsibly. What if there had been a group of Baddies waiting for you?"  
"DON'T CALL ME KID!!" Genki yelled his face going red. Golem suddenly began to laugh, a sound that reminded Genki of a loud rock-slide.  
"What was that about?"  
"You look funny when you pretend to be angry Genki," Golem stated in a deep, slow voice.   
"What do you mean 'pretend'?"  
"It's obvious to me that you are all friends. You could never really be angry, though you do a good job pretending." Genki simply stared at the stone giant. Though he didn't show it often, Golem did possess an amazing amount of insight, and he used it to help keep situations from turning violent. And it was rather hard to fight around such a peaceful monster.  
Soon the five began to walk again, Genki agreeing not skate ahead of the group. That didn't stop him from skating circles around the group, though, with Mocchi clinging to his back, squealing with delight at the speed they were moving. Genki, though, couldn't keep his eyes off his big stone friend.   
*Has it really been three days since we met him? He acts like he's an old comrade,* Genki thought. His body went on autopilot as his mind wandered back to the events of three days ago.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had been camping out for the night, tired after traveling all day. Genki, Pink Eye and Joshua were arguing as they had almost every night since they'd met. Genki and Pink Eye were trying desperately to keep the older human from leaving both Genki and Mocchi in a village.  
"They're too young, Pink Eye," Joshua argued.  
"Would you quit talking about me like I'm not even here," Genki said, trying to keep his voice down to avoid waking the sleeping Mocchi.   
"May I point out that he didn't join us from some village we passed. He came out of a mystery disk, something I don't think any human has ever done that. And then there's him." Pink Eye's tongue pointed to Mocchi. "I've never seen another monster like him, and he came out of the disk Genki brought with him. It can't be a coincidence."  
"They're still too young. I don't want them getting killed just because we're taking them along."  
"No one is TAKING us along, we're coming of our own free will. We want to help stop this Moo guy from taking over."  
"You could get hurt badly..."  
"Ha, nothing can beat me. I'm the Monster Champ. Those Baddies don't stand a chance against..."  
"Excuse me, but am I interrupting something here?" Came an old, coarse voice. All three turned their heads as a very short and very old woman, whose face was almost completely wrinkles, stepped out of the bushes. She was dressed in an ugly purple dress with a hood, and a big brown cigar sat in her lips. Genki almost followed Pink Eye's lead and did a double-take at the sight of her. "What's the matter, never seen an old lady before?" The woman said, noticing the look the pink suezo was giving her.  
"Er.. No... I mean yes... That is to say..."  
"What my friend here is trying to say is that you took us by surprise. We did not expect to see anyone out this far from the village," Joshua said, a big hand covering Pink Eye's mouth. "And to answer your question, no you are not interrupting anything important."  
"Hey," came Genki's indignant response. The old woman took the cigar out of her mouth and began to talk.  
"I was traveling towards Troveta to visit my grand-daughter and her family, when I saw your campfire. It's so late, I was wondering if I might share your company. I would, of course, consent to pay for some food for dinner. It has been far too long since I've eaten well." The old woman pulled out a draw-string bag that looked very full of coins.  
"Nonsense my dear. I'm sure you would allow us a free stay at your campsite if our situations were reversed. Please sit down and I'll get you a plate of food." Joshua began to rummage through his back pack and pulled out a plate and a cup. "I hope you don't mind a bit of a wait though. The food needs to reheat, but I can offer you some tea right now, if you would like."  
"Why thank you, young man," the old woman said, sitting down on the ground.   
  
***********************************  
  
"AAAAAHH!!!!!"  
Genki awoke with a start at Mocchi's scream, ready for whatever baddies had snuck up on the quintet during the night. He was somewhat crest-fallen to find his little monster was screaming because he had woken up facing their old guest.  
"Mocchi, you can quit screaming," Genki said, putting his hand on the green shell that covered the top of his friend's head. As if on cue Mocchi did stop. The old woman was also awake, giving the beaked child a quizzical look. Joshua and Pink Eye had also awoken and neither looked like they were very happy.  
"What's going on here!?!" Pink Eye yelled, his eye red and a vein popping out of his head.   
"She scared me," Mocchi said, pointing at the old woman.  
"I did no such thing. I was just sleeping when this baby monster started screaming like someone had cut his head off," the old lady said defensively.  
"You were trying to scare me!!"  
"Mocchi, I don't think she did it on purpose," Genki said. "It was probably just an accident."  
"Well, all right."  
"Now that we've had our morning scare," Pink Eye said, rummaging through his and Joshua's backpacks, "how about breakfast." As Pink Eye got up, his friends could see he was holding the handle of a frying pan.  
"An excellent idea, Pink Eye. Madam, will you be joining us?" Joshua asked.  
"If you don't mind. I do have along way left to go before arriving in Troveta, and a full stomach is preferable to an empty one." With that, they all went about performing their morning grooming routines as Joshua cooked a breakfast. Soon the breakfast call was made and all four came running back to the campfire. It wasn't long before the meal was finished, and all five let out a contented burp, the old lady's being the loudest of all.   
"I really wish there was some way I could repay you for your kindness," the old lady said.  
"Thanks but that's not necessary, we'll just be on our way. We have to make it through the forest up ahead as quickly as possible."  
"NO!" The old woman yelled, whirling on Joshua. "You must not enter that forest or you may not come out alive." At these words, Mocchi's eyes wavered in fear as he hid behind Genki.  
"What's wrong with that forest?" The boy asked.  
"An enigma lives there. People and monsters have been going into that forest for years, and the ones who made it out always told stories of a dangerous monster they kept saying an enigma lives there."  
"Well thanks anyway lady, but I don't think we have to be afraid of some local superstition," Pink Eye said. The old woman motioned him to her with her finger, than put out her cigar on his tongue. "OUCH!"  
"You would do well to listen to this superstition, young monster. I've seen those who've gone through that forest. They're never the same after those accursed woods are done with them." With that the old woman began to leave, waving to her new acquaintances.   
"What a nice lady," Pink Eye said, sarcasm running rampant in his voice. It didn't take long for them to break camp.  
"So what do we do now?" Genki asked. Joshua reached into his shirt and pulled out the magic stone and began to concentrate. An image of a flaming bird appeared on the smooth black surface and transformed into an arrow which pointed directly at the forest.  
"I guess that settles it kid," the big man said.  
"But didn't the old lady say something scary lived there?" Mocchi asked, fear in his voice.  
"Ah, don't be a baby Mocchi. She was just saying that to scare us into taking the long way. I bet there's nothing living in that forest at all, there's just some tourist trap on the perimeter she wants us to visit."  
"I'm not so sure Pink Eye. She didn't seem like the type to lie."  
"Look, we could argue about this till the cabalos come home, but consider this, the sooner we can find the Phoenix, the sooner we'll be able to stop Moo. And what if the Phoenix is inside the forest? For all we know, this supposed enigma could be guarding the Phoenix's disk."  
"Pink Eye does have a point Josh. There could be a real reason the Magic Stone is pointing us that way."  
"But the enigma..."  
"Mocchi, don't worry. There's probably no such thing," Pink Eye said. "We should get going before we wind up staying here again tonight."  
"All right, lets get going. With any luck we'll make it through the forest before nightfall." So saying, the quartet began to move out, with Mocchi still having an uncertain look on his face.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Three hours later found the Searchers inside the forest, the clicking and chirping of insects surrounding them. Dark clouds were gathering in the skies above them, and already droplets of water were sprinkling on the four.   
"It looks like rain," Genki commented.  
"Really, what gave you that idea?" Pink Eye said sarcastically as the rain picked up. The group picked up the pace as they tried to beat the downpour to shelter. All were thoroughly drenched by the time they arrived at the ruins of a very large stone building.   
"Well, I guess we can scratch making it out of here before nightfall," Genki said as he took off his shirt and proceeded to wring the water out of it.  
"At least we'll be dry in here," Joshua said. He began to gather some of the debris for a fire. As soon as the flame was lit Genki and Joshua placed their shoes nearby to dry.  
"Hey guys come take a look at this," Pink Eye said from a hole in the wall. Genki hopped up and almost made it to the pink monster in one leap before Joshua even got to his feet. Mocchi too came to the senior monster, stepping outside so he could see past the rubble of the wall. What they saw almost took their breath away. Almost a hundred lost disks covered in vines were scattered over a muddy field, and each one looked very old.  
"It looks like some sort of... monster graveyard," Genki said, rainwater beating against his skin as a cold wind blew over the group. The boy sneezed and nearly slipped out of the wall, if not for Joshua's steadying hand.   
"Yes, but how did it get out here in the middle of nowhere?" Joshua said.   
"Do you think any of them can be revived?" Genki asked.  
"Not without the Phoenix, I'm afraid. Though I suppose the right thing to do would be to at least search."  
"None survived," came a soft and deep voice. The group turned around to find two soft gray eyes staring at them from the shadows. As the creature came closer to the fire, the four searchers could see the outline of a massive body, even bigger than Joshua's. Hands the size of boulders hung from two thick arms and Genki could swear he felt the ground shake as the creature walked towards the group. The light of the fire revealed the creature to be a pure-bred golem, a monster made of granite possessing phenomenal strength and stamina. "I will not permit you to take any of the lost disks." The golem said, his voice growing harder.  
"Easy there friend," Joshua said, holding his hands up. "We have no intention of stealing any of the lost disks. We're just passing through and needed a place to get out of this storm."  
"If that is so, then you are welcome to stay the night. I am sorry for being so harsh, but everyone else who enters this forest tries to steal the disks. My name is Golem, what are yours?"  
"I'm Genki, the Monster Champ. This is Pink Eye and that's Joshua. And this little guy is Mocchi."  
"Chi," Mocchi cried as he bounded up to Golem, holding out his hand for a shake. Golem took the much smaller hand between his thumb and forefinger and gently shook, a smile on his face.  
"Since you're being kind enough to let us stay the night, the least we can do is offer you the warmth of our fire," Joshua said, a sentiment echoed by Genki as he indicated a place for Golem to sit. "And perhaps you can shed some light on how so many lost disks came to be here."  
"It happened a long time ago. There was a big battle here that killed all the monsters. I alone was left alive. I don't know why, but since then, I've been guarding this grave from thieves, waiting for a way to bring my friends back. But lately, the number of lost disks seem to be growing. I can't explain it."  
"Well today must be your lucky day Golem," Genki said, a smile on his face, "'cause we're on a mission to find the Phoenix so it can revive all the lost disks."  
"Revive 'em, chi."  
"Really?"  
"Well, that is certainly something the Phoenix would be capable of. But first we have to get through this forest."  
"In the morning, I will show you the shortest path out. The sooner you find the Phoenix, the sooner I can see my friends again."  
"That's the spirit (Yawn)," Genki said. Pink Eye and Mocchi were busy unrolling the sleeping bags as Joshua and Genki prepared dinner.  
  
**********************************  
  
By morning the rain had stopped. Genki woke up to find the sun shinning in his face, in distinct contrast to the weather of yesterday. Anxious to see what their camp looked like in the day, Genki quickly got dressed and bounded up to the hole in the wall, accidentally waking Mocchi up as he went. Outside, the field was vastly different under the warm gaze of the sun. Flowers of all different colors mingled with the lost disk, giving the whole field a much happier appearance. The young boy then noticed Golem walking up from the tree-line, his hands cupped as he carried water to all the flowers. The scene was so serene Genki barely registered Joshua's hand being placed on his shoulder.  
"Genki, breakfast is ready."  
"He seems so at peace."  
"Golems are not known to be creatures of turmoil Genki. But we best stay out of the way of his morning rituals, I don't want to get him angry." With that the two humans turned back to the fire where Pink Eye had two plates waiting for them. They were joined by Golem soon enough, who simple ripped a chunk of the wall out for his own breakfast.   
"You know Golem, I've been thinking. We'd stand a much better chance of finding the Phoenix with a big strong guy like you along."  
"Pink Eye does have a point Golem. You really shouldn't have to be alone," Genki said, as he bit into a biscuit.  
"I'm sorry but I can't go with you. Someone has to protect them."  
"Well, thanks anyway for your hospitality," Joshua said as he put away the cooking stuff. Golem got to his feet as everyone finished packing and began to lead them across the field out of sight of the lost disks. The rock monster gently moved a small bush aside to reveal a trail.  
"This trail hasn't been used in a while, so it is a bit overgrown. It is the shortest path out of the forest, however, and you should be out in the open in only an hour."  
"Thank you Golem," the four said as they left the waving golem behind. They hadn't gone more than twenty minutes when Genki noticed Mocchi playing with something.  
"Whatcha got there Mocchi?" the boy said, moving over to his young monster. Something blue seemed to be squishing around in his pink hands.  
"I found it this morning, chi. It's really sticky and can make all sorts of shapes," Mocchi answered, a smile on his face. Joshua saw the thing too, but had a slightly different reaction to it from Mocchi or Genki.  
"Mocchi let me see it." Mocchi obediently handed the blue slime to the man, worrying that he'd perhaps done something wrong. Joshua looked at the slime for a few minutes. "This is residue from a Jell. Mocchi, did you find this at the graveyard?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh dear," Pink Eye said.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Golem watched as his four guests left, hoping they'd succeed soon. That's when he began to notice a sucking sound coming from behind him, like a wet suction cup working on stone. Fearing the worst Golem ran back to his field of disks, only to find ten blue forms tugging and pulling at the vine covered disks, crushing the flowers as they went.   
"STOP!!" Golem yelled, causing the ten jells suddenly turned around, a baddie crest tied around each one's neck.   
"It's that golem," said one of the jells who was wearing an oversized brass helmet. "How'd he get back here so fast."  
"I will not let you take those disks."  
"It's not like you could stop us, rock head. We're claiming these disks in the name of Master Moo. He's gonna enjoy turning them into baddies to fuel his armies. But since you insist on getting in our way..." the captain jell pointed at Golem and screamed, "Jell Force... ATTACK!!!" The fluid monsters were almost a tidal wave as they charged their rocky opponent, thunderously crashing into him. For a few minutes, it seemed as though the shape-changing villains would succeed in felling the giant, until, with a mighty push, Golem send the wave back. The jells scattered, surrounding Golem as best they could. "Sheet attack," the captain said. Each jell became a flat sheet and began to once more hit Golem in rapid succession, once more unbalancing him. This time however, before Golem could regain his balance, Captain Jell folded himself into a ball and fired the red sphere that floated in his body. It exploded when it hit Golem, sending him falling to his back. Like lightening, five of the jells were transformed their bodies into chains and bound Golem to the ground.  
"NO!"  
"There now, you shouldn't be much of a problem. The rest of you slimeballs... finish gathering those disks for Master Moo." The other four jells went to work laughing and taunting Golem as they uprooted the precious disks. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blur of orange, brown, and gray slammed hard into Captain Jell, breaking the liquid monster in half and coming to a stop mere feet from the now disoriented monster.  
"You creeps better leave our friend alone if you know what's good for you," Genki yelled, raising his fist.  
"And what does a snot-nosed human brat think he's gonna do against us?" Captain Jell yelled back, pulling himself together. This proved to be an exercise in futility as Mocchi followed his trainers lead, slamming through the helmet-clad jell before rolling into a ball. The child monster bounced like a rubber ball, hitting each one of the five jells that held Golem to the ground, freeing the granite giant. Before any of the jells could retaliate, Pink Eye teleported in and grabbed Mocchi, reappearing beside Genki as Joshua barreled through the remaining jells. By this time, Captain Jell was once more back up and he couldn't believe his eyes. *How can these gang of losers beat my elite jell troops?*  
The jells pulled themselves together and began shooting their orbs at the searchers in a barrage. The five dodged the barrage as best they could, but it seemed nearly impossible. Suddenly, Golem stepped in front of the other four, blocking the attacks with his own body. Now prepared for their tricks, Golem easily withstood the explosions. The same could not be said of the lost disks, stacked over to the side, victims of the Jells bad aim. The disks shattered as the hard and volatile balls hit, a fact not lost on Golem, who rushed over to the broken disks, hoping to find at least one that had survived.  
"My friends... What have you done..."  
"Ahhh, is da wittle golem upset we broke his wittle buddies," Captain Jell taunted. "Well you might as well say good-bye to the rest of you friends, 'cause they're coming with us." Golem could feel his temper rising as he heard the jell's cruel voice. And with it rose his energy level.  
"You think that's funny!! I'll show you what's funny!!" Golem yelled as he turned towards the jells, his eyes glazing over in a cruel white light. The formerly gentle monster roared as he charged, a white light shining in his eyes. Two unlucky jells were unable to move as a crushing blow landed on them, reducing the hapless duo to lost disks. Golem then turned to four more jells, his fists flying like guided missiles as the four turned their arms into whips as they tried to defend themselves. Their attacks did nothing as they each felt the full force of Golem's strength before feeling their forms contorting into disks.  
"What are you?" Captain Jell screamed as he fired his orb at the rocky monster. Golem roared in response as his foot crushed three more jells, leaving only the captain. "No, please I beg of you. I'll leave the disks in peace, I swear. Just don't kill me, noooooo!" Captain Jell yelled as Golem used his rolling attack and flattened him.  
"Whoa look at him go," Pink Eye said, his eye wide in disbelief.  
"Golem strong," Mocchi said.  
"Unbelievable," Genki said.   
"I'd never have believed a Golem capable of this," Joshua said. Suddenly, Golem turned his attention towards his four friends, his eyes still glowing white. He charged and the Searchers barely had any time to escape.   
"Golem what are you doing?" Genki yelled as he leapt on the attacking golem's retreating hand. He skated up the rock giant's arm stopping on his massive shoulder. "We're your frie.... AHH." Genki was knocked away by a powerful slap and sent sailing into the wall. Fortunately, he was not hurt too badly by the attack. Joshua was instantly by the fallen boy, ready to fend off any more attacks.  
"Save the talk kid, it doesn't look like he knows us from the jells," Joshua turned to his monster partner. "Pink Eye, any ideas as to what's going on?"  
"Not yet Josh, but I'll find out," Pink Eye said, dodging a fist from Golem. "Think you can keep the big galoot offa me long enough?"  
"Someone has to keep Genki safe."  
"I don't need protection Joshua. I'm fine." To prove this, Genki jumped to his feet, wobbling a little on his skates. "See, I can take it."  
"Very well, I'll distract Golem long enough for you to strike him."  
"I wanna help too," Mocchi said, his hands balling into fists.  
"Okay, you hit him in the back of the knees. With any luck he'll go down easily. All right?"  
"Right!!" Both children said. As the three put their plan in motion, Pink Eye took cover in the ruins, closed his eye and began to concentrate. A slight yellow glow began to surround the eyeball's body as a small vein began to show itself on his head. His mind reached out to touch the berserk stone giant's mind, sifting carefully through Golem's memories for some answer to his puzzling behavior.   
  
******************************************  
  
Pink Eye felt himself traveling through time to find himself in the middle of a battle between many different monsters. It was a vicious battle that took up both the air and the ground. Pink Eye looked around to find Golem also fighting, clearly on the loosing side. He and his monsters continued to fight clearly trying to defend what could only be the ruins the Searchers had camped in the night before. Suddenly, Pink Eye heard a voice behind him.  
"This battle is going badly for you Allure," a raspy voice said from inside the building. In the doorway stood a beautiful pixie/naga hybrid, worry apparent on her delicate face. "My offer still does stand. I can give you the ability to win this fight." Pink Eye looked inside the building to see a frightening monster carrying a double bladed scythe. All the eyeball could see of the other monster's face was two eyes with an eerie blue glow.   
"They may be bad, dark one, but I hold no illusions as to your evil nature," the allure said, casting a sideways glance at the other monster before returning her attention to the battle.   
"Ah yes, but at least I have no interest in your shrine. Sometimes you have to deal with the devil to save the righteous." Allure winced as she saw another one of her friends die. "Another one bites the dust, Allure. You don't have much more time before those barbarians overrun your defenses." Another defender died. "I'm only going to ask you once more Allure..." A fairly young pixie hybrid fell dead from the sky, almost directly at Allure's feet.  
"No, I can't take it anymore. Please, save them..."  
"My pleasure," said the monster and soon he began chanting softly as a blue mist began to build up, leaving the building. As the mist swept over each of the defenders, there eyes changed to a subtle blue shade and their fighting tactics much more vicious. As the blue mist began to envelope Golem, his eyes turned, not blue, but white as they had in the real world. It wasn't long before the tides began to turn as the defenders tore into their enemies. That was when Pink Eye noticed something. All the monsters that ran out of opponents suddenly stopped as if waiting for something. This weird activity was also noticed by Allure.  
"What have you done to them?" Allure said.  
"Why, I made them stronger. Unfortunately, the same spell also saps their will, leaving them mine to control."   
"What?"  
"As I said, I have no interest in your shrine. Your friends, however, will make excellent additions to my employer's army. You, on the other hand, are not necessary." Allure turned in time to see a flaming blade come down on her, but not in time to stop the weapon. The female screamed as the blade tore through her body, reducing her to a lost disk.  
"Goddess," Pink Eye said. Outside, he saw the battle end as the last of the attacking monsters, begging for mercy, died under Golem's foot. All around him, the suezo-type saw lost disks littering the field. All the monsters stood on the ground, their eyes staring at nothing as they waited for commands. All the monsters, except for Golem, who still seemed to be in a fighting mood, attacking his allies with the same ferocity he'd used in battle.  
"What are you doing you stupid rock-pile?!" The dark form yelled. "I command you to stop." Golem seemed to ignore the command, instead crushing a spot dino with his fist. "Blast, I hadn't counted on any of these bumpkins being strong enough to resist my spells. Well, if he won't be part of the solution, I'll just have to have him killed." The blue-eyed monsters began to move towards Golem, ready to destroy him. Their attacks had very little effect on the super-charged giant. One swipe took out five of the attackers while another reduced four more to disks. "Argh, he's too strong," the shadow cried. "I'll make you pay for ruining my plans. I curse you, golem, with spell that will rob you of that which you hold most dear. Whenever your rage becomes great, may those you love and care for be only as enemies in your eyes, from henceforth. Enjoy." With a wave of his scythe, the figure was gone, leaving Pink Eye alone with the raging golem. Soon too Pink Eye began to feel the pull of his own mind, and left the rock man to his sad fate.  
  
******************************  
  
*Whoa, that was intense. Who was that thing in the shadows?* Pink Eye looked through the hole in the wall and saw his friends still battling Golem. *Well, now I know why Golem's attacking us, but how can I use that to our advantage? Maybe I can get him to realize what he's doing.* Once more, Pink Eye closed his eye and concentrated as the same yellow glow surrounding him. Outside, Genki delivered a quick kick to Golem's head and used his arm as an escape ramp. Golem roared as he attempted to crush the boy, only to find Joshua gripping his waist in a bear hug. The human used Golem's own weight to throw him forward. Golem rose from the ground, his eyes still glowing has he growled and rounded on Mocchi, throwing deadly punch. Before Mocchi could get out of the way, Golem suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes going back to normal. He blinked, an almost bewildered expression on his face.   
"What... What happened?" Golem asked, looking around the field and noticing the jells lost disks and the crumbled forms of the other lost disk. He also saw he bruises on Mocchi, Genki, and Joshua. "No, not again, please."  
"It's all right Golem," Pink Eye said, rushing up to the stone giant. "It's all right. No one was hurt, except for the jells."  
"But I was about to kill your friend."  
"It's not your fault. You were under a spell."  
"Pink Eye, what happened."  
"I entered Golem's mind and forced him to see you guys instead of just attacking shadows. He's under a curse from some spell-casting monster from a long time ago. He's fine now." Genki had only to look at Golem, who was staring at the jells' lost disks, tears coming to his eyes, to know that he was far from fine.  
"Golem..." Genki said, walking up to the crying monster. As a tear fell down his rocky cheek and the ground, Genki noticed a flower sprout from the soil it hit. The tear was soon followed by others, each one creating a flower.  
"It happened again. I lost control."  
"Pink Eye says you weren't yourself."  
"You don't understand Genki... It's the same thing that happened twelve years ago. I killed them, I killed them all."  
"It wasn't your fault, big guy," Pink Eye said, hoping up to Golem. "Believe me I saw it, you were under a spell agreed to by that Allure."  
"No, Allure would never have..."  
"She had no choice, and she paid for her mistake. Believe it or not, if you hadn't stopped your friends, they'd have been nothing more than mindless slaves, killing for an evil master," Pink Eye said.  
"Listen to Pink Eye and Genki Golem," Joshua said, patting the monster's back.  
"Not your fault, chi."  
"No, it is my fault... Any other monster would have found a way to save them."  
"Stop it!" Genki called. The other four looked at him with wide eyes. "There was nothing you could have done Golem. At least this way, there's a chance to revive them with the Phoenix. But if you just stay here and mope about it, they'll never come back.  
"But..."  
"No one could have helped them at that point. If you really feel you gotta make it up to them, why not help us find the creature that can save them."  
"I'm too much of a liability, Genki. If I loose control again, what happens if I hurt one of you?"  
"We'll deal with it, that's something friends do."  
"Come on Golem-chi, come with us."  
"Yeah big guy, we could use your help."  
"It's your decision Golem, but I think you know where you're really needed."  
Golem looked at Genki, thinking carefully on the offer now given him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That was how it had happened. Golem had decided to help them search for the Phoenix, saying that he was tired of waiting for others correct his mistake. Genki wasn't sure if that was a good belief for the monster to keep. After all, his friends' death had not been his fault, as Pink Eye had continually stressed as he recounted what he'd found in Golem's memories. Still, he was traveling with them, and he didn't seem to be drowning in sorrow.   
Suddenly, Genki heard a loud roar. The boy turned to find five dinos running up behind them, familiar medallions hanging from their necks. Another roar signaled the arrival of six more dinos, one wearing the helmet of a captain, coming up in front of them.   
"Ah, so you're the searchers," Captain Dino said, grinning fiercely. "I was expecting something more challenging than a group of children and their nanny." Genki went into a fighting stance, an action mimicked by his friends as they prepared for battle.  
"Why don't you geckos slither back under a rock," Pink Eye said, glaring at the green dinosaur.  
"Oooh, Pinky's got a wicked tongue in his mouth, I can't wait to rip it out." The other dinos snickered at their captain's comment. "Face it, you five made a big mistake in going up against Master Moo's Dino Troopers."  
"And you made a big mistake entering my territory, Moo-spawn," said a deep throaty voice from up on a rock. The sixteen monsters looked up to see three knew monsters. One was a daton, a tiger/suezo hybrid with pink and yellow fur and a mischievous look on his face. An expression of anger and hatred that perfectly opposed the daton's was present on his counterpart, a tiger/dino datonare with scaly green fur. Between the two, though, stood the one who had challenged Captain Dino, his ice blue eyes piercing the intruders beneath him. He was a tiger type as well, but the silver and white coloration of his fur betrayed his golem blood.  
"And who are you to who believes he can challenge Moo's will?"  
"They call me... GRAY WOLF!!" So saying Gray Wolf jumped from his perch, roaring as his two comrades followed, ready to fight.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, what do you think? Isn't Gray Wolf supposed to be a member of the Big Bad Four at this time? And where's Tiger? For the answers to these and more questions, keep watching for the next chapter. In the meantime, be a good reader and review the story. See ya.  



	3. The Winter Warrior

When Destiny Calls  
Gathering of Allies: The Winter Warrior  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Summary: Well, Gray Wolf has entered into the Searchers lives. Now it's up to him to save the quintet from Moo's evil Dinos. Of, course the question still remains as to why HE'S there in the first place.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher in any way shape or form. If you try to sue me for using it, you'll get nothing but bus change. Do not use this story without my permission and do not change it for the same. Oh, and since I don't know all the names and attacks of the monsters, I may have to make some up. Please read and review, but be forwarned, any and all rude comments will be misread and warped to whatever my imagination can come up with. Enjoy  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Vengeance is a dish best served ice cold."  
-Mr. Freeze, "Batman: The Animated Series"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gray Wolf dove for Captain Dino, his claws forward and his jaws open as he struck the large green dinosaur squarely in the chest. Beside him, both Daton and Datonare had taken flight, striking two more of the dinos. As soon as the captain landed on his back, Gray Wolf hopped off, firing a lightening bolt at the two other dinos as they tried to come to their captain's aid. His attack sent both dinos flying, a trip that only ended when they slammed into the stone outcropping Gray Wolf had started from. With out a second to spare, Gray Wolf turned to deal with the captain again, who had righted himself and was now prepared to launch a fireball at the wolf. Gray Wolf launched himself at the dinosaur attempting to gore him with his horns. Captain Dino spotted his actions and moved to the side just fast enough to keep Gray Wolf from hitting anything vital. Not that the twin horns in his gullet were any less painful. The large dino screamed as he fell to his knees, Gray Wolf pulling out to keep from going down with him.   
"Not so ready for a fight now, are you lizard lips," Gray Wolf said, electricity on his bloody horns and a snarl on his lips.   
"This isn't possible, we are Moo's Dino Troops. No one can beat us," Captain Dino said, the two holes in his belly oozing blood slowly.  
"Then just call me No One," Gray Wolf said sending another lightening bolt at the captain. Suddenly, one of the two he had hit before jumped in front of his target, taking the attack in her leader's stead. The dino screamed as the electricity flash fried her and her body converted into a lost disk. "Stupid fool, throwing her life away like that," Gray Wolf said spitting on the still warm lost disk. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the tail of the second dino coming heading for him, sending him rolling along the ground. In an instant, Daton and Datonare were at his side, ready to fend off any further attacks on their leader.   
"Stupid cur, I'll make you pay for what you did to my sister," the dino yelled, as he stamped his foot on the ground, preparing to charge.   
"No Jared. We've lost this battle," Captain Dino said. Then he glared at Gray Wolf, "But make no mistake about it, we will be back." So saying, Captain Dino shot out a fireball that exploded in front of all eight people, hiding the remaining four dinos from view.  
"You're welcome to try, hand bag. We'll always be ready." Gray Wolf got back to his feet and turned, ready to leave with his friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Genki found himself staring as he watched the three tiger types go, not even bothering to say good by. All three had risked their lives to save the boy and his friends, and hadn't even bothered to stay for a thank you. And they had all looked absolutely marvelous in battle, especially the gray wolf that had lead the trio. A large hand came to rest on the boy's shoulder, and Genki looked up to see Joshua staring down at him.   
"So that's the legendary Wild Pack," Joshua said, his eyes squinting as he glared at where the three had been.  
"Who are the Wild Pack?" Genki asked.  
"They're a group of monsters that either ran away or were abandoned by their trainers," Pink Eye said. "They claim they don't need trainers and they've been living out here as bandits, robbing innocent travelers."  
"But they helped us, chi," Mocchi said, confusion in his voice.   
"I'm not really sure why they helped us, Mocchi."  
"Well, maybe we should find out," Genki said.  
"What," both Pink Eye and Joshua said in unison.  
"Bandits or not, they risked their lives to save us. At the very least we owe them a thank you. And you saw how tough they were. What if we were able to get even one of them to join us in finding the Phoenix? They obviously have no love for Moo, and we could use their help." Before anyone could voice an objection, Genki began to head off, in the direction the trio of wolves had left in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the lair of the Wild Pack, Gray Wolf, Daton, and Datonare are just arriving. The place appears to be deserted until two hare hounds land from out of nowhere, their bushy tails crossing each other as they bar the way.  
"No one may pass without the password," they say in unison.  
"Thrix, Thrax you dummies, its us," Datonare said, obviously annoyed at being blocked from his home.   
"We don't know that for sure," the wolf called Thrix said. His brother Thrax also chimed in.  
"Yeah, you could be impostors sent to steal our treasures."  
"What treasures," Daton asked, almost laughing at how absurd this situation was. "The only thing we have in there is the bones of that deer we had for dinner last night."  
"And what do you mean we could be impostors. We left not but two hours ago. You twits were the ones who saw us off," Datonare said, his voice rising as he began to yell.  
"Oh this is getting us nowhere," Gray Wolf growled. "Thrix, Thrax, if you don't let me by this instant I swear I'll freeze you both into popsicles for the cubs." At this, Gray Wolf opened his mouth preparing a blast and both the hare hounds backed away in fright. Inside the lair were five more tiger types; two adult females, one male with a bandage over his leg and a missing horn, and two cubs roughhousing with a small leather ball. The pups stopped their play when they noticed Gray Wolf enter and immediately ran to the elder wolf. Both were cabalos by breed, though their eyes lacked any of the hardened hatred that always seemed to be present in the adults of the species.   
"Gray Wolf, Gray Wolf, Gray Wolf!!" the pups yelled in unison, bounding around the silver wolf as he sank onto his bed with a grunt. "Didja bring us anything?"  
"Sorry, but the pickings were pretty slim today. The only group we came across got bushwhacked by Moo-spawn before we could make a move."  
"Not that it mattered. They looked more like a group of hobos than actual travelers," Datonare said, snorting in disgust.  
"Shows what you know snake skin, if they were really poor, you think they'd actually have monsters with them?" Daton said. Datonare growled at the pink and yellow wolf, which was answered by a raspberry. The young cabalos both began to giggle at the antics of the two adults. Suddenly Thrix came bounding in, his agitation clearly showing by the fur that stood on end.   
"Boss, boss. We got intruders..." Gray Wolf bolted up, growl on his lips.   
"How many Thrix?"  
"Well it looked like a single human boy, so we were getting ready to give him a 'friendly' warning to play somewhere else, when he was joined by four others; another human, a golem, a suezo, and some pink thing I can't even recognize."  
"Sound familiar Gray?" Datonare said, mimicking his leader's aggressive stance. "I told ya we shoulda taken care of them."  
"Not now Datonare..." came Gray Wolf's harsh reply as he bolted out of the cave, followed closely by Thrix, Daton, and Datonare. It wasn't long before they found Thrax, laying down on a cliff overlooking their "guests."  
"Boss, glad to see you," Thrax said, favoring Gray Wolf with a smile.  
"Stow the pleasantries, Thrax, I don't want to let them know we're here." Gray Wolf poked his head over the cliff's edge. Sure enough, the five intruders were the same group he'd saved from the dinos earlier. Gray Wolf began to whisper to his comrades. "Looks like we get another shot at them. Spread out and surround them, Thrix, Thrax, you stay hidden till I call. No point tipping our hand till it's in our favor. Now move." The wolves broke up silently.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, the Searchers were engaged in their own conversation.  
"You'd think we'd have found some trace of their lair by now," Pink Eye whined. "If you ask me, this is all a big waste of time."  
"Well no one's asking you, okay Pink," Genki said, wiping his forehead of sweat.   
"No need to bite his head of kid. But you've gotta admit, we do seem to be going to extreme simply to say thank you," Joshua said, scanning the rocks for any sign of the wolfpack.  
"Well, their leader obviously doesn't like Moo. And at the very least he might know something about the guy. And it wouldn't hurt to have a friend out here."  
"You seem to be forgetting that these wolves make their livings as bandits, robbing and sometimes even killing anyone they come across out here," Pink Eye chimed in.   
"Look, just give me another hour. If we can't find them by then, we can turn around," Genki said.  
"I guarantee it will be the shortest hour you four have ever agreed to," came a rough voice. All five looked ahead to find Gray Wolf blocking the road. "You know, most people go out of their way to avoid me, kid. At least the smart ones do anyway." As if on cue, Daton and Datonare dropped down behind the Genki and his friends, and both were in fighting stances.  
"We're not here for a fight," Genki said, though his body did tense in preparation. Behind him, Golem had positioned himself between his friends and the two wolves.   
"Well then, that makes my job a whole lot easier, and improves your chances of leaving alive. You see, those dinos may have been dumb as dirt, but they did seem interested in you. So why don't you hand over whatever it is THEY were after, and we can all get on with our merry lives." At these words, Joshua reflexively placed his hand over the Magic Stone which dangled from his neck, an action which was not lost on Gray Wolf.  
"Don't even think about it pup," Joshua said, glaring a the silver lupine. Genki too went into a fighting stance, as did Pink Eye and Mocchi.   
"Ah, and here I thought you weren't gonna be trouble." Gray Wolf gave a sharp whistle Genki was sure could cause deafness, and from out of nowhere, Thrix and Thrax appeared and went to work. One barreled into the back of Joshua's legs as the other tackled the big man's chest, biting at the pendent as they went down. Joshua was quick to recover, grabbing the hound's hind leg and throwing him into a rock. A large fist met with the jaw of the other hare hound, who jumped back to his brother for a new assault. Not far away, Daton charged at Golem, firing several torpedo attacks. Though they did little damage, Golem had to constantly move to keep the attacks from threatening his friends. Suddenly, a green blur raced up Golem's arm. Datonare, had used the stone giant's own body as a spring board to attack Joshua as well. His strategy was interrupted however, when Mocchi, curled up like a ball, struck him in the mouth. Datonare landed on the ground, his jaw aching and his anger rising.   
"You stupid pink powderpuff! I'll fry you for that! Lightening!" Green energy pulsed from the wolf's horns, striking Mocchi who yelped in pain. A second bolt connected as well, knocking the young monster unconscious.  
"Mocchi!" Genki yelled as he raced to his friend. A roar sounded from behind the boy, a huge gust of wind destroyed his balance as Gray Wolf jumped ahead of him, his hind legs kicking the boy in the face. Genki quickly regained his footing and gave chase, intent on preventing Gray Wolf from causing any damage. The boy attempted to jump kick his supposedly unsuspecting opponent, only to find Gray Wolf was far from unready. The silver lupine did a complete turn around and jumped over Genki's outstretched leg, slamming into his chest. As they both landed, it was Gray Wolf on who was on top, pinning Genki's chest with one paw while the other's claws rested almost tenderly on the Monster Champion's throat.  
"You're a brave boy, kid, and ya got some talent for fighting. But the game is over and you have LOST," Gray Wolf whispered to his captive. "Wild Pack, HALT!" Almost immediately, all four wolves stopped what they were doing, as did the four searchers. "Good, now that I have your attention, I'd like you to notice my little friend here. As you can notice, a mere flick of my wrist will end his life. I don't really want to kill him, but I will unless your friend surrenders the rock." Left with no choice, Joshua undid the string that held the stone, holding it out to the nearest hare hound. Suddenly, a large pink tongue wrapped itself around Genki's leg. Gray Wolf, startled at the new development, looked up to find Pink Eye grinning at him.  
"Teleport," Pink Eye called before Gray Wolf had time to react, and both boy and eye disappeared, only to reappear behind Golem. Joshua quickly jerked his hand back only to fins the other hare hound biting his wrist hard and forcing him to let go. The stone fell into the waiting jaws of the first hare hound who tossed the prize to his leader.  
"Seems we got what we wanted anyway. Wild Pack, scatter, we'll meet up at the lair." So saying, all the wolves disappeared as though never there to begin with. The danger past, Genki walked up to Joshua, followed closely by Pink Eye.  
"Are you all right?" Pink Eye asked, grabbing the big man's hand to inspect the bite. The teeth had gone deep, but compared to Joshua's thick arms, it did not seem to have done much damage.  
"I'm fine Pink Eye. Just need to get a bandage on this," was Joshua's reply.  
"Joshua, I'm sorry about this," Genki said. Mocchi walked up to Genki, remaining silent.  
"Not your fault kid. Besides there's nothing we can do about it now."  
"Yes it is my fault, I'm the one that brought us to Gray Wolf. If not for me we wouldn't have been ambushed."  
"What are we gonna do now, chi?" Mocchi asked, worry evident in the child's ebony eyes.   
"We can't go on without the Magic Stone, Mocchi, so we'll just have to find this lair they've headed for."  
"You sure we can do this? I mean, I don't want to sound like a doomsayer, but they kinda mopped the floor with us."  
"We have no choice Pink Eye," Joshua answered.   
"And this time, we'll have the advantage," Genki stated, regaining some of his former Bravado.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We decked 'em really good, eh Thrix."  
"You can say that again Thrax."  
The two hare hounds were bending over backwards to pat each other on the back over their successful mission. Neither was really paying attention to where they were going, instead letting instinct guide them home.   
"Did you see the way I knocked that giant down."  
"Hey, I knocked him down, you just hit his..." That was when Thrix stopped, an action his brother copied. "Isn't Carl supposed to be guarding the lair?"  
"Yeah, so?" Thrax replied.  
"So, we're here. Where's Carl?"  
"Ah, that old barker is probably sleeping under the shade somewhere. I'm hungry, let's go see if there's any of that dear left." Both hare hounds moved onward, not noticing the shadows that had begun to follow them.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Magic Stone hung almost serenely from Gray Wolf's paw as he trotted back to his home. For the life of him he couldn't understand why Moo wanted the little trinket, but the fact that Moo wanted it was enough of a reason to keep it from him. It wasn't long before the silver wolf was caught up to by his two friends, Daton and Datonare.  
"So what do you think those dinos want that stone for?" The green wolf asked.  
"No idea whatsoever. Daton, when we get back to the lair, I trust you'll find some way to unlock this stone's secrets."  
"Of course, I'll..."  
"Hold it," Datonare said, stopping his compatriots. They had finally arrived at the cavernous entrance to their lair, but what really bothered Datonare was the presence of two lost disks at the cave's mouth. Gray Wolf sniffed the air, and a growl came to his lips.  
"There's something wrong here." Gray Wolf ran into the cave, Daton and Datonare hot on his heels. What they saw inside stopped them in their tracks. Five lost disks littered the floor. One of them stood next to a long cloth bandage, while nearby, almost hidden in the shadows, stood two much smaller disks. Rage showed in Gray Wolf's eyes as he snarled a low "No." He ran out of the cave, sniffing the air and ground, trying desperately to find some trace of the attackers trail as his two friends joined him. Suddenly, twelve fireballs came flying out from behind the rocks, aimed straight for the trio. Datonare and Gray Wolf both jumped, completely avoiding the fiery attacks, but the slower Daton was unable to escape before the flames singed his paw. As all three landed, twelve dinos came out of hiding surrounding the pack and lead by a familiar face.  
"So we meet again Gray Wolf," Captain Dino said, sneering as he did so.  
"You hurt my friends, Moo-spawn. I swear you'll die for this."  
"Big talk from a fur coat." Suddenly, a thick scaly tail slammed into Gray Wolf, sending him flying towards the rocks. Gray Wolf quickly righted himself and used the rocks to jump back into the fray. Before he could strike his attacker, another dino rammed into him, sending flying into the captain's arms. For their parts, Daton and Datonare were fairing little better. Seeing his wounded paw, two of the big lizards converged on Daton, ready for a some payback. A cloud of dust was the only warning given as scaled leg connected with the pink and yellow wolf, sending him flying into the jaws of the other, who bit down hard. Daton screamed as he felt ribs break and flesh tear. Blindly he struck at the lizard with his paw, connecting with the dino's face by pure luck. It was a severely injured Daton that landed, so injured in fact that he was unable to move. The last thing Daton saw were two balls of flame before an unending blackness enveloped him.  
Datonare was not aware of his friend's death. Not that it would have mattered, since at present he was busy trying to fend off four more of the dino troopers. Torpedo attacks repeatedly fired from the scaled wolf's horns, but the dinos were ready for them and dodged quickly. All four launched a simultaneous fireball, but this was also dodged. Datonare then attempted a charge, aiming his horns at for a dino's heart. The dino saw him and swatted him away like a fly. As soon as he landed, Datonare was greeted by a tail that hit him hard, sending him to the waiting jaws of another. The plan failed this time, as Datonare sent a lightening bolt directly at the Dino, frying him. He was unable to correct himself in time to avoid the rocks however and hit them full on. He landed in a crumpled heap, his shoulder broken from the impact. Powerful jaws snapped up his hind legs, crushing the bones before Datonare could react. He closed his eyes in pain, so he did not see the green foot come down on his neck, crushing him to death.  
"Looks like it's just you pup," Captain Dino said. That was when he noticed the glint of a jewel on Gray Wolf's foot. "Welly, welly well. It looks like you took care of our business with the Searchers for us. I'll take that." A very quick claw grabbed the silvery captive's treasure. Gray Wolf made a futile swipe, an attempt to reclaim the stone as Captain Dino simply sneers at him. "Since you were so kind to help the warriors of Moo with this most excellent contribution, you deserve a reward. Kill him quickly boys." The eleven dinos smiled before opening their mouths, ready to barbecue the renegade wolf.  
*I can't let it end like this,* Gray wolf thought as he struggled to get to his feet. His injured body, however, refused to move. Gray Wolf glared at Captain Dino as an orange ball formed in his mouth. Suddenly, a blue and brown blur blasted through the dinos' ranks. It was Genki. The boy grabbed Gray Wolf as he lost consciousness from pain and raced away.  
"After hi...," the Captain stopped in mid-command as he remembered the Magic Stone in his hand. *What do I need that rotten wolf for? Moo'll reward me well for this little trinket.* He turned back to his troops, a smile on his lips. "Let the brat go, boys, we got what we want. Dino Troops... MOVE OUT!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Night had fallen and the rebels had been forced to make camp. Near the fire, being tended to by Joshua, sat the still sleeping Gray Wolf. His wounds had been bandaged and much of the bleeding had stopped, but he still seemed to wince every time Joshua touched him. By the fire sat the rest of the searchers, eating a small dinner as they watched Joshua work.  
"So tell me again why we're botherin' ta help this guy," Pink Eye said, his gaze falling on Genki.   
"Well, he did help us against those dinos before," Genki replied.  
"He also robbed us. If ya ask me, ya shoulda grabbed the stone and left the wolf."  
"That... would have... been... smarter," came a low, struggling voice. Joshua stood up so the others could see that Gray Wolf was awake, though not in the best of shape. "You should have... taken the stone. Now Moo will have it..."  
"We can find them. Those dinos have to stop somewhere to eat. And I'm sure the six of us can..."  
"Don't drag me into this kid," Gray Wolf said. Genki looked back at the bandaged monster, a gaze followed by the rest.  
"You're kidding me," Pink Eye said. "Those guys just killed your friends. Don't you at least wanna pay them back."  
"Yes, but I'll do it on my terms, not yours." Gray Wolf tried to get up to leave, but was only able to make it halfway before falling, landing in Joshua's hands.  
"You're not well enough to move on your own. Give yourself some time."  
"I don't need your help!!" Gray Wolf yelled.  
"Looks like a different story to me!!" Genki yelled back. Gray Wolf seemed to ignore the boy, resting his head on his front paws. Joshua left the wolf, heading over to the fire to eat his own dinner.   
"Genki all right, chi?" asked Mocchi, seeing his trainer upset by the wolf's action turned to the boy, who's fists were balled and his mouth clenched in anger. The pink monster touched his friend's hand, causing Genki to finally realize Mocchi was talking.  
"I'm sorry Mocch, what'd you say?" Genki asked, a small smile on his face.  
"I asked if Genki is all right. You look really angry." Mocchi said.  
"I'm fine Mocchi," Genki answered. Before he could look back to Gray Wolf though, Mocchi grabbed his other arm and began pulling him over to play. Soon the rest of the rebels began to get ready for bed. Joshua handed a plate of food to Genki.  
"Genki, mind giving this to Gray Wolf over there. He hasn't had anything to eat all day, and I would rather not seem him die of hunger."  
"All right."  
"Oh, and please change his bandages for me. It would be a big help." Genki nodded his head as he carried the plate over to where the silver lupine lay. It almost looked like Gray Wolf was already asleep, but Genki could see how his muscles were tensed, as if expecting an attack. Genki placed the food in front of Gray Wolf's nose and, as expected, ice blue eyes opened without any trouble.  
"You need to eat," Genki said as he began to unwrap the dirty bandages.  
"Thank you." Genki almost did a double take as he realized what Gray Wolf had said.   
"Well, you're welcome."  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking."  
"So then why'd you say it?"  
"I've had a lousy day. You were really the first prey we had all day, and the only thing we took from you, the pack gets killed over," Gray Wolf suddenly seemed to remember something. "Of course I also didn't expect to get another shot at your group, either. Why were you going through our territory?"  
"We were actually looking for you."  
"Hmm... I don't have a fan club so I gotta wonder why you'd want to see a bandit."  
"When you helped us against the Dinos, you called them Moo spawn, like you had something against Moo. We're on a quest to stop Moo, and we thought you might join us."  
"You... Stop Moo. No offense kid, but how can you expect a group of three monsters and two humans to beat one of the most powerful monsters to ever exist." Gray Wolf yelped a little as Genki yanked his bandages tighter.  
"We're not exactly helpless you know. Besides, when we find the Phoenix, it's going to be able to kick Moo's tail back to where ever her came from."  
"You're very optimistic that you can even find the Phoenix kid. Not that I doubt you could take down a few of Moo's best, but face it, you're no match for him."  
"So what do you think we should do, settle down into some lives as bandits and just destroy any 'Moo spawn' we come across?"  
"There are worse lives you know. Heroes don't exactly live long in a world of villains."  
"You say that like you know it's true."  
"The heroes I've met always wound up dead... or missing." At this, Gray Wolf turned his head from the light and stared into the night, lost in thought.  
"Who do you mean?"  
"His name was Tiger of the Wind, probably the most powerful monster I ever knew. He was also my older brother. Taught me almost everything I know. We were inseparable, even as pups. Our first master was a cruel one always punishing us for every little mistake we made. Tiger was always there, always taking the punishments in my place. When we finally escaped, he helped me to survive the wilds, even brought together other tiger-types to form the original Wild Pack."  
"So what happened?"  
"Moo happened," Gray Wolf said, his eyes narrowing. "We were traveling through a snow covered forest in search of food. We found ourselves blocked by a horde of monsters lead by a giant in golden armor who could only be Moo. No warning was given before the other monsters attacked. They were all strong, and our pack was not really prepared for a fight. But we did. Tiger was the one who went in the hardest, and I was right behind him, blasting away with all our might. Then Moo entered the battle. With one attack he took out FIFTEEN of our pack mates. I watched it as they died, never having a chance to defend themselves. I couldn't take it. And neither could Tiger, we attacked him together, biting and clawing, using our electric and cold attacks to get through that damned armor of his. It took only a swipe of his arm to send us both to the ground."   
"I was the first to recover, and I still remember how much I ached from that ONE blow. That's how strong he is. His hand actually wrapped around my body, holding me like a vice as he began to walk away, taking me with him. I struggled, trying to get away from my would-be kidnapper, but I could. Moo must of notice because he began to force feed my body with energy that made me want to scream. My eyes were closing and, for the first time since my childhood, I was afraid. Suddenly, I heard Tiger's howl. He was up and not happy. He bit Moo's hand and the giant was forced to let me go. Unfortunately, he threw me to the ground, and almost broke my ribs doing it. Moo sent a ray of black energy at Tiger and I heard my brother's battle cry turn into a cry or anguish before he became unconscious. I looked up to see Moo grab him, the same way he'd grabbed me. I tried my best to get up, to help him as he helped me, but I just couldn't. In the end, I was forced to watch as Moo and his army left with my brother held captive. I haven't seen him since." After finishing, Gray Wolf closed his eyes as he let Genki digest his story. A tear rolled down the boy's cheek as he thought.  
"That's so sad. But if you just give up, Moo wins."  
"You don't understand. Moo beat me when he stole my family. All I'm good for is giving Moo the occasional headache over loosing troops."  
"So you won't join us?"  
"I'm sorry," Gray Wolf answered. "And I'd advise you not to go either kid. Go home, grow up, find a nice girl and raise a family, Genki. No one should have to waste their life on a futile quest."  
"My father once told me that you must do what you know is right, or the world can only get worse. If Moo conquers the world, I doubt it'll be a safe place to have kids. If I can do something to stop him, then I can't just stand aside." With those words, Genki got up and left Gray Wolf alone with his thoughts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He's gone." Was the yell that awoke Genki the next morning.  
"Who's gone?" Genki said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand as he reached down to make sure Mocchi was still next to him with the other. Thankfully he was.   
"That *%#^ wolf left during the night. After all we did for him he left."  
"Pink Eye watch your language!!" Joshua yelled.  
"The least he could have said was good-bye," Pink Eye continued.  
"Gray Wolf left?"  
"He did say good-bye," came Golem's rumbling voice. "I was awake when he left."  
"And you didn't stop him??" asked Pink Eye.  
"It was not my place to stop him," Golem said. "He said he wished us luck on our quest but he also hoped you'd understand why he couldn't join us Genki." At this, Pink Eye turned around to look at the boy in question, as did Joshua and the now awake Mocchi. Genki's face went down as he looked down, mulling over this new information.  
"Genki..." Mocchi said.  
"What'd ya say ta him kid?"  
"It doesn't matter, Pink. Right now lets just concentrate on finding those Dinos with the Magic Stone." The answer seemed to satisfy the suezo/pixie, who closed his eye, concentrating on the dinos and the Magic Stone.  
  
*************************************  
  
A few hours later found the twelve dinos causing chaos in a quiet village, laughing as the people fled in terror at their presence. One man tried to stop them swinging a two-by-four like a club, only to be knocked away by a tail. Captain Dino looked upon the works of his cohorts and found it good. Or at least he did until his stomach reminded him of the reason they'd come to this village. The Captain spied a butcher shop not far away, it's delicious aromas and tender looking wares making his stomach growl even more. In front of the shop stood a short man with brown hair and a cheesy brown mustache, trying to hide from the monsters in broad daylight. A smile came to Captain Dino's face as he sauntered up to the butcher, the Magic Stone still in his hand.  
"Human, today's you're lucky day. I'm gonna help you get rid of some of your wares."  
"Please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want," the butcher cried in a frightened heavily accented voice Captain Dino thought sounded familiar. The butcher cowered just inside his door as the helmeted Dino stepped closer to him.   
"Ah, at last, a smart human. All right little skin bag, my men need meat to make the journey back to our master, so why don't you just shimmy on into your shop and bring out everything you have. Then maybe we'll leave your little store standing."  
"Yes, yes, of course, just please don't hurt me." The little man scurried into the shop as Captain Dino called his troops to him for the meal. Spying a smoked turkey hanging near the door, the evil lizard snatched it up just as the little man reappeared, his arms loaded down with meat. He dropped it on the ground in front of the group, rushing in to fetch more food as the dinos ate greedily. It didn't take long for the dozen ravenous dinos to deplete the butcher shop's resources. Captain Dino looked up at the shop keeper, a piece of meat still hanging from his mouth.  
"Very good. (burp) But unfortunately, I think I want to tear this whole town apart, including your pathetic shop."  
"W... Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to take payment for all the meat you ate... You gluttonous pigs!!" At this last part, the butcher's voice lost all trace of its former accent as he quickly reached out, snatching the Magic Stone from the dino's hand.   
"Why you worthless piece of scum, get back here." Captain Dino reached out to grab at the butcher's retreating head, but, to his surprise, came back with the guys mustache. The face became instantly recognizable. "YOU!!!"  
"That's right," said Genki as he skated backwards, sticking out his tongue at the irate Captain. The dino leader charged the boy only to be hit back by the Mocchi ball which shot out of the shop. Nearby a building collapsed as Golem came out, ready to fight with Pink Eye on his shoulder. One of the villagers the dinos had been terrorizing earlier removed his mask to reveal Joshua.   
"It's an ambush. Dinos to the ready!!" Captain Dino yelled. Behind him came the sounds of retching as each dino held his gut.  
"Captain, I don't feel so well," said one of the dinos, a sentiment that was echoed by his comrades. Even Captain Dino had to admit he wasn't feeling his best.  
"Oh that reminds me. We need to thank the real owner of this shop. It was sure nice of him to just give us all that rancid meat instead of throwing it out." Captain Dino looked up, horrified.  
"We'll do that kid, but the first thing is for you to take a bath. You stink."  
"Stink, chi," Mocchi giggled.   
"Hey don't you twerps dare make plans yet. You haven't finished with us yet," Captain Dino said, kicking those of his troops that were lying on the ground, moaning in pain. "Get up you twits. Master Moo doesn't pay you to lay there moaning."  
"He doesn't pay us at all," one of the ailing dinos moaned. All of them did manage to get up and strike a fearsome pose. They charged at the group, specifically targeting Genki as they did so. Golem intercepted three of them, swatting them away as if they were the merest of bugs, while Joshua plunged his dagger into the heart of another. Genki and Mocchi met the charge with one of their own, head-butting a dino each simultaneously. Pink Eye's tongue landed on the head of a seventh dino, all in all leaving some gapping holes in Captain Dinos lines. Those that hadn't died were in too much pain from food poisoning to get back up and become a problem.  
"Surrender now Captain, your troops are in no condition to continue this fight," Joshua yelled.  
"The warriors of Moo don't surrender to worthless humans, for no reason."  
"That's suicide," Genki cried.  
"Only for you." The Captain launched a fireball, which Genki quickly sidestepped. He had not been the target, however. Mocchi went flying backward, and into a wall, where he slid to the ground. Genki raced over to his friend, checking him for injuries.  
"You okay Mocch?" Mocchi's rubbery body had absorbed most of the force, resulting in him simply being stunned.   
"Mocchi okay." Genki smiled, a smile that was short lived as a dino foot slammed into his back, pinning him to the ground. Likewise, Captain Dino grabbed Mocchi by the leg, lifting him into the air. The others tried to race forward but could not escape their own personal battles.   
"Well, boy, it seems you're little ruse has backfired. And since your little banquet of decay has upset my delicate tummy, I think it only fair that your little friend help me settle. And I'll even let you watch," Captain Dino said lifting the pink monster over his head as he prepared to eat him.   
"NOOO!!!" Genki yelled, struggling even harder to escape his captors grip to save his friend and Mocchi screamed as he tried to wiggle free.  
"Say good-bye, sweet cake."  
"PUT HIM DOWN!!" A voice roared with the force of thunder. Genki, the dinos, everyone looked over to see the still bandaged Gray Wolf standing not but a few feet away from Captain Dino, electric energy circling around his horns.   
"What is this, the attack of the mummy wolf?" Captain Dino said, trying to act as though Gray Wolf's appearance meant nothing. A lightening bolt convinced him otherwise. Yelling as the electric energy raced through his arm, the giant lizard threw Mocchi out of harms way, cradling his wounded appendage. "Get that mongrel!" He yelled. The four dinos, including the Captain, charged Gray Wolf, who jumped out of the way, his bandages breaking off at the sudden movement. The lupine landed in the center of the dinos, a fact that brought a wicked smile to Captain Dino's face.  
"I'll give you one chance to surrender, lizard-lips," Gray Wolf growled.  
"You land in the perfect place for us to attack, and you want us to surrender? Don't make me laugh." At his words the dinos all began to laugh.  
"I'm not surprised a weakling like you didn't see my attack. Don't worry though, it should catch up to us right about... now."  
"SONIC MOVE," came a disembodied voice. Suddenly, the three dinos that had been fighting with their captain fell down, dead from the great holes that were drilled into their chests. Just as quickly, the Gray Wolf that stood before the now frightened Captain Dino faded from existence, an after image created by a super fast move. Captain Dino looked up to see Gray Wolf almost hovering in midair far above the battlefield.  
"Retreat," called Captain Dino to his troops as he ran for cover. The other dinos, not wanting to be left behind, also began to run.  
"Oh no, Captain Dino. I told you I'd make you pay for what you did to my friends. Now feel the fury of the Winter Warrior... ARCTIC BLAST." As soon as he yelled this, a snow white and ice blue beam of energy erupted from his mouth. The beam struck the terrified Captain Dino, whose body flashed for an instant before he was completely covered in a solid block of ice. The same thing happened to everything the beam touched, and it touched a lot of things as Gray Wolf moved it to each of the dinos in turn. The wolf landed as he trapped the last one, closing his mouth in satisfaction. It took only a minute for cracks to develop on the frozen dinos and they shattered completely, transforming into lost disks as they died. The others were stunned.  
"I don't believe it," was Joshua's response.  
"What a radical attack," said Pink Eye, surveying the field which had been full of warm life only a few seconds ago.   
"Gray Wolf strong," Mocchi said, while Golem could only gasp as Genki walked up to Gray Wolf, almost stumbling as he did so.  
"You okay kid?" Was the only acknowledgment Genki got from the lone wolf.  
"Um... I guess so. I thought you..."  
"I can heal fast Genki, and it takes more then a few scratches to lay me up."  
"No... You left... and you came back."  
"Oh that... I thought about what you said last night. You said we gotta do what we know is right. I was running away, and I knew it wasn't right. No one's gonna be safe until Moo's stopped, and that's something I want to be a part of. If that offer to join you is still good, I'd like to take it. I figure you're gonna need someone tough to watch your backs."  
"Then welcome to the team, Gray Wolf. We're glad to have you." Genki stuck out his hand and shook the wolf's paw. The rest of the searchers moved forward to welcome in Gray Wolf, save for Golem who simply looked between the silver wolf and the now dead field of flowers. Gray Wolf stared back at the rock monster, neither one saying a word. Genki broke away from the group, drawing their attention back to their quest.  
"All right everybody, lets go find the Phoenix." Suddenly, a chubby hand grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around.  
"Not so fast, young man," said a gruff voice. It was the butcher whose shop they'd used to trick the dinos. "There is still the matter of settling your bill."  
"But you said we could have that old meat free of charge!" Genki protested.  
"True, mister Genki, but that large dino with the helmet also ate one of my fresh twenty-five pound turkeys. Now, I assume you have the forty coppers, or two golds, that bird cost." At this news, all six searchers fell over, eyes wide as they realized what had happened.  
"Of course we have the money," Joshua said, a false laugh hiding his embarrassment. "Pink Eye, go ahead and pay the man." The pink suezo fished out a coin purse from his travel bag.  
"Here you go." Pink Eye placed twenty silvers and a gold into the butcher's hands, quietly adding, "You ungrateful shyster." The six beat a hasty retreat from the village, hoping to escape before even more bills could be handed to them.  
"I hope this kind of thing isn't a common occurrence for you guys, or else I'm gonna die of hunger," Gray Wolf snidely remarked.  
"You know you can always leave if you're so worried... puppy," Pink Eye replied. Gray Wolf stopped in his tracks.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?" Gray Wolf howled. Sensing danger was immanent, Pink Eye took off, Gray Wolf hot on his heels firing small torpedo blasts at the suezo-type's heels as the others chased after them.  
  
************************************************************************  
Epilogue  
************************************************************************  
  
Aboard the Flying Castle, Captain Weed shivered in anticipatory fear as he scooted into the presence of his lord and master.  
"S... S... Sir? I'm sorry to interrupt but..." Weed lost his voice as Moo turned to face him. No matter how much he tried to ignore, Weed couldn't help but notice the immense size difference between him self and the titan. The plant/naga hybrid's whole body would probably fit in Moo's hand, with plenty of room to spare. And those muscles looked quite capable of sending the purple plant through a wall, something he was likely to do considering the new Captain Weed had. Master Moo did not take bad news well, and was known to often shoot the messenger if he couldn't get the sender.  
"Well, spit it out Weed!" Moo bellowed, his blood red eyes narrowing in irritation.  
"Dino troop thirty-two was destroyed before they could deliver the Magic Stone to you I'm sorry," Weed said, backing away to avoid any flying fists. Moo's eyes shined very brightly as he heard the news.  
"WHAT!?"  
"The searchers killed them all and took back the stone."  
"This is intolerable!! I should... How dare they... GET OUT!!!"  
"W... what?"  
"Get out now if you value your life. Summon the members of the Big Bad Four to me at once... GO!!!" Captain Weed did not need to be told three times as he scurried away, leaving Moo alone to brood.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well there you go, Gray Wolf has joined the Searchers, and that leaves only one more spot to fill. Be here next time when Hare makes his premier in "Tricks of the Trade." See ya.  



	4. Tricks of the Trade

When Destiny Calls  
Gathering of Allies: Tricks of the Trade  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Summary: In order to fund their quest, the Searchers enter a Monster Tournament with Gray Wolf. But they aren't the only ones in need of money, and their rival has more than a few tricks up his sleeve to take home the prize.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher in any way shape or form. If you try to sue me for using it, you'll get nothing but bus change. Do not use this story without my permission and do not change it for the same. Oh, and since I don't know all the names and attacks of the monsters, I may have to make some up. Please read and review, but be forewarned, any and all rude comments will be misread and warped to whatever my imagination can come up with. Enjoy  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Muscles are marvelous, but brains are better."  
-Hot Wing, "Silver Hawks"  
  
************************************************************************  
Prologue  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun rose high in the morning sky, shining down on a loan campsite, awakening it's sole inhabitant. A figure covered in brown fur pulled a blanket from himself, shivering slightly at the chill morning air as his dark brown eyes let the sun hit them. Two long ears rose high into the air as the camper stretched with a yawn.  
"Well Hare old boy, another day another opportunity." The giant rabbit quickly folded his blanket, packing it into a small cloth bag hanging from a stick. He was covered from head to tow in brown fur, with darker patches at the tips of his ears and the top of his head. White fur was present at his mouth and cheeks, on the lover half of his arms, and on his chest and belly. He looked to be in his early twenties and in pretty good shape considering he had no trainer or home. A bright red bandanna hung from his neck, covering most of the white fur on his chest. Hare reached into his bag and pulled out a map that looked well worn. "Now lets see, this is where I am now, so Reeve village should be that way," he said, pointing north. Another hand went into his bag, pulling out a small bag. He emptied the contents into his hand, four golds, five silvers, and eight coppers, not very much. "Now with any luck I should be in time for Reeve's annual Monster Tournament. Minus the entry fee that gives me just enough money to buy breakfast."   
Suddenly, Hare felt his stomach growl, reminding him it had had nothing since lunch yesterday. "Guess I better get going before my stomach eats itself." The rabbit grabbed his poll and began his journey, whistling as he made his way.  
  
************************************************************************  
End Prologue  
************************************************************************  
  
Just west of the village of Reeve, the camp belonging to the Searchers of the Phoenix began to stir, though none in the best of moods. That was more or less due to the fact that they had been awakened by a living ball of energy and his pink and green sidekick.  
"All right everyone, up and at 'em. You heard me, it's time to get a move on. Let's go find the Phoenix. Wakey, wakey everybody," Genki yelled at the top of his lungs bouncing all over the camp.  
"Kid, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I need at least ten hours of undisturbed sleep if you want me to be at my best for the day ahead," Pink Eye said, pulling a sleeping mask from his eye.  
"Then you probably shouldn't have stayed up all night pestering us with stories," Joshua answered.  
"Don't be such a grump Pink, I mean look at Gray Wolf. He's not acting like a jerk," Genki said as he stood by the silver lupine. He failed to notice the extremely irritated look Gray Wolf was giving him through his bloodshot eyes. The boy jumped back, a very surprised look on his face, as Gray Wolf fired a string of words that would have made a bar keeper in the sleaziest of dives blush. This of course got a roaring laugh from Pink Eye and Joshua. Golem was the only one who didn't seem to react to Genki's wake up call, save to smile at the others' antics.   
"Okay everyone, that's enough fun for the morning. Lets eat breakfast so we can hit the road," Joshua said, as he put leftovers from last night's stew into five bowls, a stew which itself was composed of leftovers from meals past. None of the Searchers were amused.  
"Not that stew again Josh," Pink Eye whined, examining a soggy piece of chicken.  
"Don't we have anything else," Genki complained, what looked like a tomato on his spoon.  
"Icky icky, chi," Mocchi chimed in.  
"They do have a point Joshua, this stuff IS past the edible point," Gray Wolf concluded, his nose wrinkling at the smell coming from the bowl. The only one who wasn't complaining was Golem, but then, when one fed exclusively on rocks and boulders, one seldom had cause to complain about a stew.   
"Look I hate to point this out to you four, but we don't exactly have a limitless food supply. And I don't exactly have the money to let us waste food."  
"What are you talking about Josh. When we left on this journey, you said we had enough money for months."  
"Yes, for ONE monster and ONE human. If you'll look around, you'll notice our numbers have grown a bit. And unless we do something about our dwindling money supply, we'll have to start foraging."  
"So how do we get the money we need? I'd hate to think we'll all have to get day jobs." Genki said.  
"We could just take what we need," came Gray Wolf's reply.  
"Are you suggesting we become bandits and steal for our supper?" Pink Eye said, glaring at the silver wolf.  
"Why not, we need the money and it is in everyone's distinct best interests that our quest succeed. I'd say Moo's destruction is a pretty fair trade off for loosing a few gold."  
"You can't be serious. How can we be considered the good guys if we steal from the people we're trying to protect?"  
"I really don't care what anybody considers me, kid, but I do know that I also don't care for sleeping on an empty stomach."  
"Calm down, everyone, we don't have to worry about money just yet," Joshua said, then looked to the east. "There should be a town close by. We'll see if we can find a solution to our problem there." This seemed to quiet the others, who resumed attempting to stomach their breakfast.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reeve was a beautiful village, complete with several shops and stands filled with several wares, many of the edible variety. The smells of fresh loaves of warm bread mingled with roasted chickens, backed hams, and barbecued beef. And around each shop and stand stood a multitude of monsters and humans, chattering and bragging amongst themselves. In fact there seemed to be more creatures than the town seemed to be able to hold.   
"What do you think all these people are here for?" Genki asked, trying to keep from bumping into anyone.   
"Could be anything, Genki. Pink Eye, think you can find out?"  
"If you mean try to read someone's mind, forget it. Everyone here's going nuts, there's no way I could snag a clear signal."  
"Well, there's always the direct approach. We could ask someone," Genki said.  
"I don't think anyone would listen to us." That's when the group noticed Mocchi was no longer with them. He was instead on the shoulder of a very big guro.  
"Excuse me, but why are you here?" The child said, smiling his friendliest smile. The guro turned his head, to look at his questioner.  
"Tnemanrout Elttab Retsnom launna S'eveer rof ereh m'i." Was the reply Mocchi got.  
"Really?"  
"Yllaer." So saying the guro turned back to his friends as Mocchi bounced off to his own group, all of whom looked dumbstruck at the young monster's forwardness.   
"He says he's here for the big fight that's going on and if we want to fight we need to get over to the big round building that way." Mocchi said.  
"A big fight. Sounds like a tournament," Pink Eye said. That's when he spotted a flyer for said event. "Well whatdya know. They're even giving away prizes for the top three places."  
"If this is an example of the competition they have, I'm surprised they don't just give us the money for all three places," Gray Wolf said. "Mocchi, Golem, and I can..."   
"No," came Golem's stony voice.  
"Golem?" Genki asked, staring up at the giant.  
"Fighting is wrong, no matter the circumstances. I will fight to defend myself and others, but I will not hurt others for money," Golem said, crossing his arms. "I understand if you are angry at this, but I will not fight in a tournament."  
"Not a problem, big guy, we still have Pink Eye."  
"Woah Genki, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Joshua said, reading the flyer. "This tournament has an entry fee. We can't afford to enter more than one monster. And even then, if we loose were completely out of luck."  
"If only one us can enter, it should be me," Gray Wolf said. "I'm the strongest, so I have the best chance to snag first place without any foul ups."  
"Very well, Gray Wolf. You guys go look around while I get our star here registered. We'll meet up at the coliseum in two hours, got it," said Joshua. He and Gray Wolf walked away, leaving their friends to have some fun.  
"Yeah, what fun can we have, we don't have any money," Pink Eye said. That's when the winged eyeball took a look around to discover his friends were nowhere to be found. "Hey, wait for me!!" He called, frantically searching for the others.   
  
**************************************  
  
Golem walked carefully, trying his best not to crush any of the other shoppers that crowded the road. Not that they gave him the chance to. The living river of shoppers seemed to magically part both in front and behind the rock monster as he walked. Suddenly, he saw a stand that interested him. Flowers of all kinds, both cut and potted, covered a wooden table, giving off fragrances that delighted Golem's nose. Red, yellow, blue, indigo, all the colors as the rainbow were present in the stand. A few thunderous footsteps brought Golem to the stand, where he began to smell each plant individually.  
"So then he asks me for half a pound of clover, like this was some sort of produce stand. I thought it was a strange request, but his money was good so I did as he asked. And do you know what he did with them?"  
"What Abigail?"  
"He ATE them. Just stood there and ate each one, flowers, stems and all."  
"I tell you, hares can be down right insensi... Oh hello, I didn't see you there. And that probably lets you know how closely I've been watching the shop. Is there anything I can do for you?" a blonde woman with long pigtails asked Golem. Her friend Abigail, who turned out to be a healthy green plant monster, also seemed to notice Golem, as she began to stare at the giant.  
"I was just looking. I like flowers, they remind me of home," Golem answered.  
"Well as long as you don't intend to eat any of them, please help yourself," the girl said sweetly. Suddenly, Golem felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Pink Eye perched on it.  
"So this is where you went off to." Pink Eye looked down at the pretty plants before continuing. "I'da never thought of you as into the flora, big guy."  
"Allure, my village elder, used to keep a beautiful garden. She always let the children play in it and help her garden it. The smell of flowers brings back good memories to me."  
"That's something we're all probably gonna need at some point on this quest."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, Mocchi and Genki were stuffing themselves on free samples from every stand that offered them. Since they were both children, the shopkeepers didn't seem to mind them coming back for more and more, probably assuming Genki's parents would be along to actually buy something. Genki quickly stuffed his third cookie into his mouth as Mocchi took an onion bagel, his fifth. For some reason, the little monster had actually developed a taste for them. His breath had was thick with the aroma of onions, a fact that made the Genki's nose wrinkle as he bit into a chocolate cookie.  
"So Mocchi, what do you think?"  
"More bagels, more bagels," the little monster cheerfully said, a huge smile on his face as he danced around.  
"Sorry kids, but I can't give you anymore samples," the shopkeeper said as he pulled away a now empty tray. Of course, with no free food, there was nothing to keep the devouring duo there and they began to move onward. That's when Mocchi saw something that made him leap into the air and take off at full speed.  
"Hey Mocchi, wait for me," Genki called, chasing after his partner. The boy weaved through the crowd, calling for Mocchi to stop as loud as he could. Finally, the pink and green monster did stop, right in front of what had caused him to run away in the first place, a toy store. Immediately Mocchi hopped up on a wooded rocking horse, laughing as he rode it.  
"Yeeha."  
"Mocchi, you're such a kid," Genki said, until he spotted a wooden sword and shield. The boy picked them up testing the sword as if he actually knew what he was doing before another wood sword hit his. He looked up to find a little girl holding the offending weapon, challenging him to a duel. A smile on his face, Genki accepted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Aaargh!!! How much longer is this going to take? I swear we haven't moved from this spot since we got here," Gray Wolf yelled. Behind him a line of five other monsters echoed his sentiments, as did three of the four monsters ahead of him.  
"Gray Wolf, just settle down. We're not gonna get anywhere by whining," Joshua said. This of course only seemed to agitate Gray Wolf further. He looked ahead of the line at the monster that stood at the head of the line registering himself in the tournament.  
"Hey buddy, you want to speed it up so the rest of us can have a turn sometime this millennium?" At the front of the line, the hare that had been filling out his registration form glared back at the wolf.   
"Yeah yeah, don't worry puppy dog, I'll be done in a minute and then you can continue wasting your life." As if to punctuate this remark, the hare slammed the pen on the desk and shoved the form to the official. He walked away, whistling the tune "Born Free" as he did so.  
"Finally, now maybe the line will move quicker." Gray Wolf looked ahead hopefully, only to see that the next monster in line was a monol. And he was asleep. Everyone covered their ears as best they could to shut out the string of curses that left the irritated tiger hybrid's mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as he left the registration office, the tune died on Hare's lips as he looked at what was left of his money. A single silver and two copper coins, an amount that probably would not cover the price of a room in the seediest of inns, was all the poor lapine had.   
*There has to be a way I can make this work for me,* Hare thought. That's when he saw a set of booths taking bets on the outcome of the tournament. *Well, if I'm gonna do this I might as well go for broke.* The brown bunny walked up to an open booth, slapping down his last coins.   
"You lookin' to do somethin' more than make noise, fur body?" said the man in the booth, a gruff look on his face.  
"I'm placing a bet my good man."  
"Well I hate ta tell ya this fuzzy, but ain't no way yer gonna get anything worth pickin' up on a bet that small. 'Cept course if you place a longshot bet, and that's somethin' I wouldn't advise. Too many o' the local monsters 've been training too hard fer this, ain't gonna be no upsets today."  
"Well I happen to like long odds, so I think I'll just stick to my original plan."  
"All right, ain't my job ta keep ya from loosin' money. Who ya bettin' on?"  
"Why me of course. You should find my name among the contestants; Hare."  
"One moment," the man said as he turned around, rummaging through the papers behind him. "Ah here you are. Yipes, you sure you want ta make dis bet? It'd almost be easier ta just toss your money inta the canyon." He showed Hare the odds being given for him. Hare's eyes went wide as he saw how low others believed his chances to be, almost insulted. Of course, it didn't last long.  
*The more people bet against me, the more money I'll make when I win.*  
"Place it all on me, my good man."  
"All right, a silver and two coppers on the gentleman Hare to place," he said, taking the money from the counter.  
"No no no no, my good man, you misunderstand. I'm not placing this bet to place, I'm placing it to win. And I mean the whole thing."  
"Man ya sure are confident, I'll give ya that, fuzz face. Mosta the competitors place these bets so they don't walk outta here with nothing." The man handed Hare a slip of paper, concluding their transaction. It was time for Hare to have some fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two hours seemed to pass like no time at all, and soon the six searchers were once again together.  
"It's all set up, Gray Wolf is number forty-seven," Joshua said. "We're allowed to sit ring side with him, but if we interfere, he's disqualified."  
"Looks like everyone's going in. Let's see just what this place is like," Genki said. Inside, the coliseum was huge. It could easily seat thousands of spectators, possibly even a complete million. And the arena itself looked perfect, with several signs that it was not something the townspeople let go to seed when not in use. It had been divided into four sections; one that was perfectly flat, lacking anything but very hard dirt, another with several rocks jutting out of the ground, a third with several pockets of water, and the final one was covered in a layer of lush grass. The ringside seats provided for the fighters and their trainers turned out to be a dugout that encircled the arena, literally giving the searchers, save for Golem, a worm's eye view of the events. Everyone looked up as a very official looking man walked to the center of the arena, a megaphone in his hands.  
"Ladies, gentleman, monsters, and children of all ages. The village of Reeve is most proud to welcome you to our forty-third annual Championship Monster Battle Tournament. As I look at the roster of competitors, I see a lot of old combatants, as well as some fresh warriors. They all look like champions to me, but the three best will go home with a bronze medal and five hundred gold for third place, a silver medal and one thousand gold for second, and a golden medal plus TWO thousand gold as the grand prize. Now for those of you who are new, I shall explain the rules. The tournament is single elimination style; you loose, you're out. A fighter looses the match if he forfeits, gets knocked out of his ring, gets knocked unconscious, or, however accidentally, kills his opponent. Each match is only to last fifteen minutes, save for the final one which has no time limit. If no clear winner emerges before the allotted time limit, BOTH fighters will be disqualified. Now lets get this tournament started." The official left and a new guy walked out wearing a black and white striped shirt.  
"In the dirt ring, the combatants are: Lepus and Gangster." On cue, both monsters walked to the flat ring. "In the water ring, we have: Digger and Hard-Hat." Two more monsters, a worm and an arrow head walked over to the ring dotted with ponds. "On the plain ring: Royal and Clanker." This time a purple hare and a hengar took their positions on the grass covered ring. "And finally, in the rock ring we have a hometown hero, Red Eye." At this, the monster in question, a suezo/monol, went to the rocky ring, smiling at everyone who gave him a huge welcome. "And his opponent, Gray Wol..." Before he finished the name, the referee, choked it back in, his eyes widening as he read and re-read the list. Soon, the official returned, asking what the problem was. He too was startled by the name. Once more the referee started. "Well, it seems we have a bit of a celebrity in this match. Red Eye's opponent is none other than (I can't believe I'm saying this.) the infamous Gray Wolf!" The silver lupine stood and made his way to the rocks, ignoring the angry yells and booing of the crowd.  
"Get out of here ya bum!"  
"Gray Wolf's nothing but a thief!"  
"A monster like that shouldn't be allowed around decent people!"  
These calls meant nothing to Gray Wolf, who'd heard them and similar remarks before whenever he ventured into human villages. He instead concentrated on the black eyeball that now stood before him, trying his best not to look as though he was about to wet himself. A bell sounded and the match began. Gray Wolf simply stood his ground, unimpressed by the so-called "hometown hero." The eyeball jumped and danced around a little hoping to find some sort of opening where he could attack the lupine.  
"Come on Red Eye," yelled the monster's trainer. "Stop playin' around and deck that ruddy wolf."  
"You deck him, buddy, and then I'll follow," Red Eye yelled back. The suezo type turned back to face his opponent, only to find that Gray Wolf was now right in front of him, his blue eyes looking straight into Red Eye's red one. The lupine opened his mouth wide, and at first Red Eye was afraid he was about to be eaten. That's when he heard a howl that could wake the dead and felt a gust of wind that was like a tornado. The blast sent the eyeball flying right into his trainer and out of the ring.  
"I win, what a surprise," said Gray Wolf, the look on his face anything but surprised. The audience booed his victory, calling him a cheat as he walked back to where his friends were, the only voices actually cheering for him.   
"That was awesome Gray," Genki said.  
"Not really... Tiger wouldn't have had to get that close to hit him with roar, but I didn't want to hurt him."  
"Gray Wolf is strong, chi," Mocchi said, patting the lupine in congratulations.   
"A good fight," Golem said, smiling. Suddenly, Gray Wolf began to leave.  
"Hey, aren't you gonna watch the other fighters?" Genki asked.  
"Of course. But roaring always makes me thirsty. Fill me in if you see anything interesting from this group." With that Gray Wolf disappeared.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a long time before the first round of competition was finished. Many of the matches actually ended in double disqualification as they exceeded the time limit, and very few for the winners were actually impressive. It wasn't until the last set of matches that someone actually did something. To the dirt field had been called a purebred hare wearing a red bandanna and a huge zuum named Victor.   
"Look at the size of that reptile. I don't envy that rabbit at all," Pink Eye said. Indeed, the zuum looked built like a rock, complete with a thick tail that continually thumped the ground hard. Next to him, the hare looked almost puny.  
"He puts up a good show, Pink Eye, but he's not really that tough," Joshua said, eyeing the zuum. "I'm a pretty good judge of monster flesh and I can tell a well trained one. That one's got too much emphasis on muscle, no speed. Which is a pity considering that's supposed to be a zuum's strength."  
"He'll be a tough nut to crack, but that hare shouldn't have too much difficulty with it, especially if it plays the battle smart," Gray Wolf added. Then he saw the telltale bandanna on the hare's neck. "Not that I'd mind seeing that particular monster take a few lumps before the match ends."  
The bell rang, signaling the match to begin. The zuum put his hands and his hips and laughed, telling the hare how disappointing he was as an opponent. The only response he got from Hare was a raspberry, which seemed to take some of the wind out of Victor's sails. The lizard swung around one hundred eighty degrees, using his tail to sweep Hare off his feet. Victor laughed, imagining the crumpled form of his unconscious opponent. At least he did until he noticed the crowd wasn't cheering, they were just staring. Curious, Victor turned around to find two very big, brown feet at eye level. Hare had also done a one eighty, only he had wound up standing on his hands, a smile on his face. Before Victor could register any danger, Hare's left foot struck him across the face, followed by his right. Victor tried to back up but Hare kept pace with him, and the two walked across the field, Victor grunting and groaning with each hit the still smiling rabbit landed. Finally the saurian grabbed Hare's feet forcing him to stop. It didn't last long however, as the lizard's nose was assaulted by the foul smell of Hare's gassy fart. Victor reeled back, coughing and gasping for air, providing just the opening Hare had been looking for. Pushing off with his hands, Hare sailed feet first right into Victor's head, sending the zuum flying out of the ring as Hare landed on the edge, his hands already raised in victory. The crowd cheered, the officials cheered, and even some of the contestants cheered.  
"Wow, what a cool fight," Genki said, clapping for the lapine monster. The other searchers also seemed to feel so, echoing the boy's enthusiasm. All except Gray Wolf.  
"It may have looked cool, but it wasn't a good fight."  
"What do you mean, Gray? That hare totally dominated the match."  
"Maybe so, but only because the zuum was such a wimp. Against any real opponent, that hare's strategy would have gotten him clobbered. Which means either he's really weak, or just playing around. And a tournament is no place to play."  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're way too serious for your own good," Pink Eye quipped. The matches continued the rest of the day, with different monsters advancing and leaving in turn. Of course Gray Wolf continued to win his matches with relative ease, pounding a pink worm, grounding a gangster, and annihilating an usaba. Each opponent fell in turn before his fierce attacks, many unable to move in fear that the great bandit Gray Wolf would kill them if they attempted to resist him. Finally, it was time for the final match, which would determine the first and second place winners.   
"Well folks it's been a great tournament so far, hasn't it. But, as all good things must, it's coming to the end. But not before one grand finale. Both these fighters have managed through luck, skill, and strategy to remain undefeated for the whole day. Only one, however, will be able to leave with the grand prize. For this match, the time limit has been removed and the four rings have been combined into one big arena. First fighter; the infamous highway-wolf and self-proclaimed Winter Warrior, GRAY WOLF!!" Once more the only cheers came from the lupine's friends, which were quickly drowned out by the jeers of the rest. "And second, a newcomer to our rings. His unorthodox fighting has won him match after match; the outrageous HARE!!!" Again the crowds exploded, but this time they cheered for the fighter, calling for him to teach a lesson to Gray Wolf.  
"Idiots," the silver wolf muttered. Hare though reveled in the cheers and shouts, smiling and laughing back at the spectators as he entered the arena.  
"I have to hand it to you people, you do have good taste," he called.  
"Yeah I wonder how you'll taste when I'm done with you," Gray Wolf called, baring his teeth. The act did not intimidate Hare as Gray Wolf had expected, but instead seemed to egg him on.  
"Ooooh the big bad wolf's gonna try ta eat me. I'm soooooo scared."   
*Finally an opponent with some guts. Let's see what you have, Mr. Cottontail.*  
The bell rang and Gray Wolf wasted no time in charging Hare, expecting him to sidestep. He was not expecting the monster to run. Gray Wolf chased him, only to be surprised as the rabbit did a back-flip over him, kicking the wolf as he landed. Gray Wolf was barely able stop before he left the ring, cursing himself for falling for such an obvious ploy. He turned around to once more face his opponent.  
"Tag, you're it," Hare said, smiling his most obnoxious smile. *An angry opponent doesn't act he just reacts.*   
"Don't think you can play games with me bunny boy, or I swear you won't leave this arena in one piece!!" Gray Wolf again charged and this time Hare attempted flatten the wolf with a punch only to watch as Gray Wolf jumped at the last second. Higher and higher the silver monster rose, leaving the arena behind until he was ready to attack. The same powerful wind that had blown Red Eye away earlier now slammed down on the rabbit, forcing him down on the ground. Hare felt as though he was being crushed by a boulder as he struggled to right himself. Smelling victory, Gray Wolf poured more energy into his roar attack, hoping to force the hare to pass out. Suddenly, the brown lapine stopped trying to push up against the wind, but instead rolled out of the way. Gray Wolf tried to redirect the attack, but it wasn't long before he needed to breath, something roaring prevented him from doing. A little disappointed, Gray Wolf landed, glaring at the hare. With out warning, Hare fell to his knees, his hands clasping each other as a scared look came over his face.  
"Oh please mister wolf don't hurt me. I didn't mean to make you angry, honest. It was just a harmless joke," the rabbit bawled, his expression moving from scared to terrified. Needless to say this surprised Gray Wolf. Hare continued to move forward on his hands and knees, begging Gray Wolf not to hurt him while the silver wolf kept a watchful eye for any attacks. Finally, though, he could stand it no more.  
"Stop that. You embarrass yourself as a fighter and me as your opponent."  
"I know, I know. I don't deserve to be in the same ring as warrior of your greatness. Please don't hurt me, oh great Winter Warrior," Hare continued, almost lying at Gray Wolf's feet.  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it, then go tell the ref. you're forfeiting. I'm not surprised, but I am disappointed." So saying, Gray Wolf turned and walked away, expecting to hear his name announced as the winner.  
"GRAY WOLF LOOK OUT!!!" Genki yelled. Gray Wolf turned his head just in time to see Hare coming at him, his fist spinning into an almost solid disk before he landed a powerful punch on Gray Wolf's jaw, sending the wolf spiraling backwards and landing in a heap. Angry blue eyes looked at their opponent, who was once more smiling as he soaked in the applause of his fans.  
"That was a cheap shot rabbit," Gray Wolf yelled. Silver energy began to dance around his horns, and he fired a bolt of lightening right at the object of his anger. Hare easily sidestepped the attack, an act he repeated again and again, his movements becoming a dance as he dodged. Gray Wolf soon gave up on his lightening, opting instead for the much quicker torpedo attack. This too Hare dodged in a dance, though this time with much more difficulty. His movements quickly brought him closer to Gray Wolf, who jumped back before Hare could kick him.   
"Enough of this; SONIC MOVE," Gray Wolf called. Immediately, Gray Wolf vanished, moving too fast for the others to watch. Hare looked around, desperately searching for telltale signs of the wolf. They came almost too late as Gray Wolf appeared just as he was struck Hare with his claws, leaving two sets of bloody marks as he did so. Hare ignored the pain and grabbed both of Gray Wolf's paws, falling down on his back and shoving a foot into the tiger-type's stomach before throwing him. Gray Wolf twisted himself in the air and landed on his feet ready for another attack. He lunged again, hoping to catch Hare before he recovered. Hare too was ready, and he actually leapfrogged over the attacking wolf. Gray Wolf, turned as soon as he landed, unwilling to be kicked again from behind. It wasn't a kick that was waiting for him. Once more Hare's gassy fart hit it's target and Gray Wolf began to choke and gag as the noxious fumes entered his sensitive nose. He did not run, however, instead he dove, striking Hare's still exposed back and knocking him down. The blow took the wind out of Hare's lungs, and it was all he could do to turn over. Gray Wolf began to growl, baring his very sharp teeth at the now frightened rabbit. Hare's mind worked like mad to come up with a plan to get him out of his predicament, but Gray Wolf provided a better idea.  
"Give up now or I swear you won't wake up, fuzz-face!" He commanded, a paw resting on Hare's throat.   
"All right, all right, I'll give, I swear."  
"Say it!!!!"  
"I give, I give..." Hare softly cried. Gray Wolf got off his victim, ready to leave once again. The crowd was cheering very loudly, a fact that almost didn't register with the former bandit. It did though.  
*These people hate me. Why the hell would they be... OH NO!* Gray Wolf saw his friends motioning behind him. Once again he turned to find Hare charging at him, his right arm spinning faster than it had before as the purebred rapidly closing the gap between them.  
"NNNNOOOOTTTT!!!" Was the only thing Hare said as his fist slammed into Gray Wolf one more time. Instead of coming up at his jaw though, the fist slammed right into the top of the wolf's head. The pain was tremendous. A quiet growl escaped his lips as he looked up at the now laughing Hare before everything went black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The match of course, ended in a KO with Hare as the victor, much to the pleasure of the crowd. It took only an hour to set up the platform on which the winners would receive their prizes. Genki had opted to accept the prize on Gray Wolf's behalf since the silver wolf was still unconscious from his final match. That and the boy was not sure Gray Wolf could be trusted around Hare. Beside Genki stood the grand champion, still waving to and egging on his fans who cheered even louder for him than before. Whatever else he may have been, Hare certainly was a crowdpleaser. Two men walked up the platform, one carrying a tray containing three sacks and three medals, while he other looked to be someone important, possibly the village leader or the owner of the coliseum. He lifted his megaphone to his lips.  
"Ladies, gentleman, monsters and children of all ages. We proudly present to you the winners of the forty-third annual Championship Monster Battle Tournament. In third place, Leloni." The mint on Genki's left walked forward to accept her reward. She seemed to consider the medal at first before reluctantly putting it around her neck. She didn't have any qualms, however, about the bag of gold. "Our second place winner is Gray Wolf. Unfortunately, as Gray Wolf is unable to be here in person, the award will be accepted by his trainer, Genki Sakura." Genki took the prize money and medal, a little uneasy about being called Gray Wolf's trainer. "And last, but most definitely not least, this year's grand champion and winner of the golden medal and two thousand gold is the first time entrant; HARE." Once again the stands went wild as people cheered for Hare, who bypassed the money all together in favor of the medal which he made a huge show of putting on.   
"Thank you, thank you. I love you all. Ha Ha. I'd like to thank all the people who helped get me here, especially my opponents. Afterall, I do need someone to lift me to the top." Hare grabbed the largest sack of gold, holding it up like a trophy as the people cheered even louder. Of course, it wasn't loud enough to drown out the roar of the newly revitalized Gray Wolf. He had been listening and apparently had had enough. The silver wolf came tearing out of the back, his head still bandaged from Hare's final attack. He leaped into the air, ready to tear Hare to pieces, only to be slammed down by a huge hand of solid rock. Gray Wolf struggled and squirmed, intent on breaking free. He let loose a roar, but all that accomplished was knocking Genki off the platform and spilling the money in the bag.   
"Stop fighting me and I'll let you go," Golem stated, increasing the pressure to keep Gray Wolf pinned. Behind him came running the rest of the searchers.  
"Gray Wolf what are you thinking? You're in no condition to fight," Joshua said.  
"There's no reason to fight anymore Gray, we got the money we need and that's what we were after," Genki yelled, moving to help his friends calm down the enraged wolf.  
"No, it's not about money any more, kid. That %*&# coward made me look like a fool with a cheap trick. I'll make him pay for that! You hear me you furry &^%*^#$%, I'll make you pay." Hare didn't seem to react to Gray Wolf's yells. His attention was instead focused on the gold Genki had dropped, a mischievous smile coming over his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It took two hours to come up with a plan, enough time for Hare to collect his winnings and for Gray Wolf to calm down, at least marginally. He knew many others would probably consider Hare greedy for wanting the second place prize money as well. After all, combined with all the money he'd presently won, their money would bring his funds only a few coins of five thousands. More money than most people ever needed, a condition that opened up a lot of options for an enterprising creature. Monster Ranches cost big bucks to start up, but a properly run one would easily make back it's cost ten-fold. Images flashed through Hare's mind of young monsters coming to the ranch, all wanting to learn how to fight from the ranch's champion owner. It would be an excellent way to prove his worth to the world as a whole. Still, there were tasks to be performed before that dream could come true.  
Hare looked around the village, hoping his new "friends" hadn't left for the village. Maybe it had been a mistake to give them so much time. Just as he was about to give up, the rabbit spotted the six, standing in front of a stand, a plate in front of each of them. On the plates sat small portions of steamed vegetables. And from the looks on each of the monsters' faces, this had not been the victory dinner they'd envisioned. The pink eye began to complain and was quickly joined by the others, save for the golem and the very big human. It was time for Hare to make his move.  
"Hey guys," he said, his friendliest smile on his face. The reception he got was less than warm.  
"What do YOU want cheater," Gray Wolf barked, baring his teeth as he did so. Pink Eye, Genki, and Mocchi both gave him an angry look, as though he was the cause of all their problems. In fact the only ones who didn't seem to be actively hating him were Golem and Joshua.  
"Ah, I take it you're still a little angry about our match."  
"So what if he is, you two bit chiseler. According to what he told us, you shoulda been disqualified," Pink Eye said.  
"Well, I guess I did kinda win that match unethically, that's probably why I've been feeling so guilty since. So I was wondering if I could apologize to you all."  
"Like we'd accept any gifts from a creep like you."  
"I was kinda thinking that a good way to apologize to you all would be to offer you a free room and dinner for tonight at the best inn in town."  
"Like I said we're all about apologies, good buddy," Suezo said, his tongue grabbing Hare around the shoulder as if they were old friends.   
"So I take it you'll all be joining me. I figure it's the least I can do to make up for a mistake."  
"If you're sure it's not going to put you out," Joshua said.  
"Who the hell cares if it puts this ^%&^$ out. You seem to be forgetting that he cheated us out of a thousand gold," Gray Wolf yelled.  
"He's trying to apologize, Gray," Joshua countered. As if on cue, Hare lowered his head and looked very contrite.   
"And he doesn't seem like such a bad guy, ya know," Pink Eye added.  
"Everyone makes mistakes," interjected Golem.  
"Come on Gray Wolf, it's not like the guy tried to kill you."  
"No it's worse. He robbed me."  
"Look, I really do want to make this better. How about this, accept my invitation tonight and tomorrow, I promise to give you the difference in our prizes." Upon saying this, Hare's eyes went straight to a pleading look. Gray Wolf's stomach grumbled, reminding him of the food it did need.  
"I know I'm gonna be sorry for this, but all right. I warn you, though, if you try any funny business with us, I'll use your pelt as a blanket."  
"Trust me, Gray Wolf, this will be a night you'll never forget."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Golden Bo Inn stood as a testament to the ancient beauty that was Reeve, perfectly matching the ornate construction of the mighty coliseum. The building itself had been built countless centuries ago, and had changed owners so many times it was impossible to know who had built it. There were theories as to why. It was a huge three story building, complete with a huge ballroom and several beautiful rooms. Antiques abounded throughout the halls and a beautiful garden dominated the courtyard, which itself was dominated by a well kept hedge maze. Tours were often given to tourists, who loved to see all the ornately decorated rooms that were open to the public. The current owner had also found another use for the multitude of rooms; they were the perfect place for an inn and restaurant. At this use, even more than as a tourist attraction, the Golden Bo was a major success, even though it was also the most expensive of inns in all the area. Not that it wasn't worth every gold spent.  
And spend it's patrons often did. The Golden Bo often played host to scores of rich or noble clients, all of whom desired only the very best of service. This was always particularly evident during Reeve's annual tournament, when visitors from all over the region flocked to the Golden Bo. And then, of course, there was the champion. Every year for the past thirty years, the first place winner of the tournament and his trainer, if there was one, took up residence in one of the inn's many rooms, sometimes leaving with few coins than even the third place winner. Thus, it was no surprise when this year's champion made his appearance at the front desk of the main building. What was surprising was the size of his entourage.   
"Hey there. I'd like to get some rooms for me and my friends to stay the night," Hare said, smiling at the man who sat behind the desk.   
"Of course sir, but I'm afraid it will take some time to prepare a suitable room for your friend there. You do understand that golem-types require much larger rooms."  
"Very well, in the mean time I assume we can have dinner."  
"Why of course. If you will leave your luggage with Jax here, I will take you to the dinning hall." Hare tentatively handed his travel bag to the man Jax with an admonishment not to loose it. The others followed the same handing their individual packs to him. The desk manager led the seven through the hallways and into a very large room with a long table and several smaller ones set up. On each table sat a candelabra of pure gold, each one holding five candles. They each sat down at the long table, taking their positions in front of fully set plates. Gray Wolf, who was unable to sit in a chair, was instead given several pillows put on a large oak box to boost him to the table, a common way to accommodate tiger-types. From out of two large doors came a man in an apron and red vest carrying a tray holding six crystal glasses and one small silver bowl filled with water. Each diner got a glass, save for Gray Wolf who received the bowl. The manager asked them if they were comfortable and, upon receiving an affirmative, left, telling them their waiter would be with them shortly. It wasn't long before the other tables were filled with people and monsters, many of whom stopped to congratulate Hare on his victory. A group of humans, all dressed in black, entered the dining room carrying instruments. As soon as they were set up, they began to play, a lively tune that seemed to amplify the conversation in the room.  
"Geez, this place looks expensive," Pink Eye said, eyeballing the clientele.  
"It is, Pink. The Golden Bo is famous as a place where it's actually a competition to see who can spend the most money," Joshua said.  
"All these people have too much money. There are creatures out their who could live for years on what these gluttonous fools spend in a day," Gray Wolf said, obvious contempt in his voice.   
"You just don't understand how to have fun. It takes a lot of work to legitimately say you've made like this. And I say, when you do you deserve the best," Hare countered. The rabbit then turned to his other two guests. Mocchi was busy looking with fascination at all the shining and sparkling things in the room. Genki, though, had other things on his mind.  
"I have a question, why aren't there any monsters working here?"  
"Ha, like any self respecting monster would let himself be caught dead in this snobbish place," Gray Wolf answered.  
"Shows what you know. The reason that there aren't any here is the same reason they don't own any of the businesses you've seen. Monsters may be an accepted part of society, but their are a lot of humans who would prefer us not to become competition. Fighters, soldiers, and guards, those are the professions were supposed to accept."  
"Oh goddess, you're a civil rights activist," said Gray Wolf.  
"You mean it's against the law?" Genki continued.  
"Not in so many words. I mean, a monster that finds himself with the gold to start a business isn't going to be thrown in jail for it, but he isn't a very popular businessman either."  
"I'm afraid that is a true sentiment for a lot of the world Genki," Joshua interceded, "But in humanity's defense not all of us feel that way."  
"No one should feel that way," Genki said. That was when the waiter arrived and asked them for their orders. Each gave searcher gave their order in turn, which was jotted down on a notepad. In a little less than an hour, five waiter returned, carrying their orders. A large granite boulder and mug of white sand was set before Golem, and a prime cut of a deer was handed to Gray Wolf, along with another cup filled with water. Sushi and sake came to Pink Eye and Mocchi got a lemon glazed trout with a glass of cherry juice. Joshua's plate contained a baked chicken dinner with a cup of coffee on the side, while Genki got the Golden Bo's first attempt to make a hamburger and chocolate milk. All things considered, they didn't so half bad. Finally, a plate of steamed vegetables was given to the guest of honor, along with a glass filled with dark red grape juice. The party didn't need to be told twice to dig in. In less time than it took to make, the food was gone, not withstanding the explosion of laughter when Genki pulled a bone out of his patty.   
"That was excellent," Genki said, patting his full belly, an action mimicked by Mocchi.  
"Like I said kid, only the best. But now it's time for some fun." Genki looked up at the Hare, only to find the lapine looking at a place that had been cleared away to allow for a dance. People were gathering as the musicians prepare to play their music, only to be interrupted by Hare, who began to quietly talk to the band leader. A piece of parchment seemed to magically appear in Hare's hand, which he handed to the musician, who smiled. Instead of the stuffy music Genki had been expecting to hear, the band began to play another lively tune, one that almost had a hypnotic effect on everyone. Hare began to dance, taking partners as he found them among the other patrons, none of whom made any move to stop him. Apparently being the champion fighter had it's advantages.   
The dancing monster quickly began to motion for his guests to join in, even going so far as to maneuver a young girl over by Genki and introducing him. The girl, who seemed a little older than Genki, was having too much fun to care who she danced with and soon joined Hare in convincing the boy to dance. One was all it took as the others began to join in. Even Joshua, who politely bowed to a couple, and was allowed to cut in. The only ones who did dance were Golem, who always claimed to have two left feet when it came to dancing, and Gray Wolf, who wanted no part in what quickly turned into Hare's victory celebration. All in all, though, it was a success that lasted well into the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun wasn't even up when Hare awoke in one of the two suites they had gotten. He lay still for a few minutes, listening to the even breathing of the other three that shared his room. Mocchi, Genki, and Joshua were still asleep, much to the hare's delight. Quietly he got up and carefully made his way over to where their bags lay. The hardest part had been sneaking by Genki. Mr. Energy was so full of it that he couldn't lay in one place for more than a few seconds before moving. Hare reached down, not for his bag, but for Joshua's carefully undoing the straps so he could get inside. Slowly, he felt around until his fingers wrapped around the bag full of gold. The mischievous smile returned to his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"HARE'S GONE!!!!" shouted Genki as he burst in on his other three friends, waking them. Gray Wolf was on his feet instantly, ready for an attack.  
"Don't make so much noise kid. Maybe Hare just went for a walk or something," came Pink Eye's sleepy voice. His eye began to close as he tried to go back to sleep. This was interrupted by Joshua joining in.  
"Not likely Pink. His bag is missing, and so is our money." That got Pink Eye's eye open fully as he raced into the others' room and screamed at what he didn't find.  
"That lousy no good Hare, when I get my hands on him I'll..."  
"Calm down, we have more important things to worry about right now."  
"Yeah, like whether to roast or barbecue that rabbit," Gray Wolf snarled.  
"No, like how we're gonna get out of here. These people are not gonna let us out of here without paying and by the time we can work it off, he'll be long gone," said Joshua. At this, Gray Wolf stopped as an image of himself forced to do dishes flashed through his horrified mind. The six searchers quickly gathered their things and, stopping only to make sure no one was watching, began to sneak out. No mean feat with someone of Golem's size. Even outside they had to be careful, as several gardeners were working on maintaining the hedge maze.  
"I can't believe Hare would do this," Genki whispered as they snuck past the tool shed.  
"I can. I had that bunny pegged as a troublemaker from the moment I saw him," Gray Wolf answered.  
"Well you might have told the rest of us," Genki quipped.  
"I DID," came Gray Wolf's irritated response.  
"No fighting, chi," Mocchi warned, angry at the two's reckless behavior.  
"We can decide who told who once we've gotten over this wall, until then try to keep...," Suddenly, they were surrounded by staff members of the Golden Bo, "quiet."  
"Well, it looks as though the big spenders are attempting to leave before settling the bill," the manager said, holding up a parchment with all the expenses they'd accrued, along with the sizable total. "It wouldn't be that you are unable to pay, WOULD IT."  
"Well... ah... You see... ah We were just..."  
"I thought so. Come with me."  
  
********************************  
  
Five minutes later found Joshua and Golem in frilled pink aprons washing dishes under the manager's watchful eye, both with dour expressions on their face, wondering when their friends would return. Genki and the others were leaving town, trying to find Hare before he got to far away.   
"Okay Genki just leave it to me," Gray Wolf said.  
"You sure you can find him?"  
"There is nothing that runs, swims, or flies that I can't track. Besides, I owe that flea-brain."  
"Just make sure you get our money. Something tells me Joshua and Golem are not appreciating they're new jobs," Pink Eye said.  
"I'll be back before you know it." So saying Gray Wolf sniffed the air before taking off at top speed. It wasn't long before he'd left Reeve behind following a dirt road. Only a few minutes later, he gazed down from a hill to a bridge spanning a deep canyon. A bridge with only one creature crossing it. Hare. Gray Wolf's blood was boiling as he let loose a mighty roar.  
For his part, Hare had not noticed Gray Wolf's approach until the roar. The wind summoned by the attack struck the bridge full force, snapping the flimsy construct in two. Hare grabbed for the bridge's boards, only to find several break. It was all he could do to swing to the side of the canyon before the ropes snapped. The canyon provided some foot holds that prevented the rabbit from falling to his doom. Unfortunately, that was all that the canyon provided. The rest of the canyon side was smooth, with no outcroppings of indentions strong enough to help it's victim.  
"Well, well, well. Look who I found," came Gray Wolf's voice from high above. Hare looked down to find the lupine staring down at him, a none to friendly gleam in his eye.  
"Gray Wolf, how are you doing? Sorry about leaving like that but I remembered an appointment I had in..."  
"Drop the act Hare!" Gray Wolf yelled.  
"'Drop the act' ha ha, how funny, cause I'm dropping the act..." Hare's quiet voice suddenly became a lot louder. "What are you, some sort f idiot? Can't you see I need help here?"  
"Not really. I mean the canyon's not that deep. I know I can make the trip up and down quite easily, and you're the champion of the tournament, so you should be quite okay. See ya."  
"No! Wait! You can't just leave me like this," Hare pleaded.  
"You made me look like an idiot three times yesterday, so perhaps you can explain to me why I should help scum like you."  
"I'll give you back the money, I swear, just don't let me die."  
"Ha, even if you did, how long would it be before you tried to take it back. It'd be better to let you fall and take all the gold from you corpse."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Try me." Gray Wolf turned away, fully intending to let the rabbit fall, all the while listening to Hare's continued pleading. It is said that no creature can defy it's own character, no matter how much they want to. Gray Wolf knew he'd be fully in the right to let the trickster die. But, even with that knowledge, his conscience refused to let him go. Gray Wolf walked back to the edge of the canyon and looked down to where Hare was still screaming for help. "Here's the deal, long ears. You owe a great deal of money to that hotel you took us to. So not only are you gonna give us back the money you stole, you're gonna apologize to them and pay them whatever it takes to smooth this fiasco over."  
"Oh come on, that could be thousands. Couldn't I just give you the money I owe."  
"That's funny, I didn't think purebred hares could fly."  
"Shutting up."  
"Good. On our way back to the village, you will walk in front of me the whole way, if you do anything else, I swear I'll toss you all the way back to the canyon. Agreed?"  
"All right, all right, just help me."  
"ARCTIC BLAST." The blue and white beam exploded from Gray Wolf's open mouth, creating crude icy stairs as it traveled down the canyon wall beside Hare. Carefully Hare moved until he was on the stairway, shivering as he touched the ice. "Oh and I should warn you. One roar from me will probably shatter those steps." Hare needed no more warning before he began to move up the stairway.   
  
****************************************  
  
It took Gray Wolf and Hare two hours to make it back to Reeve. True to his agreement, Hare paid the Golden Bo's bill, adding an extra two hundred fifty gold as an apology. The manager thanked him and released both Joshua and Golem from their tasks.   
To Hare's surprise, none of the other searchers seemed to hold a major grudge against him for his actions. Not that he would have blamed them. They even let him leave with them, at least until they needed to part ways.  
"So you're all on this quest to find the Phoenix and defeat the evil Moo?" Hare asked after listening to their story.  
"Yeah, and we're looking for all the help we can get doing it. You're welcome to join, but you have to promise not to try and rob us again," Genki said.  
"Why not. Sounds like you could use someone like me to help you out." Hare pointed to his head. "As you can probably tell, this is my strong point..."   
"Really, I thought it was that big mouth of yours," Gray Wolf interrupted.  
"Haha Gray Wolf, at least I'll be able to come along, unlike some tiger I know," said Hare, his sly smile returning.  
"What are you talking about?" Gray Wolf asked.  
"Well, it looks to me as though you've become way too attached to Reeve to leave it behind."  
"You nuts rabbit, nothings gonna keep me... OW," Gray Wolf yelled as he felt something pull his tail. He looked around to see a very long rope tied to his tail, connecting him to the gates of Reeve. Already Hare was cracking up. A quick snap of his jaws and the rope was cut. Hare was already running, laughing uproariously as Gray Wolf angrily chased him. "I'm gonna turn you into a stew you slimy little thief."  
"Look who's calling who a thief, thief," was Hare's reply as he stuck out his tongue and pulled on an eyelid.   
"Oh brother." Pink Eye said sweat dropping as the other searchers chased after their friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
Epilogue  
************************************************************************  
  
Weed moved swiftly through the dark castle belonging to the first member of the Big Bad Four. The place had once been a lively home, full of lights and sounds. Those days were over. Suddenly, Weed ran into a very cold leg that felt hard as rock. A huge giant made of ice-rock looked down at the hapless monster, an unreadable expression on his face.  
"Why are you here?" rumbled the golem-type.   
"I have a message to give to Master Pixie," came Weeds timid reply.  
"Then follow me." With little other choice, the plant/naga obeyed, and was led to two oaken doors. Big Blue opened them both and motioned for Weed to enter. In the twilight, Weed could make out the shape of a beautiful, almost human looking woman. Two wings extended from her back and red hair decorated her head. She wore a revealing two piece suit made of some red material, with a Moo insignia pinned to her chest. Weed almost would have fallen in love, had he not known how dangerous Pixie could be.  
"Master Moo demands you presence at the Floating Castle, Master Pixie. When should I tell him to expect you." Weed's voice regained some of it's composure as he fell into the familiarity of routine.   
"I need a week to finish my current projects, and then I will be there," Pixie said in her sultry voice. Her dark eyes seemed to come alive with energy.  
"Very well Master Pixie. You really actually have a week and a half. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tell the other members of the Big Bad Four." So saying, Weed quickly left, not wanting to spend a moment more than necessary in the presence of the powerful Pixie.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And thus did Hare become the seventh member of the searchers. And so did end the miniseries; Gathering of Allies. But don't fear, there's still allot of story left, as the searchers must now begin their journey to the Western Continent, and ever closer to facing the maniacal Moo and his powerful Big Bad Four. The question remains, though, what other changes have come to the Monster Rancher world. Be here next time when, The Journey Begins.  



	5. Melonzo's Hidden Treasure

Untitled 

When Destiny Calls 

The Journey Begins: Melonzo's Hidden Treasure 

By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com) 

Summary: In their search for the Phoenix, the seven searchers find out about a fabulous treasure, containing an old mystery disk. Could this be end of their quest? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher in any way shape or form. If you try to sue me for using it, you'll get nothing but bus change. Do not use this story without my permission and do not change it for the same. Oh, and since I don't know all the names and attacks of the monsters, I may have to make some up. Please read and review, but be forewarned, any and all rude comments will be misread and warped to whatever my imagination can come up with. Enjoy 

************************************************************************ 

"Misers are doomed to never possess what they really want." 

-a tombstone, "King's Quest IV: Perils of Rosella" 

************************************************************************ 

The sun drooped low in the sky as the searchers, now numbering seven, approach the village of Tendaki. The tiny village was a welcome sight to the weary group, who had been traveling for days through the valley. And tiny the village was. 

"There can't be more than a hundred people here," Hare said, looking around at the sparse evening traffic. 

"Well that's one thing in favor for this place, I don't like crowds," Gray Wolf replied. 

"May I point out that a town of this size may not have the facilities we need." 

"You're furry butt may be too good for the ground but I don't mind it." 

"Guys, do you mind not starting this," Genki said, skating around the rabbit and wolf with Mocchi on his back. 

"Too loud, chi." Both monsters seemed to back off at Genki's request, much to the relief of the others. Despite their mutual agreement not to beat each other to death, Hare and Gray Wolf had spent every minute they could arguing, at least in everyone else's opinion. As it turned out, Hare's fears were unjustified as Tendaki possessed both an inn and a market, perfect for a group of tired travelers. The inn was called the Swarthy Hog, and it looked as though it could do with a bit more maintenance. Beggars could not be choosers, however, and the searchers entered the building, all save Golem who was too big to enter the doors. The common room of the Swarthy Hog was actually a combination dinning room and bar, complete with a long counter with several glasses along one wall. Behind the counter was a fat man in an pure white apron, a tie, and an eye-patch over one eye, watching the six with his beady eyes. 

"Can I help you `folks'?" he asked, his voice gruff as he eyed the four monsters. 

"Yeah, how much for a room for the night?" asked Joshua 

"Depends, is the big fella gonna come inside," answered the innkeeper, point to Golem through the window. 

"Would you be able to house him?" 

"Got a barn out back. Might be a bit cramped, but should do fine." 

"Then how much for all of us?" 

"Two gold for the humans, three for the monsters." 

"What?" 

"That's unfair, how can you charge more for monsters?" Genki said in an angry voice. Gray Wolf growled while Pink Eye and Hare glared. The only one who didn't seem to understand the situation was Mocchi. 

"I'm taking a big chance, harboring monsters these days. How do I know the followers of Moo ain't gonna show up for them. I need some sort of insurance ta protect my business." 

"Well maybe we'll just take our business to someone a little less frightened of big bad Moo," Hare retorted, turning to leave. 

"Be my guest, friend, but you'll have ta build the building. I'm the only inn in town." At these words, the innkeeper began to polish his counter, leaving the rebels to consider their options. 

"Then I guess we have no choice in the matter. We'll take your rooms." 

"Room. I only got one open. Breakfast comes an hour past sunrise and I don't do special orders. You eat what I give you or you go elsewhere." So saying the man grabbed a ring of keys and led the group upstairs. 

******************************* 

"Man that guy was nice," Pink Eye said, sarcasm rich in his voice. 

"Guy just restores your faith in humanity, doesn't it," Hare quipped, unrolling his sleeping roll in the corner. 

"People are scared, Moo tends to bring that out in everyone," Joshua said. 

"Doesn't give him the right to treat us like that," Genki said under his breath, laying down on his bed roll. The other's mimicked the boy's actions, finding places to lay down in the cramped room. 

"I bet Golem's having a better night than us." Was Pink Eye's last comment before he shut his eye. 

*********************** 

"All right everyone, time to rise and shine! Get up, get up, it's time to get up!!" 

"Get up chi!" 

"Genki have I ever told you how much I appreciate these morning rousings?" Hare asked. 

"No." 

"Think about that." So saying Hare's head flopped back down to his bed. Of course his comment really had no impact on Genki. 

"Come on, come on. You heard what the innkeeper said. Breakfast's already started and unless you guys want to walk on empty stomachs, you better get ready. I don't think that guy'll hold some leftovers for us." At these words the others did begin to visibly stir, grumpily but steadily waking to sneer at the morning. Finally, the group descended the stairs back to the lobby, only to find the place half full of people and monsters, all of whom turned to stare at them. Two of the Innkeeper's staff were carrying in a large plate from outside, where Golem sat finishing his sandy drink. The other six searchers sat at a table, only to find the Innkeeper walking up to them with a limp. 

"You're late, so there's not much left. You can have ham and eggs or sausage and eggs." 

"Eh, nothing with a little less meat in it?" Hare asked. 

"Look, I already told you I don't do special orders. But, given what you hares eat, I can offer you some cold cereal. No meat in that." 

"All right then." 

"And the rest of you?" In less time than it takes to tell the group had their food, greasy and cold as it was. As far as breakfasts went, the only thing that could be said for this one was that it was filling. Even Gray Wolf, used to eating foul things when food became scarce, had trouble eating the runny eggs and carbonized sausage. The six walked outside to join Golem, the only member of their group who's stomach wasn't rebelling from breakfast. 

"So, which way do we go today?" Pink Eye asked Joshua, an act echoed by the others. 

"Give me a moment." The large human reached into his shirt and pulled out the black stone that hung from a cord around his neck. Cupping the stone in both hands, Joshua closed his eyes and began to concentrate, his will fueling the magic stone's power. A red glow began to surround the rock's black surface and then began to rise into the air. The flame red glow pulled together to from the shape of a bird, then shifted once more into an arrow, pointing the rebels towards where the Phoenix's disk was supposed to be. "Looks like we're headed into that forest we saw last night." 

"Oh that's just perfect," Pink Eye said. "I'm getting the distinct impression that that stone is just an ancient travel guide to the world's trees." 

"If you seven are leaving I would suggest you go anywhere but that forest, unless you plan on spending a few days in it," the innkeeper said, coming out to collect Golem's glass. 

"Why's that?" Genki asked. 

"That particular section of the forest is under a curse." 

"Oh not this old story again. Didn't we already go through this with Golem," Pink Eye said. "Look buddy, it's nice that your town has it's own `special' folklore, but the last thing we need to hear about is some enigma or guardian of the forest that's making problems for you or this town." 

"Pink Eye." 

"Hey, it's no skin off my nose if you guys wanna get yourselves lost, `cause that's exactly what'll happen if you go into that accursed forest." 

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked. 

"A few decades ago this real rich guy foolishly left all his gold to his favorite monster, a melon suezo named Melonzo. When this village fell on hard times, the village elders went to Melonzo, begging for money to buy food so they wouldn't starve. Melonzo, being the greedy cuss he was, turned them away, saying that the money was his and only his. Well that angered this monster named Suezo Mask. You know what a suezo mask it right?" 

"Yeah, he's supposed to be the guardian of us suezo-types. So?" 

"Well, according to the story, he was so angry over what Melonzo did that he put a curse on the idiot, transformed the monster's most valued treasure and hid it in the forest. Then he cast a spell on the forest so that it's always shifting, never staying the same for long, that way Melonzo can't get to the treasure and change it back. The guy can't even get into the forest without someone else. Then Suezo Mask said something like `Since the cries of others fell upon your deaf ears, so shall your cries never be heard by others.' Cast a spell so Melonzo couldn't ask anyone for help. Suezo Mask said the curse would only be broken when Melonzo was able to get someone to help him of there own free will. And if you enter the forest on you own, it'll shift with you in there, and you'll be lost for hours, possibly days." 

"Sounds like a load of crock to me," Pink Eye said. 

"So did the story of the enigma, but we still found one," Genki retorted. 

"What happened to the rest of the treasure?" Hare asked, his eyes glowing with the prospect of more gold. 

"I imagine it's hidden as well. Lotsa gold and silver coins, ingots, and trinkets all waiting to be claimed. There's even rumor that a valuable mystery disk is in it, but anything more I couldn't tell you." 

"Guys, it might be prudent for us to help this unfortunate monster. I mean, for all we know, the reason the magic stone is pointing in that direction is because the disk is the Phoenix's." The other searchers looked at Hare with disbelief, and a sweat drop suddenly formed on the back of his head. 

"Who do you think you're fooling, rabbit." 

"Gray Wolf, you know perfectly well it's a feasible idea." 

"Yeah, and I'm sure the thought of the treasure didn't enter your mind at all." 

"Well, if the rest of the treasure is still there, then I don't see the harm in taking along a few pieces of gold." 

"You greedy little..." 

"Gray Wolf! Greed aside, Hare does make a valid point. If there is a chance that the mystery disk containing the Phoenix is there, then we should investigate," Joshua said. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you guys," came the innkeepers voice. "Now, if you'll pay me my nineteen gold I'll leave." 

"Here," Joshua said, handing the man his money. 

"I should probably warn you, that curse can work just as well on you if you're not careful." Gold in hand, the innkeeper left, casting a glance back at his former guests as he went. 

"So I guess were off on a treasure hunt," Genki said, yanking on his skates as he prepared to take off. Only Joshua's large hand grabbing his shirt collar stopped him. 

"Hold on a minute, the last thing we need is to get separated in a forest that never stays the same. If we go we have to all agree to stick together. And I mean like glue." They left the village, heading for the forest, never noticing the eyes watching them from the shadows of the Swarthy Hog. 

********************************************* 

"Boss, boss. I got news, I got news," called a skipper, rushing into a clearing, looking around for it's group. The blue and white hopper hybrid suddenly felt the earth begin to move as several arrow heads unearthed themselves. The red and beige lobsters surrounded Skipper as one arrow head wearing a brass ringlet on it's middle horn walked up. All the monsters wore the familiar symbol of Moo on their bodies. 

"Ah Skipper, what news have you brought me?" Captain Arrow Head asked, putting a claw around Skipper's shoulders in an almost friendly gesture. True to his hopper nature, the skipper didn't let it faze him, continuing on in his cheery mood. 

"The searchers we've be tracking, their gonna enter Melonzo's woods. They think the Phoenix might be there." 

"Well, so the searchers have heard the story of Melonzo's hidden treasure, eh. This is perfect. I think this is a job for Indigo, don't you boys?" The other arrow heads began to nod and snicker in agreement, their claws clicking as they began to get excited. 

"Cool, so what am I gonna do?" Skipper asked, eager to help his teammates. 

"Why Skip, you have the most important part, my furry friend." 

"Really?" 

"Really." As he said this Captain Arrow Head began to walk off, still holding the hopper/tiger, a sly smile on his face. 

************************************************************************ 

It wasn't long before the searchers arrived at the forest, anxious to get started. 

"Okay Gray Wolf, think you can find Melonzo?" Genki asked, his voice almost daring the silver wolf to say no. Gray Wolf smiled at the boy. 

"Oh course." Sniffing the air, the lupine monster entered the forest, his friends close behind him. The trees formed a think canopy that blocked out the sun almost completely, giving the forest an eerie twilight feeling. All around the group shadows played, making impossible shapes that almost seemed to reach out at them. Mocchi moved closer to Genki, a little afraid that one of the shadows might prove to be real. Golem had to stoop at some points to avoid hitting any of the trees, not wanting to scare some poor animal out of its home. Suddenly, Gray Wolf stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air and ground repeatedly. 

"I don't believe it." 

"What's wrong Gray?" 

"I... I've lost the scent," the wolf said, surprised at his own words. "But that's impossible." 

"How could you loose the scent, I thought you were an expert tracker," Pink Eye yelled. His words received a scowl from Gray Wolf. 

"I am an expert, but the trail just stops. It was a fresh one too. It doesn't go up, it doesn't go left, it doesn't go right, and their are no holes to indicate that eyeball went down. Let's go back a little, maybe he took another path." The seven turned only to find that the clear path they had followed to this point had been replaced by a wall of trees, shrubs, and vines. Joshua drew his dagger and began to cut at the offending plants, but every time one was cut more seemed to take it's place. 

"Well it looks like we can only go forward," Joshua finally said. The fact that the forest had actually trapped them seemed to agitate Mocchi even more, causing him to squeeze Genki's hand harder. 

"If anyone had any ideas, now is the time to say `em," Gray Wolf said. 

"Since we can't get out, the only course open to us is to continue to with our original mission. Even if we can't find this Melonzo character or his treasure, at some point this place may open up again and let us out," Hare said. 

"That innkeeper did say we'd only be lost for a few days at the most if we entered," Golem said. 

"I don't like just accepting this, it leaves too much to chance. What if this forest just decides not to let us go?" 

"We really don't have a choice Gray." So saying, Genki began to move onward, followed by his friends. As they walked, Gray Wolf continued to sniff the air, often complaining that the scent kept appearing and vanishing before he could do anything. Everyone was on guard, unwilling to be attacked in a forest that refused to cooperate with them. That was when Genki realized Mocchi was no longer hanging onto his hand. The boy looked around, spotting Mocchi a few yards behind them, talking to a bush. 

"Mocchi, stay with the group," the boy called. The baby monster didn't respond. By this time, all the searchers turned to look, noticing Mocchi. Again Genki called, and again he was ignored. Getting angry, Genki began to stomp over to his partner fully intending to scold him for ignoring everyone. Suddenly, Mocchi walked into the bush, smiling all the way. That was all it took for Genki to speed up, charging to were his partner had disappeared, Gray Wolf and the others right behind him. He moved aside the bush only to find a very large rock right behind it. 

"Melonzo was here!!" Gray Wolf called, sniffing the bush, hopping to find where Mocchi had gone. 

"What?!" Genki said. 

"He was here, not but a few short seconds ago. He's who Mocchi was talking to." 

"Are you sure?" Hare said. 

"Of course I'm sure, why shouldn't I be sure?!" came Gray Wolf's angry response. 

"Well, unless I miss my guess, isn't that a Melon Suezo?" Hare pointed down the path were a scaly green suezo-type was happily hopping in place, his tongue sticking out at the searchers. Genki took off like a shot, intent on making the suezo/zuum tell him what he'd done with Mocchi. Behind the boy, the others also ran, unwilling to loose another of their own to the forest's shifting topography. The Melon Suezo also took off, a smile on his face as he tried to lead them on a chase. Tried being the operative word. 

"Sonic Move!" With those words Gray Wolf disappeared only to reappear in front of Melonzo, growling for the scaled monster to come to a halt. Melonzo skidded to a halt in front of the angry wolf and tried to jump off to the side, only to find Golem's rocky hand grabbing his tail, holding him in mid-air. 

"Okay Melonzo what'd you do with Mocchi?" Genki demanded waving his fist in the captive monster's face. No answer came from the scaled suezo, who seemed more than a little frightened of the boy. "We know you took him so if you don't tell us where he is right now I'm gonna..." 

"Genki," Joshua interrupted, stopping the boy's tirade. Then the big man turned to Melonzo. "Please forgive the boy's temper, he is worried about his friend whom you took from us a short while ago." Melonzo nodded, never making a sound. "Now then, if you promise not to run off, Golem will let you go. All right?" Once more Melonzo nodded. Golem set him down gently and, to everyone's surprise, Melonzo simply smiled as if waiting for something. 

"Well, aren't you going to say anything for yourself," Gray Wolf said, his voice as commanding as he could make it. Melonzo simply opened his mouth and used his tongue to point at it, grunting as he did so. 

"I don't think he can talk," Hare said. "That makes sense, that innkeeper did say that Suezo Mask did something to make sure Melonzo couldn't just ask for help." 

"Well that's just perfect. Now how are we gonna find out what he did with Mocchi?" Genki asked. Melonzo began to move, motioning for the others to follow."Well, it looks like our luck hasn't run out. Melonzo's gonna show us where he took Mocchi," Hare said. 

********************************************* 

Elsewhere found Mocchi smiling at the beautiful flora of the forest, beside him the familiar scaly form of Melonzo. 

"It's really pretty, chi," Mocchi stated. Suddenly a butterfly alighted on the young monster's nose. 

"Ti ekil d'uoy uoy dlot I," Melonzo replied, smiling as his new friend sneezed at the butterfly. Mocchi chased after the bug for a short while before he realized his friends were not with them. 

"Oh no, oh no. Where's Genki-chi, where's Hare-chi, where's Gray Wolf-chi? Where is everybody?" Mocchi was close to panic. 

"Meht ot kcab uoy ekat ll'i, eno elttil yrrow t'nod," said Melonzo, getting the hysterical child's attention. 

"You will?" Melonzo nodded and turned back to the bush they had entered the meadow through. Then he whistled. A strange feeling came over Mocchi, almost like vertigo, which forced the little monster to sit down. Melonzo parted the bush to reveal the same path Mocchi had left from, complete with the foot marks of where the other searchers had investigated their friend's disappearance. "How did you make the forest change?" Mocchi asked, amazed at how powerful Melonzo seemed to be. 

"Ihccom stfihs tserof eht yaw eht lortnoc ot woh oga gnol denrael I. Erusaert ym dnif ot elbanu ma I fi sselgninaem si rewop siht tneve tub." 

"CHI!!! They're gone!!!" Mocchi cried. 

"TAHW?!" Melonzo called, looking around. It didn't take him long to find the tell-tale footprints of the group leading away only to stop at the point where the forest had shifted. Something about the prints was unsettling for Melonzo, who gave another shrill whistle. Once more the wave of vertigo washed over Mocchi, though not as badly as before. Melonzo's tongue moved to steady Mocchi. "Ti hguorht og uoy semit erom eht reisae s'teg ti." With that, both followed the tracks hoping to find the others before anything befell them. 

************************************************************************ 

The group followed the scaly suezo as he lead them through the forest. How was a mystery. At some points Melonzo even seemed lost, looking around almost like he hadn't expected the paths to turn at points. But these instances were short-lived as Melonzo quickly moved ahead, hiding anything that might have given the rebels pause to think. Finally, they came to a clearing. And in the clearing rested, not Mocchi, but... 

"GOLD!!!" Hare cried as he saw the mounds of gold piled up over the grass, and at the top rested a disk. 

"Looks like he was showing us where his treasure was, not Mocchi." 

"Grrrr. YOU GREEDY MONSTER, WE DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID TREASURE!! WHERE DID YOU TAKE MOCCHI!?!" Genki yelled, causing the scaled suezo to shrink back in fear. 

"Genki, you should not get so angry at poor Melonzo," Golem said, trying to calm his friend down. "He is trying to help us as best he can." 

"Yeah and, after all Genki, you know how easy it is for Mocchi to become lost. If we break the curse I bet it'll be a lot easier to find him." So saying the smiling Hare grabbed a gold coin. As soon as he touched it, his smiled faded into a deep frown and he whirled around on his heel, throwing the coin directly at the melon suezo. "Okay you little liar, the jigs up. What's going on here?" 

"What are you talking about Hare?" Pink Eye said, his guard going up as he glanced back at Melonzo while Gray Wolf began to growl menacingly. 

"Those coins are just wood painted gold. This isn't the treasure in any way, shape, or form." 

"My what a smart bunny, you thought that up all by yourself," said the suddenly vocal "Melonzo." He bit into a vine nearby and a large net scooped up all the searchers save for Golem. Two forked poles flipped out of the ground, pinning Golem's arms to his side, holding him in place. 

"So you can talk!" Gray Wolf growled, as silver energy began to appear at his horns. "Let's see if you can scream." 

"I wouldn't wolf boy. That net is metal and would more than likely run that lightening attack right through your friends before it ever had a chance to strike me. Oh Captain!!" At the suezo-type's call, the ground began to erupt as the arrow head unit came out of the ground. Captain Arrow Head cast a glance at the entrapped searchers a sneer on his face. 

"Excellent job Indigo," the Captain said as the impostor Melonzo began to wipe off the green make-up from his body, revealing deep purple scales instead. 

"Why thank you Captain. I'd like to thank academy for my acting ability." Indigo then looked up at the disk sitting on top of the fake gold. "And of course, we can't forget my supporting cast. Put your claws together for the ever talented Skipper." All the arrow heads begin a kind of mocking clap as the snicker at the lost disk they'd used to fool the rebels. 

"Now, you dweebs have a stone Master Moo wants. Give it to me and I promise you'll all get a nice quick death. Don't and, well, you get the idea." 

"Sir aren't there supposed to be seven rebels?" Another arrow head asked. "I only count six." 

"What!?" Quickly Captain Arrow Head counted his prisoners, coming to the same conclusion as his subordinate. "Indigo, there ARE only SIX rebels. What happened to the seventh one?" 

"I... I don't know sir. These were all the rebels I found," said the flustered Indigo. "They were all leaning over a bush, maybe the other one got lost in the forest." 

"So they don't have Mocchi," Genki whispered. 

"I told you, Melonzo was the one who took Mocchi, for whatever the reason. Since this guy isn't Melonzo, it stands to reason Mocchi wouldn't be with them," Gray Wolf said. 

"Hey, quiet up there," Captain Arrow Head ordered. "We'll just have to wipe them out now and find that other one. Moo wants their heads and I for one don't wanna keep the master waiting." On his orders the arrow heads moved into a circle around the searchers, pointing their open claws at the captive heroes. "Indigo, you sure you don't wanna get in on this." 

"I... Am an actor, not a fighter. All I want is credit for helping to capture the rebels." 

"Your loss. Arrow Heads ready... aim... LOBSTER LASER FI...." Captain Arrow Head's command was cut off as a pink ball slammed into his head, bouncing off it and into the other arrow heads like a cannonball. Needless to say their attacks were nowhere near on target. Lasers flew everywhere, one actually hitting another arrow head and transforming him into a lost disk. Mocchi landed outside the circle smiling with glee at the chaos he'd caused. 

"Woleb tuo kool," came a voice from above the rebels. They looked up just in time to see the real Melonzo bite into the rope that held them over the ground, snapping it in two and sending them tumbling to the ground. The group scrabbled into a fighting formation as Melonzo dropped down in front of them and rushed to Golem. A large tongue snapped one of the poles in two, freeing the rock giant. Having lost the element of surprise, Captain Arrow Head did the only thing he could think of. 

"Retreat!" The baddies, need no other stimulus to do so, obeyed, creating a very short river of red and white as they beat a hasty retreat. 

"We won," Mocchi cheered, bouncing over to Genki to grab the boy around the waist, happy to be among his friends again. That was when he remembered his new friend, who stood slightly off to the side so as to avoid being noticed. Mocchi let go of his trainer and partner and bounced over to the scaled eyeball. "This is my friend, he's the one who helped me find you in time." Genki carefully approached Melonzo, who offered his tongue to the boy to shake. 

"Are you the real Melonzo?" Genki asked, a little unsure. 

"Ma I sey." Was the reply he got. Gray Wolf took a quick sniff of the new monster and confirmed he was indeed Melonzo. 

"Good than can you tell us why you kidnapped Mocchi?" 

"He didn't kidnap me, he asked if I wanted to see something neat," Mocchi said, defending his new friend. 

"Uoy gniracs rof yrros ma I." 

"What?" The searchers said in unison, unable to understand the melon suezo's words. 

"He said he's sorry for scaring you," Mocchi translated. 

"So then, what'd you need Mocchi for?" Melonzo began to explain, using Mocchi as his translator. 

"I'm sure you've already heard about my curse, that is why you're here, so there is no need to for me to tell you how I came to this sorry state. A long time has passed since my punishment started, long enough for an old fool to finally realize the price my greed extracted from me. For years I've been forced to wonder this accursed forest, figuring out how to manipulate the spell that keeps others from stumbling across me or my treasure, and I've even learned where he hid my treasure, but I can't get at it. That's my problem. Suezo Mask's curse is only supposed to end when I am able to transform my prized treasure back into its original form. I can only do it with the help of others who do it of their own free will. I thought that Mocchi here would be able to help me, since he can actually understand what I say. I'm begging you to help me get my treasure back and break the curse. Will you help me?" 

"Of course we'll help you, Melonzo," Genki answered. 

"Uoy knaht. Em wollof esaelp." With that, Melonzo began to hop off, whistling a pecular tune as Mocchi and the now slightly nauseous searchers followed him. 

********************************************** 

It took only an hour before Melonzo called the procession to a stop in front of a a building almost buried in the growth of the forest. 

"Emoh ym ot emoclew," Melonzo said. 

"What'd he say Mocchi?" 

"This is his home," the young monster answered. Genki looked harder at the vine covered edifice, finally recognizing it as the dilapidated remains of a large manor house. It might once have been beautiful, but now, after so many years of neglect, it could barely be functional. The windows looked like they'd been smashed by objects flying out side, many of which's remnants still littered the ground, weather damaged beyond repair. The door was off it's hinges and lying on the ground in two pieces, silent testament the anger that put it there. Melonzo walked through the door way, pausing only to tell his companions to be careful of the rotten floor. 

"Suezo Mask found the perfect place to hide my treasure," Melonzo said, using Mocchi as his translator. "Right where I never thought he'd hide it, a hidden closet in my old master's room. When he took it from me, he told me I'd have to go back to the beginning to reclaim my treasure. I kept trying to think of every place something started for me, but it was there my master gave me the gold that helped to cause all this in the first place." The eight finally arrived at a room that seemed very out of place in the rundown mansion. Though it still was dirty and old, it was in much better condition than the rest of the house and still looked quite functional. A large covered bed dominated the room, complete with red satin pillows and a green comforter. In one corner sat a vanity with a cracked mirror. A bookshelf was also present in the room, almost filled with books on different monsters. Genki walked over looking at the titles. 

"Hare Today Gone Tommorrow, Hunting with the Wolfpack, Golems: the Geologist's Friend, Seeing the Future with Suezos... Melonzo, what was your trainer?" Genki asked. 

"He was a monster fanatic in my opinion," Melonzo/Mocchi said. "He loved monsters and wanted to learn everything he could about them. Wave any book on the subject at him and the only way you could walk away was with his money in it's place. Suezos were his favorite, with dinos coming in a very close second, so I was perfect for his partner. Other than that, he tended to live like a hermit. I don't know why, but he couldn't stand to be around other humans for too long." Melonzo walked over to the bookshelf, pulling on a book whose cover looked remarkably like the melon suezo's skin. "Of course some books are more than they appear." The book turned out to be connected to a switch that opened a hidden door in the wall. Behind the door sat a second room whose floor was covered with several neat piles of gold in a ring. And in the center of the ring was a pedestal on which sat a shining mystery disk. Melonzo's hopped quickly over to the disk, urging the others to follow. 

"Em morf koot Ksam Ozeus eno eht, erusaert ym, ti si siht," Melonzo said. Mocchi translated so his friends could understand. 

"So, what do you need us for?" Genki asked. Melonzo's tongue moved to grab the disk, only to pass through it as though it were etherial. The scaled monster then motioned for Genki to try, and the boy found himself quite capable of holding the disk 

"Well, if his treasure is the disk, then I guess the Phoenix isn't here," Pink Eye said, examining the mystery disk. 

"Tnemesab eht ni ti tup dna enirhs a thgoub retsam ym. Gninnur ti teg nac I, em rof edistuo ksid eht yrrac ll'uoy fi tub, won evitcani s'ti." 

"Huh?" 

"Take it outside chi," Mocchi said, grabbing the disk and running off with it. The group followed him, Melonzo pausing at the front door just long enough to pull a lever by the door. 

"Skrow siht epoh I." As if in answer, the whole area was filled with the loud sounds of many rusty gears grinding away against each other. Slowly and steadily the ruins of the house began to move backwards, revealing a large hole underneath. Once the hole was uncovered, more gears began to work, lifting a stone platform, complete with a monster gate, to the surface. Mirrors surrounded the stone structure, and the instant the sunlight hit those mirrors, the torches in the mouths of the four statues ignited. Mocchi raced over to the center of the gate, intending to put the disk in it's place, when a long pink tongue snatched it from the child's hands. 

"INDIGO!" Genki yelled, spotting the suezo/naga hybrid off to the side. The purple suezo smiled as he placed the disk down beside him. 

"What? Did you think we'd actually let you loosers go so easily?" 

"I'll make you wish you had," Gray Wolf growled, leaping for the baddie fully intent of tearing him apart. Suddenly, a lasso looped around his neck and mouth, and pulled him to the ground. Attached to the rope were two arrow heads snickering as Gray Wolf landed with a crash. Four more arrow heads, each wielding rope, snagged the wolf's legs. More arrow heads erupted from the ground, two grabbing Hare's arms, another snapping down on Genki, while a fourth grabbed Mocchi. Pink Eye and Melonzo tried to help only to find themselves tackled from behind by four more of the lobster-like monsters. Golem and Joshua moved to help their friends only to hear the unwelcome voice of Captain Arrow Head. 

"I wouldn't if I were you gents. My crew's claws are sharp and quick and I'd hate for them to slit your friends' throats in a fit of nervousness." One look at the eager faces of the red and beige monsters was enough to let the two know the captain was serious in his threat. Captain Arrow Head walked over to Indigo, taking the mystery disk from the purple monster. "So this is the famous treasure of Melonzo. Somehow I expected more, but I suppose Moo will reward us for bringing him the magic stone and a new warrior to boot." At these words Melonzo began struggling even more to get free, rage apparent in his eye. 

"Yap uoy ekam ll'I raews I, ksid taht ekat erad uoy fi!" He yelled and the two arrow heads holding him down had to struggle to keep him from moving. 

"I'm sure you said something most heroic, and I'm sure it also deserves some masterfully villainous retort, but for the life of me I can't understand you. You'll understand if I just ignore you," Captain Arrow Head said, a cruel tone in his voice. 

"He said that if you take that disk he'd make you pay. A sentiment I find myself echoing." Came a familiar gruff voice that caused everyone to turn towards the treeline. Standing there, still in the same pure white apron, tie and eye-patch stood the Swarthy Hog's innkeeper, a stern look on his face. A look of recognition fell over Melonzo's face as he saw the human's face. 

"Well what do we have here?" Indigo said, spitting in the innkeeper's direction. 

"I would suggest you do as you are told," the Innkeeper said, but this seemed to have no effect on the Indigo or the arrow heads. 

"Ooh the human thinks he can stand up to the forces of Moo. Who do you think you are old man?" 

"I'll let you figure that out," the innkeeper said, as his one eye began to glow a golden light. The human lifted off the ground and began to float forward as a thick mist began to swirl around his body, completely hiding him from view. The cloud soon parted revealing, not a human, but what appeared to be a gali. It possessed the same picture clad cape and golden sun mask, but, instead of two completely frozen eyes etched into the mask, there was one moving eye in the center of it's forehead. It almost looked like it was a real eye, but like all galis the eye was sightless. 

"Ksam Ozeus," Melonzo said. 

"So that's a suezo mask," Genki said. 

"Hello again Melonzo. I see you are doing well," Suezo Mask said in a freindly voice. "But I see you're still getting into trouble." 

"Won esruc ruoy kaerb nac I," Melonzo answered. 

"Yes I can see that. I assume you understand why I put the curse on you in the first place?" 

"Sey." 

"Then the ball is in your court Captain Arrow Head. I give you one final warning to return that disk to it's proper owner." At these words the baddies began to laugh, all save Indigo, who was now actively trying to disappear into the forest. 

"I think not mask boy. If you'll look around, you'll notice that you are vastly outnumbered. I suggest you leave, before we tear you to pieces." 

"Be it so," Suezo Mask quietly said. The sky darkened as Suezo Mask's single eye began to glow and, before they could react, lightening bolts surged through the arrow heads' bodies from the sky. The attack was accurate and ferocious, destroying all the baddies, save for Captain Arrow Head and Indigo, and freeing the searchers. Scared now, Captain Arrow Head clutched the mystery disk, his only remaining defense against the angry searchers. 

"Nos ym kcab em evig!!" Melonzo yelled menacingly, glaring at Captain Arrow Head. 

"What?" 

"I believe he is demanding the disk back. You have a choice Captain; you can either attempt to keep the disk, and thus battle all nine of us for it, or..." 

"Or? Or is good." 

"Or you can challenge Melonzo to a two on two battle, with you and your purple friend against Melonzo and a partner of his choice." 

"Wait that's not fair Suezo Mask," Pink Eye said, hoping up to the holy monster. "With that curse on him, Melonzo can't call his attacks. He'd be outmatched." 

"Then he had best choose his partner wisely." 

"I accept your challenge. If Indigo and I win, we get the disk to take to Master Moo, no interferenced from you guys." 

"Ihccom rentrap ym sa esoohc dna, tpecca I." Melonzo answered. Mocchi stepped forward ready to help, despite the laughing comming from his enemies. 

"Melonzo are you nuts?" Gray Wolf yelled. 

"He's just a kid, you can't send him in against those baddies," Pink Eye said. 

"I gotta help him," Genki said, as he started to move forward, only to be blocked by a hand made of golden energy. 

"No, Melonzo has asked and Mocchi has accepted. You must not interfere with the match. Trust that your friends know what they're doing." Suezo Mask then turned to the four combatants. "The arena you will fight in is this clearing. If you pass the tree-line, you are out of bounds and loose. The match ends when either member of one of the two teams is defeated. The winner gains the mystery disk. Now FIGHT!" 

The two teams began to circle each other, sizing each other up and trying to guess what move would be used first. Indigo was the first to move, charging forward and attempting to bite Mocchi in half. The pink and green monster ran forward as well, getting under the purple suezo and jumping up, catching his chin with a headbutt. Captain Arrow Head was also ready, catching Mocchi's leg in his claws and throwing the boy back to the ground hard. The captain pressed his attack with a swipe at Mocchi's exposed belly, only to be knocked away by Melonzo's tongue. Indigo's attempt to stop his green counterpart also resulted in his recieving a tongue slap. He went flying through the air, only to land on his stalk. 

"That's it, now you'll feel my power. TELEPORT!" Indigo disappeared only to appear above Melonzo and landing on him like a stone. 

"Melonzo," Mocchi cried running over to help his partner only to run head first into Captain Arrow Head's head. Both monsters were stunned by the impact. Melonzo threw Indigo off of his head and hopped over to Mocchi. The purple suezo was not pleased and once more teleported appearing to block Melonzo from reaching the baby monster. By this time Mocchi had recovered and attacked, hitting Indigo in the back and sending him skidding to a halt next to his partner. 

"Pleh ruoy deen I, ihccom," Melonzo said, and whispered something in Mocchi's ear. Mocchi moved behind Melonzo, ready for whatever plan the two had concocted. 

"MAEBEYE!" Melonzo called. 

"EYEBEAM!" Mocchi said at the same time. Melonzo's eye took on a red glow and a powerful beam of pure energy came forth, striking both Arrow Head and Indigo. The baddies went sailing only to be struck again by a fireball from Melonzo's mouth. Before the two could recover, both Melonzo and Mocchi struck them with a vicious headbutt, knocking them out of the ring, out of the match, and possible out of the country. 

"It appears the winners are Melonzo and Mocchi," Suezo Mask said. A tendril of golden energy picked up the mystery disk. "And I thereby present you with the mystery disk you have so long sought." The disk floated over to the green eyeball. 

"Ihccom uoy knaht," Melonzo said. 

"You're welcome chi." 

"So let's unlock this sucker and see what the all the fuss is about," Pink Eye said, grabbing the disk from Melonzo and placing it in the center of the monster gate. Genki took his position at the controls, starting the unlocking procedure. Faster and faster the disk spun until a small ball of light escaped it. The ball landed nearby, it's form altering to reveal a golden skinned suezo with a pink bow on it's head. 

"MY BABY!" Melonzo yelled, perfectly understandably, as he raced over to the tiny eyeball, who squeeled in delight as the older monster hugged her tight. 

"BABY!?""She is Melonzo's daughter, the most precious thing he had, and the one he was hurting the most with his greed," Suezo Mask explained. 

"So you turned her into a mystery disk?" 

"He needed to be reminded what was truly important in life, and what better way to do that than let him live with nothing." At that point Melonzo and his daughter returned to the group. 

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Goldie." 

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Goldie said in a sweet voice. 

"We're pleased to meet you too," Genki said, bowing to the little lady. 

"Hi chi," Mocchi giggled extending his hand to Goldie. A large wet tongue met his hand and shook. Meanwhile, Melonzo and Suezo Mask stared each other. 

"It is good to see you're still a powerful fighter Melonzo," Suezo Mask said. 

"I have nothing to say to you," Melonzo replied. 

"Such venom." 

"Did you think I'd thank you. You stole my daughter from me. I may understand why you did it, but I don't have to agree with it." 

"Did you learn the lesson I tried to teach?" 

"Yes." 

"Then our business has concluded... Farwell Melonzo, may I never need to return here again." With that Suezo Mask Teleported away. With him gone, Melonzo became instantly friendlier. 

"You seven helped to break my curse, and for that I will be forever grateful. You have restored my daughter to me as well, and I am even more in your debt. If there is anyway I can help you, you have only to ask." 

"Well," Hare said, "now that you mention it, I couldn't help noticing the gold in..." 

"Don't you ever stop?" Gray Wolf interrupted. 

"Actually Melonzo, we're on a quest to find a monster called the Phoenix so he can defeat Moo. If you have any information that could help us..." Melonzo laughed as Joshua spoke. 

"Ha ha. The Phoenix! I know what that is! Hee hee! Give me a moment, I'll be right back... TELEPORT!" With a flash the melon suezo disappeared, only to reappear holding a thin red book. "Like I said, my former master collected anything and everything having to do with monsters. This book is one of the oldest in his collection." Melonzo held up the book, who's title read Phoenix's Last Battle. "I'm not sure if it'll help you find the Phoenix, but it might generate some leads. It's yours." 

"Thank you Melonzo. Where will you go from here?" 

"Don't worry about us. Goldie and I are gonna get a new home somewhere in town." 

"Then I guess this is good-bye." 

"Sayonara, and good luck on your quest." 

"Thanks Melonzo. See you again some time." 

"See you again, chi," Mocchi mimicked, waving at the two eyeballs as the group left, bound for their next adventure. 

************************************************************************ 

Epilogue 

************************************************************************ 

Weed was hot, thirsty and tired, dangerous things to be when one treks accross the desert. Unfortunately, the terrain around Gali's sandcastle was too unstable to land an iron bird in. Finally, though, Weed did make it to Gali's courtyard. In the center of a lush garden sat a beautiful fountain spraying gallons of water into the air, Gali's most famous possession. The clear, sparkling water was so tempting, but Weed knew better. Gali was known to have an interest in chemistry, particularly poisons, and often sought to test his latest creations on unwary travellers. 

"It would appear I have an unannounced vistor," came a low nasal voice. Floating in the arched doorwar of the palace stood Gali, the golden masked second member of the Big Bad Four. His entire body was composed of the golden sun mask and the white cloak, with a Moo medallion pinned to thin air where his chest should be. It felt like the monster truly was nothing but pure power. 

"Master Gali, I bring you a message from Master Moo," Weed said. 

"Oh." 

"He commands your presence at the floating castle in a week's time. He is concerned over the seven rebels searching for the Phoenix." 

"He needn't be, they will be dealt with in time. However, I will be there. Now please go and take a drink from my fountain if you wish." 

"Oh good, it's not poisoned." 

"Well now, I didn't say that, did I?" Laughter filled the air as Gali disappeared, leaving a now very nervous Weed behind him. 

The end. 

************************************************************************ 

There you go. If you like it please send me a review. If not, then don't. Next time though, it's a redo of Courageous Seven. When the rebels come accross a village under attack by the Evil Hares, they of course move to defend it. But are the baddies really as bad as they're reputation suggests. Also I will be trying a new format, so stay tuned. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. Choices

When Destiny Calls  
  
The Journey Begins: Choices  
  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Summary: The searchers have come across the town of Rimulder, a lovely little village with a dam, a river, and a beautiful meadow of flowers. The baddies are there too, and Captain Evil Hare thinks he may have a plan to clean up in Moo's army.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher in any way shape or form. If you try to sue me for using it, you'll get nothing but bus change. Do not use this story without my permission and do not change it for the same. Oh, and since I don't know all the names and attacks of the monsters, I may have to make some up. Please read and review, but be forewarned, any and all rude comments will be misread and warped to whatever my imagination can come up with. Enjoy  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You have choice, it may not be a good choice, but it is a choice."  
  
-"Dangerous Minds."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Choices. That's all life really boils down to. Everything's a choice we have to live with. Good, evil, it's all relative really. That's about the most intelligent lesson I ever picked up from humans, and then they turn around and give their power of choice over to another. Well, I never said I could figure human's out any.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The day was bright and shining as the seven searchers walked out of the forest. Genki and Moochi ran races with each other trying up and down the path while Pink Eye and Gray Wolf bickered about inconsequential matters. Joshua was too busy keeping an eye on the children to pay them much mind. Golem trudged along, his eyes darting back and forth between the road and the flowering plants.  
  
*Maybe I'll take another journey after this one and see what other types of flowers there are. Summer seems to be the perfect time for this kind of thing,* Golem thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Golem, you mind not jerking around so much, you're making the trip bumpier than it really has to be," came a voice from the rock giant's shoulder. Hare sat there, his nose in the book their latest friend, Melonzo, had given them. Since the rabbit did have more traveling experience that the others, Joshua had asked him to read the book and try to decipher any clues it gave them as to where the Phoenix could be.  
  
"Sorry Hare. Are you having any luck with that book?"  
  
"Not as much as I'd hoped. This thing covers places I didn't even know existed. But if there's a clue here, I'll find it."  
  
"Hey guys!" Genki called from on top of a hill, Moochi at his side. "You gotta see this."  
  
"Genki, what have I told you about moving so far ahead of the group. It's too easy for you to get bushwhacked by some baddie out to make a name for itself."  
  
"Oh come on Josh, there's not a baddie around that could catch me on these," Genki said, indicating his skates as he noticeably puffed up with pride. Suddenly, the skates moved sending the boy flying backward out of control. "AH!" Genki cried, startled at his sudden movement. The other searchers immediately began to run forward to make sure Genki had not injured himself. What they saw instead was that he had tumbled into a very big field of wildflowers, which acted to cushion the boy's fall. Giggling, Genki got to his feet and motioned for the others to join him. Of course the first to react was Golem, who slowly walked down, almost on tiptoe, so as not to crush the fragile plants.  
  
"Hey do you hear that?" Gray Wolf said, pausing in his descent to listen closely.  
  
"What I don't hear anything," Pink Eye said, a little agitated at being stopped in mid-hop.  
  
"Quiet I hear it too," Hare said, a cupped paw to his ear. It wasn't long before the sound reached everyone else's ears too, the clanging of a bell from the nearby town. Several townspeople carrying farming implements as crude weapons entered the field, angry looks on their faces. Tiger, Hare, Pink Eye, Mocchi, and Genki got into their fighting stances, while the others, unsure as to what was going on, simply got ready for anything.  
  
"If you hoodlums think you can steal our food, you've got another think coming," the lead villager said, brandishing a pickax. The others echoed this sentiment, threatening bodily harm if the searchers came any closer to the village. It was all Gray Wolf could do to keep from tearing would-be warriors apart for blocking him.  
  
"We're not trying to steal your food, we're just passing through!" Genki shouted back, more than a little insulted at being called a thief.  
  
"Oh yeah right, that's just what the followers of Moo would say."  
  
"Wait a minute, we're not with Moo," Joshua said, showing off his neck. "See no medallion. And there aren't any medallions on the rest of my group."  
  
"Hold on there, let me up front. Come on, move it ya big galoot," came a voice from inside the mob as an old man made his way to the front. The searchers all had to struggle to keep from bursting into laughter at the sight of the old man, and even then a few giggles escaped Genki and Mocchi's lips. The old man was incredibly thin and withered, his arms and legs strongly resembling dried sticks. He was completely bald and the top of his head was shiny enough to bounce sunlight off of. In his hand rested a walking stick with a thick club at it's top, probably very suitable for knocking sense into others. A thick beard and mustache of white hair obscured the bottom half of his face while dark sunglasses and bushy white eyebrows hid the top. The color scheme of his clothes didn't simply clash but instead made all out war with itself. His silk shirt alone seemed comprised of more colors than the meadow, and Genki would have almost sworn the whole thing had come from his world. The old man looked at the group, eyeing them carefully before turning back to the villagers. "You ninnies! Do these look like followers of Moo to you!?!"  
  
"Sorry elder, but you said to be wary of a group of monsters..."  
  
"Exactly! Monsters, no humans, and they'd be wearing those accursed medals on their chests!" So saying, the old man turned to the rebels. "I apologize on behalf of my friends. Since Moo has been active, we've been seeing a lot of nasty monsters running around. Why just last week a merchant's wagon was attacked by a group of arrow heads and a purple suezo. When Michael here saw you, he probably assumed you to be attacking the village."  
  
"Well, no harm, no foul I say," Joshua said, extending his hand to the elder, which was accepted. "One cannot be too careful in these times."  
  
"Yes, but it should not come at the expense of meeting new people. And I insist we make it up to you for the scare," the old man said, motioning for them to follow him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well well well," Captain Evil Hare said, watching the meadow through his binoculars. Behind him, laying on their furry bellies to keep from being spotted, were eleven other evil hares, all wearing medallions with Moo's insignia on them. "It would seem the rebels have found some friends."  
  
"So what's the plan Captain?" A particularly large evil hare asked, not even bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"Quiet. We may be hidden, but I'd wager that gray wolf would hear us if you kept bellowing like that."  
  
"Sorry sir," the evil hare said.  
  
"Don't let it happen again. Now, as for a plan, that dam should do nicely."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Destroy the dam and release the water. We'll drown the rebels in the raging river."  
  
"And the village?"  
  
"Regrettable, but necessary. We'll grab the stone from the wreckage, as well as any lost disks. Master Moo might be able to use some of them." So saying, Captain Evil Hare raised his hand, motioning for his warriors to move out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Let's get one thing straight, I have no real love for humans, but I also don't really hate them. I probably wouldn't help a human, but then again I don't go out of my way to harm them either. That's probably one of the big reasons I haven't made it very far in Moo's army. Oh well, I refuse to be something I'm not simply to get ahead in life.  
  
I guess the only real problem I have with humans is that they always seem to hate my kind. Now that doesn't make sense. They say humans created monsters. How can you hate something you created? Well it doesn't matter, I'm a fighter, not a philosopher. That's the life I've chosen and I refuse to feel sorry for it.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The tiny village of Rimulder was as nice up close as it appeared from afar, aside from the fact that many of it's citizens giving the newcomers suspicious glances.  
  
"Can't you just feel the love in the air," Gray Wolf commented, keeping a watchful eye out in case anyone tried anything funny.  
  
"Will you give it a rest. It was just a misunderstanding when they attacked us. They thought we were baddies," Genki said.  
  
"You have to expect the worst, kid, otherwise the world will flatten you."  
  
"That's a very cynical view, my friend," the elder said, overhearing Gray Wolf's comment.  
  
"I'm a very cynical wolf."  
  
"That must be lonely then," the old man said. The he turned to a wood and brick building. "Ah, this is the grocer's. You should be able to stock up on supplies here. If you're low on funds, don't worry, Tom's been known to make trades for any interesting knickknacks you might have." The searchers looked inside to find a blue hare in an apron sitting behind the counter. The azure rabbit looked up an smiled politely at them.  
  
"So you're the newbies causing so much ruckus outside today," the hare/tiger hybrid said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we are," Joshua said. The big man was softly nudged aside as Hare squeezed past him and into the store. The brown bunny began to inspect the shop, taking notice of all the wares in the place.  
  
"I gotta say this is a nice place, Tom is it? You're boss certainly must run a tight ship," Hare said.  
  
"Why yes I do. And if you think you can get a lower price for my goods by buttering me up, you'll have better luck with some toast," Tom said. Hare seemed almost at a loss for words as he took in this information.  
  
"You mean you own this whole shop?" he asked.  
  
"Well, not yet. I had to take out a few loans to get this place running, but once I pay off that, I will own the whole place."  
  
"Very nice. Well, I guess I'll help you get just a little bit closer to your goal then." So saying, Hare grabbed a handful of candy and paid with a gold coin. The hare handed some of the candy to Mocchi and Genki, but before they could eat it, they heard a commotion outside.  
  
"Master Torten! Master Torten!" yelled a boy as he came running up a street. The old man walked out of the shop to meet the boy.  
  
"Billy what is it?"  
  
"The look out... sent me to find you...," the boy panted, out of breath. "Strange monsters... at the dam... attacking."  
  
"Oh no, if they destroy the dam Rimulder will be washed away," Torten said. "Billy, get the militia together, we need to stop them."  
  
"That'll take too long, those monsters'll have your dam destroyed before you can get up there," Joshua said.  
  
"Leave it to us, we'll stop them," Genki stated, skating off, Gray Wolf and Mocchi hot on his heels with the rest only a little ways behind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*I hate fighting.  
  
That sounds strange coming from someone like me doesn't it, but it's true. The problem is all my life fighting is the only thing I've ever known. My mother used to tell me that before the creation of monsters, human's used to keep normal animals as pets. Sometimes they even used them in fights. And then the animal seemed to be totally unable to live a peaceful life.  
  
I think that's what happened to me. I'd love to prove myself wrong, but try telling that to a commander who always wants to go to war. In a world as harsh as this, only the fighters have any success. At least that's what I've been led to believe. And I am pretty good at it.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the dam, the evil hare unit was busy adding more stress to an already stressed construct. The plan was simple; cause enough damage to the dam to cause it to begin to give then get out of the way and let nature take it's course. Already the wood was beginning to crack and give way, and little streams of water were bursting through.  
  
Six evil hares currently were punching the dam when Genki, Mocchi and Gray Wolf arrived on the scene, calling for them to stop. Gray Wolf didn't even give them a chance to stop, zapping the two closest with a lightening bolt. Both ebony rabbits jumped aside, their fur standing on end from the electric attack. They leapt forward ready to trash the wolf as two fresh evil hares took their place at the dam. From on top three more evil hares dropped down, attacking Genki and Mocchi. Two used a charging bunch only to be feel their lower jaws connect with Genki's wheeled foot and Mocchi's hard head. The third evil hare was more successful, going between the two youngsters in order to hit them both from behind with his elbows, sending both flying.  
  
Gray Wolf jumped into the air, followed closely by the two evil hares.  
  
"LIGHT..."  
  
"NIGHT LIGHT!" the two rabbits called in unison, as they're red eyes began to glow bright enough to blind Gray Wolf. Unable to aim his attack, or even see his opponents, Gray Wolf became easy prey as the evil hares grabbed his front legs, throwing him back to the ground. The lupine was only barely able to right himself before hitting the ground, and the temporary blindness subsided in time for him to see his two assailants diving at him, their fists extended to hit him. Gray Wolf was ready, roaring his mightiest roar as they came close, sending both flying again into the dam.  
  
"Not so tough when you can't do a sneak attack are you," Gray Wolf snorted.  
  
Genki and Mocchi had righted themselves and were busy fighting off their own evil hares, which now numbered four. Suddenly, a great stone hand came down between the two groups as a brown form ran along it's length, punching the evil hares and knocking each to the ground.  
  
"Banzai!" Pink Eye yelled as he appeared above another black bunny, flattening the unfortunate warrior as he fell. Joshua yanked two more evil hares away from the dam as Gray Wolf tackled the last one.  
  
"We can't let them destroy the dam," Joshua said. Blocking the evil hares from returning to their deadly work.  
  
"Don't worry, they're not gettin' by me," Gray Wolf called, firing a lightning bolt at one that attempted to sneak by.  
  
"Me neither," Genki said, echoed by Mocchi. Hare stood to the left of the boy, glaring at the assembled baddies as if daring them to try something. And behind them all stood their last line of defense; Golem, who was spreading himself out to catch any baddies that came by.  
  
"As if you losers could stop us," yelled Captain Evil Hare as the helmeted hare dropped down in front of Gray Wolf. A weak spin kick to the face was all it took to get Gray Wolf angry. The silver lupine lunged for his assailant, which the captain easily dodged. The wolf took another angry swipe, only to hit thin air.  
  
"That's it... SONIC MOVE!" Gray wolf called as he disappeared, only to find himself on the receiving end of a very quick spin kick that sent him flying back to Golem. Captain Evil Hare used the wolf as a stepping stone, jumping up onto the rock monster. Gray Wolf was quick to recover however, and gave chase, disrupting any chance of Golem swatting the ebony hare without hitting Gray Wolf. The evil hare jumped off of Golem's head, landing in front of the dam with Gray Wolf hot on his heels.  
  
"Gray Wolf stop him!" Yelled Joshua.  
  
"Just watch me... LIGHTNING!!"  
  
"NO NOT THAT!" Joshua screamed, as the silver energy left the wolf's horns.  
  
"Too late," Captain Evil Hare said as he dodged, letting the lightning strike the dam. The wood blackened under the energy assault, becoming very weak as it did so. "Evil Hare's disappear!" Captain Evil Hare commanded as he used a charging punch to slam into the weakened wood. Huge cracks now freely spread over the structure as the dam began to give way and all the evil hares disappeared. Golem was the first to react, rushing forward to use his great strength to prop up the collapsing structure, followed closely by Joshua, Genki, and Mocchi.  
  
"Gray Wolf, use your arctic blast to freeze the water," Hare commanded.  
  
"I'd never be able to freeze the whole river."  
  
"Then do just the dam, that should buy us some time for a more permanent solution."  
  
"Everyone back away," Gray Wolf commanded. As soon as they were gone, Gray Wolf summoned his most powerful freezing technique, and the familiar blue and white beam shot forth from his mouth, completely freezing the crumbling dam. The sound of the disturbed water slamming into the wall of ice was thunderous.  
  
"That should hold it, but we're not out of the woods yet," Genki said, backing away from the frozen dam. Golem held fast, unwilling to rely solely on the ice to keep the water back.  
  
"What happened?" Torten called as he and a group of villagers came running up the path.  
  
"The evil hares were able to bust open the dam," Genki said.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault for falling for that black rabbit's trick..."  
  
"Blame can come later, right now we have to fix that dam, the ice is melting rapidly." The old man turned towards his assembled group. "Well, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Get moving." On command the villagers went to work, trying their best to fix the broken dam. It didn't matter what they did though, because it was still patchwork and water continued to leak out, weakening the entire project. Gray Wolf had resorted to using his weaker blizzard attacks to create temporary stops while the rest of the searchers pitched in as best they could to patch up the dam. Golem stood fast, quite possibly the only reason the dam had not collapsed already.  
  
"This isn't working," Hare said, stopping as he surveyed the situation further.  
  
"That is becoming painfully obvious my friend. But unless you have some other way to stop this river, keep working." Torten answered.  
  
"I just might. There's a fork in the river bed, all we have to do is block off the side leading to Rimulder. What we need is another dam."  
  
"It took us a week to build this one, there's no way we can hold back the river that long."  
  
"Ah, but you're forgetting Gray Wolf's speed and Golem's strength, not to mention Pink Eye's teleport attack. If we pool those talents we can have a good enough dam built pretty quickly."  
  
"Okay rabbit, but remember, we can only hold the water back so long."  
  
"Guys, come on, we gotta plan," Hare called, racing off to the forest, the other searchers close behind.  
  
It did not take long for the searchers, sans Golem and Genki, to make it to the forest. The boy and rock giant had been left at the fork in the river, waiting for their parts in Hare's plan. Gray Wolf leapt at the trees, firing torpedoes which crashed through the trunks easily. The giant plants fell down as Hare and Mocchi quickly stripped the branches from them. Joshua drug the felled trees into a stack as quickly as he could. Once a sufficient pile had been accumulated, Pink Eye touched the wood, teleporting himself and the trees to where Golem stood. Golem went straight to work, standing up the logs to form a crude dam while Genki filled in any gaps with clay and sand. In less than an hour and a half, three walls of wood and clay stood ready to try to repel the watery onslaught that was to come. As a precaution, the townspeople had begun to move to higher ground, moving whatever they could out of the river's potential path. The workers at the old dam could hold the construct together no longer, running to safety as the water came rushing forward. Everybody made it to the hill the village's population made it to, fingers and toes crossed as the water slammed into the ramshackle dam, creating a very audible creaking sound as it did so.  
  
"Is it holding?"  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
"Mommy I'm scared!"  
  
"Don't worry baby, Torten won't let us down."  
  
"Pink Eye, what do you see?" Joshua asked. The pink suezo took a moment to focus his eye as he stared at the dam.  
  
"It's holding... but not by much. Oh kuso, one of the logs is loose. The water is coming through."  
  
"No, our town will be washed away."  
  
"Now don't panic everyone, there must be something we can do," Torten said.  
  
"There's no time. We have to get out of here before the river overtakes this hill," Gray Wolf yelled, ready to grab as many of the villagers as he could to get them to safety. Suddenly, Joshua noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Genki... Where are you kid?!" the big man yelled. A quick search revealed Genki to be at the foot of the new dam, desperately trying to keep the dam in one piece. "Genki, get back up here! We have to get out of here right now!"  
  
"I'm not leaving! We can't just abandon these people," Genki said as he struggled to push the log back in place. It seemed an exercise in futility though, as the thirteen year old was not strong enough to fight the raging current. That was when the log began to slowly move back into place as Golem added his own strength to Genki's efforts. The small hands of a little girl began shoving clay and dirt back into the little holes to seal up the dam again. One by one more people joined the trio, all working to bolster the dam as the river gradually became weaker. Finally, it's new course finally set, the dam was finally able hold the river back without help.  
  
"I... I think we did it," a dirty Gray Wolf said.  
  
"We did, didn't we," an equally filthy Hare replied.  
  
"We saved the town, we save the town," Mocchi sang out, swinging around with the little girl. That was all it took for the rest of the crowd to break out in applause, cheering their success. After a few minutes of this, Torten raised his hands, signaling for quiet.  
  
"All right, all right people. We have a right to be pleased with ourselves, but our job isn't finished yet. That dam may be holding back the river for now, but it's only a temporary patch. We need to reinforce it if we expect it to last. Now hop to." Then the elder turned to the seven searchers. "As for you seven, I can't thank you enough. If not for your help, Rimulder would have been destroyed. The least I can do is offer you a place to stay at my house for the night."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Torten, but we really can't accept..."  
  
"Nonsense, I insist. And I'll take it as a very personal insult if you don't accept," Torten countered. That was all it took.  
  
"Well then, I can't refuse such a heartfelt offer," Joshua said, extending his hand to Torten, who shook it.  
  
"Excellent. The construction crew can take it from here, so why don't you follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Damn!" Captain Evil Hare said as he watched the events unfold through his binoculars.  
  
"What's wrong Cap?"  
  
"Those searchers were able to stop the river with a new dam. How can a single group be this difficult to eradicate?"  
  
"We could... try to destroy the dam again," another evil hare said.  
  
"Campion you know better than to suggest doing the same trick twice. I'm not about to try a failed plan on enemies who are prepared for an attack."  
  
"It's not like we have to destroy the rebels."  
  
"What did you say Elador?"  
  
"Well, pardon my impertinence, but Moo's orders didn't say to kill the rebels, we just have to get that stone of theirs. Maybe we should focus on that."  
  
"Hmm, you just gave me an idea kid," Captain Evil Hare said, motioning for everyone's attention. "Gather round, we have work to do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In only a little more than an hour, Torten had shown the searchers his home, thanking them again for the help they'd given. Gray Wolf winced a little at the show of gratitude, unsure if he was deserving of such praise.  
  
*If not for my temper, Captain Evil Hare wouldn't have made it to the dam. Why'd I have to let him get my goat?* Gray Wolf thought later, as he rested in the searchers' empty room. The other six had opted to see more of the village after dinner, an activity the tiger hybrid didn't feel up to at the moment.  
  
"My but you look lost in thought," came a voice that woke Gray Wolf from his thoughts. Torten stood in the doorway, a tray of leftovers from dinner in his hands. "I thought you might be hungry. I noticed you didn't eat much at dinner, kinda like ya had something on your mind."  
  
"None of your business old man," Gray Wolf said, turning his head so he didn't have to look at his host.  
  
"Ah, so I was right. You're thinking about what you did at the dam." At these words Gray Wolf looked back at Torten, surprised and a little confused at the old man's revelation.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Minds are like books, they're easy to read if you know how. And, despite how much you try to make it appear otherwise, it's easy to see when your troubled. I imagine you feel the dam breaking was in some way your fault."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Gray Wolf said, becoming defensive.  
  
"Then why did you try to apologize back at the bridge?" Torten said, placing the tray down in front of the silver-furred wolf. "You may try to hide it behind the facade of a bandit, but you have the soul of nobility. I somehow doubt you travel with your companions simply seeking revenge. And I also doubt you were simply going with the group when you helped us."  
  
"If you ask me, you're not as good at this reading thing as you claim."  
  
"Then explain the two cabalos pups that were with your pack."  
  
"How do you know about them?"  
  
"I didn't... not for sure anyway. But I have heard of the Wild Pack, which supposedly included twin hare hounds, a female rock hound, a daton, a datonare, a mangled jagd hound, and TWO baby cabalos pups. Tell me, what need would a fearsome band of rogues need of not one, not two, but three members who were unable to fight?"  
  
"They... they... they..."  
  
"They needed you, didn't they? The same reason you joined with the rebels and helped save our village. Someone needed your help, and you felt obligated to give it. And when that evil hare used you to destroy the dam, it was like you failed wasn't it." Gray Wolf did not have an answer to give the village elder. "I think you should know we thank you for your efforts. If not for that ice blast of yours, we never would have had the chance to save Rimulder." So saying, Torten left Gray Wolf to his thoughts once more.  
  
****************************  
  
Genki, Pink Eye, and Mocchi walked through the town, watching as the town swiftly got back to normal after it's near destruction. Fewer people were out during the evening hours, but the streets still remained a hot bed of activity. Many of the people notice the short procession and waved, thanking the three for their part in saving their town.  
  
"Well, I gotta say, towns are a lot nicer when they're not in immanent peril," Pink Eye said as they passed a couple of human's walking down the street.  
  
"I'd like to know how those baddies keep finding us. I mean, if we keep leaving them dead, how are they reporting to Moo?"  
  
"There's a rumor that one of the monsters in Moo's army has the ability speak with dead monsters," Pink Eye said. "I'm not really sure about that though. I mean, I've never even heard of a power like that."  
  
"Yeah well..." Genki began before feeling a small tug on his shirt. The boy turned around to find his shirt in the grasp of the little girl who'd tried to help him keep the new dam up. She was dressed in the same pink dress as before, and her blonde hair was now dry and full of bouncy curls.  
  
"Thank you for saving our town," she said in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
"Well, thank you for your help. We probably wouldn't have been able to hold up the dam if not for you Miss...?"  
  
"My name's Rebecca," the girl smiled. That was when her mother called for her, prompting for her to return.  
  
****************************  
  
Back at the grocer, Hare was busy haggling for supplies with Tom the blue hare.  
  
"I don't care what you say, this food cannot be worth more than twenty silvers," Hare said, trying his hardest to drive a miser's bargain.  
  
"What you don't seem to understand is that the food you've selected doesn't come from Rimulder. It costs me money to import such things and eighty silvers is a good price," Tom countered, trying equally hard at price gouging.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I saw a carrot patch on my way into this town, how can they be imported. Twenty-five silvers is more than enough to cover any other expenses."  
  
"I'll give ya the carrots, but the rice is not from here. Neither is the beef. Most of the meat-eaters around here hunt deer and wild boar. In light of that fact, I can hardly charge less than seventy-five."  
  
"Look, I like you, and I respect what you've done with this place. That's why I've come this far with you. Let's be serious, though, imported only means the food is aged and we all know age decreases travel time. But like I said, I like you, so I'm willing go as high as thirty-seven silver."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere long ears. The beef has been smoked and salted to preserve it, so there's no need to worry about it spoiling. And we all know rice doesn't spoil, still I'd be willing to let you have it for, say, sixty-three silvers."  
  
"You know, I heard you're also interested in foreign knickknacks," Hare said, showing off a small object in his hand. It was a statue of a hare cut from quartz crystal and almost seemed to come alive when the lights hit it. "This little knickknack should be good enough to stimulate your curios curiosity. It's the third to last one the artist ever made, a beautiful work if I do say so myself. He gave it and another one to me in exchange for a favor I did him. It comes all the way from the western continent and is easily help bring the price down to, say, forty-five silvers?" Tom gently lifted the figurine from Hare's outstretched paw, looking at it closely as he turned it around.  
  
"When you're right you're right. This is an exquisite piece of work. I don't get many things from the western continent now that Moo has it. But I'm afraid even with that tab I can only knock the price down to... fifty-five silvers."  
  
"Make it fifty. After all, we are heroes to this town."  
  
"Well... Since you did save the town... All right, but you try to pull this trick again, I'll kick you out on your furry butt."  
  
"Hey, I'm working on a limited budget, you gotta expect me to pull every trick in the book. I'll be by tomorrow with the money to pick up the supplies." Hare said, leaving the monster grocer to examine his new treasure more closely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*How often do you find yourself doing things that are distasteful? I keep finding myself in all sorts of situations that call for such things. I've lost count of the number of missions that have required me to destroy sometimes whole villages, and that simple fact disgusts me no end. I don't have a problem with killing, those are the fortunes of war. But when killing becomes so commonplace that you don't even see it as something to remember, that's when you should retire.  
  
People say killing never gets any easier, that it's always a hard thing to do. People are idiots. Killing can become almost a second nature if you're not careful. Sometimes at night, I find myself dwelling on that, trying my hardest to remember a time when I didn't have blood on my hands, but with no luck.  
  
I guess that's why human's are a bit wary around monsters, the ease with which we can take a life scares them. I've heard all sorts of stories of all sorts of monsters going on killing sprees in human villages. But then I've heard the same thing about humans killing monsters, sometimes even hunting them for sport. It's a cruel world, and, heaven help me, it's creatures like me that make it so...*  
  
*********************************************  
  
The searchers left from Rimulder only a few scant hours after dawn, with only the village elder Torten for a send off. Joshua hefted his heavy backpack into the air as he and his friends prepared to take off.  
  
"Well, I guess this is so long," Torten said, shaking Joshua's hand. "Thank you for your help in saving our town. I hope you are able to find what you're looking for."  
  
"According to the stone, we'll be following the river a part of the ways. Is there anything you can tell us about the area?"  
  
"Not much to tell really, nothing overly interesting to or do."  
  
"Well, hopefully we'll have a peaceful journey for a while. Good- bye." So saying, the searchers left.  
  
**************************************  
  
"The searchers have left sir and our reinforcements have arrived," Elador said to his commander, indicating the twenty additional evil hares that now stood at attention.  
  
"Excellent. Put our plan in motion. Send up a signal fire when you succeed. I'll run intercept with the rebels."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The group of seven had traveled only an hour, and had managed to put a great deal of distance between themselves and Rimulder.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what the Kato dragged in," came a voice only a few feet ahead. Sitting on a rock by the river was none other than Captain Evil Hare, looking as smug as he could possibly be. Gray Wolf's hackles rose as he growled at the helmeted hare as the other searchers dropped into defensive stances, ready to fend off any ambush that might have been set up.  
  
"You have a lot of guts, being out here alone, baddie," Gray Wolf growled.  
  
"I suppose the nose knows. But I actually didn't come all this way to fight you. I want the magic stone I know you possess."  
  
"And what makes you think we'll give it to you?" Genki said. At this, Captain Evil Hare simple pointed behind them in Rimulder's direction, where a column of smoke rose in the air.  
  
"That signal there tells me that my evil hares have taken over that village you losers were just in. So you have a choice; surrender the stone to me before noon... or continue your quest knowing that you've let an entire village die."  
  
"And what if we decide to grab you and force your troops to get out of the village," Gray Wolf threatened.  
  
"Nice try, but my troops have orders to start killing if I don't return. I'll be waiting for your reply back at the village. Sayonara." With that, Captain Evil Hare dove into the swiftly moving river and was swept away towards the village.  
  
"Damn!!" Gray Wolf yelled, as the rebels began to race back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour and a half later found a waterlogged Captain Evil Hare pulling himself up out of the river and into the arms of two of his subordinates. The entire population of Rimulder had been herded into the village square. The monsters were chained and bound together to prevent them from using their attacks. Twenty-seven evil hares stood guarding the prisoners, with looks on their faces ranging from cold indifference to burning hatred.  
  
"These are all of them?"  
  
"Yes captain. It was a little difficult to get some of them but it was nothing we couldn't handle."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"I demand you release us this instant," yelled Torten from the crowd, getting up only to immediately be accosted by Campion.  
  
"Who are you to demand anything, wretch."  
  
"Campion, bring that man to me," Captain Evil Hare ordered. Roughly the large evil hare yanked the old man to his leader, almost throwing the human to the evil hare's feet. "I didn't tell you to rough him up fool. We're not barbarians." The black rabbit helped the village elder to his feet.  
  
"I don't need your help," Torten said in a flat tone. "I demand you release us. We have done no wrong to you, your attack is totally unwarranted."  
  
"Not so fast. You recently gave shelter to a group of rebels who stand against Master Moo. I'd say that justifies any action we take. But set your mind at ease, old one, as long as those rebels comply with our demands, no harm will befall you."  
  
"Yeah," Campion continued, "So you pathetic humans better just shut up and be grateful we don't... AHHH!" The evil hare was interrupted as a small foot smashed into his own. He grabbed his foot and hopped around howling in pain as his assailant, Rebecca, scowled at him.  
  
"You leave us alone you big bully!" She shouted.  
  
"Why you little worm, I'll make you pay for what you did to my foot!!" Campion shouted as he pulled back a fist, ready to send the girl into orbit. Suddenly, another fist connected with Campion's jaw, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"CAMPION! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS!" Came Captain Evil Hare's angry yell. "Keep that temper of yours in check, rabbit, the last thing I need is for you to screw this up."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," came a hard voice from behind. The baddie captain turned around to find Gray Wolf, Hare, Golem, and Joshua standing at the entrance to the village.  
  
"Ah, so you're here. As you can see we've kept our end of the bargain. I hope, for their sakes, you kept yours."  
  
"We did," Joshua said, holding up the magic stone for all to see.  
  
"Excellent. But tell me, where have your friends gone?"  
  
"They disagreed with my decision and refused to come along. They're waiting for us back at the river," Joshua explained. "You do realize that even without the magic stone, we'll still find the Phoenix and destroy Moo."  
  
"Sure you will, and with any luck you'll also find El Dorado." As this talk went on, Pink Eye, Mocchi, and Genki quietly teleported into the crowd of captives. Once there, they began to quickly undo the restraints on the villagers. Joshua and the others made sure to keep the evil hare's attention on them, buying the trio as much time as they could. Suddenly, there was a scream as everyone's attention turned to Elador. The evil hare was desperately clutching his bloody chest. An arrow ran through his body, piercing his heart like a razor. The rabbit's body took on a familiar glow as it warped and lost it's shape, becoming a disk held up by a small root.  
  
"Elador!" Captain Evil Hare turned around to find the other three searchers in the act of freeing the hostages. "Treachery... Evil Hares... DESTROY THEM ALL." Captain Evil Hare leapt for the magic stone as Joshua yanked it away.  
  
"The jigs up guys, get those ropes undone now," Gray Wolf yelled, tackling Captain Evil Hare as Golem immediately moved to block four other evil hares from attacking his friends. Joshua's fist slammed into another evil hare as did Pink Eye's tongue. The battle continued with six of the searchers trying their hardest to protect the villagers. Gray Wolf's fired his torpedoes in rapid succession, striking as many of the dark rabbits as he could, only to find more taking their place. Mocchi continually bounced off opponents, finally landing on Golem's shoulder as the rock giant swung his great arm, sending the hapless hares flying. As for the captain, he had his hands full simply blocking the flurry of fists coming from Hare.  
  
"I must say, you are an excellent fighter. I haven't had this much fun in ages. If you hadn't proven to be so treacherous, I'd offer you a spot in my unit," Captain Evil Hare said as he blocked a punch to his face before countering with a kick to Hare's gut.  
  
"Like I woulda taken it. You oughta give up now, baddie, with the villagers and their monsters freed, you don't have enough warriors to fight us," Hare retorted, sweeping the evil hare's legs.  
  
"Ha, if you think these are all the evil hares I have, you're a fool. I'm outta here, but I'll be back soon." With that, Captain Evil Hare grabbed a hand full of dirt, throwing it into his opponent's eyes before taking off. Hare quickly wiped off his face just in time to catch see the captain leave.  
  
"Gray Wolf we need to stop him!" Hare yelled.  
  
"I'm kinda busy here," Gray Wolf yelled back, as he threw off the four baddies who had been trying to pin him.  
  
"Pink Eye?"  
  
"Not a chance," the suezo type said as his tongue slammed into an evil hare nearby Genki was having problems of his own in freeing the villagers. "Looks like you're gonna have to do it yourself, Hare."  
  
"Be careful, for all we know this is just another trap," Joshua warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle it," Hare said as he took off in pursuit, unaware of Campion's watchful eye.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*The first rule of making a plan is to always have a back up. That's the first rule any good leader learns. The second is adaptability. No plan is ever so good that it remains effective after a battle begins. A good commander is able to change a plan as needed. Of course, there's always the problem of the unexpected, which can kill even the best warrior.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Captain Evil Hare smiled as he ran, looking over his shoulder to see Hare giving chase.  
  
*I was hoping for the kid, but that hare should so just as well,* the captain thought. *There's the cliff where the others should be, now we'll see how good plan B is.* The captain arrived to find no one present.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Captain Evil Hare asked no one in particular. "I ordered those furballs to stay here as an ambush."  
  
"What's a matter, the big bad baddie not prepared to fight alone?" Hare called as he caught up. The captain ignored his opponent, instead searching all the available hiding places for his warriors. All he found though were nine lost disks.  
  
"What happened here?!? WHO KILLED MY EVIL HARES!?!?!?!" Captain Evil Hare screamed in a rage.  
  
"I think I may be able to answer that question." Both hares turned around to find Campion right behind them, or rather, now in front of Hare. The purebreed grunted as Campion's knee dug into his gut, doubling him over and setting him up perfectly for a wicked uppercut that turned out the rabbit's lights.  
  
"Campion, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Completing my mission," the black rabbit stated. A black aura began to emerge on the evil hare as his form began to contort slightly. He grew larger and the gray in his ears was replaced by red. Copper markings began to appear all over his body, and his buck teeth separated into fangs. Finally, his red eyes changed color, the brilliant red fading into an eerily cold blue. "I am not Campion, my name is Strife. That fool has been dead for days, thanks to my brethren. We needed him to give information on your unit so I could infiltrate it all the easier. You should be proud, it took a fool week of some of our best... 'persuasion' techniques to get him to relinquish the knowledge. But in the end, he went the way your kind often do, screaming for mercy." Strife smiled wickedly at his former leader.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Did you really think you would be allowed to beat the searchers? My boss knew you'd cross paths with them eventually, and the thought of you fakes actually getting the chance to beat them disgusted us no end. Too bad Elador got in the way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He figured out something wasn't right. That's why we shot him with the arrow. Knew you'd blame the rebels. By now your forces at the village have suffered the same fate your troops here did, thanks to my brethren. But you... killing you is my reward for weeks of service to the cause." Strife charged the stunned Captain Evil Hare, connecting with the ebony hare's face and knocking off the battered helmet. A follow up punch knocked some teeth loose and sent blood splattering onto the rocks. But the captain wasn't done yet.  
  
"I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends," Captain Evil Hare growled, throwing a lightning quick punch at the demonic hare. With unnatural speed, Strife sidestepped the punch, hooking the outstretched arm with his own and viciously breaking it. Captain Evil Hare barely had time to scream before Strife's other hand grabbed him by the back of his head, slamming his face into the cliff. The blow was followed up by a hard knee to the spine that brought the evil hare to his knees. The devil hare's arm lifted the evil hare up by his neck, allowing himself to look directly into the captain's blood covered face.  
  
"You little fool, did you really think a cheap copy like you could defeat me. I'm stronger, faster, and deadlier than a pathetic creature like you will ever be. Since you were so attached to Campion, I let you share his fate." Strife's free hand came in front of Captain Evil Hare's face, two fingers pointed directly at his eyes. Both fingers grew long, sharp claws that gleamed like obsidian in the sunlight. "I don't like those stupid eyes your kind sport. They annoy me no end, just like Campion's did. But I can remedy that easy. If you're a lucky little fake, my claws might break into that flea brain of yours and kill you quick. But if you're not, we can have some more fun." The claws began to move close to the defenseless evil hare's face as he struggled weakly to get away. The claws were mere centimeters away, promising only agony for the black rabbit.  
  
"DRAGON KICK!" The wide awake Hare screamed as his flaming foot connected with Strife, knocking the vile creature away from his victim and skipping his body three times over the meadow. Hare moved to catch the Captain Evil Hare as he fell back to the ground, his body barely able to hold itself together from the punishment he'd sustained. "You all right?"  
  
"It feels like all my bones are broken. My legs aren't moving."  
  
"Damn, that scumbag may have damaged your spin. Stay still, I'll try to get you out of here."  
  
"Why would you help me?"  
  
"I have my reasons. Plus there is something going on here, and I have a feeling you can shed some light on just what that was that attacked you."  
  
"A pity he won't get the chance," Strife yelled as he performed a rush punch, barely missing the two monsters as Hare moved them out of the way.  
  
"Let me go you fool! There's no way you can get him if you keep hanging onto me!"  
  
"If I let you go what's to stop him from getting you."  
  
"I know you mean well Tim but I can still fight, now let go."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"I... Look out." The evil hare pushed the younger monster out of the way to avoid another rush punch from Strife before blocking the follow up attack that was directed at him. Hare returned to tackle Strife, jerking him away from the wounded baddie.  
  
"I suggest you leave, rebel. I have no orders to kill you, just the captain here. And I would hate for Moo to think this unit was able to take out a rebel before getting itself wiped out."  
  
"Not a chance you freak. MACHINE GUN PUNCH!" Hare's arms were a blur of motion as he threw punch after speedy punch at Strife. For a few minutes, Strife proved able to block the assault, but it didn't last. Punches landed right and left, on his black and copper body and they landed hard. The devil hare fell backward as a final left knocked him back, only to take a sweep at Hare's legs. The lapine easily avoided the attack, slamming a fist down to try to connect with Strife's body. The fist connected, or at least it seemed to. In truth, the fist actually connected with ground as it passed through Strife's body, which had morphed into a shadow form. With the speed of thought the shadow moved behind Hare, resolidifying as the devil hare slammed his fists down on the back of Hare's neck, sending him sprawling to the ground. A swift kick rolled Hare over onto his back so Strife's foot could slam down on the brown rabbit's chest, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"You should have taken my advice, idiot, maybe then you wouldn't be in this predicament."  
  
"NIGHT LIGHT!" Captain Evil Hare yelled. His eyes began glowing their blinding light, catching Strife full in the face. The devil hare cried out as he tried to protect his sensitive eyes from the ray, momentarily forgetting about Hare.  
  
"Gotcha." Hare was quick to capitalize, hitting the lethal lapine with a vertical cross-wire punch and sending him flying into the cliff wall.  
  
"Yes," cried Captain Evil Hare. "I think we may just survive this."  
  
"Don't bet on it," came a strange voice from nowhere. From the top of the cliff a black bolt of energy raced down, striking Captain Evil Hare full on.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!" the baddie screamed as energy raced through him, further aggravating his already broken body.  
  
"No!" Hare yelled. He looked up to see another black furred, blue- eyed rabbit staring down at them, the same copper makings on his body as Strife. This one though, was missing half of one of his ears, and his paw was smoking from firing the energy bolt.  
  
"Strife you fool, I give you one simple assignment and you can't even so that," the new hare said, anger in his voice.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry boss, there were complications. But I will kill this upstart at once," Strife said, fear evident in his voice.  
  
"No. The targets have been dealt with. Return to the warren... NOW!" The stranger commanded. Without another word, Strife transformed into a shadow and disappeared as the stranger turned to leave.  
  
"Hold it right there," Hare demanded, approaching the strange rabbit. "I'm not gonna let you get away with this. Who are you, WHAT are you?"  
  
"Stay back," the stranger said, firing another energy bolt which struck the ground in front of hare. "My name is Thoren. And as to what I am, you'll find out some day. Yes, you are definitely worth meeting again. Just don't get yourself maimed before then." With that, Thoren also disappeared. Hare raced over to where Captain Evil Hare laid, hoping to find some one to help him. Even a cursory evaluation showed it was no use though. The bolt had done it's job, Captain Evil Hare was dying and dying rapidly.  
  
"Captain, Captain. You've gotta wake up. I gotta ask you something, I gotta know something." The evil hare stirred weakly, trying his best to stay awake and alive. "During the battle, you called me Tim... I have to know, how did you know my name? There's no way you could have known it. Who told it to you?"  
  
"She described you so well... couldn't help but recognize... scarf... fur... fighting style... She still remembers... ... ..." With those words, Captain Evil Hare took on the familiar golden glow as his body transformed itself into a lost disk, leaving hare all alone in his thoughts.  
  
************************************  
  
It took only ten minutes for Hare to make it back to Rimulder. The other searchers and the villagers rushed to meet him.  
  
"Hare you're alive!" Genki called.  
  
"Hare all right chi," Mocchi said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"We were worried man. When those freaky rabbits showed up and said they'd set a trap for that Captain Evil Hare guy, we assumed the worst," Pink Eye explained.  
  
"You should have seen it. These bizarre blue-eyed rabbits came out of the shadows and just started wailing on the evil hares. Killed them all before we could stop them," Gray Wolf said. "What were they?"  
  
"I don't know, but I did see them," Hare said, pulling out Captain Evil Hare's lost disk. "They got him."  
  
"Is it possible someone else is out to oppose Moo?" Genki wondered aloud.  
  
"No," Hare said, "This had nothing to do with Moo. Those blue-eyes killed the evil hares cause they hated them, nothing more. Those... creatures just didn't want the evil hares to get the win over us."  
  
"They wore Moo's crest," Golem observed, "And there was an evil about them, I felt almost afraid in their presence."  
  
"One thing is for sure," Torten said as he approached the group, "something bad is going on, and before your quest is over, I'll bet you'll find yourself up to your necks in it."  
  
"In any event, we've gotta press on. But what do we do with the evil hares."  
  
"Leave them with us. When the Phoenix revives them, we'll look after them, don't worry." With that settled, the searchers once more set off, though less cheerfully than before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Choices. That's all life really amounts to. Good, evil, it's all relative really. And we always have to live with our choices. But every once in a while, an opportunity comes along that lets us have a second chance to make the choices we didn't before. Long ago I chose to live the life of a warrior, using fighting from day to day as a justification for living. Now, thanks to the Phoenix, I find myself with the opportunity to start over again. Last time, my choice of fighting brought my life to a lonely end. Now I have a new trainer, and, for once, I think I'll try my hand at living at peace. I'm sure Rebecca can teach me all I need to know about that.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Epilogue: Weed's Journey part 3  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Weed was cold. Not surprising considering the snow that was quickly piling up at his present location. The forest's green leaves were almost covered in the white powder, making one tree look far too similar to the others. Despite that, the plant/naga was still able to find his destination, a huge tree shaped by magic into a castle. At the entrance, two cabalos sat, ready to repel any hostile intruders.  
  
"Halt, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm here to see master Tiger with a message from master Moo," Weed said, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.  
  
"Follow me," one of the cabalos said, and Weed quickly obeyed. Soon he was led into a huge chamber, the throne room of Tiger of the Wind. The wolf was busily eating his dinner, a fat deer, along with his lieutenants.  
  
"Well, what is this that disturbs my meal? A dinner salad perhaps. Or maybe some nice fruit for dessert," Tiger said, his teeth showing in a menacing fashion. Weed found himself paralyzed, unable to respond to the wolf's question. "Well, what's the matter? Can't you talk, or are you some sort of mute?!"  
  
"N... No! I bring a message from Master Moo. He commands that you come to the floating castle within three days time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wishes to discuss the problem of the rebels who search for the Phoenix. I trust you will not disappoint him."  
  
"Speak carefully little weed. Take too many liberties with your message and I'll be forced to bite your snotty head off." At these words Weed was taken back.  
  
"You... You wouldn't dare, Master Moo's command protects me."  
  
"Then why are you shivering, little flower? Is it because you realize that Master Moo is not here to enforce his edict? This is treacherous territory, as Master Moo himself can attest to. I'm sure it would not be too difficult to convince him that some unfortunate accident has befallen you..."  
  
"You wouldn't," Weed said, backing away in case Tiger tried to close off his escape. Suddenly, the blue and white wolf broke into an uproarious laughter, which was closely followed by the wolves that sat near him. "What are you laughing about?!" Weed yelled, suddenly becoming indignant.  
  
"Ah, your entertainment value alone is worth any liberty you might take little one. That you actually believed I would eat you is priceless," Tiger said.  
  
"You mean you weren't serious?"  
  
"Of course not. We tigers are strictly carnivorous. Plant's are the last thing to get us salivating. Return to our master little one, and tell him I will be there before the deadline."  
  
"I'd love to, but I still have one member of the Four to see, Master Daemon." At these worlds the wolves all stopped laughing and a very serious expression came over Tiger of the Wind's face.  
  
"Listen to me carefully little weed, for I only say this because I like you. Be very careful when you see the dark one. His sense of humor is much less friendly than mine. Don't turn your back on him if you value your life, even with the protection Moo's commands afford you. Now, be on your way." A simple swish of his tail motioned for Weed to leave, off to finally complete his long journey.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well that's the story. Just read and review it. Next episode features Golem and the end of the Journey Begins in the Gift of a Child. With any luck it will take a lot less longer to complete than choices. See ya next time... 


	7. Problems with Children

When Destiny Calls  
  
The Journey Begins: Problems With Children  
  
By Cale Kuecker  
  
Summary: Golem has always loved plants and furthermore loves children, so his actions are really no surprise when he finds a baby plant monster in the forest. While the rest of the gang goes off to find out whom the baby belongs to, everybody's favorite rock giant has to take care of the babe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Monster Rancher, Monster Farmer, or the mainstay character in the series. Tecmo and the anime company that produced the show do. The story itself, however, is mine, so it better not be reproduced for any sort of financial gain.  
  
Author's Note: I have decided that, starting last episode, I'm going to begin incorporating guest characters into my stories. This means that in each chapter one of the minor characters will actually come from another series, whether it be anime, cartoon, comic, or video game. The challenge is for you, the reader, to figure out who the character really is. I will of course have the answer in the following episode. Here's a clue for "Choices"'s character: look closely at the description given for Rimulder's village elder. Have fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Children are the most dangerous of animals. What else can cause a person so much trouble and still be so thoroughly loved?"  
  
-Anonymous  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun was only barely coming up over the horizon when Golem awoke from his slumber, yawning quietly so as not to arouse his still sleeping comrades. Plus it would probably do wonders for morale if they were allowed to sleep for now. Genki would be up eventually, and he would see to it no one slept in.  
  
Golem's eyes soon found their way over to the newly lightened meadow they'd decided to camp near. Morning dew sparkled off the petals of the flowers, creating a very serene atmosphere that never failed to help Golem feel more alive, while at the same time depressing him too. The stone giant had always been envious of other monsters who were able to actually lay among the flowers without crushing them, as Golem's tremendous weight often did. Flowers were the greatest creation ever to arrive on the planet, at least in Golem's opinion. They were the gentlest of life forms, never hurting anyone one.  
  
The sound of shifting grass disturbed the rock giant's thoughts as Genki began to Pink Eye began to stir from slumber. This was a surprise in and of itself, as the eyeball seldom work up first, let alone on his own.  
  
"(Yawn) Golem, you're awake? Don't you ever sleep in?"  
  
"There is no real need for me to. Every time I touch the ground my strength renews itself. But such practices make others nervous and I have always been told it is good for health, so a few hours each night, I sleep."  
  
"Don'tcha get lonely being up all by yourself?"  
  
"Why would I be lonely? All my friends are right here with me. That you are asleep means you are no less here. Besides, there is always something around to look at. That meadow for instance."  
  
"Oh, the flowers. You really loose yourself in them don'tcha," Pink Eye observed. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Hey I just had a brilliant idea. If you don't mind grabbing some water from the river, I'll check for some of that fish we had last night and some eggs. With any luck, I can make my famous Two Legs Or Less stew for breakfast."  
  
"Are you sure the others will want to have fish stew for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh sure, Joshua had it plenty of times while we were searching alone. Trust me, this will be a treat." Even with Pink Eye's assurances, it was skeptical Golem that lifted the pot from the dying fire.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The sun glistened off the running water of the river, almost giving it a golden appearance. Such scenes in nature were not hard to see, especially when one wanted to find them, but, in Golem's experience, such serene scenes had a different side to them. The river almost looked inviting, but the stone warrior wasn't about to tempt fate in such a dangerous element as water. Bending down, he quickly filled his pot, barely noticing the additional wait. Just as Golem turned to leave, the soft sound of crying caught his ear. Curious as to who else was out this far, the rock giant moved over to the source of the crying, unprepared for the scene he saw.  
  
"Come on kid, you're coming with us," a plant-type monster said. It was completely blue, with red berries hanging from the flowers on top of its head. Its leaf arms were black as midnight, a small red dot sat on the plant hybrid's face, making where it's nose would be. And around it's roots hung the symbol of Moo.  
  
"Yeah, Master Daemon has extended a most generous invitation for you in his castle, you wouldn't want to let him think you're ungrateful," another of the blue plants said, his voice dripping with insincerity. Golem struggled to remember what these monsters were as he also moved to see what it was they were harassing. It turned out to be a small green purebred plant who currently had a death grip on a tree as the two monsters tried to pull it off.  
  
"NO! I don't want to go with you. I wanna go back home to my Mommy!" The terrified child yelled.  
  
"Well that's tough kid," the third and final baddy said, working on the plant's leafy fingers. "Master Daemon has given us a mission, and nightshades never fail in missions."  
  
*So those are nightshades... I'd heard of them, but never saw them. I need to help that kid before who knows what happens,* Golem thought. Finally, the nightshades were able to pull their victim off the tree, and that was when Golem made his move.  
  
"Let him go!" The giant bellowed, crashing through the shrubbery, his feet pounding like an earthquake. Of course, with such an entrance, it was child's play for Golem to scoop up the plant from the startled plant/joker hybrids.  
  
"Hey, get back here," the lead nightshade said. "He's ours!"  
  
"Yeah ya big lumox. Who said you got the brat?" Golem turned around the plant in his hands as he prepared for an attack.  
  
"You have no right to attack this child, and I will not permit you to bring him to any harm."  
  
"Ha, as if you could stop us... SEED SHOOTER!" All three nightshades yelled this part, as their flowers closed up and took aim, firing seeds in rapid succession like machine guns. The bark of trees flew off as the deadly projectiles hit them, but they had no such effect on Golem's rocky hide. The seeds bounced off, not even making the rock monster flinch. It didn't take the plant/joker hybrids long to figure out this wasn't working, and they began to creep forward. Before they could even mount an attack, however, a kick from Golem sent them flying in three different directions.  
  
"This looks like our chance to run," Golem said to the plant child before taking off at top speed, leaving the three spiral-eyed nightshades to their crash landings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh come on Joshua, you know you love my Two Legs or Less stew," Pink Eye said as he continued trying to lay out the ingredients for his cooking. These actions were countered by Joshua putting away the same ingredients.  
  
"That stew is good, but only as a dinner and possibly lunch. No one eats fish for breakfast Pink."  
  
"I think the others would disagree," Pink Eye said, looking over to his compatriots.  
  
"I'm not a real big fan of fish in any event Pink," Genki said, as he finished packing his stuff.  
  
"I'm a strict vegetarian. Fish is not on my diet so I gotta go with Josh on this one."  
  
"I don't really care either way, food is food," Gray Wolf said before putting his head back down.  
  
"There, you see. And Golem only eats rocks, so I think the best thing we can do is put this stew on hold for now."  
  
"Speaking of which, were is the jolly gray giant... I sent him for water almost an hour ago."  
  
"Knowing Golem he may have gotten side-tracked by a pretty flower," Gray Wolf said. His last words were drowned out as Golem came charging into camp, the baby plant still in his hands. Gray Wolf needed no other reason to go directly into battle mode, just in time to meet the three nightshades as they came to a screeching halt in front of him. "Well what do we have here, a breakfast salad..." Gray Wolf bore his teeth as the other searchers moved in as well to block the evil monsters advance.  
  
"S...s...stay out of this peasants. This does no concern you..." the lead nightshade said, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.  
  
"Th... that's right. Besides, you wimps couldn't stand...." the nightshade's words were cut off as a bolt of lightning exploded in front of them.  
  
"No body... calls... me... a WIMP!!" Gray Wolf growled at the trio. "No get out of here before I make stir-fry for my rabbit friend here." The plant/jokers needed no other incentive. Quickly they retreated into the bushes, unwilling to let the tiger hybrid make good on his threat. With the enemy gone, the group began to relax again.  
  
"So Golem, mind telling me what you did to get those weed wannabes so upset with you?" Pink Eye asked. In response, the rock giant lowered his hands to reveal the small green plant monster shaking inside.  
  
"They were trying to kidnap him," Golem explained. The other five searchers joined Pink Eye in looking at the shivering child.  
  
"Hello there little guy," Genki said, a friendly smile on his face. "Are you all right?" At first, the plant seemed not to have heard Genki's question, but soon a soft, sobbing voice was heard.  
  
"Y... yes sir," the plant said, still hiding its face behind its leaves.  
  
"Don't worry chi, you don't have ta be afraid, we're friends," Mocchi said, joining his trainers efforts to calm the young monster down.  
  
"I want my Mommy," the plant began to wail, watery tears rolling down his cheeks from unseen eyes. Immediately, all the searchers save Golem covered their ears to try to lessen the child's cries.  
  
"Ah, will someone please make that kid shut up," Gray Wolf yelled as he struggled in vain to close his ears. Golem was quick to respond.  
  
"There there little one, there is no need to cry now," the rocky monster said in a deep but gentle voice. Almost immediately, the plant stopped screaming, though tears still appeared on his face. "It's all right. You are safe now, and I promise we'll find your parents..."  
  
"Y... You will?" the leafy monster asked, hope appearing in his voice.  
  
"Of course little one, but first won't you please stop crying?" With those words, the plant did stop crying.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you , thank you," the plant boy said as he bounced up and down in delight.  
  
"Oh great. Now what are we supposed to do with a useless kid a long," Gray Wolf said. This comment immediately elicited a response from both Genki and Mocchi.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING USELESS!!!!" Both children yelled, making the silver wolf back away.  
  
"Uh, present company excluded of course..." Gray Wolf sheepishly added.  
  
"What is your name little one?" Golem asked the plant, ignoring his friends' yells.  
  
"Randall."  
  
"All right Randall, what can you tell us about your mommy and daddy."  
  
"I don't know my daddy, only Mommy and Grandpa were there when I was, uhm... oh yeah, unlocked they called it. When the bright light faded and I woke up in the strange room, that's what I mean."  
  
"Oh, so you're an unlocked monster. Tell me, is your mommy a human?"  
  
"Yes. She's two times as taller as me, and Grandpa is a giant. He's almost as tall as you..."  
  
"Do you know what village they live in?" The plant shook its whole body in response.  
  
"Well, maybe I can help with that," Pink Eye said, hopping up on Golem's palm. "I can read your mind and get some clues as to where you're from." Pink Eye moved his tongue to touch the green plant, who shied away, obviously unsure of what was happening.  
  
"It's all right Randall, Pink Eye won't hurt you. He's just going to try to find out where you live so you can see your mommy and grandpa again," Golem said  
  
"Well... all right," the plant said, letting the large pink tongue touch his forehead as Pink Eye began to concentrate. Immediately, the plant's memories flooded into the suezo hybrid's mind. As was typical with young children, the memories Pink Eye gained from the plant were more raw and sensory based than an adults, but the pink suezo was not discouraged by that. Images flashed past his mind's eye of the plant child playing with his young master, a cute little girl with black curly hair and a blue dress and bonnet. Always nearby was a tall, thin man in a kind of tuxedo and mustache. His gray hair was done in a pigtail and his face seemed to a once show compassion yet warning. The village they were in was on the banks of a lake with several fishing boats on it, and in the center of the village stood what looked like a fortress or stockade. What was of most interest, however, was the mossy rocks on the ground.  
  
"Woah," Pink Eye said as he broke contact with Randall.  
  
"Well, did you see anything Pink?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. From what I can tell, his village is either east or west of here. Since the walking rock slide here came from west, I bet that's where the village is."  
  
"Okay, then we head we..." Genki started with his usual bravado, but he was cut off as a loud growl came from his friends' and his own collective stomachs. "But first, I guess we should eat." With that, the seven searchers began to prepare breakfast.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Damn those peasants.." the nightshade said to his comrades.  
  
"If not for them, the brat would have been ours and so would his toy," the second said.  
  
"Calm yourself brothers, there is no need to get upset over events that can no longer be changed."  
  
"But Master Daemon specifically told us to..."  
  
"Master Daemon need not know of or difficulties. We were able to spirit away the child once before, we can do it again."  
  
"Yes, but this time, I don't just want that brat. I want to make that golem pay for interfering with us."  
  
"Yes, the golem must pay."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The searchers had been walking for hours, with Randall perched on Golem's shoulder looking around at the passing forest. Ahead of them all walked Gray Wolf, his nose to the ground as he retraced the nightshade's trail.  
  
"What's a matter kid, you never seen trees before?" Pink Eye said as he noticed the little monster's actions.  
  
"Not this many, Pink Eye sir. Grandpa never let me and Mommy leave the village. He always said it was dangerous."  
  
"Then how did those nightshades find you?" Golem asked.  
  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember is Mommy tucking me in for the night, and then I found myself in a bag or something. The next thing I know, I was dumped out in front of those blue plants. They kept telling me they were gonna take me to someone, I don't know who."  
  
"Why were they so interested in you?"  
  
"It had something to do with a present my Mommy gave me. But I don't have it with me. It was a pretty painted feather on a chain Mommy hung on my flowers. It always makes me feel warm to have." Suddenly, tears began to come down the plants cheeks as he began to remember his predicament. "I miss my Mommy!!"  
  
"Ah geez, here come the water works again..." Pink Eye said, trying to think of some way to stop Randall's crying.  
  
"Don't worry, Randall, you'll be with her soon... Just have patience," Golem said, nudging the plant's cheek.  
  
"Ya promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise," Golem said, favoring Randall with a smile.  
  
"Well, I hope we're at least going in the right direction. I'd hate to think we're headed in the wrong direction," Hare said. Of course this didn't do well for Randall, who began crying again as the lapine realized what he said. "On the other hand, it's more likely that we are headed the right way and any minute now are gonna run smack into the village." This fell on deaf ears as Randall continued to wail, a fact which caused all the searchers to glare at the brown hare.  
  
"Way to go rabbit," Gray Wolf said as he covered his ears.  
  
"Not smart, chi."  
  
"Sorry sorry," Hare said, trying his best to help calm the plant child down. Golem picked up his little friend and simply held him, letting Randall cry against him all he wanted as he muffled the yells. The group walked on for a little ways before Gray Wolf called a halt.  
  
"Uh, we have a problem," the silver wolf said.  
  
"What is it?" Genki asked, walking up to see whatever it was Gray Wolf might have found, Mocchi following behind him.  
  
"Something's not right here. The trail splits in two directions," Gray Wolf explained.  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"It means we can either go right, or we can go left. Either way might be wrong. Without something else to go on though there's nothing more we can do."  
  
"Pink Eye, any ideas on which way we should go?" Joshua said.  
  
"Sorry, the kid's memory doesn't extend to the path he took to get here."  
  
"We may have a better chance if we split up," Hare said. "Two teams of three can go in each direction. We could travel for a mile or so and see if we can find something."  
  
"But there are eight of us," Golem said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think it would help if Randall was on the team that didn't find the village. It might be best if he stayed here with you. That way, the team that finds the village can come back and get you quicker."  
  
"But..."  
  
"That's the first thing you've said that actually makes sense, rabbit," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be no sweat for Mocchi to follow the trail, especially with what you taught him Gray," Genki said.  
  
"I'll be a bloodhound-chi," Mocchi gleefully said as he hopped around.  
  
"I can keep us all linked together. It might be a bit difficult but I can do it," Pink Eye said.  
  
"Now hold on a minute. Before we leave him all alone, shouldn't we make sure this is okay with Golem first," Joshua said, turning to the rock monster in question.  
  
"I'm not sure... You're sure you'll all be able to get back?"  
  
"Of course. We're not exactly helpless, you know."  
  
"And you would be the ideal choice to watch Randall. The kid seems to like you," Joshua said as he cleaned away the a spot for a fire. "Hopefully we'll get back before dark, but in case we don't, I need you to light a fire so you're easier to find."  
  
".... Very well. But don't take more time than you have to. Golem worries."  
  
"Okay then. Pink Eye, you're with Hare and Gray Wolf."  
  
"Ah but Josh..."  
  
"No way. I am not traveling with that long eared cheat!"  
  
"Big talk coming from a bandit!"  
  
"Enough. We don't have time for whining. Genki, you and Mocchi are with me. We'll take the left trail and you three can have the right." With that the two groups parted company.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, three figures watched as the searchers separated, quiet as possible to avoid giving their presence away.  
  
"The others are leaving. The brat and the golem are all alone..."  
  
"Most excellent, soon we will have our captive and our revenge..."  
  
"Wait we should hold for now. Let the others get farther away. It would not do for them to return..."  
  
"Yes yes, and then we have only the golem to face...  
  
"And a special trick we have for him..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Genki, Joshua, and Mocchi moved quickly through the forest, or at least as quickly as they could considering how slowly Mocchi moved when trying to keep track of the trail they'd been following. That was when a sound came to all three's ears, the sound of watery waves. A little searching yielded the existence of a lake, complete with a village on its bank.  
  
"You think this is the same village Pink Eye saw?" Genki asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out," came Joshua's answer as he started off to the village. Upon entering, the small group saw several small posters of Randall hanging up, each offering a reward of thirty gold for the plants return. All over the place, people and monsters were busy searching all over the place, obviously looking for the missing monster. And no one was looking harder than a little raven-haired girl in a yellow dress and pink bow.  
  
"Randall, where are you!!" She cried.  
  
"Excuse me," came a voice directed at the three searchers. Its owner was an elder gentleman dressed in a complete tuxedo. He was tall, with a fairly big nose and long gray hair tied in a pony-tail. A thick mustache almost hid his mouth, as busy eyebrows did the same for his eyes. "I am Gre, the village elder. I must apologize for the state of our village. Unfortunately, my daughter, Janet's monster has gone missing and our friends have graciously offered to help find him."  
  
"We know..."  
  
"We found him-chi."  
  
"What?" Gre asked, looking down at Mocchi.  
  
"While traveling this morning, we came across a young plant monster who answered to that name. We left him with a friend while we ventured out to find the village."  
  
"Ah well, I thank you most..."  
  
"Joshua?" Came a voice the large human recognized as Pink Suezo's. The voice came from nowhere, actually sounding off in Joshua's mind.  
  
"Yes Pink Eye?"  
  
"I think we may have found the village. We just arrived at the lake," Pink Eye said.  
  
"Uh... Pink, you're a little late."  
  
"Whatcha mean?"  
  
"We're already here."  
  
"Oh that's just great... We take all the time to explore both trails, and what happens? Both of 'em came straight here."  
  
"Excuse me, but I did ask you a question," Gre said, instantly grabbing the big human's attention.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my partner was speaking to me through telepathy. If you could repeat your request please."  
  
"I asked if you could take us to Randall," Gre said.  
  
"Oh, of course, just give us a few minutes. Our other friends should be arriving soon."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Golem sat quietly as Randall busied himself by using the rock giants body for a jungle-gym, completely content as he climbed on top of Golem's massive shoulders. The smile on Golem's face only encouraged the child's activities. But it wasn't long before Golem noticed how far the sun had sunk in the sky.  
  
"It will be dark soon, I wonder where the others are?" Golem said, searching for any sign of his friends.  
  
"Do ya think they gotted lost Mr. Golem?" Randall asked, also looking.  
  
"I'm not sure... In any event, I need to start the fire." With that, Golem walked over to the wood pile that he and Randall had made just in case. Next to it was large stone Golem had found, perfect for starting the fire. With a mighty swipe of his arm, Golem struck the rock, scraping it and generating huge sparks which landed on the wood, starting a roaring flame.  
  
"Wow, that looks pretty," Randall said.  
  
"Don't get to close, it's dangerous."  
  
"Yes sir. I wish I could do that... Mommy wants to go camping on her birthday, and I bet it would be a cool trick."  
  
"That it would Randy, that it would... But it is best for plants not to mess with fire. After all, I don't think your mommy would appreciate you taking up smoking."  
  
"Yeah well...," Randall started, only to be silenced by Golem placing a finger to his on his lips. The young plant listened carefully as well and began to notice the faint rustling of leaves. Randall moved closer to Golem, unsure of what was going to happen.  
  
"Well, well, well little one..." came voice as three figures began to step out of the brush.  
  
"It would seem we meet again, yes it does..."  
  
"You and your rocky protector owe us for the bumps..."  
  
"And the bruises..."  
  
"Yes the bruises..." The campfire glow illuminated the blue faces of the three nightshades from before.  
  
"You are not welcome here. Leave now, I don't wish to fight," Golem said, lifting Randall to his shoulder.  
  
"Oh isn't that sweet..."  
  
"If you didn't wish for a fight..."  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten involved." So saying, the three baddies creeped forward at lightning speed, attempting to overwhelm Golem. Not that that did any good as with a single swipe sent the three plant hybrids flying backwards.  
  
"All right, now you've forced us to get tough," the nightshades said in unison. They formed a circle, each grabbing their neighbor's leafy arm at the root. With a sudden jerk, the six leaves were pulled off, much to Golem and Randall's horror. The nightshades did not cry out, but simply smiled sinisterly. Their leaf arms grew back almost immediately as the torn appendages each began to sprout a new body. In no time at all, the number of baddies had tripled. The now nine plant hybrids repeated the procedure again, ending up with twenty-seven nightshades in all.  
  
"Get him!!!!!!" The horde of baddies charged, swarming like ants over Golem's body. The rock giant swung again, sending three nightshades away only to watch as four more jumped on. From all sides, seeds began to strike him at the joints. Suddenly, two blue blurs went past his face.  
  
"Golem!!!" Randall cried as he was carried away by the vicious plants. Golem reached out to grab him, only to fall as two more nightshades crashed into his knees.  
  
"NOO! Leave him alone."  
  
"Stupid rock-head, what made you think you could stand against us?" the nightshades said in unison. Golem struggled as vines held him to the ground. "The boy is ours, and there's nothing you can do... what?" The plant hybrids were cut off as Golem's eyes went from slate gray to blazing white. Almost effortlessly the stone giant broke the hold the plant/jokers had on him, in several cases actually removing roots and leaves in the process.  
  
"ROAR," bellowed the angry Golem, as his massive hands easily cleared the way of the baddies. Nightshades slammed into trees right and left, save for one which avoided the attack by the bark of his teeth. The nightshade gave a sigh of relief, relief that faded in less than a second as he found Golem baring down on him. The baddy could only watch helplessly as Golem's granite foot crushed him. All over the battle field, eight more of the nightshades, including one of the two holding Randall, faded from existence.  
  
"Retreat," ordered one of the two remaining original nightshades, and the plants began to scatter. This was to no avail however, as, in his altered form, Golem proved fast enough to chase them down. A nightshade ran over a fallen branch, hoping to evade the enraged giant, only to find the branch catapulting him straight into the air, and right between Golem's hands. Once more, the eight copies originating from the nightshade vanished. Now faced with a significant reduction in numbers, the final nightshade grabbed Randall and did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"You want the kid, here he's yours, I don't like kids anyway," said the nightshade as he shoved his captive toward the still rampaging monster. Golem merely ignored the child and continued to close the gap between himself and the baddy. "Oh come on I gave you the kid, what more could you want? I know, I know, I'm sorry... There I said it. I'll even surrender. How's that?" This didn't phase the giant, who continued walking forward, his glowing eyes set on a single goal. The terrified hybrid was quickly running out of ideas. "Please, y... you're one of the good guys... You're not supposed to be ruthless... I said I surrender, you're supposed ta take me into custody or something... Stop!!" Golem raised his hand high into the air. "No please, stop I surrender. Noooo!!" These were the last words of the terrified demon plant as Golem brought his fist down, smashing his hapless victim. Finally, all the copies faded, leaving the not-so-peaceful giant as the uncontested victor.  
  
"ROOOAAAAR!!" Golem screamed triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah Mister Golem, yeah," Randall said, jumping up and down with a huge smile on his face. The noise and motion drew Golem's full attention back to the small plant, a dangerous fact, considering his eyes still glowed. With steps that shook the earth, Golem walked back to the boy. His hand once more raised into the air, ready to send the child to the same fate as his kidnappers, when all of a sudden, Pink Eye materialized beside Randall.  
  
"TELEPORT!" the suezo hybrid yelled, moving both himself and the boy out of harm's way. The fist crashed down onto empty ground with a thunderous bang as Pink Eye prepared to do another teleport just in case. Golem stayed in that position for a full minute before he came out of his trance, his eyes once more reverting to their normal gray color. He looked over to where Pink Eye and the still cheering Randall stood, confusion on his face.  
  
"What happened?" the stone giant asked. Before Pink Eye could answer, Randall bounded over to Golem, ready to fill him in.  
  
"Don'tcha remember Mister Golem. Your eyes went this funny white color, and then you just tossed those bad guys around like they were paper. They didn't stand a chance against you, not a chance. It was so awesome. You crushed one, and nine went down. One even tried to trick you, but he didn't fool you for a second, you just turned him into guacamole," the boy said, brimming over in excitement as he told the tale. "When I grow up I wanna be a golem just like you," Randall concluded, hugging Golem's shine.  
  
*The kid doesn't realize how close he came to joining those baddies... If I hadn't gone ahead, he'd be a pancake by now,* Pink Eye thought, staring at the two, *I better keep this under my tongue. It'd break Golem's heart to learn about it.*  
  
"Baby!!!" came a high pitched squeal from the bushes as the rest of the searchers plus Gre and Janet. The little girl rushed up to the green plant, hugging him and kissing him all over.  
  
"Mommy!" Randall squealed, equally thrilled to see the girl.  
  
"Oh I was so worried. Where were you, Randy?"  
  
"These bad monsters took me outta my room... But Mister Golem here rescued me. He even taught those baddies a lesson they'll never forget. You should have seen it Mommy."  
  
"Thank you for saving my baby, Mister Golem," Janet said, curtsying in front of the giant.  
  
"Uh... It was nothing, I guess," Golem replied, still a little unsure of the events that had unfolded.  
  
"Nonsense my boy. Heroism such as yours deserves to be rewarded. You have only to ask, and I shall grant you any wish within my power," Gre said, offering his hand for Golem to shake.  
  
"That reminds me, Randall. I brought you charm." Janet reached into her pockets, pulling out a flame red feather hanging from a chain. As soon as the feather was out, it began to pulse with light, much to the assembled group's surprise. Joshua reached into his shirt as he felt a tingle against his chest. The Magic stone was also pulsating, in perfect rhythm to the feather.  
  
"That's a feather from the Phoenix," Hare stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was in the book. A way to find the Phoenix. That's why those nightshades wanted it. They were gonna use Randall's charm to find the Phoenix."  
  
"What do you mean, rabbit?"  
  
"Anything that used to be part of the Phoenix has the capability of finding him. It's not as accurate as the magic stone, but it would work."  
  
"So Moo's after the Phoenix as well?"  
  
"We can only speculate."  
  
"Well, you can be sure this will not happen again," Gre said. "Moo will never get his hands on this feather. But enough of all this seriousness. My daughter's monster has returned, and I have you to thank for it. Let us return to Sig, where we can celebrate this properly." With those words, the group turned to leave, all save Pink Eye, who gave a final look at the three lost disks Golem had created, in addition to the flattened ground.  
  
*That's a real meanstreak Golem's got in him, and nothing about it is natural. I don't know what psycho tried to wreck his gentle side, but if I ever do find him, I'm gonna give him a real piece of my mind.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Epilogue: Weed's Journey Four: Daemon  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Frightening.  
  
That was the only word that came to Weed's mind as he stared at the twinkling lights and listened to the eerie calliope music that formed the atmosphere of Daemon's home. From a distance, the place could be easily mistaken for a normal carnival, until one got close enough to see some of the attractions. Clear, cylindrical tubes abounded the place, and Weed felt himself trying to retch as he saw what occupied each tube. Humans and monster, both young and old, male and female, floated in a dark green liquid in various states of decay. Some were missing limbs, heads, and even skin, there was one old man that was actually cut in half. Two small jars sat on a table, and Weed jumped back as he saw their contents to be the mummified heads of a little boy and a janne.  
  
Weed hurried through, intent on leaving the horrifying spectacle behind. Elsewhere he spotted two frilled dinos with whips in their hands, forcing a tiger to jump through three hoops of flame. Above them, two tainted cats swung on the trapeze, tossing a small object between them. Weed finally saw it to be a small human baby.  
  
"No please," screamed a women dressed in rags as she tried to climb the poles. Two selketo held her back. "Give me back my baby, please," the women begged.  
  
"Take it easy sister..."  
  
"Yeah, those two haven't missed in... days." This comment brought laughter from the entire room. Almost reflexively, Weed felt his flowers taking aim at a tainted cat, even as he felt his chlorophyll boil at the sight. Suddenly, he felt a metallic hand grab his shoulder.  
  
"This action is not advisable," came the monotone voice of an endbringer. The hengar/joker motioned for Weed to follow him. The plant hybrid obeyed, letting the eerie mechanoid lead him through various halls and rooms before arriving at a very big room with a long staircase leading up to a throne. At the foot of the stairs was an array of lost disks and pieces of lost disks. Sitting on the throne was Daemon himself, in all his glory. Three lilims stood caring for the monster, one seductively rubbing his shoulders as another cooed and patted his gloved hands, as the third carefully sharpened the monster's double bladed scythe. The dark monster's red and black horned mask shined as light hit it, and even in his present relaxed state he seemed menacing. Next to the throne, standing still as statues, were two genocider, there swords drawn and crossed over the stairs, baring entrance.  
  
"Away wenches," Daemon said to the lilims attending him. Weed though he could see fear shining in their eyes as they moved away, only to disappear like smoke. The joker/gali grabbed his scythe as he floated down to his guest.  
  
"I am told you do not approve of my methods of entertainment," came Daemon's rasping voice. "I get so few visitors, so I haven't heard many comments."  
  
"I meant no disrespect Master Daemon," Weed said, wishing he could somehow disappear. The plant hybrid noticed two more monster walk up behind the dark monster. They greatly resembled evil hares, until Weed noticed the copper markings on their bodies and the creepy blue glowing eyes. Tufts of red fur replaced the gray, and one of the rabbits was even missing part of it's left ear. Neither one seemed particularly friendly, a feeling Weed got from all the denizens of this castle.  
  
"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, little plantling... You know who I am, but I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest as to who you are."  
  
"I am Weed, aide de camp and right hand monster to Master Moo himself. He has sent me on a mission to each of the Big Bad Four."  
  
"Ah, a lackey, how very nice for you. And what is this mission you've been sent on?"  
  
"You are commanded to be at the floating castle in two days time. The master wishes to discuss the problem with the seven who are searching for the Phoenix."  
  
"I see... And now I suppose you'd like to leave, despite any hospitality I could give you to stay I suppose."  
  
"I am expected back at the castle... And it will take me hours to get back to my iron bird.  
  
"That's right, there isn't anyplace nearby where you can land one of those monstrous contraptions is there? Well then, perhaps I can save you the trip."  
  
"Oh no there's really no hurry, you don't have to," Weed said as he backed up into the endbringer that had escorted him in.  
  
"Oh, but I insist," with a swipe of his scythe the demon created a ring of fire hovering in mid air. In the ring's center Weed could see his iron bird as clear as a bell. The purple plant suddenly found himself being pushed through the portal by Endbringer, which promptly disappeared with his passage. With his guest taken care of, Daemon turned to his two lapine companions. "Well, this is certainly a fine mess."  
  
"Master?" Thoren asked.  
  
"It would appear Moo believes the searchers to be a problem, a problem, I might remind you, that would no longer exist is a certain party had not intervened on their behalf in Rimulder," the demon said, glaring at the two devil hares. All over the throne room, more blue eyes opened as it filled with the deadly rabbits, all eager for fun.  
  
"Well, truth to tell, we weren't doing it for the rebels sir," Thoren said.  
  
"Yeah," Strife added. "And it's not like those losers would have been able to finish 'em off."  
  
"Then please explain why you still felt you HAD to go there, despite my command not to? Tell me, what was more important to you than obeying my commands?"  
  
"Come on boss. We couldn't just sit by while those cheap copies got a crack at the rebels. We're a thousand times better than them, we should be ones Moo sent to kill the rebels," Strife said. With those words, Thoren began back away from his second.  
  
" Ah, so now your thinking becomes all too clear," Daemon said, his voice becoming much softer, "So let me see if I have this straight. Because you believe yourselves to be, superior to your cousins the evil hares, that gives you the right to attack them?"  
  
"Well... Yeah!" Strife answered defiantly.  
  
"I can see how you can come to that idea. After all, the evil hares aren't able to turn themselves into shadows like you can... Oh wait, I'm the one who gave you that power. But then, there's always your magical prowess... Oh yeah, you couldn't pull yourselves out of hats before I came along. Of course, there isn't a warren around that can match the fortifications of yours... But wait, you never would have found that hole in the ground if not for me."  
  
"Now wait a minute. I know we owe you a lot Daemon," Strife countered, a fact that caused his leader to back away even more. "But even without you, we're still faster and stronger than any other hare species out there, and we can still use magic, even if it is only basic. There's no reason we couldn't easily replace the evil hares." At his words the room began to fill with the hisses of several devil hares agreeing with him. Daemon didn't make a move in response, much to the dark lapines' amazement.  
  
"I see, so you believe that the hundred or LESS devil hares that survive to this day would be able to sufficiently replace the thousands of evil hares that currently work in Moo's army? Forgive me if I think Moo would notice." Daemon came closer to Strife, his eyes beginning glow ever so slightly. "Instead let me give you a more likely scenario. You kill off the evil hares, no one really knows what happened. But then, Moo remembers that you devil hares have a standing grudge against them from the old days. He doesn't go to you though, oh no, he goes to the monster he permitted to keep you under control; ME! The next thing that happens is I find everything I've worked for taken away. Now does that sound a good IDEA TO YOU!!" Daemon yelled as his gloved hand wrapped around the devil hare's throat, lifting him up off his feet.  
  
"ACK," Strife choked out.  
  
"Listen to me and listen well," Daemon whispered, then he began looking around at the other devil hares. "All of you listen! The only reason you are not all still mystery disks is because of me. You all swore loyalty to me, loyalty I have repaid by increasing your powers. I give you a tremendous amount of leeway in your own affairs, don't I. I rarely meddle in how you govern yourselves." Daemon's eyes once more fell on Strife. "But every so often, you decide that my edicts are not worthy of your attention. That you know better. That, perhaps, your desires should supersede my own... And now, it would seem you've brought this belief to me in person. Perhaps it is time I taught you just how dangerous such thoughts can BE..." Daemon's eyes shined brighter and brighter as he forced the struggling Strife to look into them.  
  
"Please, no master, I beg you, I'm sorry please no!" the hapless rabbit said as he tried everything he could think of to avoid his master's gaze.  
  
"Now little one, you shall learn why they call this attack... SOUL REAVER!" With those words dark blue energy began to flow freely into Strife. Inside the Strife's mind, he could feel it as Daemon's power viciously broke through each and every defense he could muster, cutting to the very core of his being. In an instant, all that was Strife was laid to bare for Daemon's pleasure. The devil hare screamed as he felt the thoughts and memories that composed himself being destroyed, ripped apart as easily as paper under Daemon's influence. The dark monster laughed maniacally as he tortured Strife's very soul, tearing and scratching it like a plaything. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the rabbit, Daemon let go, allowing his victim to drop to the ground, landing in a whimpering, quivering heap. Daemon turned from the site, almost in disgust, and floated away as many of the devil hares backed away, terrified of what they had seen. The ones that had hissed in agreement with Strife especially tried to hide from the demon's view. "Let this serve as a lesson to all of you. You are mine, and so will you always be..." With that Daemon left the hares alone.  
  
Immediately several of the devil hares jumped over to check on their fallen comrade, only to be stopped by Thoren.  
  
"Get back, get back!!!" The rabbit commanded.  
  
"But... but we need to help him," one of the black rabbits said.  
  
"How? Daemon's soul reaver doesn't leave a single mark of physical damage. Leave him. If he survives the night, maybe he can still be of use to us..."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Nite."  
  
"Yes Lord Thoren," said a devil hare that stood a head above the rest. A scar rested on his cheek and if one looked closely enough one would notice a fang to be chipped. His head fur was shaved in a mohawk, and both his ears lay down on his head, giving him a rather odd appearance, even for a devil hare.  
  
"You're my new second since Strife can no longer fill the position. If anyone dares to touch him, you make sure they report for latrine duty. I'll have them cleaning the hraka out of our home for a full year as punishment."  
  
"Yes sir." With that, Thoren too left, as Nite took up a post beside the still weeping former second.  
  
The end.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nightshade (Plant/Joker) - Nightshades are a deadly attempt at creating a spy and assassin. As such they are far more suited to indirect combat than anything else. They are cowards, possessing none of the fearsome attributes normally attributed to those of joker blood. Often, they will only attack if they vastly outnumber their targets.  
  
Frilled Dinos (Dino/Joker) - Dinos by nature are dangerous, but a dino that uses magic is even more dangerous. These deadly saurians prefer to inhabit swamps and rarely venture out of their humid homes. They are said to be fond of humans and other monsters though, often dragging one back to their lair for light conversation, which never fails to stimulate their appetites.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well there you go. Read and review. Hopefully you liked this last installment of The Journey begins. Be here next time for the start of a new section: The Western Continent: Crossing Heaven's Canyon. See ya. 


	8. Heaven's Canyon: Part 1

When Destiny Calls  
  
The Western Continent: Crossing Heaven's Canyon: Part 1  
  
By Cale Kuecker  
  
Summary: The magic stone has pointed the searchers towards the western continent, where hopefully, the phoenix resides. There's just one problem... None of them can fly.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Monster Rancher, Monster Farmer, or the mainstay character in the series. Tecmo and the anime company that produced the show do. The story itself, however, is mine, so it better not be reproduced for any sort of financial gain.  
  
Author's Note: So did you guess who the guest characters were? Melodi got the one from "Choices" right. The answer was; the village elder was Master Roshi from Dragon Ball Z. And as for "Children," I realize this is obscure, but the grandfather was actually the character Gre Nade from the Dreamcast game Evolution: World of the Sacred Device. Now, on to the next one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I wanna fly high, so I can reach the highest... of all of the heavens. Somebody will be waiting for me so I... have got to fly higher."  
  
-Miles "Tails" Prower, "Believe in Myself" from Sonic Adventure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun shined down bright and beautiful on the forest as the searchers walked on, ever intent of finding the phoenix and completing their quest. Of course, just walking was never much fun, a fact Gray Wolf was trying to fix by telling a story on his favorite subject; that of his adventures with Tiger and himself.  
  
"So then, Tiger charged the dino, knocked that sorry saurian a good twenty feet before he hit a tree. The other two thought he'd be easy prey, but not my brother. He jumped into the air and let loose such a lightning bolt that it zapped both of 'em good. I'm telling you, you should have seen those reps. The lightning turned their scales completely black, and their eyes, their eyes were as big as saucers. Man, nobody beats my brother. Reminds me of the time we took on an angel.."  
  
"Of goddess, not this one again," Pink Eye said, breaking the wolf's string of words. "You've already bored us to death with this story, Gray Wolf, along with his little encounter with those three dinos, plus the fight to the death he had with that ragnorak. Don't you know any other heroes besides Tiger of the Wind?"  
  
"Why talk about others when you have the best there is?" The wolf asked, smiling triumphantly.  
  
"While this Tiger fellow of yours is certainly impressive wolf-boy," Hare said sneaking up beside the silver lupine, "he hardly counts as 'the best there is.'" This comment stopped Gray Wolf in his tracks as he stared wide-eyed at the rabbit before responding.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? Do you think you can do better?"  
  
"Perhaps you've heard of a fellow named Vega," came Hare's response. It didn't have quite the response the lapine had expected. Both Gray Wolf and Pink Eye fell down laughing, and even Joshua seemed to chuckle a little. Only Genki, Mocchi, and Golem didn't seem to get the joke, while Hare adopted an insulted look on his face. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. For a minute I almost thought you were serious about knowing a great warrior, rabbit. Ha ha ha ha," Gray Wolf laughed.  
  
"Yeah, who's next, you gonna say you met General Garuda," Pink Eye added.  
  
"Who's Vega?" Genki asked, not wanting to be left out, a sentiment echoed by Golem and Mocchi. Joshua began to explain.  
  
"Vega is, or was, a champion fighter on the western continent. THE champion some would say. Now let me see if I remember the facts correctly..."  
  
"He was a Kung-Fu Hare," Gray Wolf continued. "And according to every story I ever heard he was a damn fine fighter. Supposedly he never lost a fight his entire career, something Tiger wanted to remedy."  
  
"Like Tiger would have stood a chance. He had trouble with three dinos, but Vega took down five with one attack. And then there was the time we took on a group of three kato in less than a minute," Hare said. Once more his comments were met with laughter from the group.  
  
"Oh why don't you just drop the charade Hare. Not only wouldn't Vega hang out with you, he'd probably burn down the stadium just to keep you from attending one of his matches," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"You must admit Hare, your story is just a bit unlikely," Joshua said, putting him hand on the rabbit's shoulder. Hare immediately smacked it away.  
  
"Why is that?" Genki said.  
  
"Vega died seven years ago," Joshua said before turning back to Hare. "And he was in his mid-forties then, so unless you're a lot older than you look, I don't think you'd really be in Vega's normal circle of friends. And that's not even counting the fact that he stayed strictly on the western continent."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm not from the western continent?" At these words, everyone got quiet again. Hare smiled, thinking he'd finally convinced them until he heard Gray Wolf once again laughing.  
  
"Oh man, I've heard of guys going to the distance to get a story passed, but you take the cake. Actually pretending you're from another continent, I can't believe it. Ha ha ha," Gray Wolf said, much to Hare's ire.  
  
"I'm not pretending!!" Hare said. The others simply pressed forward, ignoring the now grumbling bunny. They hadn't gone more than a few hundred yards when Genki finally broke the silence.  
  
"So, what happened to him?" the boy asked innocently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You guys said this Vega guy was dead and it doesn't sound like it was from old age. If he was such a powerful guy, what happened?"  
  
"Let's see there was a big uproar over it..." Gray Wolf began only to find himself shoved away by Hare.  
  
"I'll tell him, if you don't mind, wolfie... After all, unlike the rest of you, I ACTUALLY knew Vega." Hare faced Genki full on, ready to show off his knowledge and vindicate himself. "Believe me when I say I can give you details most don't know, after all I have first hand experience."  
  
"Oh please," Gray Wolf said. Hare shot him an angry look the silver wolf simply ignored.  
  
"Now the story goes like this. Over on the western continent you see, things are not as good as they are here, believe you me. Over there, monster battles can turn into truly vicious affairs."  
  
"That's terrible," Genki said. On his back Mocchi listened as well, a little upset at what was being said.  
  
"Not all the owners are so bloodthirsty, but enough are to make being a monster a dangerous proposition. And Vega's owner was one such person. You see, the more dangerous the match the bigger the prize money. Well in his last match, Vega had to face this Crimson-Eyed, a naga/monol hybrid. The guy was an excellent fighter, the kinda opponent that gives you no end of trouble. It didn't matter what Vega did, that kung-fu hare only managed to land a sixth of his attacks on the snake. The Crimson-Eyed even managed to catch Vega in a hold five times. Never capitalized on it though. But in the end it didn't matter. Vega took the guy out with his patented combination of a spinning kick followed by a super-charge punch that send that slimy snake crashing into the stadium wall. Of course that ended the fight, and Vega turned and raised his hands in victory. He had no reason not to after all, the fights may have been vicious, but once the match ended, that was it, it was over. But not that time." Hare's voice suddenly became more solemn and his face lost all of its former cheerfulness.  
  
"I remember it like it was yesterday... The cheering was deafening, a lot of those greedy $#%^$%^@& won a lot of money off the win, and it was impossible to hear anything else. Vega didn't have a chance, he couldn't even hear the warnings someone was screaming at him. All those cheers stopped the instant that damn Crimson-Eyed's claws exploded out of Vega's chest. Then before anyone could even act, the snake was gone, and all he left was Vega's lost disk. To this day... Hey, why'd we stop?"  
  
"Well, if you'd break away from your story for a while, you'll see we have a very good reason," Gray Wolf said, pointing ahead. The reason they'd stopped was indeed very good. Not but a few meters away, the ground stopped, completely. Beyond there was no water, or even a bridge, but simply sky, as far as the eye could see. And there was no other side, at least none the searchers could see.  
  
"I see what you mean. Didn't think we'd make it to Heaven's Canyon this quickly," Hare said, walking up to the edge to look down.  
  
"Heaven's what?" Moochi asked.  
  
"Heaven's Canyon, kid. It's the boundary between the Western and Eastern continents," Pink Eye said as he hopped up to Hare, also looking down. "They say if you fall in, it takes days before you reach the bottom."  
  
"Hare should know more about it than the rest of us, seeing as how he's supposedly from the Western Continent and all," Gray Wolf said, making no effort to hide the mocking sarcasm in his voice. Hare seemed to barely notice as he was busy surveying the area.  
  
"Well I'll be," the large lapine said, scratching his head.  
  
"What is it Hare?" Genki asked, a little puzzled by his friends strange behavior.  
  
"I don't know how we did it, but we've arrived at the same place I landed when I crossed Heaven's Canyon a few years ago."  
  
"Oh come on!" Gray Wolf yelled, not willing to believe what he'd heard. "Hare it's time you stopped this charade. You're no more from the Western Continent than I am."  
  
"Oh really wolf boy. Well, the object behind this bush seems to contradict your little theory." So saying, Hare walked over to a bush and parted it for all to see. Behind the plant sat a small plane, partly rusted and grown over with vines. It was in pieces, clearly the result of a crash or something similar. "May I present my iron bird, the Fireball."  
  
"I don't believe it," Gray Wolf said, moving closer to inspect the wreck.  
  
"Well I'll be." Was Pink Eye's response.  
  
"So it was true," Joshua said.  
  
"I flew this thing right across the canyon to here, hoping I could find some new challenges to wet my competitive appetite," Hare said, hopping up onto the wreckage, pantomiming being at the controls of the bird. "For three full days I flew in this plane, soaring on winds to dizzying heights before plummeting down below the canyon edge." The rabbit looked to his friends, hoping to have impressed them. Unfortunately, they weren't paying as much attention to him as they were the craft.  
  
"So this thing is yours? Great, we can use it to cross the canyon and get to the Western Continent," Genki said. He didn't seem to notice how nervous Golem suddenly got at the prospect of being suspended in the air from the small plane.  
  
"Well we could if I hadn't... hrmph... crash landed it," Hare said in a small voice. Gray Wolf's response was to laugh at this last comment.  
  
"Oh brother, some hotshot pilot you are."  
  
"Let's see you fly an iron bird with no previous training. I was lucky not to fall down that blasted canyon with the rest of the thing."  
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Golem, relieved.  
  
"Danged if I know. Without some replacement parts, this thing'll never fly."  
  
"HELP!!" Came a scream from above over the canyon. The searchers looked up to see a trail of black smoke in the sky. At the head of that smoke was an iron bird which was spiraling down, heading directly for the searchers, and doing it fast.  
  
"Scatter," Genki called, something his friends did not have to be told twice to do. Just as the area was vacated, a loud bang was heard as the formerly flying machine crashed and crashed hard, throwing pieces, and passengers, every which way. The searchers came out of hiding, checking to see if the two human pilots were all right.  
  
"Hey buddy you okay," Pink Eye said as he fanned fresh oxygen to the man with his tongue while Joshua held him up. He was a lanky young man with brown hair and stubble on his chin. The clothes he wore were more like rags, ripped and dirty. On the other side, Hare and Golem were busy with the other human. He looked almost completely different from the first one. He was a lot older, and his head was completely bald. In fact the only hair that could be seen was a huge red mustache. His body was round, almost egg-shaped and he had spindly arms and legs. His suit was red and in slightly better condition than his friend's, and he wore dark glasses that hid his eyes.  
  
"Cough... Yeah yeah, I'm okay," said the first guy as he came around. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Pink Eye grinning back at him. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" The man screamed, trying to back away. "No no no... please don't hurt me, I promise I won't try to escape again, just don't kill me!" The man began to plead. Genki stopped him before he hit the wreckage of his plane.  
  
"Whoa, hold it, what's wrong? We're not gonna hurt you," the boy asked. The man turned his head to give Genki an almost confused look.  
  
"You mean... you're not with Moo's army," the man said, hope creeping into his voice. "Did we escape the western continent?"  
  
"I guess you did, guy," Hare said, "'cause this is the eastern continent." With those words, the man suddenly jumped up, revitalized by the news.  
  
"Yes we did it, do you hear that Ivo, we did it!!" On the other side of the wreck the other human also began to stir, grumbling as he came to in Golem's arms.  
  
"Well I'll be damned, we made it," Ivo said, as he got up. His voice then became very flat. "How's the plane Marcus?" For the first time, the man called Marcus looked at what he had been flying. The flames had died down considerably and he saw the twisted metal and broken pieces of the wreckage.  
  
"Oh great, that's just great," Marcus said, throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you drive. Now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Uh excuse me?" Genki said.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry kid. Didn't mean to ignore you," Marcus said, turning to the boy. "Thanks for checking on us, all of you. Sorry if we scared you, but you'll never know how much trouble we went through to get here."  
  
"Yes, thank you for your help," Ivo said. "Though it would have been better had you also managed to save our iron bird."  
  
"Ivo!" Marcus hissed. "I'm sorry about my friend. It's just, we were planning on selling the iron bird so we could start our new lives here."  
  
"Hey those winds can be rough. As I understand it, even the professional can't always handle them."  
  
"I WAS a professional pilot," Marcus said, his face becoming downcast as he spoke. "That was why my friends chose me to pilot this thing. And it wasn't the winds that knocked me down, it was the pixie trio."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The pixie trio. They're part of the group Moo put in the canyon to keep people and monsters from escaping. They chased us for three days before they were able to shoot us down. But we did it, we escaped."  
  
"Escaped?" Hare asked. "What were you escaping from?"  
  
"Moo's work pit," Ivo said.  
  
"You have no idea how bad it is on the western continent these days. Moo is in complete control of the entire continent. The humans are all slaves, working in pits to dig up mystery disks for Moo's army, and any monsters that refuse to join him meet the same fate. So few villages and settlements still exist outside Moo's control, and those that do live in constant fear of being attacked. A group of friends and I were able to smuggle in enough part to build the iron bird. Ivo here was good enough to show us how to build them."  
  
"I am a genius after all," Ivo interrupted.  
  
"But the day we were about to takeoff, the baddies found out about it. They attacked us, and tried to destroy the iron bird. Ivo and I were the only ones who made it off the ground."  
  
"And now, without that accursed iron bird, we'll have no money to get started here. We might as well be slaves again," Ivo said, clearly upset over their recent troubles.  
  
"But at least you are free," Golem said.  
  
"Yeah, things could be worse ya know," Pink Eye said.  
  
"Hmmph, please explain how anything could be worse than permitting my genius to go to waste in the gutter."  
  
"Well, this may actually not be as big a loss as you think," Hare said, inspecting the wreckage. These words attracted both human's attention. "As it happens, we're in need of the parts to complete our own iron bird."  
  
"Well, maybe we can help each other out then," Ivo said.  
  
"There he goes again," Marcus said. "Still, if you're willing to buy, we might be able to come to an agreement."  
  
"Not so fast my good man. First I need assurances that these two wrecks are enough to make one complete iron bird," Hare said, shaking his finger at the two humans. The lapine's attention was caught by Genki's high-pitched whistle. He looked over to see the boy pointing at Golem. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, Genki. And the bird has to be strong enough to carry all of us, Golem included."  
  
"I'm not sure, I mean, I wouldn't really..."  
  
"I'm sure we have enough engines to get your rocky friend off the ground," Ivo interrupted, making a show of looking at the wreck. "The only real problem is the restrictions of size. You'd have to rig up something to tow him, couldn't get him inside the iron bird don'tcha know."  
  
"Well that's all well and good, but there's still one more problem... None of us know how to rebuild an iron bird. Without that key knowledge, I'm not so sure we shouldn't just hire a pilot from another town."  
  
"Chi, that'd take too lon..." Moochi began, only to find Hare's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh, kids, they say the dardest things don't they," the rabbit said, smiling.  
  
"Well, with that taken into consideration, maybe we could come to an agreement of, say, six thousand gold," Marcus said.  
  
"That's highway robbery!" Gray Wolf yelled.  
  
"Now now Gray Wolf. Our friends here have been out of the loop for a few years now. As I'm sure you can see, you're not selling a brand new top of the line iron bird, so I don't know where you get off trying to price it like that. Still, as I said, we do need the parts, so I'm thinking... one thousand gold."  
  
"Why you filthy little..."  
  
"IVO! On closer inspection, I can understand why you'd not want to pay so much, but we're also going to help you rebuild the contraption, surely that must be worth something?"  
  
"You're right. And you did get me on a good day, so I'm willing to go up to two thousand gold."  
  
"Wait a minute Hare," Joshua said from the cockpit. "This thing's sun cell is cracked. It's useless with out the power source."  
  
"Hey what are you trying to pull on me here?"  
  
"Don't get your ears in a knot rabbit, we didn't know it was damaged," Ivo said, looking at the small, dull yellow crystal with a rather large crack in it's surface. "As it happens, we do have a spare." So saying, Ivo reached into his pocket to pull out another crystal. This one was perfect, lacking any imperfections. Instead of a dull yellow color of the first crystal, this one pulsed a brilliant golden light.  
  
"One won't cut it. It takes two of those things at full strength to make it across that canyon," Joshua said.  
  
"I have another. It was my spare in case one of the two I used proved faulty. Thought it'd make a good momento of the trip," Hare said, reaching into his bag to pull out another crystal, pulsing at the same rate as Ivo's.  
  
"Okay then, we're agreed. Our iron bird, and help in combining the two, in exchange for two thousand gold."  
  
"Two thousand five hundred," Ivo interrupted. Everyone looked at the egg shaped human. "I am a professional and take great pride in my work. And besides, I can't guarantee the quality of my work should my offer be refused."  
  
"Why you...!"  
  
"Gray Wolf please," Hare said before whispering into the silver wolf's ear. "Need I remind you that it is seventeen miles to the next town, and with the current problems with Moo, there is no guarantee we'll find another iron bird."  
  
"Very well, we accept your terms," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"Excellent, then we can begin now if you're ready," Marcus said. With that, the nine began to work on the iron bird. Joshua dug into his bag, pulling out some tools and passing them out to his friends. As Ivo barked instructions, the other eight disassembled the remnants of the escapee's. Golem easily lifted the heavy engine's out of the wreck where Ivo could work on them. Pink Eye's eyebeam and Gray Wolf's lightning cut through the metal and rebonded it as Hare, Moochi, Joshua, Genki, and Marcus held it in place. It took hours, but as the sun began to set in the sky, the iron birds no longer looked like two junkpiles. Though they didn't fit perfectly, they were holding together. Golem gently lowered the engines back into their casings.  
  
"There, that should do it, I am a genius," Ivo said, stepping back to look at the reconstructed flyer.  
  
"Hey genius, you still haven't told us how we're supposed to take Golem along," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"Silly boy, of course I've thought that out. We're going to suspend him from the iron bird. The tarp and cords we packed along should more than strong enough to support your rocky friend," Ivo intoned.  
  
"It's getting late," Joshua said, eyeing his tired friends. "And I don't want to risk a take off tonight. What say we rest tonight and continue our search tomorrow." When no one refused the offer, the searchers began setting up camp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The moon sat high in the sky over the searchers' camp as the five monsters and four humans slept. All around the campsite insects could be heard chirping, adding their voices to the gentle sounds of the night. But things were not a tranquil as they seemed. All around the camp shadowy figures moved at supernatural speed, as if searching for something.  
  
Marcus began to stir, yawning as he stretched. Suddenly, a green scaly hand clamped over the human's mouth, silencing him. In seconds, Marcus was gone, disappearing into the bushes. Over where Ivo slept, a second hand clamped over the egg man's mouth before yanking him into the bushes with his friend.  
  
A few minutes later found both humans in a clearing a little less than a mile from their camp. Both shivered in fear, unsure of what was going on as the bushes shook with activity. Suddenly, ten shapes leapt out of the bushes, and both humans balked as they recognized the monsters they belonged to. They looked almost human, and that was precisely what made them seem so alien. The monsters were covered in green scales, with claws on their fingers and toes. Their eyes were an wicked red color, and each one possessed a horn on their heads. Each one wore a Moo insignia around their necks and the one in the lead wore a silver helmet on his head.  
  
"Guro," Marcus said. Before he could scream for help, however, Ivo grabbed him.  
  
"Are you insane? There's no way they'd make it here in time before the guro killed us. And if they'd wanted us dead, they wouldn't have taken the time to bring us here."  
  
"Thgir s'taht," said Captain Guro.  
  
"So why have you brought us here?" Marcus asked. "I thought escaped slaves were supposed to be killed upon capture..."  
  
"Sevals yttep emos fo erutpac eht naht sgniht tnatropmi erom raf sah Oom Restam. Gnitseretni dnif thgim uoy taht noitisoporp a evah I."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me... Why the devil would we help you?" Marcus said, insulted at the idea.  
  
"Modeerf ruoy sa llew sa, hcir htob uoy ekam ot dlog hguone uoy yap ot gnilliw era ew." At these words both men gaped.  
  
"No we will never help that tyrant..." Marcus began only to once again be silenced by his partner.  
  
"Now hold on Marcus. Maybe we should hear the good captain out. After all, I'd like to live my life without having to worry about some bounty hunter wanting to return me to that pit," Ivo said.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And the gold will go a long way too getting us both on our feet will it not?"  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"So what favor is it you need us to do?"  
  
"Mih taefed ot xineohp eht rof hcraes dna Oom Retsam esoppo ohw sleber eht era htiw gnipmac er'uoy elpoep esoht. Tnenitnoc nretsew eht ot og ot kees yeht won. Neppah ot dewolla eb tonnac siht."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Noitanitsed rieht ot ti edam srehcraes eht rof segatnavdasid tcnitsid ruo fo lla ot eb dluow ti. Ti ekam ot ton erew yeht fi, tub..." Captain Guro said, hesitating only a moment before continuing. "Eno siht pihs rieht ni llec nus eht ecalper ot uoy tnaw ew. Noitcurtsed 'srehcraes eht eetneruag lliw dna rewop flah ta ylno di ti." The guro held up the sun cell.  
  
"No. I will not betray them," Marcus said, knocking the drained sun cell out of the lizardman's hand.  
  
"Marcus... Let's not be so quick to say no," Ivo said, grabbing his partner's arm.  
  
"Ivo, they helped us," Marcus countered. "And let's not forget how evil Moo is. We can't help get rid of the only ones who can stop him." At his words, Ivo did not argue, but simply looked at the lanky human with a flash of anger, an action not lost on Captain Guro.  
  
"Enif. Enif. Su gnisufer rof yrros eb lliw uoy tub, pleh ruoy tuohtiw meht yrotsed ot yaw rehtona dnif lliw ew. Kcab meht ekat." With those words, both humans found themselves roughly replaced at the camp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's time to get up, come on, come on. We're burning daylight here," Genki yelled shaking all his friends into consciousness.  
  
"What's the rush, it's not like the continent's going anywhere," Pink Eye said.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of tectonic movement?" Hare asked as he repacked his travel bag.  
  
"Oh, so now you're gonna back Genki."  
  
"Enough. I don't need to hear yelling this early in the morning," Gray Wolf, said stretching away the morning sleepiness.  
  
"Well, I've hooked up your sun cell," Ivo said, wiping his hands off. "So you're ready to take off."  
  
"Thanks Ivo," Genki said as the searchers began to toss their stuff into the iron bird.  
  
"Hey, who's gonna pilot this thing?" Pink Eye asked. Suddenly, Hare popped up, his head adorned with a cap and aviator's goggles.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," the lapine said, smiling.  
  
"Oh no you don't bunny-boy. The last thing we need is to rely on someone who's already crashed once," Gray Wolf said, moving to block the lapine.  
  
"I gotta agree with Gray Wolf here, Hare. I mean, you did total the last iron bird you had," Pink Eye said.  
  
"Ah huh. Quick question; who here can boast of ever flying?"  
  
"He has a point. I trust Hare not to let us fall," Genki said, jumping into the plane, ready for an adventure. Hare too entered, taking his place behind the controls. As Joshua and Moochi also complied. After a few moments thoughts, Pink Eye followed leaving only Gray Wolf and Golem behind.  
  
"All right, but I'm warning you rabbit, you screw up and I swear I'll kick you butt all the way to the bottom of the canyon," the wolf said, climbing on board. Golem walked behind the plane, lifting two cords until he felt the tap grab touch his back.  
  
"Are you ready," the stone warrior called to his friends. In answer, a loud growl sounded from the machine's quad-engines as the propellers began to turn. Golem placed his hands on the iron bird's back, pushing the flying machine over the edge of the canyon. The granite monster braced himself as the plane fell, ready to hold it up if it failed. Fortunately, the plane worked, climbing up and pulling Golem with it.  
  
"They made it," Marcus called back to Ivo. The egg-shaped man was standing with a smug look on his face as he tossed a small shining object in one hand.  
  
"Of course they did, did you expect anything less from a genius like me?"  
  
"What have you done?" Marcus said as he recognized the glowing object.  
  
"I secured a future for the two of us," Ivo said, a smug sound in his voice. "I did what you did not have the guts to do. By noon today those fools will realize they don't have the power to make it all the way to the western continent."  
  
"No we have to call them back," Marcus said, running up to the edge of the canyon, yelling at the searchers. "You've gotta come back!!! You don't have enough pow...!" His yells were cut off by the scaled hand of a guro.  
  
"I was afraid you'd do something stupid, Marcus. You just don't seem to realize how important it is that my genius survive in this world." Shapes began to spread out from Ivo as the guros took the field. "Oh well, looks like I'll be keeping you share of the reward. Send him to his buddies boys." The guro began to move Marcus closer the edge fully intending to drop him in. Suddenly, two stony feet landed on the guro, crushing them.  
  
"Golem," Marcus said.  
  
"Don't forget me," came Gray Wolf's call as he slammed into a third guro before using his lightning to fry a fourth. Overhead the iron bird was busy circling as the searchers jumped off, attacking the lizardmen.  
  
"Idiots, I should have known better than to let you stooges handle this," Ivo screamed at Captain Guro. The captain used his power over sound to send a shockwave at the rebels, only to see it blocked by Golem's powerful body. Meanwhile, the iron bird had landed and Hare joined the fight. Discretion seemed the better part of valor for Ivo, who took his leave when it became apparent the guros could not win. It did not take long for the searchers to finish, and it was a very happy Marcus that walked up to Genki.  
  
"Thanks for helping me."  
  
"Well, it was the least we could do for the warning you gave us."  
  
"I got this from Ivo, I believe it's yours," Marcus said, handing the boy the stolen sun cell. Once sure of their friend's safety, the searchers once more took off, ready for a new adventure, unaware of the eyes that watched them.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for this installment hope you enjoy the next chapter, which will take place completely in the skyways. Moo has his own form of border patrol to keep people out of the western continent and they're called, the Pixie Trio. Be here for Part 2 of Heaven's Canyon. See ya. 


	9. Heaven's Canyon: Part 2

When Destiny Calls  
The Western Continent: Crossing Heaven's Canyon: Part 2  
By Cale Kuecker  
  
Summary: In order to cross Heaven's Canyon, the rebels must first defeat the pixie trio. Then it's time for a meeting of... The Big Bad Four.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Monster Rancher, Monster Farmer, or the mainstay characters in the series. Tecmo and the anime company that produced the show do. The story itself, however, is mine, so it better not be reproduced for any sort of financial gain.   
  
Author's Note: So did you guess who the guest characters were? Of course you did. Ivo, the cruel villain of Heaven's Canyon part one, is none other than the dastardly Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman, of Sonic and Sega fame.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Come and fly the unfriendly skies."  
  
-Anonymous, (I just liked the sound of it.)  
  
************************************************************************  
Prologue: The Western Continent.  
************************************************************************  
  
In a large tower sitting at the very edge of the great divider of continents, two beautiful women sat, looking totally relaxed to the naked eye. Upon closer inspection, it can be see that these "women" possess not only horns, but slender wings folded onto their backs, signifying them to be pixie hybrids. The first was a blonde wearing shining silver armor as she polished a deadly looking sword. On her chest, etched into her armor's breastplate, sat a Moo insignia. Her white skin and gleaming feathered wings seemed silky and soft and her hand moved with perfectly fluid grace as she rubbed the stone up and down her sword. She was a janne, a pixie/durahan hybrid monster, one of the monster experts of aerial combat.   
Nearby, resting on several pillows of silk fabric was the other pixie, who's wings were made of membrane rather than feathers, busily painting her toe-nails. Her outfit was a two piece silk suit of green and gold that left her well-muscled stomach bare. Her get black hair was done in a long ponytail braid that reached all the way down to her hips. Her ebony skin was beautiful and held the proof of a well-kept body so common to the pixie/bajarl hybrids known as the jinne.   
Suddenly, in walked another pixie hybrid with raven hair, though cut much shorter the jinne's. Gleaming metal offset a black jumpsuit. Metallic wings extended from the woman's back. She moved with the grace and precision of a machine, with not a wasted movement. In every step, in every way, she was the very essence of a futurity, the combination of both a pixie and a deadly metalner.  
"The master has sent us word, ladies," Futurity said as she gazed at her two partners.  
"A mission I hope. I have been inactive to long. I can feel myself going to pot," Janne said as she hit her rock hard abs with a fist.  
"I quite agree," Jinne said. "Had I known this assignment would be so boring, I'd have never volunteered for it."  
"The kuro have failed and the rebels will make it to the western continent, baring some sort of accident of course."  
"And we are expected to provide this accident?" Jinne and Janne asked in unison. A wicked smile came over Futurity's face as she answered.  
"Yes."  
  
************************************************************************  
End Prologue  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun shone brightly over Heaven's Canyon, glinting off the shining metal of the lone iron bird that flew the course. Inside, the seven searchers lay or sat according to their own preference, watching their lapine pilot do his work.  
"Mocchi bored!" the little pink monster yelled.  
"Ah not this again," Pink Eye said before turning to Genki. "Isn't there some sort of sedative you can feed him to make him shut up?"  
"Pink Eye," Joshua said, "I think we're all a little bored, but that's no reason to take it out on Mocchi."  
"We're all bored, but none of us are complaining," Gray Wolf said as he stood up. "The kid's just gonna have to deal with it." Gray Wolf walked over to the pilot seat, tripping over the pole of Hare's travel bag. "Damn it Hare, why do you have to lay junk out where anyone can trip over it!!" The silver wolf yelled.  
"All right all right. If you want to you can move it to the back," Hare said, in no mood to pick a fight with the agitated lupine. "Just let me get something out of it." Hare reached into the bag, pulling out a small drawstring pouch just as the tiger hybrid grabbed the stick and roughly tossed it back into the back of the plane. "Hey be careful."  
"Pink Eye, why don't you teleport down there are and check on Golem for us. It's probably pretty boring down there all by himself."  
"I gotcha Josh," the eyeball said, before disappearing.  
"Tell us something good Hare," Genki said. "Are we anywhere near close to the other side?"   
"Yeah we're almost there, but that's still gonna take some time Genk," Hare said, yawning a little.  
"You need me to take over again Hare?" Joshua asked.  
"Nah nah, I can make it."  
"So, does anybody have any idea what we're gonna do once we get there?" Gray Wolf asked.  
"Hare, you're from the Western Continent."  
"Yeah three years ago, and when I was there last, Moo was only a nuisance, he wasn't the full blown threat he is today," the lapine aviator said.  
"Oh great, so we're flying into this blind," Gray Wolf said.  
"Uh, we may have bigger problems then that guys," Pink Eye said as he reappeared in the plane, looking towards the horizon. The other five searchers copied his actions, staring outward. In the distance, three shapes could be seen, obviously moving towards the iron bird.. At first they looked like birds, but as their shapes began to resolve, the searchers could clearly see what looked like humans suspended on leathery, feathered, and metal wings.   
"Didn't Marcus say something about a pixie trio or something Moo had guarding this canyon?" Genki said, wishing he had a pair of binoculars so he could get a better look at the three monsters.  
"Yeah. And I don't wanna find out if these are them," Hare said. "I'm gonna drop some altitude and see if we can't loose them in the stone pillars."  
"Ha, that's the coward's way out," said Gray Wolf. "I say we fly straight into them. They won't be expecting that."  
"Whether or not they expect it won't help us Gray," Joshua countered. "In case you haven't noticed, we're at a serious disadvantage when it comes to an aerial battle."   
"Avoidance is our best chance, but if I can't out fly 'em we need a plan," Hare interjected as the pushed the steering rod forward, sending the iron bird into a drop. The plane fell straight into a cluster of stone pillars rising from the canyon's bottom.  
  
***************************************  
  
"There are the rebels who defy Master Moo," Futurity said, pointing a sharp silver talon at the iron bird.   
"Are you sure?" Jinne asked, squinting to get a better look at the flying machine.  
"Who else would it be," said Janne in a harsh voice. "Most creatures have enough sense to know not to travel the Western Continent."  
"Quit bickering you two. That is the last thing we need. Master Moo has commanded the rebels not reach the continent alive, let's not disappoint him." Suddenly, the three pixie hybrids watched as the iron bird plummeted, drastically loosing altitude.  
"What in the world?" asked the pixie/durahan hybrid.  
"Obviously they've spotted us. We've been told they have a suezo-type with them. It no doubt has seen our approach," Jinne said.  
"Seems to be the efforts of a poor pilot to evade us," Futurity said. "Let us go put them out of their misery." With those words, the three pixie hybrids accelerated, ready to strike.  
The three pixie-types quickly overtook their prey's plane, cutting the retreating machine off.  
"Hold where you are rebels," the three said simultaneously.  
"Sorry, can't do that," Hare said as he pulled back on the throttle, pulling the plan up. Janne took a swing with her sword, but missed, only barely clipping Golem's foot.  
"LIGHTNING!" Gray Wolf yelled as a silver lightning bolt left the plane. All three pixies scattered, avoiding the deadly electric attack. Hare took his chance and flew the iron bird directly into the outcropping, weaving around.  
"AHHHH!!" Golem screamed, hanging on to the cords that suspended him for dear life.  
"After them!" Futurity ordered and the trio entered the maze of stone. Inside the maze, the iron bird swerved and moved through the openings, sometimes hitting the rocks.   
"Gray Wolf, get to the doors," Joshua said. "You can use your lighting attack to keep those pixies off of us."  
"I hate ranged combat," the silver lupine said as he moved to the opening.  
"Well unless you suddenly grow wings, you'll have to get used to it," an annoyed Hare said as he struggled to keep from hitting any more rocks.   
"I'll try to help out with my eyebeam," Pink Eye said as he moved to follow the lupine, only to be stopped by Joshua.  
"Wait a minute Pink Eye, you're not as agile as Gray Wolf," said the big man.  
"If I get thrown off, I'll just use teleport to get back here. Don't worry about it," the suezo pixie said. Suddenly, the whole iron bird rocked as it was hit by a blast. Outside, Futurity was projecting a beam of red energy at the craft, trying to sever its wing.  
"Hold it right there lady... LIGHTNING!!" Gray Wolf yelled, sending the bolt of energy straight at the offending baddy, only to have it blocked by Janne's sword. The pixie/durahan threw a small knife at Gray Wolf, which was easily dodged. The plane went straight for the two pixies as Hare did a barrel roll, actually using Golem as a wrecking ball to force the pixies to leave. The pouch he had pulled from his bag fell from the Iron Bird, lost in the roll. The effect didn't last, however, as Jinne began to twirl in place, creating a tornado. From out of nowhere, sand joined the high speed winds.  
"Hare get us out of here," Genki said as the other occupants hung on for dear life. So busy was the lapine trying to avoid Jinne's assault that he did not see Janne fly in from above the machine, using her sword, Janne swung downward, slicing through an engine.   
"EYEBEAM!!" This time the energy attack hit it's mark, hitting the pixie hybrid in the back. Her armor plating protected her from the brunt of the attack, though it was still enough force the janne to cling to a rocky column.  
"Good work Pink Eye. Now I'll take care of the tornado maker," Joshua said as he pulled a bow and a few crudely made arrows out of his backpack.  
"Where'd you get those?" Genki asked.  
"Figured we'd need something to fire with if we ran into trouble," answered Joshua as he took aim at Jinne. An arrow was fired and Jinne, realizing her peril, broke her concentration just in time to barely dodge the arrow. Gray Wolf once more fires his lightning, but the slower energy attack is easily dodged. A volley of torpedo attacks assault the pixie/metalner. With the speed and agility of her kind, Futurity dodges the attacks.  
"Blast it, they're too good at this," Futurity said. "Janne, Jinne, break off the attack."  
"I will not run from such pathetic weaklings!" Janne yelled, her sword drawn once more for combat.  
"Don't question my orders! Now retreat!" With those words, the three pixies flew off.   
"I think we did it," Genki said.  
"We're not out of the woods yet, guys," Hare said. "That Janne got one of our engines, if it's not fixed, we're not gonna make it across the canyon."  
"Great," Joshua said. "Very well, land on one of the pillars so we can make repairs. It'll cost us some time but better than..."  
"Not an option Josh. None of those columns could hold an iron bird. Believe me, plenty have tried and only barely escaped with their lives," Hare said. "There's only one option."  
"Wait a minute, what are you hinting at; one of use going out there and repairing the bird while in flight? That's nuts!" Pink Eye exclaimed.  
"Hmph, if you're too chicken to do it, I'll go," Gray Wolf said.  
"Don't think so Gray," Joshua said. "This job requires hands. I'll go do it."  
"No."  
"What?" the five searchers asked of Genki.  
"Joshua, you're too big. Your feet won't fit in all the footholds," Genki said. "It'd be better if I do it."  
"Out of the question kid. This is no job for children."  
"I can do it. My feet are small and I can hunker close to the plane." Joshua looked Genki dead in the eyes for few moments, weighing his options.  
"Pink Eye, get the bandages out of my pack," said the elder human, turning back to Genki. "If you're gonna do it, you're gonna take every precaution."  
  
*************************************  
  
Not far away from the iron bird, the pixie trio continued to shadow the searcher's path.   
"Why did you call us off Futurity?" an angry Janne asked.  
"Yes, we could have finished them off," an equally angry Jinne called.  
"Fools, they were prepared for us, or didn't you notice," Futurity said. "But we did manage to damaged their craft. If they expect to reach the other side of the gorge, they will have to repair it, and that means sending someone outside. The pilot will be unable to maneuver with one of his friends outside the iron bird." A wicked smile came over both Jinne and Janne's faces as they thought about what that meant.  
"Which means, they'll be sitting ducks," the duo said together.  
  
*************************************  
  
It took only twenty minutes for Genki to be prepared for his mission. His shirt had been tucked into his shorts and a bandage had been taped around his waist. Each pant leg was similarly fashioned to his legs as were the sleeves of his shirt. Gone was his prized baseball cap, lest it get blown away by the winds and around his waist rested a multi-pocketed belt as well as a rope. On his head rested an odd set of headphones, the only way for Hare to keep in contact with him. Rubber gauntlets adorned his hands, helping to give him better grip and protection.  
"Okay Genki, Hare's gonna walk you through the repairs."  
"I know Josh, geez. I'm not some little five year old."  
"Humor an old man, kid," Joshua said as he opened the door. Genki stood in it's frame for a solitary moment, adjusting the tension in his muscles against the force of the wind. Carefully, the boy stepped outside, grabbing onto the plane as hard as he could. The wind whipped past him, stinging his bare flesh. Quickly, Genki opened his eyes to look at his destination. The upper left engine was belching a trail of black smoke, a clear indication of a problem. Slowly, inch by inch, Genki made his way to the engine, his body pressed against the craft as though willing himself to be a part of it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the engine. Quickly Genki took a screwdriver from his belt, undoing the access plate of the machine.  
"Genki, are you there yet?" Hare asked over the headset, startling his friend.  
"Hare! Don't do that!!" Genki yelled.  
"Sooorryyy," Hare said. "So have you made it?"  
"Yeah, I just got the access panel off. Now what?"  
"This is delicate equipment Genki, so we'll need to be careful. Tell me what you see."  
"Several of the wires appear to be broken, there's a leak in on of the tubes. I'm seeing sparks here."  
"Okay, we can fix this. Have you put on you rubber gloves like I told you?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, I want you to remove the broken pieces of wire. Stay away from any sparks or you're barbecue."  
"Where should I put them?"  
"I don't know, just toss 'em over."  
"Okay, they're gone," Genki said, looking back at the opened engine. "I had to unscrew some of the binding... uh oh. This engine's stopping."  
"Don't worry about that yet, we're high enough to coast, just don't loose those parts," Hare said. "Now, can you get to the leaky tube?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, in one of your belt pockets, there should be some putty. You'll need to use it to fix the leak." Genki reached into his pocket, pulling out the white putty. Carefully, the boy began to smooth the stuff over the tube, creating a seal that would hold the liquid in. "Now what?"  
"In one of your other pockets should be a whole mess of wires. You need to connect them where the other wires were, and screw back in the holding bars."  
"Gotcha." Genki attached the wires without trouble. Unfortunately, as he prepared to reattach the bars, a gust of wind knocked the screwdriver from his hand. Before Genki could react, a pink hand grabbed the falling tool.  
"Don't worry I got it," Mocchi said.  
"Mocchi!" Genki yelled, surprised to see his partner clinging to the plane like him. "What are you doing here!?"  
"Where you go, I go," Mocchi said, determination in his voice.  
"You shouldn't be out here."  
"Neither of you should be out there!" Hare yelled. "Get those repairs finished. The sooner you get done, the sooner you get back in here."  
"Okay, okay," Genki said, finishing his chore. "Okay, we're done."  
  
******************************************  
  
Of course, all this activity did not go unnoticed by the pixie trio shadowing the iron bird.   
"It looks like they sent the brat and his pet out to fix their engines," Futurity said.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Janne said.  
"All too impetuous," Jinne remarked as the three took flight.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Okay we're done," came Genki's voice over the radio.  
"Excellent, get back inside but take your time. No point in loosing you both now that we can make it across," Hare said.  
"Ignore that kid, get in here as quickly as possible," an agitated Gray Wolf yelled into the headphones, and Hare's ears. "We've got company." Outside could be seen the two silhouettes of Futurity and Jinne. "Where's the other one?" Gray Wolf snapped.  
"Bogie at seven o'clock people," Pink Eye said, looking back to where Genki hung on for dear life. Sure enough, rapidly gaining on them as the boy struggled against the winds to keep from blowing him and Mocchi into the abyss. Gray Wolf jumped out onto the wing, digging his claws into the metal to keep from being blown away. Lances of silver lightning shot out of wolf's horns as he attempted to hit one of the pixies.  
"Pink Eye get your tail out here!" Gray Wolf yelled as a blast of red flashed past him.  
"M-m-m-me?" Pink Eye asked sheepishly. "Why not someone else? Hare, you could probably help better than I could.  
"Gee, I'd love to Pink, but I'm kinda busy FLYING THE BIRD!" The irritated lapine griped as the plane rocked. "And besides, I don't have any ranged attacks, now get out there!" Reluctantly, Pink Eye complied, adding his eyebeam attack to Gray Wolf's lightning in their attempt to drive away the baddies.  
Elsewhere, on the outside of the plane, Genki was having problems of his own dodging Janne's attacks. The pixie/durahan had been using her sword to redirect Gray Wolf's lightning at the boy, but once the wolf had figured out her strategy, he had stopped attacking her. Now Genki was busy dodging her own beam attacks as she got closer and closer, while still trying to hang on to the iron bird. Finally, the pixie hybrid came close enough to use her sword, swinging at Genki's legs. The raven-haired boy jumped over the dangerous attack as Mocchi tried to slap at Janne. Thus distracted, Janne proved susceptible to a kick from Genki.  
"Why you little nuisance!! Let's see how you like my SWORD OF VENGEANCE!" exclaimed Janne as she pulled her sword back for the attack. Mocchi came to his owner's defense however, bouncing off the iron bird in a ball to slam into Janne's head, knocking her back. Unfortunately, the richoquet effect sent the little pink monster flying high, too high.  
"Mocchi, grab on!!" Genki yelled as he reached out a hand as far as he could to grab his friend. To his horror, the boy's arms proved too short to catch Mocchi, who plummeted past him. "NO!!"  
"Good riddance," the recovered Janne said as she charged again, ready to skewer the boy. "But you'll be joining him soon enough."  
"CHI!!!!" Mocchi called as he shot upward, striking the baddy in the chin. Below, Genki saw Golem's massive hand sticking out from under the iron bird. Janne fell from the sky as Mocchi landed back on the machine.  
Meanwhile, Gray Wolf and Pink Eye had their paws and tails full with Futurity who fired beams from both of her hands, forcing the two monsters to negate the blasts.  
"Where's the Jinne?" Gray Wolf asked.  
"I don't know, my eye's kinda busy right now... EYEBEAM!" Pink Eye said as his blast blocked another of Futurity's beams. The tiger hybrid quickly scanned the area to find Jinne in front of the iron bird, preparing a tornado attack of her own. Knowing the danger, Gray Wolf was quick to act.  
"SONIC MOVE!" Gray Wolf said, disappearing as he moved to the front of the plane.  
"What?!" Jinne said, surprised at Gray Wolf's agility.   
"Not this time witch," the silver lupine said as he opened his mouth wind. "ARCTIC BLAST!!" A familiar blue and white beam issued forth from Gray Wolf's mouth, striking Jinne ferociously and freezing her body into a solid block of ice that plummeted out of the sky.  
"Way to go Gray Wolf!" Pink Eye said as he watched the attack. Behind him, Futurity swept in, ready to kill the searcher.  
"You should never let your guard down in battle," Futurity said, swiping at Pink Eye. The eyeball was able to dodge in time, leaving the pixie hybrid staring at Joshua, bow loaded with an arrow.  
"Neither should you," was all the human said as he let the shaft fly. Futurity proved unable to dodge as arrow struck her squarely in the chest. It was a lost disk that fell from the battle.  
  
******************************************  
  
Later, after Genki had managed to make his way back inside, the mood was a lot less hectic than a few minutes ago.  
"We did it!!" Genki called as he jumped up and down, hugging Mocchi tightly. "Mocchi, you were fantastic!"  
"We won!" Mocchi called, equally happy.   
"Not bad for a party with no fliers, huh," Pink Eye said.  
"Well, I suggest you all get ready, I'm gonna try to land this thing," Hare said, pointing out the window at the cliffside that was greeting them. All the searchers began to secure themselves to anything that would hold them as the plane descended over ground. Golem's feet dug into the soil as Hare turned off the engines of the iron bird. With all his might, Golem tugged on the plane, trying to bring it too a halt. Unfortunately, the cords proved too weak to help and the plane broke free, crashing into a rock that jutted from the ground. Dizzy but otherwise unhurt the searchers began to climb out of the wrecked iron bird.  
"Some landing rabbit, remind me to never get in a flyer with you again," Gray Wolf quipped as he stumbled out.   
"Any landing you can walk a way from..." Hare said, equally dazed.  
It took only about twenty minutes for the ground to stop spinning for the searchers, allowing them to assess the damage to their transport.  
"Well it's official, this thing won't be flying again without some major repairs," Joshua said.  
"Were we planning on crossing the canyon again?" Gray Wolf asked, his back to the ship.  
"Well I don't know about you wolf-boy, but I'd like to see home again when this is over," Pink Eye said. Genki ignored the two his attention instead falling on Hare. The lapine monster was sitting on a rock, bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.  
"Hare are you all right?" asked the boy. Hare looked up at him, a look of intense pain on his face.  
"Help," the rabbit managed to wheeze out, which caught the others attention. "I... need... the... pouch..." Hare managed to say before he fell to the ground, clutching his pain-wracked body.  
"HARE!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
************************************************************************  
Epilogue: The Big Bad Four emerge or Planning  
************************************************************************  
  
The wind whipped around Moo's floating castle, a byproduct of the perpetual storm that seemed to follow the titan wherever he went. Red wings held a distinctly female body aloft in the raging storm. Her red hair flew wildly around her, hiding her horns in a red halo. Pixie carefully let the wind carry her to the landing pad of the castle, where a familiar blue and white wolf waited.  
"I didn't think anyone could navigate those winds," Tiger said as he walked out to greet his fellow monster.  
"Tiger of the Wind," Pixie said. "I take it we are the first to arrive."  
"It would appear so," came Gali's voice. The other two members of the Big Bad Four looked up to see Gali's golden mask suspended in thin air. His white patterned cloak flowed out of the mask magically, fitting itself neatly around the monster's nonexistent shoulders as the medallion of Moo appeared on his invisible chest. "Though without teleportation powers, as much can be expected."  
"Master Gali, such a pleasure to see you," Tiger said.  
"I take it from your conversation that the clown has not shown himself yet," Gali continued.  
"If you mean Daemon, I haven't seen or smelled him since my arrival," Tiger said.  
"Bah, the less I see of him, the better," Pixie said, spitting in disgust.  
"Such disgust for my person," said a raspy voice. "One would think I was disliked." From the shadows, Daemon materialized. The flames of his collar and his double-bladed scythe were distinctly contrasted by the eerie blue eyes of his masked face. His cloak billowed in the wind, moving through the air like an evil shadow. His horns as red mask glinted in the faint light, further adding to the dark presence he exuded.  
"If you get such a feeling from us, perhaps you should leave," Gali said, not even bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.  
"Such hostility does not become a member of the Big Bad Four, masked one, perhaps it is you who should leave."  
"I'm surprised your two shadows aren't here," Tiger said.  
"Shadows?"  
"Those two mutant evil hares you always have around you," Pixie explained.  
"They are merely my assistants and bodyguards. Are you suggesting there is some reason to fear for my safety while in the protection of the mighty Moo?" Daemon replied, his voice almost accusatory of his three allies.  
"Excuse me," came a timid voice from the castle's door. Standing in the doorway was an usaba, clearly overawed by the combined presence of the complete Big Bad Four.  
"Yes," Pixie said, her voice decidedly neutral toward the underling.  
"Master Moo is ready to see you," the plant/suezo said. The four masters followed the one-eyed plant as he led them through the forest. Soon, the five made it to the titan's room, the usaba entering first. "Master Moo, I present Master Pixie, Master Gali, Master Tiger, and Master Daemon." With those words, the usaba decided to make himself scarce. As they entered, the two legged members of the Big Bad Four bowed before their leader, while the other two, lacking knees or waists, simply nodded.   
"Ah, my loyal servants," Moo said, his hand sweeping in a gesture of welcome to his generals. "It pleases me no end that you all answered my summons so promptly."  
"We live to serve, and serve to live," the four monsters said in unison.   
"I have summoned you here for a purpose." Another gesture from Moo and the four monsters stood straight. "As you may have heard, a group of seven monsters and humans have recently begun to cause trouble for me."  
"Yes we are all familiar with these rebels. But why should such a pathetic force concern you Master Moo," Gali said.  
"In all the world, no monster can match my power. Even you, my chosen four, pale in comparison to my strength... But there is one monster who has yet to be unlocked and who can match my powers; the Phoenix. This is what the rebels seek to use to undo me."  
"Such plans have been attempted before great one, and have met with failure when no leads could be found on the bird. What makes these searchers any different?" Daemon asked. As if on cue a holographic display appeared, showing the magic stone.  
"This is what makes them different. It is an artifact from ancient time, and in the hands of the groups leader, it is leading them to the Phoenix. I can feel it every time he uses it," the golden armored monster said.  
"Then it must be destroyed, along with the group," Tiger concluded.  
"No. In my hands, the stone could vastly increase our power. Find the rebels, bring me that stone."  
"As you command," the four said, taking Moo's words as a dismissal.  
"HOLD!" Moo commanded, stopping all four in their tracks. "I have been trying to keep track of these rebels since I discovered them. A bizarre energy permeates one of them. Bring them to me alive, if possible. I will know the reason for this energy, and possess it for my own." Then Moo grabbed his cape, pulling it around him as he turned to leave, signaling the meeting truly was at an end. The four made their way to the landing field.  
"Rumor has it that the rebels are in your territory Pixie," Daemon said, breaking the silence. The joker/gali stared at the pixie, waiting for a response.  
"And you're point would be?"  
"A valid one for once," Gali interrupted, floating to the auburn-haired baddy. "Master Moo has made it abundantly clear that we are to make the capture of these searchers a top priority."  
"Yes it might behoove us to work together, combine our forces," Tiger said.  
"I would be most happy to send you some of my joker troops," Daemon offered, his voice saccharin sweet.   
"That is reason enough to do this on my own," Pixie said. "I can handle these upstarts without your help. And YOU stay out of my territory."  
"Be it so," Daemon said, his voice calm. Pixie's bat wings opened wide and carried her aloft and into the sky. Tiger boarded his private iron bird as Gali disappeared, leaving Daemon alone. "I trust you heard everything."   
"Ses Holina," came a high grating voice as a figure rose from the hard ground. It looked to be human and an especially gangly one at that. His entire body was wrapped in white bandages, save for a single large red eye and three hairs. A green suit, neatly kept with a high collar and two green pointed shoes helped to complete the ensemble. And in his hands were two knives, their silver blades tinted red with blood. The figure stood tall, bowing slightly before standing almost like a rag doll. It's head lay to the side, and a wild look could be seen in the visible eye. "Yes master, I heard."  
"Then I assume you know your mission?" the demon monster asked. "I enjoy having a pair of eyes here, but I warn you I will not tolerate failure."  
"I am not my host, I am not Strife. There will be no failure, I'd stake my life," the figure said, a giggle escaping his lips.  
"Then explain my lack of knowledge concerning both this stone and the rebels."  
"The one I watch has learned to lie, for that high crime, I swear he'll die."  
"Very well, report to me when you've learned more."  
"The wish you want, I will prepare, none shall stop me, none shall dare," the figure said as it once more melded into the ground. With that, Daemon also left in a ball of flame.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So what's happened to Hare, and just what can the searchers do about it? You'll just have to wait to find out. I promise it will not take as long as this one though, which was stalled thanks to the holidays. As always, please read and review, the more I get, the better the story becomes. 


	10. Vegicite's Victim

When Destiny Calls  
  
The Western Continent: Vegacite's Victim  
  
By Cale Kuecker  
  
Summary: When one of their own lies dying, the six searchers must search for the help of a stranger and his cure But the question remains, just why is Hare dying in the first place?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Monster Rancher, Monster Farmer, or the mainstay characters in the series. Tecmo and the anime company that produced the show do. The story itself, however, is mine, so it better not be reproduced for any sort of financial gain.  
  
Author's Note: So did you guess who the guest characters were? This one may be a bit tricky, but he is there. Take a closer look at the bandaged and rhyming man Daemon talked too. Can you guess who he is? It's Jack the Slayer from the Dreamcast fighting game Power Stone. I know, pretty obscure, but this time the guest should be easy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Drugs... Yech."  
  
-Scooby Doo, from "A Pup Named Scooby Doo"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hare!" Genki cried as the brown lapine fell to the ground in a ball, his body shaking as he groaned in pain. Joshua ran up to the two, moving Genki out of the way so he could examine the monster.  
  
"Geeze, he's burning up," Joshua said as his hand felt the hare's forehead. "Hare what's wrong?  
  
"It hurts, it hurts," the rabbit moaned. "The... the pouch... the pouch that was with me in the bird... I need it."  
  
"I'm on it," Genki called as he raced to the wreckage. The youth searched the cockpit, trying his best to find the pouch. "It's not here!" the worried boy called.  
  
"I saw it fall out when Hare turned the iron bird over. It was too far away for me to save," said Golem.  
  
"Oh goddess it hurts... Make it stop... please!!!" Hare cried as he struggled. Joshua looked down to find a trickle of blood coming out of the rabbit's mouth. A closer look revealed Hare to be biting his own tongue and drawing a lot of blood from I too.  
  
"Woah hold it," Joshua said, grabbing Hare's mouth to force his jaw open. Quickly, the large man jammed a wad of cloth into his mouth to keep it open. Immediately Hare began to thrash, his normally hidden claws extended as he tried get Joshua off him, scratching up both himself and Joshua. "Golem! Get over here and help me hold him down!" The rock giant's large hand pinned the hare to the ground.  
  
"What can I do?" Genki asked. Joshua grabbed his hand, yanking him over to Hare's mouth.  
  
"Don't let him spit out that cloth. Just keep it here so he can still breathe," Joshua said. "Pink Eye, help me find my bag from the iron bird." The duo sped over to the wreckage, looking for the human's backpack. Hare continued to thrash, actually forcing the golem that held him to put another hand over him to keep him still. Tears were coming from the rabbit's eyes as he moaned and screamed into the rag. Finally Joshua found his bag and dug into it, pulling out the smaller white bag where he usually kept medicinal supplies. The human ran back over to the stricken hare as he pulled out a mortar and pestle as well as some white cubes and a few red plants. "Someone get me some water!" the human ordered. Mocchi grabbed a cup from the backpack as he in turn was grabbed by Gray Wolf.  
  
"I can search faster than you, you just grab the water when we find it." With those words, the two were off like shots. It took twenty minutes for Joshua to completely grind up the plants and cubes, just enough time for Gray Wolf and Mocchi to return with the water. Joshua poured the liquid into the mortar's mixture, wetting it down.  
  
"Genki, I'm gonna take the rag out of Hare's mouth and hold his mouth open. What I need you to do is pour the liquid into his mouth. All of it. Don't spill a single drop."  
  
"Gotcha," Genki said, grabbing the bowl. As predicted, Hare began to try to spit out the rag. Joshua simply yanked it out of the rabbit's mouth and quickly held open his mouth. On cue Genki began to pour the green and chunky water into his friend. Gradually the level of the liquid went down as Hare drank the medicine, his shaking and his thrashing subsiding bit by bit. Soon, the bowl was empty as the situation became much calmer than before.  
  
"That should help the pain some, but it won't last forever," Joshua said as he watched his patient relax a little more and more. His eyes opened, though it was evident that he was still in pain.  
  
"Hare what happened to you?" Genki asked.  
  
"Yeah, you were fine one minute and the next you were trying to claw your own eyes out. I've never seen anything like it," Pink Eye said.  
  
"My... my pouch... I need it... please," Hare begged.  
  
"It's gone Hare," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"No... please no..." Hare said as his eyes closed again, and he lost consciousness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A scene opens with a little hare, no more than five, tied to a wheel unable to move as three sets of eyes look down on him.  
  
"Not as tough as you thought, eh runt," a cruel, but distinctly human, voice said as a gloved hand reached down to roughly pet the boy. The restrained monster tried to bite and action that did nothing but make the human laugh.  
  
"Bogs, quit it," another gruff voice ordered. "No reason to make this more difficult than it has to be."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr Hagen sir."  
  
"Let me go," the hare yelled. "When my daddy finds me missing, he's gonna..."  
  
"Do nothing," the man called Hagen said. "You father knows his place kid, he knows not to cross his betters."  
  
"Sir, if we're going to do this we should start," said another human as the knife in his hand glinted in the light.  
  
"By your leave doctor."*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Night had fallen and the six remaining searchers had set up camp, complete with a roaring fire in the center of the campsite. Pink Eye was busy cooking dinner as Joshua prepared more medicine to use. Genki and Mocchi watched over Hare, who lay on a bedroll under a blanket, a wet cloth on his forehead to help bring down his temperature. Gray Wolf lay on the other side of the fire, his senses alert and ready for trouble while Golem sat nearby, ready to help either party should the need arise.  
  
"So any idea what happened to Hare Josh?" Pink Eye asked as he stirred the soup he was busy preparing.  
  
"Not really. He didn't get hit in the canyon. It's almost like he's been poisoned," the human said. "But, the medicine I gave him should at least let him sleep for the night. With any luck, some of the anti-toxins I'm making here should help him."  
  
"I hope so, I don't fancy having to go through this everyday," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"You're all heart you know that," Pink Eye said.  
  
"I could have suggested we leave him you know," Gray Wolf pointed out.  
  
"No fighting," Mocchi said, an attempt at an angry look on his face. "He needs to sleep."  
  
"I'm not the one who raised his voice kid," the wolf quipped as he laid his head down again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*The hare kitten cried and cried as he tried to disappear into a ball while the three human's looked down on him.  
  
"Well Doctor, I assume he'll stop crying at some point, right?" Bogs said.  
  
"We normally don't do this with a monster at this advanced stage, sir. It can prove difficult and in some cases deadly if the treatment is not accepted," the doctor said as he put the now red knife into his bag. "But Mr. Hagen here was so insistent and did offer a lot of money."  
  
"Which you have been paid to take every precaution," Hagen said. Suddenly, the door was flung open by another hare monster. With the back lighting him, it was impossible to tell what breed he was, though Hagen and Bogs knew him anyway.  
  
"What have you done!?" the rabbit asked in an almost growl.  
  
"We've done nothing more than what we do to all the other monsters on our happy little ranch," Hagen said, his voice friendly but with a hint of contempt.  
  
"You're not supposed to do this past the first year, you could have killed him!" the hair said as he gathered the sobbing boy in his arms. A glint of light shows some scarred stitching on the boy's body. "I swear Hagen, if he dies, you'll follow him!" At the hare's words, Bogs reached for his whip, ready to strike.  
  
"Why you wretched..."  
  
"Bogs, the boy here has reason to be upset," Hagen said, looking at the hare-hybrid as he left with the boy in his arms. "But you had best not make that mistake again beast. I do not forgive second mistakes."*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well well well what do we have here?" came a voice from outside the searcher's camp. Gray Wolf's head lifted from the ground in a flash as he looked around for the source of the voice, as the other searchers began to wake up, save for Hare. Sitting on a rock nearby was a small figure that could only belong to the mew breed. Its coloring however was different from normal, being black and gray fur with red eyes that identified it's monol blood.  
  
"An Imp," Gray Wolf growled as his eyes locked on baddy insignia displayed on the interloper's dark gray chest. The cat doll hybrid bounced over to Hare who still lay under the blanket, once more shaking.  
  
"Ooooh, your buddy looks in really bad shape if you ask me," a small paw opened one of the hare's eyes so the imp could look into it. "Definitely a bad case if I ever did see one."  
  
"Get away from him baddy," Genki said, trying to grab the mew hybrid.  
  
"Baddy?" The imp asked as he leapt over the boy, a little confused. "Oh this," he said as he unclipped the medallion. "It's good isn't it. My trainer made this so I could explore without the baddies harassing me. Of course it'd never stand up to a real close inspection, but for the idiots you find just wandering around here, it's good eno... OOF!" Gray Wolf pinned Imp to the ground.  
  
"Yeah right, you expect us to believe that story!"  
  
"Believe it or not it's no skin offa my nose wolfie, but without help your friend there's gonna die of vegicite withdrawal syndrome without help before the sun goes down," Imp countered, a perpetual smile on his face.  
  
"You know what's wrong with him?" Joshua asked as he walked over to the petite monster. "How?"  
  
"A lot of monsters in Moo's army is dependent of treatment for vegicite. They get what they need and suddenly my master's home drops off the face of the planet."  
  
"A chicken's arrangement," Gray Wolf said in disgust. "How can he help those who have enslaved his kind, the coward?" At those words Imp lost the smile on his face as he grabbed Gray Wolf's fur.  
  
"Don't you ever call him a coward. If you'd seen the final stages before a vegicite victim dies, you'd be there in a nurse's uniform to help those poor monsters." Suddenly, the smile returned as Imp continued. "Of course, you'll see it anyway from the hare."  
  
"My friend meant no disrespect, friend Imp," said Joshua. "If you know someone who can help our friend, we'd be very grateful if you told us."  
  
"Well.... all right. Grab long ears there and follow me," the mew/monol said as he leapt into the bush.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Hare sat with his father in the cold morning air. The sun had barely begun to rise as several other monsters also sat, waiting outside a large wooden building.  
  
"Daddy, I'm cold and my tummy feels funny," Hare said as he tugged at the elder hare.  
  
"Don't worry son, this'll all be over soon," the elder rabbit answered, holding his son closer. Suddenly, the door of the building opened as Hagen, Bogs, and a man in a white coat came out carrying a bag.  
  
"Ah, it would appear we've kept them waiting," Hagen said as he walked out. A zuum, his eyes bloodshot and his body quaking ran up to the human.  
  
"Skip the small talk Hagen, just give me the stuff," the monster begged, clawed hands on the human's shoulders.  
  
"Now now Singe, you needn't worry, you'll get your prize," Hagen said as he reached into the bag and handed the zuum what looked like a bar of brown chocolate. The lizard greedily ate the bar and immediately began to look much better as his body stopped shaking. One by one, Hagen went to each monster in turn and gave them each a bar. Finally, he came to Hare and his father. "Well well well, it looks like we have a new monster in the lines. And how are you feeling today, little one?"  
  
"My tummy hurts," Hare said, only to receive a derisive snort of laughter from the human.  
  
"Oooh, your tummy hurts does it? Well, I have the cure for that." With those words Hagen once more reached into his bag, pulling out another of the brown bars. "This is a yummy little candy called vegicite. Eat it all up, and I guarantee that nasty feeling in your gut will go away." Hare took the "candy" from his owner, a little skeptical of it's supposed curing ability as he ate it. But... he did begin to feel better.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Imp bounded through the forest, a huge smile on his face as he lead the searchers down a path that seemed overgrown. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that what could be seen as overgrowth was actually carefully maintained camouflage to hide the trail. The searchers walked single file, with Golem in the middle carrying Hare.  
  
"Are we anywhere close to the end of this trail?" Gray Wolf said, suspecting a trap.  
  
"Calm down calm down, we're almost there," answered Imp. "Hey rock- head, how's your friend's breathing?"  
  
"He's still gasping for breath, but seems to be doing the same," came Golem's slow response.  
  
"Well, that's a good sign at least," Imp said as he bounded through the bushes. "And here's another one, we're here." The mew/monol parted the brush so the searchers could see a small clearing with a cottage sitting at the end of the trail. In three high-powered jumps Imp made it to the door of the structure, knocking on it loudly. "Hey Mr. Norville!! I got some guys to see ya!!" At the imp's words, a tall gangly man opened the door and stepped outside. He looked young, with a small beard and hair of red, as well as a friendly face, despite the beady eyes he sported as well. He was wearing a green shirt and long brown pants with black shoes that made Genki think of a beatnik or a grunge man.  
  
"Like hi!" the man called Norville said in a crackling voice, waving at the six as he walked forward. "I don't get too many human and monster groups this way, least not since Moo took down the kingdom and the continent." Norville held out his hand to Joshua, a smile on his face.  
  
"I wish we had time for pleasantries," Joshua said, as he took the hand. "But we've got an emergency on our hands." Golem lowered Hare to the ground so that Norville could see him. The tall human looked carefully at the lapine.  
  
"Well, what can you expect?" Norville said, his voice loosing a little of it's pleasantness. "You're withholding his vegicite from him, of course he's gonna suffer the withdrawal symptoms."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what's vegicite?" asked Genki.  
  
"I'm kinda curious about that myself," Pink Eye added. "Your imp said the same word, for all it means to me."  
  
"Save the chatter. Get your 'friend' inside so I can, like, check him and see how advanced his condition is. That way I can figure out, like, what to do," Norville commanded. Joshua took Hare from Golem, whose large body was unable to fit through the door, and he and the others entered. Inside the house looked well lived in, with a nice big table holding the remains of breakfast on it. A fireplace stood in the center of the far wall, and nearby was a bed-like couch.  
  
"Where can I put him?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Just lay him there while I get my things." Norville walked over to a small closet, pulling out of tray of instruments. Imp appeared with a wet cloth he promptly lay on Hare's forehead as his trainer picked up a stethoscope and gently put it to Hare's chest.  
  
"His eyes weren't dilating very well when I looked at them boss," Imp commented. "And he's shaking like a leaf."  
  
"Not good. He's in late third stage, or possibly even fourth. Do we have any of the ingredients for the serum left?"  
  
"Not sure but I can check," said Imp as he once more bounded off.  
  
"So, how when did you make this monster, like, have the procedure?" Norville asked Joshua, a disgusted look on his face. Joshua decided he'd had enough.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the bearded human asked. "First you welcome us and then you take one look at my friend here and become a glacier. Please, tell us what's happening too poor Hare."  
  
"Oh give me a break. Your type of trainer always makes me so sick," said Norville, never taking his eyes off his patient. "You try to act like you actually care about monsters, but all they are to you is possessions to be used up like paper. That's probably why you hooked him on vegicite to begin with. One can only imagine what problems riddle the bodies of these other poor monsters you order around."  
  
"Now wait just a minute," Joshua started.  
  
"What do you mean by 'our type of trainer?!'" Genki yelled, insulted at what was being insinuated. "We do care about monsters, especially these five. They're our friends."  
  
"No one orders me," Gray Wolf said, growling at the human who ignored him.  
  
"A likely story, but this," Norville pointed to Hare's unconscious form, "seems to speak volumes of a different story." At first it appeared that Joshua was going to blow his top, especially considering what Norville was insinuating. But, cooler heads prevail in tense situations, and it was in a calm voice that he spoke his next words.  
  
"What exactly is wrong with our friend?"  
  
"He is suffering from the violent withdrawal effects of the drug vegicite which is used to stabilize the physical alterations used to improve his fighting ability," Norville answered, his voice as neutral as he could make it. "Next time you attempt such a method to increase your monster's combat abilities, I would suggest you fully research ALL the potential side-effects."  
  
"What physical alterations?" Genki asked, completely lost as to what the tall monster doctor was talking about.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't know what you are talking about, sir. My friends and I only just arrived on this continent. Hare is the only one from this place and him we met on the Eastern Continent anyway."  
  
"Then it must have been done by his previous trainer. Who did you buy him from?"  
  
"We didn't, the furball just tagged along," Gray Wolf said, more than a little indignant over what Norville was implying.  
  
"Hmm. Then how has he been surviving. Only humans are able to purchase vegicite. That's one of the reasons it's used so much here, to keep mistreated monsters 'in their place' so to speak. Sufficed to say, your friend will die unless he gets help," said the older man. "I created a serum a few years ago that's able to block the withdrawal symptoms without feeding the addiction. It's not a permanent solution, but it will keep him alive."  
  
"We have a problem boss," Imp said as he stepped into the room carrying a two bottles. "We need more ingredients to make the serum, all we have left is the mistletoe juice and the powdered ramya roots."  
  
"Damn! That's not good!"  
  
"Maybe we can help you get the other stuff you need," Genki said energetically. "He is our friend and we'd do anything to help him."  
  
"Hmph, speak for yourself," Gray Wolf said under his breath.  
  
"There are three more items I need to make my serum, and not one of them is easy to find. Based on this hare's current condition, I'd say we only have until nightfall to collect them," the grungy doctor pointed out the window at the slowly descending sun. "When the sunlight dies, so does he."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for," Genki said, strapping on his skates.  
  
"We need sentren oil from the dion fish in the river, twenty-five sepitul berries. Those grow sparsely in the forest. And finally, rega nuts from the gar tree about three and a half miles from here."  
  
"We'll split up into three groups," Joshua said. "Golem and I will get the fish."  
  
"Mr. Norville knows what the berries look like, Mocchi and I will go with him," Genki continued.  
  
"That makes sense, Pink Eye and I are the fastest, so we can get the nuts," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"Then let's hurry, we don't have much time."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*"Keep your guard up tough guy," came a voice.  
  
"Like this dad?" a six year old Hare asked as his hands blocked his face. His arms shook in anticipation of his first real lesson with his father.  
  
"Tim, you need to relax. You wouldn't be able to block a feather with that defense," the elder hare-type said. To illustrate the point, a soft and well placed punch broke throw Hare's feeble defenses, lightly tapping the child's cheek. "Remember, relaxation is the key to fluid movement. If you're tense, you'll never move quick enough to keep up with an opponent's attack."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to relax," Hare said.  
  
"Now, try to block my attack." Hare's father launched into a controlled machine gun punch, his fists careful not to actually strike the vulnerable boy's head. Every once and a while though, Hare was able to block one of the punches, as evidenced by the soft grunts occasionally emanating from the boy. Suddenly, Hare doubled over and fell to the ground, groaning and screaming.  
  
"Dad... dad... It hurts... Dad make it stop," the child begged looking desperately at his father. The elder hare-type grabbed his son and sprinted for the main house that dominated an entire section of the ranch, knowing exactly who his son needed to see. Inside the building, the hare ran to a room that sat off to the side, kicking in the door. Inside was what looked like a lab with several test-tubes and containers of different chemicals. In the corner, pouring more liquids, stood a human in a white lab coat.  
  
"Doctor Kain!!" the agitated monster cried.  
  
"What is it? What's happened?" the doctor asked before noticing the child in the lapine's arms. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He just keeled over. I think it's withdrawal."  
  
"That's not possible," Kain said, his eyes disbelieving. "He's had his dose of vegicite, how could he be suffering withdrawal so quickly." The human reached into his bag, pulling out the familiar black bar. "Still, I suppose it's possible. I guess it's better safe than sorry." With those words, the doctor carefully fed the bar to the child, who visibly began to show signs of relief.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here's another one Golem," Joshua said as he tossed the rock giant one of the spongy animals called dion fish. Golem carefully squeezed the one he had, letting it's oil spill into a bucket before tossing the fish back into the river, where it happily swam away.  
  
"I feel a little guilty about hurting these fish for their oil," Golem said.  
  
"Don't it's a lot like sheering sheep for wool. Dion fish have nothing that can be crushed and their oil does help make medicine," Joshua said as he threw another fish to his friend. Suddenly, the human stopped as he heard something.  
  
"Someone is near," Golem whispered. Immediately, the two grabbed their stuff and dove back into the growth of the forest. As soon as they did, two terror dogs appeared. The tiger/monol hybrids both bore a Moo symbol on their chests, and neither one looked particularly friendly.  
  
"All right Maul, we're here. And there's nothing here!" One of the tiger hybrids exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing here NOW Sarin, thanks to you making all that noise," the one called Maul countered. "But my nose never lies, there's a stranger around here."  
  
"Eh it's probably just that mew hybrid that keeps showing up around here," Sarin said irritably. "I ever find out what outfit that twerp belongs to, I have him cleaning baku litter boxes till the day he dies."  
  
"No the scent's human. We better report this to Master Pixie, she's gonna want to know." With those words, the two terror dogs left, leaving Golem and Joshua alone, and a little puzzled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A distance away, Genki stood sifting through all manner of foliage in his attempt to find some sepitul berries. So far, he had only managed to find five. Norville had not been kidding when he said the berries were scarce. He himself only possessed three, while Mocchi had been completely unsuccessful in finding any. The little green and red berries only seemed to grow about two to a plant.  
  
"Are you sure these are the berries we need?" Genki asked as he eyed another one of the repugnant fruit.  
  
"Yes. They're rare but they're useful."  
  
"Ouch," Mocchi cried as another thorn stuck his hand before shoving the wounded appendage into his mouth. "I don't like this!" Suddenly, Mocchi's face brightened as he noticed something red nearby. Closer and closer the little monster got, and soon he squealed in glee as he realized he had found seven of the berry plants.  
  
"Way to go Moch, only ten more to go," Genki started, only to find Norville's hand clamping on his mouth.  
  
"Both of you be quiet," the gangly man hissed. In the silence, the boy began to hear the reason for his host's alarm and then he could see them. Two terror dogs, not but a few yards away, were busy sniffing the air and ground, definitely looking for something.  
  
"Damn that Maul," one of the hybrids said. "He had to go sniffing for intruders didn't he."  
  
"I know what you mean Snape. I'd much rather be with the rest of the pack instead of on one of that fool's wild goose chases," said the other as the two walked by.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the gar tree, Pink Eye and Gray Wolf were busy as bees stuffing as many of the dry rega nuts as they could find into Pink Eye's pouch.  
  
"There we go, the last nut," Gray Wolf said as he dropped the dried seed into the bag.  
  
"Finally. I hope that rabbit appreciates what we've done for him," Pink Eye said.  
  
"Geeze, that's kinda harsh Pink."  
  
"He should have told us about this. If he had, we wouldn't be in this predicament now."  
  
"Have you told us everything about yourself? I know I still have secrets I keep to myself," Gray Wolf said. "Everyone has things they're less than proud of in their pasts, you just have to deal with..." Suddenly, Gray Wolf stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it?" Pink Eye asked as stood beside his teammate.  
  
"I smell something. Get into the tree... NOW." With a vertical leap, the silver lupine was in the trees as his suezo hybrid companion teleported to the same local. Below them, seven more terror dogs burst into the clearing, sniffing the air wildly.  
  
"They were here," one of the black furred dogs said. "there were two of them, at least that I could tell. A suezo and a... tiger."  
  
"A suezo?" another terror dog asked. "They could be anywhere if that thing teleported."  
  
"So, they had to come from somewhere," the first terror dog said, sniffing the ground. "We'll follow their trail. With any luck, they'll have other refuges we can send to Master Pixie." With those words, the seven took off.  
  
"We have to get the others," said Gray Wolf, as he and Pink Eye bolted away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Hare moved silently through the night air, his bag and pole tied around his chest to allow him freedom of movement. The purebred hare ducked down ever now and again, fearful of the humans who watched to prevent escape. Quietly, the brown furred lapine worked on the lock to the house, smiling as he thought over the plan he'd made. Soon, the lock gave, a cheap lock Hagen had bought, never really considering the possibility of escape. Inside he found food, which he gladly took, but that was only secondary to his true objective. A sharp twist of a knob opened the door to the lab, where the entire store of vegicite for the ranch was kept. Placing his now open back on the table, Hare pulled out a pouch into which he began to stuff several of the chocolate brown bars.  
  
"Well well look what we have here," came a voice from the door. Hare turned around to see Doctor Kain standing in the doorway, an angry look on his face as he held a long machete in his hand. "You trying to follow in daddy dearest's footsteps beast?"  
  
"Get out of my way Kain," Hare said, venom dripping in his voice. "I'm leaving, and you're not gonna stop me."  
  
"They say you're a pretty intelligent animal, so use that 'intellect' of yours and think," Kain said menacingly. "How long do you think you'll survive out there on your own?"  
  
"Long enough with this," said the monster, holding up the pouch.  
  
"Not if I can help it," said the human as he lunged for Hare. The lapine reacted well, grabbing the human's outstretched arm under his own, wrenching it to force Kain to drop the blade. The doctor tried to scream a warning, but before he could, Hare slammed his head into a wall and Kain dropped to the floor, unconscious. Quickly, Hare gathered his things, ready to leave.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Imp carefully watched over Hare as the lapine monster twitched and grimaced in pain, scared. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky and Hare was deteriorating.  
  
"Come on Norv, ya gotta get back here," the mew/monol said, a twinge of fear in his normally cheerful voice. The hybrid monster had seen the effects of withdrawal before, too many times in his opinion. Each time it seemed worse as he watched otherwise healthy monsters die in agony over a former owner's need to control them. Imp had even felt the pain, a parting gift from his former master. When Moo's forces had raided Imp's town, they'd razed it, destroying all of the drug. Imp had wandered for days, desperate to find help. The cat doll remembered very well his own agony as he lay on the ground, wracked with pain, haunted by hallucinations for days before Norville had found him, cured him.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Hare screamed as his body jolted in pain. He was getting worse, Imp could tell. The mew/monol looked over to a small box sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. He knew it's contents well, it was a last resort, in case Norville failed his patients. A small syringe filled with a quick and painless poison that would send it's victim into a peaceful death, truthfully a better fate than the final stage of the drug's withdrawal.  
  
Imp's ears suddenly twitched as the sound of plants being parted came to them. At first, Imp thought his friends had returned, but the amount of care whoever it was was taking to keep quiet killed that notion. Carefully, Imp opened the door to look out. At first, there was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, but suddenly , a black shape pounced on the ground, ready to tackle the small monster. The mew/monol proved quicker, however, slamming the door shut and locking it to keep the baddies out. At the window, the imp looked out to see eleven terror dogs pacing on the lawn, angry looks on their faces.  
  
"You in the house, come out now," the lead terror dog yelled.  
  
"Uh, sorry, but we're closed for the day. Make and appointment with the secretary and we'll get back to you," called Imp.  
  
"You think this is some sort of game. We are the terror dogs of Master Pixie, the most feared of the Big Bad Four. I, Captain Sarin, demand you surrender yourself and any other occupants of the house immediately," Sarin growled.  
  
"No one else lives here but me," Imp answered back.  
  
"The scents coming from your door seems to speak differently. I count at least seven different scents in the area."  
  
"I'm not a hermit. I do get visitors you know."  
  
"A likely story. Come out now our we'll drag you out... LIGHTNING!!" At Sarin's words, purple energy lanced out of the black dog's horns striking the door and singeing it badly.  
  
*Damn. I can't let them get inside,* Imp thought.  
  
"All right, I'm coming out. But I don't know what you expect to find," said Imp as he stepped outside. The terror dogs took one look at the tiny monster and broke into laughter.  
  
"My my," Sarin chortled. "What a big house for a such a little kitty? And you expect us to believe you live alone?"  
  
"What can I say, I like to live large," Imp said smiling.  
  
"Maul, Turk... Go in an make sure our little friend is alone," Sarin ordered, and the two terror dogs began to comply. Suddenly, they were blocked by Imp, the mew/monol refusing to budge to let them pass.  
  
"I don't let mutts I don't know enter my house," the imp said, his body tensing in preparation for what was to come.  
  
"You're gonna regret that... TORPEDO!" The two dogs fired super quick balls of energy that the mew/monol jumped over. In the air, Imp fired his laser eyes and two red beams lashed out at the duo. Just as with the torpedoes, the terror dogs dodged and Maul leapt into the air to meet Imp, tacking the cat doll in mid air and driving him to the ground. The wolf's slobbering jaws were poised over the smaller monster, ready to bite him in half. "I told you you'd regret fighting..."  
  
"ARCTIC BLAST!!" Came a howl which was followed by a white and ice- blue beam rushing out of the forest, striking Maul and freezing him solid. Immediately, the attack was followed by Gray Wolf bursting out of the foliage, sinking his teeth into Sarin's shoulder as he tackled the black dog. The other searchers were not far behind and they attacked the baddies. Genki rushed up to one of the dark wolves, thrusting out his foot to connect to the baddy's lower jaw as Mocchi in ball form slammed down of his back. Golem grabbed two of the hounds, one in each hand, and began to squeeze, hoping the knock them out from lack of air and avoid killing. Turk jumped at Joshua, energy crackling around his horns as he prepared to call forth his lightning. Before he could say anything, though, a much larger set of lips wrapped around his muzzle, holding his mouth shut as all his energy simply drained away. Pink Eye released his slobbery kiss attack and landed beside the fallen terror dog as Joshua's fist knocked another away. Norville stayed behind, holding onto the precious ingredients looking for some safe route to get back to the cottage.  
  
"AHHH!" Genki screamed as a bolt of lightning surged through his body. Mocchi scrambled to help his friend and trainer, only to feel it as two paws struck him from behind, pinning him to the ground. Gray Wolf had his paws full with three of the terror dogs that had begun to triple team the silver lupine. Gray Wolf could only watch out of the corner of his eye, unable to find a way to save the boy. Suddenly, a brown-furred fist uppercutted the attacking terror dog, breaking his concentration and freeing Genki. Hare stood nearby, gasping for breath as he knelt on bended knee, obviously far from one hundred percent. The uppercut had been a weak and desperate attempt to save a friend, as evidenced by the fact that the terror dog was quickly recovering, and he didn't look happy.  
  
"You don't look so good rabbit. Maybe you need some sauna time," the wolf said as he began to charge his lightning to attack the downed lapine. That was before two hands grabbed the horns and Genki jumped onto the wolf's back.  
  
"Ride 'em cowboy!" The boy yelled as he spurred the tiger/monol's sides.  
  
"Hey get offa me. I'm no centaur!"  
  
"No, you're dead meat," Gray Wolf called, as he launched an ice bullet at the terror dog. The block of ice hit him hard right in the head, killing him. Behind the silver wolf, three mystery disks lay smoking in the ground. Gray Wolf then turned to the terror dog holding Mocchi down and launched a torpedo for the kill. Joshua's dagger found the heart of a sixth terror dog, reducing it to a disk as Pink Eye's eyebeam reduced another to cinders. Sarin, no longer possessing the advantage of numbers, was quick to issue new commands.  
  
"Terror dogs, retreat," the black wolf leader called. The other four remaining canines needed no further incentive and quickly the noticeably smaller pack escaped into the fading night.  
  
"We don't have much time. Get your friend back inside. I'm gonna make the serum now. With any luck, we can save him," Norville said. Genki and Joshua carried Hare back inside and lay him down as Norville began to mix the ingredients. It took a little under an hour before the berries were juiced and the nuts ground, which allowed them to be mixed with the fish oil and the other two liquids before the whole amount could be set to heat on a fire for two hours. The last rays of sunlight began to fade as the medicine was finally ready.  
  
"Shouldn't you let it cool first," Genki asked as he saw the older man pour some of the liquid into a cup.  
  
"We've run out of time kid. The serum is at it's most potent now, which is how we need it if it's to have any hope of saving your friend," Norville explained. "But, at this temperature, it's very likely it will also burn him." The human turned to Joshua and Genki. "I need the two of you hold him completely still so I can pour it into him. Pink Eye, try to use your mind powers to keep him calm, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha," the three said as they took their places. Carefully, the gangly human began to pour the still steaming medication into the hare's mouth. As soon as the hot liquid hit his throat, Hare tried to struggle to close his mouth, but his friends were ready. Imp's small hands held the rabbit's jaws open as more and more of the medicine fell in, sliding down his throat. Finally, it was all gone, and Hare gave a hard shudder before once more relaxing. Norville looked the hare over, sighing as he did so.  
  
"It would appear to be taking affect," the green shirted doctor said. "We'll know for sure if he makes it to morning."  
  
"Is there anything more to we can do?" Gray Wolf asked.  
  
"Sorry but we've done all we can. If your friend's going to make it, he'll have to do it himself. I suggest we settle in, it may be a long night."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Hare felt like he'd been running for months, though it had truthfully been only a matter of days. His legs felt like jelly as they pushed him forward, his travel bag hanging from a stick he was using to steady himself.  
  
"Soon... I'll be... far enough... away," the lapine monster grunted to himself. Up ahead, Hare could see what looked like a town. *It'd probably be best to avoid towns for a while. Hagen has too many friends who are likely to return his 'property' to him.* Suddenly, Hare's ears perked up as he a noise came to them. Hare looked behind him to see a cloud of smoke being kicked up. Quickly Hare dove for cover as two wagons pulled by two centaur each came into view. The drivers of the wagons appeared to be a human and a kato. Before Hare could find a better hiding place, the human spotted him, and stopped the wagons.  
  
"Hello?" the human asked, looking Hare in the eye. "Is there any reason you're trying to meld with the ground?" Hare remained silent, unsure of what to make of this friendly sounding human.  
  
"Whatsa matter, don't you know how to talk," the kato asked. That was when one of the centaurs picked up Hare's bag.  
  
"I think I know why he's not talking Ken," he said as he pointed to the red bag.  
  
"A runaway, eh," the man called Ken stated.  
  
"I'm not going back," Hare stated as he fell into a defensive stance, ready for the other five monsters to attack him.  
  
"Makes sense given what some of the beasts who call themselves trainers do to escapees," Ken said. "But, if you're worried about us trying to collect some sort of reward on you, don't. If I did that, I'd have to turn in Tooth here too."  
  
"Ken we better get going. The last thing we need is some hot-shot bounty hunter finding us by accident," Tooth said.  
  
"Okay, Tooth," Ken said as he prepared to start off again. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Hare. "Say kid, you wanna come along? It's not really safe for loners on this road. Bandits don'tcha know."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Hare said indignantly. Unfortunately, his stomach chose just that moment to growl, signaling his hunger.  
  
"Of course you can, but I can also offer some food, if you don't mind helping us out."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We're gonna try to make it to Ravensway. It's supposed to be the perfect place for a group of entertainers such as ourselves," Ken answered.  
  
"I'm trying to make it to the Eastern Continent. But, I guess I could hang out with you guys, at least until we NEED to part company," Hare said as he put his bag in the wagon. Ken smiled as he offered Hare a hand up to his wagon seat.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Warm sunlight was the greeting Hare got as he awoke. Slowly his eyes opened, focusing on his surroundings as he tried to get up. His body refused to respond to his thoughts though. He wasn't paralyzed, just too weak to move much. The lapine looked around to find his friends in various places, still asleep. What surprised him most, however, was where Gray Wolf was. The tiger/golem was laying right next to Hare, almost on top of him as he silently slept. It wasn't long before the wolf realized his ally was awake, though, and woke up as well.  
  
"Well, looks like you made it through the night, fur-face," the wolf said. "You lucked out again I'd say."  
  
"Guess you're not gonna get rid of me that easily, huh wolf-boy?" The lupine monster gave a short smile before getting up and waking the others. Norville immediately grabbed his bag and stethoscope. A small hammer helped him test the rabbit's reflexes, which were excellent.  
  
"He's still under the weather," Norville concluded. "But he'll survive."  
  
"I feel so weak, doc. And my chest hurts," Hare complained.  
  
"You'll get stronger, don't worry. You just need to rest," Norville replied. "As to the pain, though, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's a vegicite addict. Vegicite acts on the muscles like a steroid, radically improving them. But without the drug's support, they have to make do with the natural chemicals in the body, which aren't the same. The damaged nerves and such, now lacking vegicite, are simply dealing with the loss. There will always be a certain amount of pain my friend. But, given time, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." With those words, Norville got up and began to pack his things.  
  
"What's going on?" Genki asked.  
  
"Those terror dogs will be back. They know where I live now, so this place is no longer safe. I'd suggest you'd leave too. I don't think you want to get caught here with your friend like this."  
  
"Where will you go?" Was the question Joshua gave.  
  
"I have another home a few miles away. With any luck I'll be able to set up shop again."  
  
"Well, thanks for your help."  
  
"Yeah, I owe you my life," Hare added, trying to shake the human's hand. Norville saw the lapine's attempt and helped, grabbing the limp paw and shaking it for him. Soon, everyone was ready to go. Hare rested in Golem's hands as Joshua once more pulled out his magic stone. He concentrated again, willing the ebony rock to guide him to what he sought. The familiar image of a flaming bird appeared, transforming into an arrow pointing further inland.  
  
"May you find safety elsewhere," Joshua said as he and his friends waved good-bye to the doctor.  
  
"And may you find your quest's successful end as well," the human said as he too left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Epilogue  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thoren sat in the dark on his throne, brooding. In addition to his missing ear, his shoulder is wrapped in a white bandage. Two hands began to glide up the devil hare's back, breaking his dark concentration. A shadow figure began to resolve into the form of a female devil hare. Physically, she was a perfect picture of beauty. Her fur was soft and shiny, hiding the hard body of a seasoned warrior. The copper markings on the female's fur flowed perfectly with the curves of her body. Her face looked warm and loving, despite the vicious fangs that protruded from her upper lip.  
  
"You're so tense Thoren. What is the matter, something on your mind," she cooed softly, her finger directing the male's lips to her own. She gave him a loving kiss, the kind only shared by two lovers.  
  
"There are no problems when you are around, Ravona," Thoren replied, his voice and features loosing all trace of their former harshness. "I suppose you wonder why I summoned you, my little black lotus."  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," Ravona said as she slid into her mate's lap.  
  
"Master Daemon sent an assignment for you. He's tired of playing games. He needs the others... dealt with and feels you to be the perfect monster to help get his little... 'surprises' into place," Thoren answered.  
  
"Ah, a simple mission for one of my talents."  
  
"I know you won't disappoint me beloved. But Master Daemon needs this done quickly," Thoren said.  
  
"Consider it done, my lord," Ravona replied, bowing as she disappeared in the darkness, leaving behind only a smiling Thoren.  
  
The end  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, there you go, hope you liked it. And furthermore, hope you can guess the mystery guest. As to the next chapter, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of this. It has been ten chapters, and the searchers have yet to confront a really hard baddy. That's why this chapter marks the end of The Western Continent segment. Be here next time for the new series First of the Four: Pixie Triumphant. Just guess who the villain will be. 


	11. Pixie Triumphant

When Destiny Calls: First of the Four: Pixie Triumphant  
  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher, nor do I own any of the characters from the series. Tecmo owns them. As to the new characters and monsters, yes I do own them, so if you want them to be guest characters in your fanfiction, you've got to ask me first. Also, I have never played any of the monster rancher games; so all the information I have to go on is the anime. That said, you'll understand if I take certain liberties with the rules of the monster rancher universe.  
  
Author's Note: I guess by now everyone has guessed "Vegicite's Victim" 's special guest star. I know it was easy for those of you who are fans of Scooby Doo. It's that lovable beatnik/grunge/hippy/whatever, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. Now let's see if you can find guest in this one.  
  
Summary: The searchers have learned of a place called "The Pits" where humans toil in the service of one of Moo's generals, Pixie. With Hare still on the disabled list, the searchers attempt to rescue the humans, but Pixie has other plans.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I serve no one, I only do what I desire. I am PIXIE!"  
  
-Pixie, "My Name Is Pixie"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Exploration, experimentation, exploration, exclamation!" sang a voice that was highly off-key so loudly that it startled the formerly sleeping searchers.  
  
"What in the world is that!" an irritated voice said as its owner, a human boy in a white shirt and orange baseball cap, got up. As Genki's sleepy eyes gained focus, he noticed his comrades were also awakening in much the same mood.  
  
"Genki, I swear if you don't cut off that wailing I'll..."  
  
"It's not me, Gray," the human boy told his wolf-like companion, instead pointing up the trail towards two figures who were fast approaching. One was obviously human, and looked to be about the same age as Genki. Flame red hair and a wider than wide smile we the first things the boy noticed, the second being the human's bizarre (for this world at least) attire. A white tank top and black shorts with no shoes or socks adorned the human as she (after some debate Genki decided it was a girl by the voice) took giant steps down the road, occasionally flipping over to walk on her hands. Beside her, hovering off ground as he moved was a bronze and black colored henger. The robotic monster's single eye was carefully sweeping the area, as if searching for something before it noticed the small group of seven camped out in its path.  
  
"Oh, hello there," said the stranger.  
  
"Edward, we shouldn't stop, who knows how close the baddies are and I shudder to think what they'll do to us if they find us" the henger said as it came closer to group, closely mimicked by the girl. The machine monster was clearly scanning them, and Gray Wolf even noticed his weapons arming, as if expecting ambush. The silver wolf's concentration was broken however as he suddenly found himself staring into a pair of the biggest red eyes he'd ever seen. The girl had managed to move so close to him that, had he wished, he could have licked her nose with no effort. For a few seconds he looked at her, staring at the bizarre expression on her face.  
  
"PUPPY DOG!!" the girl suddenly screamed, a huge grin on her face. Few things ever startled the veteran warrior anymore, so it was a surprise to find himself tumbling head over heels backwards away from the red headed human.  
  
"Edward please," the henger reprimanded as the searchers suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. "What have I told you about violating other people's and monster's personal space."  
  
"Ed is sorry Captain, but Ed has never seen a silvery wolf before," the girl who's name was Edward replied, hopping back over to the henger like a frog.  
  
"My apologies sirs, my trainer here meant no harm," Captain said.  
  
"Oh well then you can tell her I meant no harm when I fry her skinny..." Gray Wolf angrily began before Joshua's giant hand clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Gray Wolf!" the big human snapped, sensing the wolf's overreaction. "It's all right, children will be children I suppose."  
  
"Hey!" came Genki's indignant reply.  
  
"I must say I am a bit surprised to find you, though. With Moo in control of the continent, most of the large groups traveling these roads are his baddies," Captain continued. "We were actually afraid you were bounty hunters in disguise."  
  
"Bounty hunters?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid Miss Edward and myself are wanted quite badly by Moo's forces," the henger explained.  
  
"Gee I wonder why," a sarcastic Genki replied as Edward pulled his cheeks. The young boy rounded on his assailant, grabbing her wrists. "Will you stop that!" Ed didn't seem at all surprised by the searcher's actions however, and instead smiled.  
  
"You're funny," she said before she planted a kiss right on Genki's lips. Too shocked to react, Genki was unable to hold onto the girl, who cart wheeled out of his grasp and straight into Mocchi rolling him up in the process as she ended up on her back spinning him in the air with her feet. The baby monster squealed in delight as he was held in the air.  
  
"So why is Moo after you?" Hare asked from where he lay by the embers of the campfire. The lapine monster was still recovering from the effects of the vegicite in his system, and thus was conserving his energy.  
  
"Miss Edward and I have been responsible for freeing several of Moo's slaves and being general pains in his side. Last I heard the reward had jumped to two thousand gold and advancement through three ranks."  
  
"It doesn't look like she's that dangerous?" Joshua said as he watched Mocchi and Ed begin rolling around on the ground.  
  
"Oh, don't let her appearance fool you. Miss Edward is a genius at strategy and planning."  
  
"Genius genius, Edward is a genius!" the girl cried, echoed by Mocchi.  
  
"Now if I may be so bold as to ask, where are you going?" the henger asked.  
  
"We're on a quest to find the phoenix so it can stop Moo," Genki said, familiarity taking over the boy's behavior.  
  
"Well then, I am indeed very happy to meet you," Captain said. "But I should warn you not to expect much help from others. Most of the residents left on this continent no longer have the will to fight Moo and his forces. Even the ones we free only barely acknowledge what we've done."  
  
"So can you tell us where we're heading?" Joshua asked.  
  
"If you continue down this road for seven point five miles, you will come to a horrid place called the Pits. It's said to be the home base for one of Moo's Big Bad Four."  
  
"Who are Moo's Big Bad Four?"  
  
"I don't know each one's identity, but they're four monsters who act as Moo's generals, commanding his armies as he commands them. All are advanced monsters, said to be able to reduce whole groups of monsters to cinders with one attack. Now, if you'll excuse us, we do have to go." With those words, Captain grabbed Edward, lifting her to her feet and started down the road again, leaving the searchers to digest this new information.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Good riddance," Gray Wolf called. The searchers began to gather their things as they prepared to continue their journey.  
  
"All right, are we ready?!" Genki called to his friends.  
  
"Yes!" came the reply as they started down the path.  
  
"Umm, I have a question," Pink Eye interrupted as he realized the direction they were moving in. "If that henger just told us all we'd find in this direction was trouble, why are we headed this way?"  
  
"Because this is also the direction the Magic Stone is pointing us," Joshua answered.  
  
"I'd hate to have to fight some super-baddy just to pass through his territory," Pink Eye said.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Pink." Once more the searchers continued down the path. For hours they traveled, making good time through the forest. Suddenly, the sound of digging came to each ones' ears as they came to a break in the woods.  
  
"Stay here," Gray Wolf commanded. "I'll go check it out." The silver wolf crouched down and silently made his way to the break. It proved to lead to a ledge that overlooked a huge hole in the ground. Inside the hole, Gray Wolf could see what looked like about a hundred humans toiling away, digging up mystery disks under the watchful eyes of many clay monsters. The jell/worm hybrids were merciless, using their whip- like arms to punish their charges for even the slightest deviation from the work before them. Though the silver wolf had no love for humans, even he felt an anger rise in him at the actions being displayed for him. Gray Wolf quietly backed up, returning to his friends. "I think we've found the Pit that henger was talking about. I counted about forty-two clays. Our best bet would be to avoid them, go around."  
  
"No," Genki said. "We can't leave those people as slaves. We've got to at least attempt to rescue them."  
  
"I'm as into stopping Moo as anyone kid," Joshua said. "But we can't help them if we get captured ourselves."  
  
"No one deserves to be a slave," Golem said. "We are free, we must make sure others we find are as well."  
  
"I have to side with Joshua," Pink Eye said. "I main mission is to stop Moo and we can't do that as slaves. Even if it seems cold-hearted, we have to leave them alone."  
  
"Help them chi!" said Mocchi, standing next to his trainer. Everyone looked at Hare, the last one with a vote to cast.  
  
"If we're gonna do this," Hare started, "we're gonna need a plan."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled an angry clay as his whip arm struck a human slave's back.  
  
"Please, I'm so thirsty," the human said. "I just need a drink of water." The human dropped the seven mystery disks he'd been carrying, shattering one of them as he did so.  
  
"CLUMSY OAF!" Another lash mark appeared on the slave's back as the clay struck again. Two more humans ran up to the fallen one, one carrying a wheelbarrow as they quickly gathered six remaining mystery disks.  
  
"Please sir, he didn't mean any disrespect," one of the new arrivals said.  
  
"Yes it won't happen again sir."  
  
"Pathetic weaklings. You were put here to dig, not drink," the clay spat out before moving on. Suddenly, a very large rock slammed into the clay, crushing it. Of course, considering the pliant and adaptable nature of his jell like body, the clay was not killed but splattered. Quickly the brown puddle of monster reformed into it's human form. "Who dares attack a warrior of Moo!?!  
  
"Yoohoo," called Golem from atop the walls of the hole. On top of him stood Genki waving his hands and jumping to attract the baddies' attention.  
  
"Clays, we're under attack!!" The clay yelled. All over the pit brown puddles rose and formed into clay monsters, each one looking angry as they began to move forward. Golem retreated with Genki as three fourths of the jell hybrids surged at them. As soon as the jells were gone, Hare and Pink Eye quietly teleported into the largest cluster of humans.  
  
"What are you doing?" one of the humans asked as hare began to pick the lock on his chains.  
  
"Will you be quiet," Hare said. "We're trying to set you free, and you're trying to get us caught."  
  
"Are you nuts? Do you have any idea what the clays will do to us if we try to escape?"  
  
"Huh?" Hare asked. "I don't expect you to say thank you, but a little appreciation would be nice." Suddenly, the beam of Gray Wolf's arctic blast attack howled over the pit, sending five frozen clays crashing into the ground. Close behind came Gray Wolf himself, charging into the remaining clays like a furry comet. Behind him came several of the clays that had been previously lead away. At the end of line were the rest of the searchers, attempting to cut off the baddies.  
  
"What happened?" Pink Eye asked Joshua as he passed.  
  
"What are the odds we'd come across a group of jell-types that could figure out a diversion."  
  
"Okay, new plan guys," Genki said as he slammed into a clay. As another clay moved to attack him, Hare jumped into a roundhouse kick and knocked the muddy monster's head off his shoulders. The decapitated monster felt for his head on his shoulders as he stumbled away unable to see where he was going. Another clay attacked, his whip-arm raised high over his head as he dove for the lapine, only to find himself blocked by Pink Eye's mouth. The suezo/pixie was quick, spitting the amorphous monster out and into a rock. Meanwhile, Genki had his hands full as five clays ganged up on him. It was all the boy could do to dodge the attacks of the mud monsters. Suddenly, a gelatinous rope caught the boy's leg, tripping him and sending him crashing to the ground. The clays quickly moved to surround the boy, only to be knocked away by Mocchi in roller ball mode. The pink monster bounced into the air as he unrolled his body and began to spin in the air.  
  
"CHERRY BLOSSOM BLIZZARD CHI!!" the child monster yelled as high speed winds began to get whipped up, carrying soft pink petals as it slammed into each of the jell hybrids in turn sending them flying away.  
  
"Mocchi, how did you do that?" Genki asked, a bit stunned by the attack Mocchi had displayed.  
  
"I didn't know I could do that chi," answered Mocchi, more than a bit surprised, and excited, over his new attack. A few more clays charged the duo, only to be knocked away by another blizzard of petals. More and more gusts of wind and flower parts slammed into the clays driving them backward as though they were mere paper.  
  
"Retreat!" the captain clay yelled as he and the rest of his troops beat a very hasty retreat from the pit, leaving behind the human workers.  
  
"We WON!!" Mocchi cheered, bouncing high into the air, Genki right behind him.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," said a beefy man dressed in rags as he approached the duo.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Genki. "We set you free."  
  
"Don't you know what'll happen now. Pixie's gonna obliterate us for daring to oppose her."  
  
"We have to figure out a way to make her understand this isn't our fault," another human said. "Then we can probably get off with only a few deaths."  
  
"You can't be serious, you're free now. You gotta fight to stay free." The clear eyed boy jumped up onto a large boulder so he could be heard. "You can't just bow down and roll over for some bully." Genki hoped to get the former slaves into some sort of need to fight, as he'd done with a group of friends back on earth under similar circumstances.  
  
"What would you know about the situation, you're just a kid?" asked one of the adults.  
  
"Yeah, if we just do what we're told, we're left alone. Don't make waves, don't get hurt."  
  
"A typical human idea," Gray Wolf said, disgust in his voice. "Makes me sick to think YOU'RE supposed to be the dominated species on this planet."  
  
"Watch it wolfie," the human said as he stamped forward, ready to attack the wolf.  
  
"What are you gonna do, sit up and beg," Gray Wolf growled back.  
  
"HOLD IT!" came another voice. Another man dressed in rags, this one sporting dirty blonde hair as he put a huge arm in between the two. "We don't need any bloodshed, especially now."  
  
"Mickey, you can't possibly be agreeing with these people," the hot head said. "You know what Mistress Pixie is like when she gets upset."  
  
"What's done is done," Mickey countered. "If we're to get punished no matter what, I say we take our chances on the open road."  
  
"But we could..."  
  
"We could get killed either way," Mickey said. "I say we go for it." Mickey then turned toward the searchers. "I thank you for helping us gain our freedom."  
  
"I have a question," Hare said. "I don't remember the Pits extending this far from the old ruins."  
  
"This isn't the Pits, thank goodness," answered the human. "It's just hole in the ground they found some mystery disks." The former slaves began to leave. "With any luck we'll be able to free the humans there later. For now, we'd best leave before Pixie sends more of Moo's baddies to recapture us."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save your friends," proclaimed Genki.  
  
"There he goes again," Pink Eye muttered. "Volunteering us without regard for danger. On the other hand, with a name like Pixie, how tough can this baddy be?"  
  
"If you ask me, you're the one who's going to get us killed eyeball," Joshua said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Master, the human slaves of quarry three have escaped," Captain Clay said, his voice and body quivering as he gazed at the red-haired beauty that sat on the elevated obsidian throne above him. The pixie monster's face was almost the picture of neutrality, but her eyes betrayed her, with their angry glinting that sent shivers up the clay's nonexistent spine. Beside her stood a golem type monster. His slate gray eyes and ice blue rock skin marked him as a Big Blue, Pixie's right hand monster and bodyguard. He might as well have been part of the wall for all that he stood out. The golem/tiger simply stood, arms at his side, listening to all that transpired in the throne room. Captain Clay knew, however, that the ice-rock monster could move like lightning when his mistress was in danger.  
  
"I see, and I assume you have successfully rounded up the slaves if you're here," Pixie said, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well... uh... no... I felt it more prudent to report to you of the matter. But we did manage to recapture one."  
  
"And tell me, why would I prefer you HERE when you could be out rounding up those humans again?"  
  
"The slaves... they were helped... by some rebels." At those words, Pixie actually seemed interested in what the quivering liquid monster was saying.  
  
"Rebels? How many rebels?"  
  
"Oh, thousands," Captain Clay began. "My troops were far outnumbered by them, that's why we had to retreat." Pixie's eyes closed as she considered what her subordinate had said.  
  
"You're lying," she concluded, her voice ice cold.  
  
"No... No I...," the clay began to stammer.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Pixie said as he emerald eyes opened, and she lifted her hand into the air. A slender finger pointed to the ceiling as a small ball of white light formed at it's tip.  
  
"Please... I'm sorry... I beg forgiveness," the fearful clay whimpered.  
  
"Be gone," she hissed as the ball of light flew toward the hapless clay. The monster screamed as the energy ball burned him, destroyed him, reduced him to a lost disk that joined the many adorning Pixie's dark throne room. The winged maiden stood then. "It would seem the searchers have made an appearance in my territory." Pixie turned to her assistant. "Big Blue, ready my forces, I will go and destroy these upstarts for Moo."  
  
"Master Pixie, there is no need for you to sully your hands on such trash," Big Blue said as he walked to his master. "I am more than capable of handling this for you myself."  
  
"I don't doubt that in the least my sapphire friend, but I have spent entirely too much time in this stuffy castle. It will do me good to get out and stretch my wings for a bit, even if it is to battle some trash."  
  
"Very well Master Pixie."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The rebels had been walking for hours, and still had not come across anything or anyone else.  
  
"I don't like this," Gray Wolf said as they walked through the ravine that lead out of the quarry.  
  
"You don't like anything," pointed out Pink Eye.  
  
"I really don't like this," answered the silver wolf. "This place is too narrow, it's too easy to get yourself killed here."  
  
"Why do you say things like that?" Hare asked. "Don't you know it's bad luck?"  
  
"In my experience we make our own luck," Gray Wolf retorted. Suddenly, the wolf stopped in his tracks. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Genki asked, straining to listen for whatever his wolfish companion was hearing.  
  
"Sounds like a rumbling... like... thunder," Hare commented as he listened.  
  
"No... It's a chariot," said Gray Wolf.  
  
"You can tell that just by listening to the sound it makes?" Pink Eye asked, doubt in his voice and a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"That... and I can see it coming," the wolf said, pointing ahead. Sure enough, off in the distance, a cloud of dust was rising as a chariot, pulled by a team of four dinos with an ice-blue golem type at the reigns. On the big blue's shoulder sat a pixie monster, her red hair flying in the wind. All around, clays and dinos were keeping up with the chariot, each one looking ready for battle.  
  
"Hide!" Genki yelled and all seven quickly complied. Pink Eye halted only for a moment to use his teleportation power to get the slower moving Golem to safety. The procession stopped right were the searcher had been.  
  
"You might as well come out! We know you are here! Master Pixie demands your immediate surrender and I would suggest you comply, or you'll regret your impudence!" the sapphire giant bellowed. Meanwhile, behind a large boulder, the seven searchers hunched together, hidden from view.  
  
"He's nuts if he thinks we're just gonna surrender," said Genki, poking his head up from their hiding spot. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Also sitting in the chariot, tied to a stake, was Mickey. "Guys we've got a problem. They have Mickey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come out, or your friend will suffer a fate worse than death," Pixie proclaimed, her clawed hand caressing the human's throat. Genki turned back to his friends.  
  
"What should we do? We can't just leave Mickey in their claws, we're responsible for getting him into this in the first place.  
  
"We'll get him out of there," Joshua said. "We just have to figure out how."  
  
"I'm growing bored waiting for you," Pixie called. "If this human's life is so unimportant to you, perhaps I should just put him out of his misery and unleash my army to find you itself. I'll give you two minutes to decide his fate."  
  
"That's it, just let me at her," Gray Wolf growled as he prepared to launch himself at the baddies.  
  
"Gray Wolf wait!" Hare said as he grabbed the wolf's tail.  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
"Here me out. They outnumber us about twenty to one. Even at our best we couldn't handle that many. And there's a good chance we and Mickey would end up dead."  
  
"I'll take a chance to his definite death any day," Gray Wolf countered.  
  
"There is another option," the brown lapine said. "We surrender."  
  
"WHAT!?!" The searchers said in unison.  
  
"Have you flipped rabbit?" Pink Eye asked.  
  
"Hear me out. We don't have time to come up with a good plan now, so we surrender and save his life, than we come up with a plan for escape later."  
  
"Sounds like a coward's way out of trouble," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"And you're idea sounds like the insane raving of a nihilist. Genki would you?" The boy poked his head up over the rock, careful to stay hidden from the baddies view.  
  
"What guarantee do we have that you'll let our friend go if we surrender?" He yelled, the echo of the ravine hiding his voice's point of origin.  
  
"I promise to release him," Pixie said in a very sweet voice. "But you need to decide quickly, you only have one minute left." One more time, Genki looked back at his friends, hoping for some alternative, but seeing none.  
  
"All right, we're coming out!" the boy yelled. Carefully, he and his friends made their way out into the open, their arms raised in surrender. Swiftly the clays fell upon them, shackling each of the searchers in turn until only Genki and Mocchi remained free.  
  
"Grrr, I hate this. I'd give anything to just start blasting puddles left and right," Gray Wolf said as he felt the heavy irons on his legs. Suddenly, Hare elbowed the lupine in the ribs.  
  
"Be quiet," he said. "The plan is surrender now, fight later."  
  
"Wait, you promised to let Mickey go?"  
  
"Huh?" Pixie said, a false confusion in her voice. "Oh... this." On cue, Mickey, stake and all morphed into a clay.  
  
"What? Where's Mickey?"  
  
"I'm afraid the human is on his way to Master Moo's castle to receive punishment for attempting to escape."  
  
"But you promised!" At those words, Pixie just smiled, a wicked, evil smile.  
  
"I lied." Genki could not take it, and he lunged for Pixie only to be knocked away by one of Big Blue's massive hands.  
  
"Impudent whelp. How dare you think to harm Master Pixie." The golem/tiger hybrid lifted moved to finish off the boy, only to be stopped by Pixie's hand.  
  
"No Big Blue, I'll teach this brat a lesson." The bat-winged woman leapt from her loyal servant's shoulder as she streaked towards Genki, her foot connecting with his chin and sending him sprawling backwards. The purebred general circled around for another strike, but before she could land another attack, Mocchi knocked his trainer out of the way. Now that he had time to recover, Genki quickly got back to his skate-clad feet. The dark haired boy met the pixie's next charge with one of his own, going into a jump kick to strike her on the chin, sending her to the ground.  
  
"MASTER PIXIE!!" Big Blue bellowed as he moved to help his master. His worry proved needless, however, as Pixie quickly recovered, an angry look on her face.  
  
"Stay back Big Blue, that's an order!" the baddy commanded. "You will pay for that boy, no one strikes Pixie and lives." The female monster charged, activating her hyper-speed attack to move at blinding speed toward the boy and his monster.  
  
"Genki look out!" Gray Wolf yelled, too late to help though. Pixie snatched the boy by the neck and grabbed Mocchi's leg, ascending into the air like a missile with her two captives.  
  
"Kiss you're short lives good-bye," Pixie hissed as she spun around in the air before letting go of both and sending them flying into the canyon far away.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" the children screamed as they fell through the hole in the ground.  
  
"GENKI!! MOCCHI!!" The searchers cried in unison as Pixie landed.  
  
"Load them into the chariot's wagon. The human will be a slave, and Master Moo will turn the monsters into baddies. Saddened by their loss, the searchers were easy to force onto the wagon, even Gray Wolf. Pixie watched the procession, a smile on her face as she looked over her new captives. Suddenly, her eyes fell on Hare, who was busy looking over the horizon, as if hoping to see Genki racing back. He normally calm face was violated, just for an instant, by another look. It would have been indecipherable to any monster that might have seen it, save for the one that did notice. Big Blue had seen the expression only one time before on his master, a long time ago, when the kingdom had fallen before her powerful onslaught. Recognition. Pixie's face returned to it's normal neutral expression as she alighted on her bodyguard's shoulder.  
  
"Master Pixie?" Big Blue asked, a touch of concern in his gravely voice.  
  
"Take the rebels to their cells in my castle's dungeon... But bring the purebred hare to my chambers."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Just do it!" She commanded as the procession retreated, leaving the ravine in total darkness, save for a pair of demon blue eyes.  
  
To be continued...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
New Monster File.  
  
Imp-mew/monol- This small and illusive creature has a mischievous personality and is known to use night to pull all manner of pranks on others. While it starts out as one of the weakest of the monster breeds, with proper training it can become a truly fearsome opponent. They are known to be particularly fond of playing tricks on evil hares.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well there you go. Pixie has been introduced and the searchers may have lost Genki and Mocchi.... Oh come on, you know they're still alive. They're the stars of the show, what can kill them. But just what is it that Pixie wants Hare for (get your minds out of the gutter)? And just what are those eyes? Be here next time when the searchers must defeat the first of the four in When Destiny Calls: First of the Four: Fight for Freedom. See ya. 


	12. Defeat

When Destiny Calls: First of the Four: Defeat  
  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher, nor do I own any of the characters from the series. Tecmo owns them. As to the new characters and monsters, yes I do own them, so if you want them to be guest characters in your fanfiction, you've got to ask me first. Also, I have never played any of the monster rancher games; so all the information I have to go on is the anime. That said, you'll understand if I take certain liberties with the rules of the monster rancher universe.  
  
Author's Note: Three cheers for Melodi Hare, who correctly guessed the identity of the guest character of Pixie Triumphant. All the way from outer space and the show "Cowboy Bebop" the little redheaded girl was Radical Edward, a truly fun character to write for. Well, good luck with this one.  
  
Summary: The searchers have been captured by the cruel Pixie, who has viciously dispatched both Genki and Mocchi. Now the question remains as to how they will escape. But behind the scenes, something worse is lurking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You're right, far too often has evil turned back upon itself."  
  
-Judith, Lord Toede  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Genki, Genki wake up chi," Mocchi said as he tugged at his trainer's shirt. The boy was lying unconscious in an abandoned nest sitting precariously on a narrow ledge three-fourths of the way up the canyon wall. Thankfully, he was still breathing, though it was labored. Finally, after a little more prodding from Mocchi, Genki's eyes opened.  
  
"Mo... Mocchi?" the boy asked as his senses returned to him. "Wha... What happened?"  
  
"Pixie threw us off the cliff. I knocked you into the nest, but you still hit pretty hard. Then, I just bounced back up here. I was afraid you got hurt chi," said Mocchi.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"I don't know chi."  
  
"Pixie must still have them," Genki said as he struggled to get to his feet, careful not to fall off the ledge. "We have to go and rescue them." With those words, Genki grabbed hold of the wall, preparing to scale the rocky structure. "Mocchi, grab on to my back. You're short limbs can't climb as well as mine." Mocchi obeyed and the two began to slowly make their way up the canyon wall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Let me go you walking ice-cube!!" yelled Hare as his arms were firmly pinned to his sides by the massive hands of Big Blue. The blue golem-type barely acknowledged his captive's struggles and yells. His grip was like cold iron on the rabbit's body as he carried him through the halls of the castle of North Town.  
  
"Stop struggling," Big Blue said in a voice that sounded almost the same as Golem's, only colder. The ice-rock monster's steps were long and steady as he brought his captive to a set of redwood doors. Without a second thought, the golem/tiger hybrid opened the door with one massive hand, his other being sufficient to keep his lapine "guest" from escaping. He had to duck to avoid hitting the frame of the door. Inside, his head didn't even touch the ceiling. The room the two had entered was huge to say the least, and looked to be able to comfortably house a zilla, which was not surprising considering its purpose. The room had once belonged to the princess of the kingdom, an arrogant and spoiled girl who'd demanded the finest of things and, if the décor were any indication, had gotten it. Of course, the princess and her cruel father the king had long since been evicted from the castle itself. Currently, the room had become the personal property of the castle's new mistress and the general Moo had put in charge of the eastern section for the western continent; Pixie.  
  
The auburn haired beauty reclined in a beautiful cushioned chair that perfectly accommodated her delicate wings while framing her powerful, lithe body. Torches were lit in the room that served to further illuminate her beautiful face. Big Blue dropped the hare to the ground and for a few precious minutes, lapine and pixie looked at each other.  
  
"It's you..." Hare said as he recognized the other monster. "Judith?"  
  
"It's been a long time Tim," Pixie said as she gracefully stood and began to make her way towards her guest, looking down at him with a neutral look on her face. She placed a single slender finger in the center of Hare's furry chest. "You're looking very well." Suddenly, an angry scowl appeared on Pixie's face as her knee slammed right into the brown rabbit's gut, doubling him over. Hare grunted in pain as saliva sprayed from his mouth and he felt like retching as he clutched his injured belly.  
  
"What... what was... what was that for?" Hare asked, gasping for air as he did.  
  
"That was for three years ago," the purebred pixie said as her face softened. Her hand held Hare's chin as she pulled him up and leaned forward so they would be on the same level. Hare's eyes widened as the baddie general quickly pressed her lips to his own in a truly fearsome kiss. It felt like an eternity before she released him, not that Hare was complaining.  
  
"What was that for?" Hare again asked, half expecting to be thrown out the window next.  
  
"That was for three and a half years ago," Pixie said in a sweet voice as she moved back to her chair. "I must admit, I'm almost surprised to see you're still alive." A slender hand moved to a jar sitting on a small end table next to the chair, as jar filled with brown bars of vegicite, pulling one of the candy-like items out and taking a bite from it.  
  
"I see you're still using that stuff," Hare said.  
  
"It's not like I have a choice in the matter. Do you need a bite?" asked Pixie, offering the bar to the lapine. Of course Hare declined her offer. Suddenly, the red headed beauty remembered her blue assistant. "Big Blue, would you mind leaving us alone?"  
  
"But, Master Pixie, if you should need me?" the icy golem asked, unsure if he should honor her wishes as he eyed Hare, sizing the lapine up.  
  
"I think I can handle one rebel Big Blue," Pixie said sweetly. "But now, I simply wish for some privacy."  
  
"As you wish master," Big Blue said, a little apprehensively. "I will be waiting outside if you do need me." With those words, the sapphire soldier left, quietly closing the door as Pixie moved to open a window and looking out into the night sky.  
  
"Such a helpful monster, if a tad overprotective," commented the winged woman.  
  
"You've changed an awful lot Judith," Hare said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Times change, monsters have to change too, or they'll be destroyed."  
  
"Does that mean you had to become so cruel? Change your good qualities to bad. The Judith I knew would never have done something as despicable as what you did at that ravine."  
  
"If you're referring to that little pink monster, that was unfortunate... But somehow, I doubt YOU'LL loose much sleep over the human's death," Pixie said.  
  
"I left that part behind me."  
  
"Along with other things." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice as she reached into the drawer of a nearby dresser, pulling out an object. Upon closer inspection, it was clearly seen to be a crude necklace. Though none of the stones adorning it were truly valuable, each one looked as though it had been carefully and patiently polished and shaped, making it look nonetheless beautiful. Greens, reds, blues, blacks and a plethora of other colored stones shined in the torchlight as Pixie continued to look at it. "I kept this, even after you left. It's the only thing from my past I wouldn't allow Master Moo to destroy," she said as she handed the stone necklace to Hare, who took it in a single paw.  
  
"I remember," Hare said as he fingered the necklace. "I gave it you..."  
  
"The same night you swore we'd leave that awful ranch together," she said, a hint of regret in her voice. "But as I recall, you simply left."  
  
"I didn't mean to leave you behind Judith. It just happened. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave before he made me kill someone."  
  
"For the longest time I was angry at you. I thought you'd simply abandoned me, sacrificed what we had for your own freedom."  
  
"I swear, I didn't want to leave you behind."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is this why you had that walking iceberg bring me here, to reminisce about the past?"  
  
"I didn't think you were still alive. Vegicite addicts like us don't survive long without the drug. You'll never know how surprised I was to discover you were not only alive, but traveling with the rebels."  
  
"I took care of my problem, and you've obviously got yours under control."  
  
"Master Moo provides for his troops."  
  
"So you traded in one controlling master for another," Hare said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Moo is building a world where monsters won't ever have to live in fear of being some pathetic trainer's punching bag. Where children won't have to grow up with out parents, and where fathers have no fear of loosing their children. I'd say that end more than justifies any means."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't be such a fool Timothy. A new world order is on the horizon, it only needs the aid of visionaries to make it real. Master Moo seeks such monsters to make his dream come true. And I believe you could be such a monster."  
  
"What?" Hare said, startled by Pixie's sudden statement.  
  
"You're a strong and intelligent monster Tim, you would do well in Master Moo's service," Pixie said. "Master Moo is always most generous to those who join his side willingly."  
  
"You want me to become a baddy? To simply give up on humanity just like that."  
  
"I want you to join the winning side. There is no future in resisting Master Moo, all who do inevitably end up dead." Pixie walked closer to her lapine friend. "I lost you once, I don't want to loose you again. You'd be a very welcome addition to my army, one of the few monsters I can depend on." She took the necklace from Hare's hands, looking into his eyes. For a few minutes, Hare looked as though he was considering the offer.  
  
"No," was his the answer he finally announced.  
  
"Why?" Pixie sounded hurt as she gripped the necklace tighter.  
  
"We... we've seen how human's with too much power treat their 'possessions,' we've lived it. I wouldn't wish such a life on anyone and I will not be party to forcing it on others. I've seen the way the human's under Moo's thumb are treated, they'd be better off dead."  
  
"They deserve it for what they did to us," Pixie fumed as her verdant eyes grew cold and hard. "If not for them, none of this would have become necessary." Soon though Pixie did calm down. "If you will not join willingly, then I have no choice but to keep you with the rest of my prisoners. Big Blue." At Pixie's command the blue giant opened the doors. Big Blue's hands once more wrapped around the lapine's body, pinning his arms to his side. "I'm sorry Tim," she said turning away. "In two days time Moo will come for you and your friends. He will turn the monsters into baddies, and they will change, including you. However, I will leave my offer on the proverbial table until he does arrive. If you change your mind, simply say so. Farewell." With those words, Big Blue once more carried Hare out the door as Pixie continued to stare out her window at the starry sky.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle dungeon, the other members of the searchers sat. At least some of them did anyway.  
  
"I'm warning you, if you losers don't let me out of this cage in the next minute, I'll turn you inside out!" Gray Wolf yelled at the three usaba that were guarding the myriad of cells. Each and every other cell was filled with at least five human slaves, all wearing the same white rags as the humans that the searchers had previously freed.  
  
"Be quiet you fool. I'm trying to sleep," came a shout from a nearby cell. "We work too hard to waste energy on useless threats."  
  
"At least we're doing something, not just giving up like you," Pink Eye yelled back.  
  
"Will you both be quiet," a usaba said, an angry look in his single eye. "You're gonna have a lot of work waiting for you tomorrow."  
  
"Where's our friend?" Joshua asked, his voice firm and even.  
  
"Master Pixie wanted to see him," came the usaba's snide reply as a lecherous smile spread over his face. "That's one lucky rabbit." Another usaba moved over to the captives.  
  
"You'll be here, working alongside this scum in the Pits until Master Moo arrives to turn the monsters into baddies." Suddenly, loud footfalls could be heard as Big Blue entered the dungeon, Hare still in tow.  
  
"Open the cell," Big Blue commanded the yellow plants, which were quick to comply with the much larger monster's order. The sapphire giant set his lapine captive down in the cell, quickly moving away and shutting the door of the cage.  
  
"Hare you're all right," Pink Eye said hopping up to his friend as Big Blue left them in peace. "We thought you were getting skinned by Pixie."  
  
"No, she just... wanted some information," Hare said. "So, do we have a plan?"  
  
"We get out, trash this place, and make that dammed %($@* pay for what she did to Genki," replied Gray Wolf.  
  
"And do we have any plans that can keep us all from getting killed," Hare asked.  
  
"Watch it bunny boy!"  
  
"Have you seen the size of her forces here? We'd be slaughtered before we got out of this building!" Hare yelled back.  
  
"Will you shut up!!" a human with long gray hair said as he gripped the bars. "The last thing we need is some ratty monsters making noise. What do you care about escaping anyway, you're boss is coming to spring you?"  
  
"Oh shut up," said another human, this one a big man with a scraggly brown beard and long brown locks to match. "You have no idea what you're talking about Richard so why don't you just shut up."  
  
"Finally someone with a little sense," Gray Wolf said as he looked at the brown haired man.  
  
"Sorry about Richard, he's just in a bad mood," the human said before extending his hand through the bars. "My name's Oscar. A pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The same here," Joshua said as he took the other human's hand. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances."  
  
"Don't we all," came a new voice as the Oscar's cellmate walked up to the bars too. He was clean-shaven and his head was covered in short, flame red hair. His face was angular, almost hawk-like, and on his shoulder was a large red and yellow star. Scars abounded over his visible flesh, giving him the rugged appearance of an outlaw. "I know this is one of the last places I ever wanted to be in."  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not used to meeting new people in here, the name's Levi."  
  
"So why IS Pixie keeping you humans alive?" asked Pink Eye asked. The others' eyes turned towards the pink suezo, looking as if he'd asked the equivalent of why they'd been born. "I mean, from what I've heard of both Moo and his followers, it'd make more sense for her to kill you all."  
  
"I guess it's her idea of revenge. This whole territory used to be ruled by a greedy king who forced hundreds of thousands of monsters to work in these very pits to dig up some lost treasure. Now she makes us dig the same hole looking for mystery disks to increase Moo's army."  
  
"Judith, how could you," Hare whispered to himself.  
  
"What'd ya say Hare?" Pink Eye asked.  
  
"Hmm? Nothing... just thinking about how terrible this is," Hare quickly replied, which seemed to satisfy most everyone, though Gray Wolf's eyes remained on the lapine longer than the rabbit would have liked.  
  
"There has to be a way out of here," Golem said.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid not my large friend. We've been trying to escape since this whole ordeal began, but Pixie has blocked us at ever turn. Baring a miracle, I don't see how we're going to get outta here," replied Oscar.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A little less than three hours later finds Genki and Mocchi hiding behind a rock not far from the cave-like entrance to the prison. On either side of the entrance was a usaba that looked like it was mean enough to tear them both to pieces.  
  
"How are we gonna rescue our friends Genki-chi?" Mocchi asked as he poked his head out from behind the rock.  
  
"We have to get past those guards first," Genki said. "Usaba are pretty dumb, it shouldn't be too hard to distract them." So saying the boy grabbed a rock the size of his fist and threw it for all he was worth. The rock smashed into the side of the cave with a loud crack that immediately drew the plant/suezo hybrids' attention.  
  
"What was that?" One of the usaba said.  
  
"Could be an intruded," the other said. "You should go look."  
  
"I ain't looking, they might get me."  
  
"It could be the same for me!"  
  
"So we'll go together." With those words, both baddies left their posts to investigate the sound. As soon as they were out of sight, Genki turned towards Mocchi.  
  
"I'm gonna go set our friends free Mocchi, you stay here."  
  
"But I wanna go with you chi," Mocchi said, a hurt look on his face. "You might need help, and who's gonna help if I'm not there."  
  
"No, I need you here to watch in case someone else comes," Genki stated. "I'm counting on you to guard my back Mocch."  
  
"Okay, Genki-chi," came Mocchi's reluctant reply as Genki carefully snuck into the cave-turned-dungeon. Inside, he found hundreds and hundreds of cells with three and four humans in each. It was the cell sitting in the center of the highest row that held the boy's attention though, as inside were his friends.  
  
"Genki! Boy am I glad to see you!" Pink Eye yelled as he spotted the boy.  
  
"You're alive," Hare exclaimed, a little unbelieving.  
  
"Guys, how do I get these cages open?"  
  
"There's keys to each row of cells on a ring hanging by the door boy," Oscar called. "If you use them you can let us all out." Genki sprinted back to the entrance, where the key ring hung in plain sight, and grabbed the object in question and began to quickly to unlock the cell doors, releasing the prisoners before finally arriving at his friends.  
  
"How'd you manage to survive that fall kid?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Mocchi bounced me into a nest near the top," answered the brown haired boy as he let them out.  
  
"So where is the little guy?"  
  
"I left him outside to watch for anyone who might spoil our escape."  
  
"He better be careful," Levi said. "It's almost dawn, the baddies will be here soon to unlock us for the day's work."  
  
"Who cares, now that we're free, I say we give that little witch a taste of her own medicine," Richard said, a statement which received a few cheers from a few of the former captives.  
  
"That might prove a bit difficult for weaklings such as yourselves," came an angry feminine voice as a pink ball suddenly slammed into the wall. Genki rushed over to see it was Mocchi, bruised, spiral-eyed, and out of breath, that had been the projectile. Up in air hovered the monster who'd beaten him up as Big Blue walked in as well. "None of you will leave here alive," Pixie yelled as she let loose with her shotgun attacks.  
  
"That's what you think… ARCTIC BLAST!" Gray Wolf yelled as he fired his freezing beam at the female. With an impossible display of speed, Big Blue stepped between the attack and his mistress, allowing the beam to solidify him into a block of ice. "Fool," was all Gray Wolf managed to say before Big Blue burst out of the ice block as though it were nothing.  
  
"You are the fool," he said. "My body is composed of ice-rock, my species thrives on cold." With those words, the sapphire giant lifted Gray Wolf over his head and threw him into a wall. The titan baddy then moved to finish the worth off with a single massive fist only to find his attack blocked by Golem's own massive hands.  
  
"I do not like to fight Big Blue, but I will not permit you to hurt my friends," Golem's stoic voice called as he entered into a grapple with his counterpart. Both displayed a fantastic amount of strength as they fought to overpower each other, but it was clear neither could gain any sort of advantage over the other. "This fight is pointless, it gets us nowhere. Can we not sit down and talk this over like civilized golems?"  
  
"Never!!" Was the only reply Big Blue gave. Meanwhile, Pixie was busy blasting escapees right and left. Genki moved forward away from Mocchi on his skates, racing up to the top of the wall of cells, the skeletal frame of a plan forming in his mind. Going at fantastic speeds, Genki leapt off the ledge and into a perfect jump kick, connecting with Pixie and sending the red-haired beauty careening out of control and into a wall.  
  
"Everyone get out of here, we'll keep her busy!" Genki yelled.  
  
"Master Pixie!" Big Blue yelled as he broke the grapple with Golem.  
  
"You brat!" Pixie yelled. "I'll make you pay for that!!!" Pixie surged forward at Genki as the whole room cleared of it's human occupants. A ball of explosive energy left Pixie's hand to fly through the air as it made a bee-line for Genki. The boy was not present, however, as a blur of brown fur scooped him up before it could contact. The ball did strike the cages and blew a huge hole in the rock.  
  
"Thanks Hare," Genki said.  
  
"No problem. But I think we need to get out of here or Pixie's gonna bring this whole place down on our heads."  
  
"Gotcha," Genki answered as he returned to his feet. In a flash, he collected the still dazed Mocchi as he raced out of the newly created exit with Pixie right on his proverbial tail. Behind them the rest of the searchers plus Big Blue closely followed, just in time to find a swarm of clays battling with the escaping humans.  
  
"Soldiers, capture the rest, but leave the boy to me," Pixie commanded as she took a swipe at Genki with her claws. He barely dodged the female's attack, only to be caught by a shin-kick. Genki used the force of the blow to go into a back flip, using his feet to connect with her chin and sending her to the ground.  
  
"Pixie, you have to stop this before somebody gets ki...AAHH!!" Genki screamed as a shotgun blast exploded right at his chest, sending him flying backwards.  
  
"No, this has gone too far to stop now," Pixie said back as she grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into a chunk of wall. "It's long past time your kind paid for the sins you've committed against us."  
  
"I understand your anger, Pixie but you can't take it out on all humans," Genki said.  
  
"How could you possibly know what I feel. Time to die boy." Pixie's clawed hand came closer and closer to Genki's throat as she prepared to slay him.  
  
"Geronimocchi!!!" Mocchi called as he slammed into the monster general knocking her into Hare's arms. Immediately, the lapine monster put the pixie in a full nelson, immobilizing her as quickly as he could.  
  
"Tim what are you doing? Let me go!" Pixie yelled as she struggled against the rabbit's hold.  
  
"Not until you listen to yourself," Hare grunted back as he struggled with equal ferocity to keep her in one place. "Look at what's going on now, look at this great legacy you intend to leave for us." All around the two looked to see the battle, as humans wielding crude battle implements as they fought fiercely for their freedom against equally clays. Bodies and shattered lost disks littered the field as more and more were being readily added as clays were torn apart and humans were impaled on sharp limbs. "They're killing each other. Humans will never accept being slaves, and neither will monsters. To think otherwise is to simply invite a new blood bath."  
  
"Then they'll have to die," growled Pixie.  
  
"You can't do that!" Genki said, facing the angered female.  
  
"To arbitrarily slaughter a whole species just because it gets in your way is deplorable," Hare countered as he finally lost his grip on his flame-haired captive. She spun around glaring directly at the rabbit's eyes.  
  
"How can you defend them after what they did to us? Think of all we could have been without their interference. We could have been happy, but they wouldn't let us. That damn ranch would have been our deaths if they'd had their say. Now we rule, we're the ones who make the laws, determine fate."  
  
"And what makes you the one to decide that?!" Hare yelled.  
  
"Because I'm right!" came Pixie's reply.  
  
"You sound exactly like Hagen!!" yelled back an angry Hare.  
  
"How dare you compare me to HIM," Pixie hissed as she slapped Hare across the face. Her claws dug into his flesh leaving four small cuts on his cheek as he fell to the ground from the force of the blow. "What have I done..."  
  
"You see what I mean now," Hare said. "You've changed Judith, and not for the better."  
  
"I... I didn't want it to go this far... I just wanted to keep everyone else from going through what we did. I never meant to... to..."  
  
"Master Pixie?" Big Blue asked as he slowly walked up. The icy giant made no move to attack Hare, Genki, or Mocchi, though he did look ready to if it became necessary.  
  
"What have I become," Pixie said as a small tear fell down her cheek. Suddenly, her wings unfurled and she rose into the air. "Clays! Stand down!" At the sound of her voice, all the muddy brown monsters turned to look at her, unsure of what she had planned.  
  
"B... But Master Pixie... the slaves. Don't we have to recapture them?" one of the clays asked.  
  
"This.. this isn't worth the bloodshed. Stand down." Pixie continued before landing back on the ground.  
  
"Finally, we've won," Richard said. "Now we can make that witch pay for what she's do..."  
  
"Shut up Richard," Oscar said as he knocked the annoying human out. "Now is not the time."  
  
Pixie then looked directly at Genki before she began talking again. "I cannot pretend to forgive your kind for what they did to me and mine, but I can tell this is not the way to set things right."  
  
"That's all well and good, but I somehow doubt Moo will see it that way," Gray Wolf said as he walked up, energy dancing around his horns in case it was all a trick.  
  
"Moo may be a bit of a tyrant, but he's not unreasonable. Perhaps it's time someone show him that the old ways don't work anymore."  
  
"And what about us?" Genki asked.  
  
"Leave... I need to think, and I can't very well do that if I'm busy baby-sitting you. Now go before I change my mind." Genki appeared to want to say more, but Hare and Gray Wolf both stopped him, instead indicating they should go. Soon, everyone was leaving, with none of the clays trying to stop anyone.  
  
"I hope she knows what she's doing," Genki said as he looked back at Pixie who was standing near Big Blue.  
  
"Trust me, she's a survivor. No matter where the chips fall, she'll keep on top," Hare answered her.  
  
"You act like you know her."  
  
"I knew her, a long time ago, in another lifetime." Suddenly, the quiet of the escape was shattered by a loud scream as all the searchers turned back to look at Pixie, horrified looks coming over their faces at what they saw. Pixie had an look of great pain on her face as two barbed spears jutted out of her chest and stomach. Holding the poles of the spears were two reapers, deadly centaur/joker hybrids, both wearing the crests of Moo around their necks. Wicked smiles adorned both of their faces as they casually ripped their weapons out of their victim's body.  
  
"MASTER PIXIE!!" Big Blue bellowed as he moved to catch the fallen baddy.  
  
"There is no room for weaklings in this world," one of the reapers said smiling. "May you pay the ultimate price for failure." With those words, both horse-like monsters turned away to leave. Bad move.  
  
"TRAITORS!!" Big Blue bellowed as he leapt for the two assassins. He reached for one, grabbing him around the neck only to have the other's supernatural spear lance through his arm.  
  
"It seems we have another to deal with my brother," the reaper said, his smile returning to his face.  
  
"Good," said the other. "I'll enjoy reducing this wall to rubble. Dark Disk..." The reaper was cut off mid-sentence as Hare's elbow slammed into his gut savagely. Joshua and the other searchers had moved over to Pixie, trying to tend to her wounds while the reapers were kept busy. Back at the fight, Hare dropped down, sweeping his leg into the reaper's front legs in an effort to trip up the much larger monster, which failed miserably.  
  
"Ha, did you think you could beat me so easily, fool? We are much more than normal centaurs."  
  
"Really, I just find that so shocking," Gray Wolf said as he rose in the air, silver energy once more dancing around his horns. "LIGHTNING!!" Silver lightning shot out from the wolf's horns and headed right for the blue eyed centaur hybrid. The reaper moved quickly, spinning his spear so fast it was able to dispel the lightning. As Gray Wolf landed, the second reaper attacked attempting to skewer him only to be blocked by Big Blue.  
  
"Now you will pay for what you did to my master," Big Blue growled.  
  
"And you will pay for interfering," the first reaper said as he charged the blue golem. "CHARGING STRIKE!!" the reaper yelled as his spear tip began to glow a murky red.  
  
"NO... YOU... DON'T! HEART PUNCH!!!" Hare yelled as he ran to meet the charge. As he called his attack, time seemed to slow down for the rabbit as his hearing became much more sensitive. Like the beating of a drum was the sound of the reaper's heartbeat as Hare ran forward. His eyes became sharper and sharper as he zeroed in on his target. Finally, they met, just as he heard the reaper's heart contract and prepare to expand, the lapine monster's fist connected in a fearsome punch as the reaper's spear knocked Hare away, sending him flying to the ground.  
  
"Ha, I don't know what you expected such a weak attack to accomplish bunny-boy, but I barely felt that punch," said the reaper, a cruel look on his face.  
  
"Doesn't matter, it's a delayed force attack," Hare grunted out, falling to a knee. Suddenly, the reaper dropped his spear as his hands covered his chest and he fell to the ground. Before her could even yell in pain, the centaur hybrid's body took on a familiar golden glow as his body warped into the form of a lost disk.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" the final reaper screamed at Hare as he saw his brother die.  
  
"It's called the heart punch, an outlawed and lethal attack. It focuses all my energy into a powerful punch that strikes right at the moment the heart is expanding, actually blowing the muscle up. Whenever it connects, it's always lethal, the perfect attack for murderers like you."  
  
"I'll be sure to note that for my master when I report on the success of my mission..." the reaper said as he raised his spear. "Now prepare to die... DARK DISK ATTACK!" A ball of pure black energy rose from the handle of the spear and flattened into a disk which the reaper threw at the tired lapine. Before it could hit, Genki raced by grabbing Hare and pulling him out of the way of the attack.  
  
"Thanks Genki," Hare said.  
  
"Just returning the favor," replied Genki.  
  
"Not that that will save you this time," Reaper called as he prepared his attack again. This time, however, he was interrupted before he could complete his attack as Big Blue's arms wrapped around the dark centaur's body.  
  
"Now you will pay for what you did to Master Pixie," Big Blue said, anger rampant in his voice as he squeezed the reaper in a bear hug. Bones broke and muscles flattened as the baddie was crushed in the rock giant's grip.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" Was the last thing the reaper got out before his body shifted into the form of a lost disk. With both assassins gone, the fighters moved back to Pixie who lay on the ground as Joshua tended her wounds. It was proving to be a loosing battle though, as blood was flowing freely from the wounded monster's body, despite Joshua's best attempts to stop it.  
  
"Pixie, can you use your healing powers. Try to focus so we can stop the bleeding," Hare said.  
  
"Can't... it hurts... too much..." Pixie said as she coughed.  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much anyone can do right now," Joshua said. "Those damn reapers were too good, they pierced too many vital organs." To his credit, the human continued to try to keep the monsteress alive.  
  
"I... I can feel my strength fading... leaving me," Pixie said.  
  
"Master Pixie, please hang on. We'll get you to a doctor, something," Big Blue said as he prepared to pick up the wounded general.  
  
"No Big Blue. It's... too late for me," Pixie said.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... I've failed you," said a saddened Big Blue.  
  
"My faithful servant, my dear friend. You're the best friend I could have asked for... Please, don't feel this is your fault." Pixie then turned to Hare. "Timothy, thank you... for showing me what I was becoming... before it was too late." With those words, Pixie's eyes closed for the final time as her body began to glow golden as she body shifted slowly into a disk being held by a small bush. For a few minutes, all was silent as each mourned in his own way. Then, Big Blue began to walk off, his fists clenched as he did so.  
  
"Pixie said you should leave," he said in a neutral voice. "In her memory, I will honor her orders. May you have more luck in your journey than Master Pixie did in hers."  
  
"Big Blue wait!" Hare said as he walked up to the sapphire giant. Big Blue turned around to look at Hare, who held in his hands Pixie's lost disk.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to take care of her. If her disk stays out here, it's likely to get broken before we can find the Phoenix to revive her. I... I don't want her to stay lost forever." Big Blue looked down at Hare, an look on his face that was neither hard nor soft, but seemed to be instead one of understanding.  
  
"I would be honored," Big Blue said as he gently took the disk from the lapine's hand. He then turned around and slowly walked away.  
  
"Hare, we're leaving," Genki called. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I'll be right there," Hare said before looking back at the retreating blue golem. "Until we meet again... Judith." Hare then turned around and ran to catch up to his friends.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the spot of the two reapers' defeat, the two lost disks began to shimmer as cracks appeared in both. Suddenly, both lost disks shattered, releasing two dark cackling shadows into the air. They hung for only a mere moment before flying off over the horizon. For miles and miles they traveled in almost the blink of an eye before joining with the flame that surrounded a blade. The blade rose and actually seemed to cut into the air itself as it left a fiery mark suspended in the air. In the darkness, an evil raspy voice was all that could be heard.  
  
"That's one."  
  
The beginning...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's the end for this section of "When Destiny Calls." I can't believe we've made it to chapter twelve, and we're not even half-way done yet. I never thought this story would be so long. What difficulties will Pixie's death present for the searchers? We'll just have to see. But now here's the more important question. As I'm sure you've all noticed, Joshua, Holly's father, being a part of the team does raise the question: Who is Moo? Well, the searchers will find out next time when Moo himself comes to do battle with them. Will they survive? Will Moo take possession f the Magic Stone. Find out next time when the Searchers "Meet Master Moo." But in the mean time, don't forget to leave a review. Till next time. 


	13. Temptation, Meet Master Moo

When Destiny Calls: First of the Four: Temptation, Meet Master Moo  
  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry about being so long with this chapter, it's just I haven't had a lot of time what with school and the other two stories I'm also working on. Now let's get one with the boring stuff. I do not own Monster Rancher, nor do I own any of the characters from the series. Tecmo owns them. As to the new characters and monsters, yes I do own them, so if you want them to be guest characters in your fanfiction, you've got to ask me first. Also, I have never played any of the monster rancher games; so all the information I have to go on is the anime. That said, you'll understand if I take certain liberties with the rules of the monster rancher universe.  
  
Author's Note: One more point for Melodi Hare who correctly guessed that the character Levi was in fact Gene Starwind (anybody else get the joke?) from the anime show Outlaw Star. Who knows, maybe I'll get around to putting Jim Hawking in too. Anyway, this time around I've pulled two characters. They're featured together, and both come from the same series, so it shouldn't be very difficult. The only other clue I'm going to give you is that they're not anime this time around. I would also at this time like to thank Evil Hare Girl for being kind enough to proof read this for me before I posted it, and for her very quick response.  
  
Summary: Moo has decided that the searchers have been a thorn in his side for far too long, so he opts to deal with them personally. But, if Holly's father never left the village, just who is it that has claimed the mantle of Moo?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever's left, no matter how unlikely, is the answer."  
  
-Sherlock Holmes, "Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was early in the morning. Very early. So early in fact, that the sun had not yet risen over the horizon, which only served to mask the presence of the dark vessel that swiftly moved through the sky. The ship was huge, and looked very much like a black star with huge spikes coming out seemingly at random from it's center. Closer inspection would reveal that there was nothing random about the ship. Guns were mounted on each spike, and at the horizontal center, landing pads could be seen large enough to accommodate mid-sized iron birds. Wires and cables decorated the craft, humming and glowing with eerie energy as they supplied power to the entire ship.  
  
Inside, the craft was still impressively big, easily able to hold the rather large number of monsters that made up its master's guard force and staff. So honeycombed with passageways was the flying fortress that it was exceedingly easy to get lost inside if one did not know the plan for the ship. Several rooms were on board, an armory, a mess hall, and quarters for those monsters that served as crew or bodyguards. Four large rooms clustered in the front, the homes away from home of the four generals of the army. At the very center of the black star was a suite which served both as living quarters for the owner of the fortress, as well as his command center.  
  
Moo sat on his throne now, a his claws taping irritably on the smooth onyx that made up the chair as he listened to the report being made by the crab saurian that stood in front of him.  
  
"Regrettably, we were unable to recapture the escaping humans after the battle my lord," the clawed zuum hybrid said. "With Master Pixie lost and our troops scattered, the rebel scum that fought her also managed to escape with her killer."  
  
"Any word yet on who it was that betrayed my scarlet general Captain?" Moo asked, his voice thunderous as he glared down at the messenger's scaly body.  
  
"Our sources point to Big Blue sir, apparently Master Pixie had the rebels on the ropes until that scum killed her."  
  
"Such a pity," came Moo's reply. "Of course, Pixie shall be given full honors as a hero to the cause, and her disk will be stored with our cherished fallen."  
  
"That would be a problem. From what we've seen, Big Blue stole Master Pixie's disk, probably as a souvenir of his heinous deed," the crab saurian said.  
  
"All the more reason to find the traitor and make him pay," Moo said, a hint of finality in his voice. "Strange, I assigned Big Blue as Pixie's assistant due to his loyalty. That he would so suddenly turn on her is quite… disappointing."  
  
"With all do respect Master Moo, he fooled everyone."  
  
"Quite… Weed; show the captain here out for now. I must make plans based on this latest… development."  
  
"As you command oh great and majestic Master Moo." At his words, the small purple plant in question jumped out from the shadow of the throne and simply seemed to slide down to the crab saurian. "You heard what the master said, move move move move!" Weed began to push the larger dino out of the chamber.  
  
"Quit pushing me you little turnip or I'll turn you into coleslaw!" Were the irritated crab saurian's final words before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Weed crawled back over to his master's side, eager to perform whatever task Moo wanted next.  
  
"So, the vermin have made it past the first of my generals," Moo said, his and on his chin as he spoke. "Perhaps they are more powerful than I first anticipated."  
  
"It was simply luck, my master. They would have been toast had not that traitor interfered," Weed said, trying his best to console his master.  
  
"Bah, I do not believe in luck, good or bad. Another force is at work here, I know it." As Moo got up from his throne, as if on mental command, a pedestal rose from the ground as a hologram of a map of the Western Continent appeared on it's flat surface. Aside from a few small pockets of land the entire continent is covered by a dark shadow indicating Moo's influence. "In a few years I have accomplished what the petty kings, queens, and so called 'noblemen' of this continent have failed to do in generations, unified and brought peace to this land. Yet I cannot rest until I've secured this for all time." Moo turned his hands over staring at them. "Something new has come to this world... It tastes of an energy that threatens to undo me as I now exist. This frail body will not last forever. I need the power, the immortality I can only access in my original body. For that I need the magic stone the rebels carry with them."  
  
"Your forces are searching every inch of the continent for them," Weed said before he realized Moo was no longer listening to him. The titan's red eyes were closed as dark energy pulsed around him. One of the titan's hands began to move over the map slowly, as if searching for something. Suddenly, a clawed finger fell upon the map.  
  
"There," said Moo, crimson eyes exploding open. "Order the crew to take the fortress to these coordinates."  
  
"As you command Master Moo," Weed said as he slid away to carry out his master's order.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mocchi, Mocchi, Mocchi," chanted the little pink monster as he walked in front of the rest of the searchers. The group had found themselves in an open meadow, a fact that was making Gray Wolf more than a little edgy.  
  
"Will you stop that already," the silver lupine hissed. "The last thing we need is to attract attention to ourselves while we're this vulnerable."  
  
"Do you think you might be getting a little paranoid Gray?" Pink Eye said from on top of Golem's shoulder.  
  
"Unless you can find someplace to hide within running distance eyeball, I think I'll keep my caution," Gray Wolf said. "All this open space is perfect for a surprise attack."  
  
"I never thought you'd not want to engage in a fight Gray Wolf," said Hare as he walked beside the wolf. "What's the matter, loosing your edge?"  
  
"There is a big difference between being hungry for battle and just being foolish rabbit… or didn't Vega teach you that much?" This last part elicited some snickering from the other searchers.  
  
"Ha ha very droll," Hare said. The group traveled in silence after that, save for the occasional of quip between Hare and Gray Wolf. Suddenly, Pink Eye stopped in mid-hop.  
  
"Hey guys, do you see that?" the suezo/pixie asked, squinting in the direction of the sun. In unison, the group looked in the same general direction, careful to avoid staring directly at the golden globe.  
  
"I don't see anything Pink Eye," Joshua said.  
  
"There, just below the sun... It looks like... a black star??" Pink Eye said, sounding as though he was unsure of himself.  
  
"A black star?? Pink Eye are you sure you're not just seeing things," Genki said.  
  
"No, I can see it too," Golem said, his rocky eyes' ability to withstand the intense brightness of the sun allowing him to see the speck.  
  
"Told ya it was there," Pink Eye said before turning back to the "star." "Uh guys, that thing's coming in pretty fast." Sure enough, what had once been a dart spot too small for most to see was quickly getting bigger and much more prominent with each passing second.  
  
"INCOMING!!" Pink Eye yelled and, without second thought, the group split up as an explosive shell collided with the ground, decimating the area the searchers had previously occupied. More explosions hit as the searchers did their best to anticipate where the blasts would occur and avoid them. All the while the floating fortress had moved closer, coming in for a landing as it's bottom spire dug into the ground while the other spikes supported the craft. The guns stopped firing after what had once been a beautiful meadow had been transformed into nothingness. The searchers looked on as the door of the fortress opened and a conveyer belt extended from it to the ground. Soon the former meadow was began to fill as zuum, jells, weeds, and other assorted monsters disembarked from the spiked touching the ground, quickly forming a barrier between the searchers and the floating fortress. A single figure appeared at the open door, standing almost serenely at the top of the conveyer belt.  
  
"MOO!!" Gray Wolf growled, his fur standing on end and a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he saw the caped baddy.  
  
"So that's Moo," Genki said as he watched the titan descend from his ship on a platform. "He doesn't look so tough to me."  
  
"Don't let his looks fool you, this guy's a nightmare in and of himself," Gray Wolf said. Moo stepped down from the platform and, with a few strong, regal strides, made his way through the crowd of monsters to face the searchers personally.  
  
"So... you are the seven who have openly defied my rule and been searching for the thrice-cursed firebird," the dark titan said slowly, his deep, cold voice sending shivers down every one of the searcher's spines. "I must admit, I am impressed. That such a pathetic group of misfit nobodies such as you can become such a nuisance is an accomplishment in itself. That you defeated Pixie, one of my chosen generals, is even more impressive. But, it is time for your little streak to come to an end."  
  
"Big talk from a guy who had to bring a whole army to back him up," Genki said, balling his fist as he did so.  
  
"Such bold words for such a weak creature. Were I a lesser god I might be offended." Suddenly Gray Wolf leapt in front of Genki, snarling at the golden armored monster.  
  
"Grrr enough of this," the silver lupine growled. "It's time you paid for all the evil you've done!"  
  
"Why Gray Wolf, I did not expect to see you alive. Perhaps you're stronger than you appeared."  
  
"Shut up and tell me what you did with my brother!!"  
  
"Ah Tiger," Moo said, his hand on his chin. "I turned him into a baddy."  
  
"I'll make you give him back!!" Gray Wolf charged at the giant, ready for combat as silver energy sparkled around his horns. The wolf jumped into the air and let his lightning attack fly. The silver energy didn't even make it to Moo as it was blocked by an invisible barrier that protect the titan while a simple gesture told his entourage not to interfere. Gray Wolf was not done by a long shot however, as he continued to charge in, hoping to use his horns to impale his dark opponent. Much like his lightning, the silver wolf didn't even reach his target before a giant hand swatted him away as though he were a fly. Gray Wolf sailed into the arms of Golem who did his best to soften the blow as Pink Eye leapt forward to continue the battle. The eyeball monster moved as fast as he could directly toward Moo who barely seemed to acknowledge the attack.  
  
"Teleport!" Pink Eye called only a few feet away from Moo, rematerializing directly above the titan as he spun downward like a cannonball, hoping to crush the villain. "This one's for Suezo and Holly!" He cried as he came down. Suddenly, he was stopped inches above Moo, held helplessly in place by the very power of the monster Moo.  
  
"If I knew who they were or even cared, I might just give a damn," Moo said as he grabbed eyeball's tail and tossed him away as though he were trash. Pink Eye was saved from a rough landing by Joshua, though the pink eye was unconscious from the force of the throw. Moo soon found himself under further assault by Hare who had been closely following Pink Eye's attack pattern. The anthropomorphic lagomorph's fists moved like lightning in his rush punch; but each blow was blocked in turn by only one of Moo's hands. "So tell me, what have I done to you? Stolen your lucky people foot perhaps?"  
  
"That's it you're toast. HEART PUNCH!!" Time once more slowed down as Hare's hearing became more and more acute. This time, however, there was no thumping of a heartbeat to help him time his attack. The rabbit's fist slammed full force into Moo's chest, with absolutely no effect.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but this heart has not beat in ages." Hare's eyes closed as he felt Moo's fist crash into his body. "Anyone else care to try to take ME to task."  
  
"We're not finished tangoing yet!" A suddenly revitalized Gray Wolf yelled as he leapt into the air.  
  
"Another lightning attack? Haven't we gone down this road before?"  
  
"Not this time... ARCTIC BLAST!!" Gray Wolf yelled as he poured all of his energy into the familiar blue and white beam that left his mouth. This time, the tiger hybrid's attack had more luck, forcing Moo to move to block the blast. Gray Wolf poured more and more energy into the blast, which was still leaving his mouth as he landed on the ground. Slowly Moo's body began to ice over as the attack overpowered his defenses. It took five full minutes of a full-force arctic blast before Moo's entire body was frozen in a solid block of ice. Gray Wolf stopped the attack and promptly fell over, gasping from loss of breath and exhaustion. At first it appeared that the silver lupine had done the impossible and actually defeated Moo. Such hope, however, died as cracks began to swiftly appear in the block. Suddenly, the icy prison exploded as Moo broke free, sending a hail of ice and snow in all directions.  
  
"An admirable attempt warrior, but in the end, your best was simply not good enough." Moo walked up to the fallen wolf and prepared to kick him into the horizon before he was stopped by a gray blur.  
  
"I have had enough," Golem said as he tried to tackle the black titan, only to have his hands caught in Moo's own. The two grappled and seemed almost equal in strength for a few minutes before Golem found himself falling to one knee as Moo displayed his superior power. Suddenly, Moo broke the hold, placing both hands on Golem's chest before firing a power beam from each. The blasts sent the rocky giant flying backwards, cracks appearing in his granite chest as he came to a halt several yards away from Moo.  
  
"Pathetic fool, thinking his strength equal to mine."  
  
"I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face," Genki said as he surged forward, his fist extended as he tried to punch the titan in the face. In one fluid motion Moo grabbed the boy's wrist with his own massive hand. Genki dangled for a few seconds in disbelief as Moo chuckled at his attempted attack.  
  
"Deluded child... what made you think you could harm..." That was when something in Moo's mind clicked. Call it a premonition, call it recognition, but Moo simply looked at his young captive with a look of realization. "It's you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"All that power..."  
  
"Get away from him!!" Joshua yelled as he attacked, knife drawn as the human attempted to bury the blade in Moo's neck. His guard dropped and his attention fully focused on Genki, Moo had been oblivious to the human's approach and thus unable to prevent the attack from succeed.  
  
"AAAAHH!!" Screamed the titan as he dropped Genki and reached for the knife, pulling it out of his neck. "Miserable human, you will pay for that with your life!!" Moo yelled as he picked Joshua up by the neck. Big though he was, Joshua was dwarfed by the mighty Moo as he was lifted off his feet. A glint of sunlight bounced off the magic stone as it came out of the human's shirt, catching Moo's eye. "I see you have my stone. I shall look forward to reclaiming it from your lifeless body," Moo said as he began to squeeze Joshua's throat harder and harder.  
  
"NO!" Genki yelled as he came down into a kick. As fate would have it, however, Moo turned his head to look at his oncoming attacker. A look of horror came over Genki's face as he realized what this change meant, too late to stop himself. The sound was defining as Moo's left horn impaled Genki right through the stomach.  
  
"Troublesome whelp. This calls for an acceleration of my plans." Moo dropped the barely conscious Joshua, swiftly grabbing the magic stone from the human as he fell. Then the baddy master slid the wounded Genki off his horn, cradling the dying boy in his arms as he turned to leave.  
  
"Stop," Gray Wolf said, a sentiment echoed by the other searchers who were struggling to get to their feet. "I won't... I won't let you take him." At those words, Moo stopped in his tracks, his head turning to look over his shoulder.  
  
"My dear adversary, you are in no position to stop me." Moo then turned to his troops. "Make sure they do not impede my progress."  
  
"Yes sir," the monsters said in unison as they closed behind Moo read for combat. Gray Wolf led the charge with a lightning bolt that exploded in mid-air when it collided with three fireballs sent by zuums. Hare had his hands full exchanging blows with the contingent of evil hares that kept him at bay, while Joshua was kept from progressing by a line of seeds being shot by weeds. Golem attempted to break through with his rolling attack, but this was blocked by a group of jells that merged into one rubber band- like sheet. Even Pink Eye's teleport was unable to get him through, thanks to the magical effects of a Joker in the crowd. In mere moments, the floating fortress began to lift off, firing off a beam that teleported the defending baddies back aboard. Desperate, Pink Eye tried one last time to teleport aboard, only to find himself sent hurdling back to the ground.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I can't believe it," Hare said. "Genki's gone."  
  
"We failed... I failed... just like with Tiger," Gray Wolf panted.  
  
"No," Joshua said defiantly. "It can't be over... There has to be away to get aboard that fortress." Gray Wolf looked up as an idea hit him.  
  
"Maybe... Come on, we haven't much time." With those words, the six remaining searchers were off like shots.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Huh!!" Genki said as his eyes burst open. The last thing the boy remembered was being impaled on one of Moo's horns in the battle. By all rights, he knew he should have been dead, so it was a bit of a surprise to find himself still breathing. Genki squirmed a little, surprised again to find himself bound to a table of metal. Genki lifted his head to look down at his body, a bit embarrassed to find he'd been stripped to his underwear, a fact that was reinforced when he squirmed and his bare flesh touched new metal. Needless to say it was very cold. There wasn't even a scar on his stomach to show where he'd been impaled. Whoever had healed him had done a superb job.  
  
"Ah you're awake," came a deep, rich voice. Genki's head turned as he searched for the source of the voice only to find Moo sitting in a big chair, his personal effects stacked for the most part nearby. In Moo's hands sat Genki's yellow backpack, something that Genki could feel didn't bode well at all. "I must say, I am impressed with your recuperative powers Master Sakura... I am pronouncing you're name right, am I?"  
  
"Who are you talking to, I don't know any Sakura," Genki said, feigning ignorance in the hopes of throwing the titan off.  
  
"This seems to say different," Moo said as he held up Genki's student ID. Genki gasped as he recognized the small rectangle of plastic. Once more, Moo's hand disappeared into Genki's backpack, pulling out two books and some papers. Genki gulped again as he read the title of one of the books; World History. The papers Genki recognized as being some homework and a test of his. "And that is not all I found while looking through you're little pack. Such interesting reading material you have." Moo looked at the test paper. "But you missed two questions here I see." Moo's hand reached down the side of his chair, pulling up a paperback book Genki instantly recognized.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Of course, I found this to make for particularly interesting reading." The evil giant began to thumb through the book. "Dragon: a violent tempered monster with tremendous physical power and deadly breath. Its strengths are it's impressive attack and defense stats. Mew: what this monster lacks in raw strength and defense, it makes up for in speed, accuracy, and agility. Cabalos: a rare and tough tiger/naga hybrid that is forbidden to be raised without special permission from... Fimba?" Moo looked at his captive a questioning look on his face. "I may be going out on a limb here, Master Sakura, but I'd venture to say that this," Moo held up the book, "and this," his other hand held up Genki's backpack, "and, most importantly, you are not from this world. Am I correct?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," the boy said defiantly.  
  
"Cut the charade whelp. I can feel it," Moo walked closer to the boy, bending over to look him in the eyes. "There is a... strangeness about you. You are unlike any human I have ever met. Couple that with the explosion of dimensional power I felt mere months ago, and what conclusion would you draw?" Genki tried his hardest to come up with a plausible excuse, but nothing came to mind. "Just as I thought."  
  
"So now what happens? You gonna try to torture me to find out where I'm from? Is that why you bothered to keep me alive?" Genki almost spat in Moo's face, and would have if his mouth had not been so dry. Moo stood up straight again, turning his back to the boy.  
  
"Please, I am not so barbaric as to torture a child. I do have my standards. There is more to you than a simple alien origin, boy."  
  
"So why did you save me?"  
  
"Because I can tell you have the potential to be VERY useful to me." A window suddenly appeared in front of Moo, presenting a fantastic view of the land spreading out around the fortress. "This world's work is coming to a close, Master Sakura. In less than a year, I will be master of all the light touches, and I will bring to this world a peace and serenity the likes of which it has never seen." Moo's hand clenched into a fist as he stated his plans. "But I have always suspected the existence of other worlds, other lands choking under the yoke of chaos and agony, crying out for the iron hand of a true ruler to forge a future of peace and tranquillity for them. And you are the key helping me achieve such a goal." The master of the baddies raised a single finger into the air, and a black bolt of lightning vaporized Genki's restraints. "I apologize for any humiliation you might have suffered, but it was necessary to tend to your wounds." The titan stepped aside, allowing Genki to get to his clothes and dress.  
  
"Look, thanks for fixing my stomach from what your horns did, but if you think I'm gonna help a killer like you, you're crazier than everyone says."  
  
"True genius is never understood by the ignorant masses boy," said Moo. "Sometimes you must sacrifice the trees for the forest to flourish. And according to your history book here, your world would greatly benefit from some... selective trimming."  
  
"What makes you think I'd help you do anything?" At these words, Moo knelt before Genki, looking the boy straight in the eyes as a glowing sphere appeared in his hand.  
  
"Because of what I have to offer."  
  
* * *  
  
"Gray Wolf, we're coming up on the floating fortress," a red dragon told his silvery passenger as they sped through the air.  
  
"Excellent Falcon. I knew that flying eyesore would be child's play for you to catch up to," Gray Wolf told his dragon ally. Behind them, the other searchers were also being carried by a wing of dragons, with Golem sitting suspended between two in a harness. Ahead of them, still a black dot on the horizon, was their target; the floating fortress.  
  
"I hope you appreciate this Gray Wolf. I lost half my wing when I tangled with that flying nightmare before. We'll have about five seconds to drop you off before someone realizes we're there."  
  
"Don't worry, that should be plenty of time. Just don't forget we're gonna need a pick-up too."  
  
"Fine, what signal will you use when you're ready?"  
  
"I... haven't figured out yet... but you'll know it when you see it Falcon," said Gray Wolf.  
  
"This kid must be something special if you're willing to go to so much trouble for him."  
  
* * *  
  
"You can WHAT?" Genki asked as he backed away from Moo, a startled expression on his face.  
  
"I looked over everything you had in that backpack. You devote a tremendous amount of your time and energy to this game you have of our world. I was particularly interested in the drawings. A human possessing different... monstrous attributes. Not that you would be the first human to desire some of our better traits." Inside Moo's glowing ball a miniature hologram of Genki appeared, spinning around three hundred sixty degrees as it did so. Genki felt almost mesmerized by the glowing orb.  
  
"I can't help wanting to know what it's like...," Genki said as he looked into the orb.  
  
"Ah... An inquisitive mind, how splendid." Moo's gaze fell down to orb. "Perhaps such a curious boy would enjoy first-hand experience of what say... a dragon feels as it soars through the clouds." At the titan's words, two red webbed wings fluidly grew out of the hologram's back as did a red tail. "I felt a dragon's wings would be more acceptable to a boy than a pixie's but that can be changed according to your preference." The wings stretched wide as the miniature Genki turned, showing off their full wingspan to the dazzled Genki.  
  
"Wow." Genki said as he inched closer.  
  
"And why stop there? The wings of a dragon are fine, but there is so much more. The speedy fists of a hare perhaps?" The hologram's hands became hairier and bigger as they took on the appearance of a hare. On and on Moo went, substituting Genki's old body parts for new monster ones. A golem's chest, a naga's ears, a tiger's legs, all were adding to the mixture making the hologram appear all the time less and less human. "You see, anything you want, any way you wish to be, it's yours for the taking, all you have to do is one thing."  
  
"What?" The still mesmerized Genki asked, still staring at the hologram.  
  
"Tell me how you got here, show me the path to take to reach your world," answered Moo, lowering his head even further so he could look into the boy's eyes.  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"WHAT!" Moo bellowed. "You have to know, no one can possess such power and not be aware of how to use it!"  
  
"I don't know, I was just playing my game and then I was here."  
  
"Game?" Moo began to pick through Genki's belongings once again. "I see know game here. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Not there... lost it... Used it to beat the black dinos and free Mocchi..."  
  
"And the source of your power, the catalyst that got you here?"  
  
"Don't know any catalyst... just came..." At those words Moo began to lose his patience. Gruffly he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, lifting him high into the air.  
  
"Don't toy with me boy!! Tell me where you are from!! How did you get here!?!" Suddenly, the dreamy look on the boy's face faded as the spell that held him captive was broken.  
  
"No! I won't let you invade my home. I won't let you hurt my world like you did this one." At once Moo's eyes twisted in rage and hatred as he raised his fist and prepared to knock Genki's head clear off his shoulders. Before that could happen, however, intellect came to both monster and human's rescue. Moo lowered his fist and then Genki, placing the boy gently on the ground as his eyes became lost their former anger.  
  
"No matter, there are other ways to get the information I want," Moo said, his voice calm and even.  
  
"I won't talk no matter what you do to me, so do your worst."  
  
"My dear Master Sakura, my worst doesn't even require you talk. I will simply get it directly from your memories. In a way, this is actually the best possible outcome for me." Genki backed away, a little bit afraid as to what Moo might be hinting at.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm always on the lookout for a fresh host, and truly, I could do far worse than your body..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come now, you don't think what you see before you is my actual form. Do you truly believe that the master of monsters would have so human a form if he could do otherwise?" Moo walked closer to his captive. "This is merely a temporary vessel until I can find my true body and merge with it again."  
  
"True body?" Genki said before comprehending. "The dragon Monol showed us!!"  
  
"Well, I don't know any Monol, but yes, my original dragon hybrid body. It lies dormant somewhere in this world while my mind must be forced to attach to other... less stable hosts." As Moo talked he began to slowly remove his mask and a sickening sucking noise came to Genki's ears. "The fool who awoke me sought the power my mind represented, hoping to make it his own. He was measured and found wanting. Unable to cope with the vast power he now had, I'm afraid his poor heart gave out. Fortunately, my powers transcend death, and his now fully available body was mine to animate and do with as I pleased. But, as you can now hopefully see, nothing lasts forever." Moo had finally removed his mask and Genki fell to the ground in horror at what he saw. Green rotting flesh barely hung to an all too human skull that poked out between bits of hair and a worm-eaten scalp. There was only a hole where the nose should be and the eyes remained unblinking as they rolled in dead sockets. Nothing covered the teeth and rotting gums and there was a stench suddenly present in the air that made Genki gag. The titan quickly leaned in again, bringing his rotting visage as close to Genki's face as he could. "Even at that point of my evolution, the body only lasted for two years before becoming totally inoperable. My forces scower the battle fields after every campaign searching for the least beaten up of the dead for me to use as a host. Now, though, my power is so great that my hosts barely last a month before decay destroys them."  
  
"If you think I'm gonna let you do that to me, forget it!" Genki said, back rolling away from Moo and standing.  
  
"You... There is something about you, I can't quite put my finger on. You should be able to survive the merging process, and when I merge with you, I shall have instant access to all your memories, just like with the others. Then we shall find out how you came to this world, and more importantly, how I may go back."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the searchers were busy sneaking through the fortress, being careful to keep out of sight of any baddies, no mean feat with Golem in the group.  
  
"How many twists and turns are in this place?" Pink Eye asked.  
  
"We're gonna need a better way to find Genki," Joshua said stopping the whole group. "Gray Wolf think you can sniff out Genki's location."  
  
"It shouldn't be too much of a problem... But I'm gonna need something to catch the scent."  
  
"Here," Golem said as he handed the tiger hybrid Genki's orange baseball cap. "I picked this up after the battle with Moo."  
  
"That's perfe... Someone's coming." The group looked around, ducking for cover as a baku and a mew walked by. The baku's tongue dragged along the ground completing the dopey look on his face, while the mew was actually skipping down the hallways, a ball of yarn in his hand.  
  
"Odiferous, have you seen Garfunkal anywhere?" Instead of answering with words, the baku named Odiferous simple barked and began to use his huge wet tongue to lick his cat-doll companion.  
  
"Odi... Oh Odiferous... Please stop... It takes me hours to comb my fur right. Wet fur isn't cute," the mew wailed as the two continued moving down the hallway.  
  
"Well, that was pointless," Gray Wolf quipped. Then the wolf took off like a shot, the rest of the searchers followed after him. Occasionally, the silver tracker halted long enough to sniff the air and ground, which was typically followed by his changing direction. Soon, though, he stopped before a stonewall that marked a dead end. "This is where the trail ends."  
  
"I gotta be real honest with you Gray, I don't see Genki anywhere around here," Pink Eye said.  
  
"Maybe you should use your brain instead of your mouth Pink Eye," countered Hare as he began to look around. "Places like this are full of hidden passages and other junk. All we need to do is find the right…" That was when Hare's hand flipped a switch and a circular section of the wall slid upward, revealing a plane of glass.  
  
"GOL!!!" Golem said as he looked inside, clearly upset at what he saw. The other searchers climbed up and looked in too, wondering what their stony friend had seen. Inside, Moo stood with his back to the window, holding Genki by the shoulders as he pulled the struggling human closer and closer. The goodies didn't need any other incentive.  
  
"We have to get in there now!" Joshua said as he searched for the mechanism to open the door.  
  
"Stand back," Golem commanded, which was quickly obeyed by the other five. "TORNADO ATTACK!" Golem's body broke up into segments that hung in the air for a few seconds before they began to twirl around like a tornado. The pieces crashed into the wall with the force of an avalanche, but did no damage as Golem bounced off fully reunited to the floor.  
  
"Geeze what is that stuff?" Joshua said.  
  
"It must be reinforced somehow," Hare commented. "Gray Wolf, use you arctic blast to freeze the wall, that should weaken it enough for Golem to break through."  
  
"Roger," rock giant and silver wolf said in unison.  
  
"ARCTIC BLAST!" Gray Wolf called and the freezing ray struck the wall, quickly covering it in subzero ice. As soon as it was covered, the silver lupine got out of the way, giving Golem the shot he needed.  
  
"TORNADO ATTACK!" Once more Golem broke into pieces and slammed into the wall. This time, great cracks appeared in the stressed material as it began to weaken. A second tornado and the former obstruction was reduced to rubble.  
  
"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT ME!!!" Moo bellowed as he turned to face the intruders, his mask once more covering his face.  
  
"Let the kid go Moo, and nobody will have to get hurt," Joshua said, a sentiment echoed by the monsters behind him in the form of growls and glares.  
  
"I'm afraid the boy and I have become too… attached to each other to be separated." So saying, Moo grabbed Genki once more by the shirt lifting him in the air. Genki kicked and punched at Moo, connecting a few times; but each hit wasn't even felt by the titan.  
  
"You're crazy if you think I'll let you steal my body," Genki said as he fought.  
  
"I would have preferred enough time to properly prepare you to be my new vessel, but it appears that is not to be. CHANGE NOW!!" Black energy flew from Moo, invading Genki's body through his mouth before any of the searchers could stop it. After a few seconds of this, Moo fell to the ground along with Genki.  
  
"Genki-chi," Mocchi yelled, rushing forward to help his fallen trainer to his feet. Steadily, his eyes closed, Genki stood with Mocchi's help.  
  
"Genki, you all right boy?" Joshua asked. No answer came.  
  
"Come on kid speak to us," pleaded Pink Eye. No answer came.  
  
"Genki be all right now, right, please," Mocchi said as he shook his friend and trainer. Suddenly, Genki's right arm crossed his chest swiftly, and Hare's eyes went wide.  
  
"MOCCHI GET AWAY NOW!!" the lapine cried, but he was too late. Swift as lightning, Genki's arm came down, slapping the little pink monster away and sending him sailing into a wall. An inhumanely cruel smirk appeared on Genki's face as an evil giggle escaped his lips. Slowly the boy rose into the air as tendrils of dark energy began to swirl around his body.  
  
"I'm afraid Master Sakura is unable to answer you, at this time or any other," the possessed Genki said in a voice not his own as the dark tendrils transformed into very familiar golden armor. His brown hair turned pink and his eyes took on a eerie red glow as his skin, save for his face, turned black. The transformation complete, Genki/Moo landed on the ground light as a feather, his hands running over his body to check that things had gone smoothly. "A bit young for my tastes, but as I said, this is only a temporary arrangement." The possessed boy's now clawed fingers touched his lips as his smile broadened. "And within a matter of hours, my mind will fuse with this boy's giving me instant access to everything he know. Which, I might add, is more time than the six of you have left."  
  
"It can't be," said Pink Eye.  
  
"I'm afraid it can. You and your friends were too late. The boy is mine," said Genki/Moo. Suddenly, his head jerked to the rapidly decaying corpse that used to house him. "And before I forget…" The titan reached down, actually breaking off one of his old body's fingers. Tied to it was the magic stone. "I mustn't forget this little trinket, I went to too much trouble to just forget the key to finding my old body."  
  
"What?" the group said in unison.  
  
"You use this stone to find mystery disks, which, admittedly it is good at, but that is not the extent of its power. Since you have proven yourself skilled enough to penetrate so far into my sanctum, I suppose a fitting reward would be to allow you to see the stone's true power before you die." So saying, Genki/Moo lifted the stone into the air. "Magic stone of ancient times, show me where my body lies." This time, instead of the radiant red bird of fire that usually appeared when the stone was asked to do something, a black flame appeared, shaped like a dragon. Suddenly, the whole room shimmed out of focus as Genki/Moo and the searchers found themselves hovering over snowcapped mountains. The black dragon flew to the highest mountain where it began to circle, indicating they had arrived at the body. "Ah, Mount Kyris. Such a fitting place for my old body to be stored."  
  
"It doesn't matter where that rotten old corpse you call a body is Moo, we're not gonna let you get to it," Joshua yelled as the vision ended.  
  
"And just how do you intend to do that, human? The only way for you to actually halt me would be to kill your little friend. Would you so willingly sacrifice him?"  
  
"From what you said, Genki'll die anyway if we let you go. I think he'd be a lot happier knowing we stopped you and saved both our worlds," Gray Wolf barked as silver energy sparkled around his horns.  
  
"Be it so. I showed you mercy and allowed you to live last time, expect no such favors in this battle."  
  
"ARCTIC BLAST!" Gray Wolf yelled, leading the charge with his icy breath.  
  
"BREATH OF DOOM!" Moo called back as Genki's mouth opened wide to emit a black beam of energy. The dark attack broke through Gray Wolf's own, striking the wolf and through him back into a wall to be covered by rubble. Hare was next jumping forward in a jump kick. Suddenly, he found himself levitating in the air as Genki merely pointed from him to the wall. Hare slammed into the wall as Genki pointed again, sending the lapine monster hurtling into another wall. Again and again this was repeated by Moo in what was clearly an attempt to break his opponent's bones. Golem intervened however, clamping both of Genki's arms to his sides.  
  
"Stop this senseless cruelty Moo, it is not too late to turn back," Golem said as he struggled to hold his surprisingly strong captive.  
  
"But it feels so GOOD!!" Moo said as Genki's arms burst free of Golem's grip, through the granite goliath backwards as a blast of dark energy issued forth from the boy's hand to strike him squarely in the chest. Pink Eye backed up a bit, looking around at his fallen friends.  
  
*Okay, I can do this... He's just one guy... One guy with more power than every monster I've ever met put together!! Suezo I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you.*  
  
"Hey Moo!! Catch this! TELEPORT!" With those words, the suezo/pixie hybrid began to blink in and out of existence all over the place as Genki followed him. Suddenly, Pink Eye appeared right in front of his former friend. "EYEBEAM!" the eyeball yelled, summoning the energy to fire his pink laser at the baddy leader.  
  
"WALL OF HATRED!" Moo called as Genki's hand rose into the air, an inky black force following. The wall not only blocked Pink Eye's attack, but, with the swiftness of thought itself, began to move forward taking the pink eyeball monster with it and slamming him into the walls with a thunderous bang. The last of the monster searchers taken care of, Genki/Moo turned towards Joshua. "It appears to have come down to you and me, old man. I promise to make your end swift."  
  
"No, not only you left," came a defiant voice. Moo turned around to see Mocchi standing up where he had fallen. The little monster's tiny hands were balled into fists and he had an angry look on his face. "I won't let you hurt Genki. Leave him alone."  
  
"You have guts, little one, I will give you that. Not a lot of brains, but guts." Moo cackled.  
  
"CHERRY BLOSSOM BLIZZARD-CHI!!" Mocchi said as he jumped into the air and spun in a circle to generate his tornado of petals. The little monster child put all of his energy into the attack, and it was quick clear from the sheer intensity of the winds and petals that a lesser opponent would have counted himself lucky to survive. Rubble, chairs, anything that was not attacked to the room itself was picked up by the tornado as it slammed full force into Moo. But Moo barely blinked at the raging wind. Soon the storm ended and Mocchi fell to the ground, exhausted from his attack.  
  
"Such power, you are an impressive monster. Such a pity you joined the wrong side of this war. Now, feel true power." Genki rose into the air as his limbs spread out full-eagle. He looked straight up as Moo gathered the energy for his attack. "DARK FORCE!!" the titan called as a ball of black energy the size of Genki's whole body materialized in front of the boy. It crackled and sizzled with energy as Moo prepared to launch it at the searchers. "Now DI...." Suddenly, Moo stopped in mid-sentence as Genki's eyes widened in alarm. The energy ball quickly vanished as the possessed boy doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. "What... What is this?" Suddenly, black energy, Moo's very spirit itself, rushed out of the possessed boy, racing back to the rapidly decaying body it had left just moments ago. The body was no longer even in as good a shape as it was. An eye had fallen out and several muscles had simply dissolved without Moo's constant regeneration, and the titan could not even stand.  
  
"Told you... I wouldn't... talk," Genki gasped out. "Guess it wasn't... so easy... to possess a live... body as you thought... eh Moo."  
  
"No, it is infinitely easy," Moo said. "We are simply not as compatible as I'd hoped. No matter... I will have plenty of time to overcome such obstacles."  
  
"You don't even have minutes left," came a weak but determined voice. Gray Wolf arose from the rubble he'd been buried in. All around, the other searchers were also recovering though it was obvious they were hurt.  
  
"We may not be at our best right now Moo, but I'd bet a million gold you're dying I that body, and we've still got the energy to speed you on your way," said Hare as he rose, holding his left arm which felt broken.  
  
"Your reign of terror comes to an end now Moo." Pink Eye said, a sentiment echoed by Golem. Genki and Mocchi too were standing again, perfectly mimicking each other's battle stances as they prepared to attack.  
  
"Congratulations, you have achieved what few have ever dared to dream. You have brought me to the precipice of defeat." Moo's hand suddenly slammed into the wall, hitting a button that started a loud klaxon noise. "A pity you forgot that the forces that inhabit our little arena are mine." With those words, the room began to quickly fill with monsters of all shapes and sizes. Zuums, evil hares, worms, jells, gangsters, all entered crowding the room. "Take the boy and the mocchi alive but kill the rest," Moo ordered as the baddies began to crowd in on the searchers. Suddenly, eight beams of flame red energy blasted their way through the wall, revealing naught but sky... and eight pirate dragons.  
  
"Guys your ride's here and it ain't stickin' around much longer," Falcon said as he began firing his dragon's breath at the collected baddies. The searchers, staggering and limping, made their way to the waiting dragons, climbing on as they took off.  
  
"Next time Moo!" Gray Wolf called over his shoulder as the dragons sped him to safety.  
  
"Yes," said the weakened Moo, "next time..."  
  
********************************************  
  
Night had fallen and the searchers, along with their dragon allies, now sat around a fire tending to their wounds.  
  
"Thanks for getting us outta there Falcon," Gray Wolf said, bandages covering his ribs and paws.  
  
"No problem, we figured something had gone wrong when all those sirens went off," said Falcon. "To be honest, we were about to be forced to leave, those guns were getting way too close for comfort."  
  
"Fortunately for us you weren't."  
  
"How's your arm doing Hare," Joshua said as he tied a sling behind the rabbit's shoulder.  
  
"It feels a lot better than it did a few hours ago when Moo was tossing me around like a bean bag."  
  
"Fortunately he didn't do as much damage as it seemed. You should be fine in couple of days. Considering you and Gray Wolf took the most damage, I'd say we got off pretty lucky."  
  
"Oh sure, ignore my contribution and injuries why don't you," Pink Eye said with mock-hurt. The eyeball had several bandages over his cuts.  
  
"I'm just sorry we lost the magic stone," Joshua continued, ignoring his partner. "It'll be next to impossible to find the Phoenix without it."  
  
"Who says we lost it," Genki said, holding up his hand. Tied to it, exactly where Moo had placed it after he'd used it to find his body, was the magic stone. "Guess Moo just forgot about it during the battle." The boy handed the stone back to Joshua.  
  
"Well, that's one less headache we have to worry about," said Joshua as he took back the stone.  
  
"Look, my flight and I have to take off. I wish you all the best of luck in your quest, even if I think you're all nuts," Falcon said as he and the other dragons unfurled their wings and took flight. "Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye Falcon." The searchers said in unison, waving as best they could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Epilogue  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Moo sat on his throne, only one red eye glowing as he looked down at his sidekick Weed, barely able to move. The baddy leader had never looked so physically weak to the plant hybrid's eyes, an obvious effect of his body's rapid decay during his spirit's absence. Even his pink hair seemed grayer than normal.  
  
"We're scouring the battlefields for a suitable host for you even as we speak mighty Moo," Weed said. "I anticipate you will be able to transfer your spirit within three days time. Unfortunately, the damage to the floating castle will take longer to repair."  
  
"I do not want it simply repaired Weed, I want you to make sure nothing like this can ever happen again. Those dragons should not have been able to save their friends so easily," Moo growled, not even moving a finger to emphasize his point.  
  
"At once master."  
  
"And one more thing. Alert the remaining Big Bad Four of a change in my orders regarding these rebels."  
  
"Yes mighty one?"  
  
"I don't care if the others are reduced to cinders, I want the boy and the mocchi monster brought to me, alive and with no permanent injuries."  
  
"And the magic stone sir?"  
  
"Now that I know where my body is, I see no real reason to possess it. But I will not permit anyone else to have it while looking for the firebird. Bring it to me if possible, destroy it if necessary. Now, you have your orders, begone." With those final words Weed left, ready to carry out his leader's orders.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, there you go, the story of Moo. Pretty scary, eh. Be here next time when the searchers begin their battle against the second member of the Big Bad Four, the great Gali. He's sending in a new minion to take the searchers out, and it's gonna take a new trick to stop him. Be here next time, when its time to "Ragnorak and Roll." 


	14. Ragnorak and Roll

When Destiny Calls: The Master of the Desert: Ragnorak and Roll  
  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry about being so long with this chapter, it's just I haven't had a lot of time what with school and the other two stories I'm also working on. Now let's get one with the boring stuff. I do not own Monster Rancher, nor do I own any of the characters from the series. Tecmo owns them. As to the new characters and monsters, yes I do own them, so if you want them to be guest characters in your fanfiction, you've got to ask me first. Also, I have never played any of the monster rancher games; so all the information I have to go on is the anime. That said, you'll understand if I take certain liberties with the rules of the monster rancher universe.  
  
Author's Note: And Melodi Hare scores again with her guess of Nermal and Odie from the show Garfield and Friends being the identities of the baku and the mew guest stars of Temptation. Now we're gonna pick a new character... No peaking. ^_^  
  
Summary: Gali has begun his own assault on the searchers, sending a powerful monster to destroy them. Outclassed and cornered, the searchers look doomed. But fate has a way of throwing curveballs when you least expect it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Two heads are better than one."  
  
-Unknown  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun shone brightly on the white sands of Gali's desert palace, sparkling in the water of the masked monster's white marble fountain. The lush foliage of the baddie's garden sparkled with morning dew as they were tended to by their owner. A golden mask, shaped like an ancient sun, comprised the face of the monster, as a bright white cape framed nonexistent shoulders. The cape was decorated by painted figures that seemed to be of Aztec origin. Hands of golden energy extended from the shadow of Gali's cloak as he moved from plant to plant, caring for them each with the skill and dedication of a master. A dark shadow flew over the garden, catching Gali's notice. The golden masked monster quickly moved to a clearing as a black form landed in his courtyard, careful to keep from destroying the plant life. It had the form of a dragon, but it was much larger, and its scales were blacker than darkest night. Blood red eyes blinked as the bright sun hit them and the dragon's narrow head looked from side to side as it took in its new surroundings.  
  
"Master Gali, I have arrived," the ragnorak said, his voice a deadly growl as he drew himself to his full and impressive height. Gali's cape flapped in the wind generated by the dragon's landing.  
  
"And you look as fearsome as ever, Eclipse. But I have warned you before not to disturb my garden with your comings and goings.  
  
"Apologies Master Gali, your summons sounded urgent and I did not wish to be late," came the dragon/monol's reply.  
  
"I summoned you because I have a mission for you Eclipse," Gali said, his lips unmoving. "Master Moo has demanded that the rebels be eliminated."  
  
"You mean those seven fools who search for the Phoenix... They still live?"  
  
"They not only live, if the reports are to be believed, they have defeated Pixie, one of the Big Bad Four. But Master Moo does not simply wish them destroyed. A human boy and a mocchi purebreed travel with the searchers. Master Moo wishes they and the magic stone carried by the elder human be brought to him alive and without permanent injury. You are free to employ any methods necessary for the others, but the boy and mocchi are his."  
  
"Seems a bit much for creatures barely out of diapers," Eclipse said. "Why does the master want them?"  
  
"Ours is not to reason why, ours is just to do or die," Gali answered. "It would be wisest to take those words to heart. Sufficed to say that there is a position open on the Big Bad Four, and the monster that complies with Master Moo's wish will find himself filling that spot."  
  
"It still seems like a titanic waste of my talents, but the prize does appeal. To call you equal, that would be a pleasure."  
  
"You would not be my equal yet Eclipse, but you would be closer. Now go, prove your worth. Destroy the searchers. Claim a spot on the Big Bad Four." With those words of encouragement, Eclipse's wings once more spread wide as the dragon hybrid tool off into the morning sky. Gali watched him go as a shadow suddenly appeared behind him, blue eyes glowing from it as a painted mask hovered and a black and copper cloak flew out. A gauntlet- clad hand grabbed the single-bladed scythe that materialized beside the body. Joker hovered near his master for a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"This is how I find out about a new position open in this army, second hand information?"  
  
"What are you babbling about Joker?"  
  
"I want to know why you didn't alert me to this situation immediately. I am infinitely more qualified than that scaly wurm."  
  
"I will not have my decisions questioned, Joker. You are forbidden to act in this matter, that is an order." With those words, Gali went inside his sandcastle, leaving an angry Joker alone in his garden. A single plant grew from the ground, strong and vibrant right next to the floating clown. Joker's hand touched the plant and dark energy began to circle it as it's green flesh turned black and it withered and died. His anger vented, the dark monster disappeared in shadow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End Prologue  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun had almost completed its trek across the sky, casting its red light down on the seven figures that walked through the sparse forest, intent on their quest to save the world. At the head of them all, his faithful friend Mocchi on his back skated Genki. The boy looked to be none the worse for wear do to his experiences mere days ago when he had been captured by the commander of the baddies, Moo.  
  
*That kid's really tough,* Gray Wolf thought as he walked along with the group. The silver hound had vowed not to let Moo sneak up on them again. The other searchers walked along as well, unsure of the consequences of what they had discovered about their seemingly immortal enemy.  
  
*So, after all that, our enemy turns out to be nothing but a ghoul inhabiting the bodies of his victims,* Joshua thought, his chin in his hand as he walked. *I wish we'd known that before we'd confronted him. He seemed to be so much weaker when his body decayed... Not that that will help anymore. What are the odds Moo will ever give us another chance like that again.*  
  
Hare looked around at his friends, not liking what he saw one bit. Even Mocchi and Genki didn't seem to be their normal happy selves. He himself was feeling depressed over what had occurred. *If Moo can just move between bodies like that, he's an immortal.*  
  
"Hey mind waving that cotton-tail of yours in someone else's face for a few seconds, Hare. The last thing I need is another dose of one of your farting attacks," Gray Wolf said, snapping Hare out of his thoughts.  
  
"Will you be quiet you flea-bitten mutt, some of us are trying to think," Hare countered, irritated that the tiger-hybrid would choose such a time to get on his nerves. True to his nature, the Gray Wolf was not about to let himself be insulted, especially by his rival.  
  
"Watch it rabbit or I'll...."  
  
"Do what? As I recall, the last time you challenged me, you were carried away with a concussion," Hare said, a very smug look on his face as Gray Wolf got angrier and angrier.  
  
"That doesn't count! You cheated to win!!" Gray Wolf snarled.  
  
"Is it my fault you're gullible enough to fall for the same trick twice?" Hare taunted.  
  
"In any other situation, at any other time, you would never have even come close to beating me!" snapped Gray Wolf.  
  
"Talk is cheap, wolf-boy."  
  
"It's a pity you can't just settle this right now," Pink Eye said as he watched the two butt heads with each other. Suddenly, both tiger-type and hare-type stopped cold, looking at the pink suezo like he'd just disclosed a secret weakness of Moo. Genki was the first to speak, beating both combatants to the punch.  
  
"That's a great idea Pink Eye!" the boy declared, scrambling to grab a big stick. Mocchi jumped off his back, as if sensing what his trainer was planning to do as he grabbed a stick of his own.  
  
"What was a great idea? What are you up to?" Joshua asked.  
  
"We're making a monster arena," Genki said.  
  
"Genki I don't think we have time for..."  
  
"Ahh come on, Josh. It'll be fun... Besides, these two have been butting heads since the day they met over that tournament. I say it's better they take out their aggressions now than later."  
  
"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
"Finally, a chance to wipe out the loss from that meaningless tournament," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"If it's so meaningless, how come you're obsessing over it?" Hare asked. "But it'll be nice to rub your nose in the fact that I'm the superior warrior one more time. Just try not be too upset when you loose."  
  
"This time I'm not stopping until you're the one lying unconscious."  
  
"Okay, we're gonna need a referee to keep this match on the up and up," Genki said.  
  
"What you don't trust us?" Gray Wolf and Hare said in unison.  
  
"Not as far as I can throw Golem here... hmmm." A sudden sly look came to the boy's face as he glanced at his rocky friend. Golem caught the hint, holding up his hands as he responded.  
  
"No, I do not like fighting. I do not wish to participate..."  
  
"Ah don't worry big guy, you won't actually be in the fight. And you'd be perfect to make sure this doesn't get too intense," Genki said, trying his best to get Golem to go along with them.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Great," Genki said as he drew a line down the center of the arena circle. "Now, you two start on either side of this line and we'll..."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, we know the way this works kid," Gray Wolf said as he took the left side.  
  
"Just be sure to root for me, you wouldn't want to be on the loosing side."  
  
"I don't know Hare," Genki said. "You're good, but you did need a trick to win last time. This time Gray Wolf knows what to expect. I'd bet my allowance on him."  
  
"Hmph, some friend you are," Hare said indignantly.  
  
"Don't blame him for having sense rabbit. Isn't that right Pink Eye?"  
  
"You're kidding me right? I'm cheering Hare on. He won last time and he'll win this time."  
  
"I'm gonna have to agree with Pink Eye on this one Gray Wolf."  
  
"Gray Wolf strong," Mocchi said as he walked over to his partner who stood on Gray Wolf's side. "Mocchi will cheer for Gray Wolf."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled," Hare went into a fighting stance on the right side facing his wolfish opponent. "Let's fight."  
  
"Ready..." Golem said as his massive hand came between the two. "Fight." In one swift motion Golem's hand raised, allowing both fighters to begin. And begin they did. Gray Wolf was the first to move, utilizing his fantastic speed to quickly create a much larger gap between the two. Once he was far enough away, Gray Wolf began using his torpedo attacks to assault Hare from a distance.  
  
"My mistake last time was thinking I needed to close on you. You hares lack any real distance attacks, so playing keep away is a good way to deal with you," Gray Wolf said as he loosed another barrage of energy blasts.  
  
"I'm not some rank amateur that can be caught like that," Hare said as he weaved and dodged out of the way of the blasts. Suddenly, he jumped into the air. "DRAGON KICK!" Hare's body was accelerated forward as his foot stretched out, catching on fire. The attack never connected with Gray Wolf, but then, it was never intended to. Hare landed, quickly crouching down as he attempted sweep the tiger hybrid's legs out from under him. The wolfish monster jumped over the extended leg, roaring at his grounded opponent to summon a super-strong wind that held him in place. Hare rolled out of the way, ready to attack again, when suddenly, a beam of black fire crashed into the ring.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Puny rebel scum! Prepare to surrender to the power of the mighty Eclipse," called a loud voice. Pink Eye, Genki, Golem, Joshua, and Mocchi looked up to see a very large silhouette coming down in the path of the sun. His black wings cast a huge shadow, which was only offset by the sparkle of light coming off his As the fire from the blast died down, it could be seen that both Hare and Gray Wolf had managed to survive the attack, though both had scorch marks on their fur where the heat had gotten them.  
  
"Who the devil is that?"  
  
"A baddie... a very big baddie."  
  
"My, how observant you are. I am Eclipse, the mightiest dragon in all of Master Moo's army. His exalted darkness demands you surrender the boy and his monster to me, or be destroyed," Eclipse bellowed.  
  
"We beat out that corpse you call a master only a few days ago, dragon breath. We'll turn you inside out too," Gray Wolf spat back.  
  
"I had heard rumors that a group of nuisances had dared attack Master Moo in his own castle. Perhaps you will be more of a challenge that I thought."  
  
"Better believe it… ARCTIC BLAST!!" Gray Wolf yelled as he leapt into the air and led off with his favored icy attack.  
  
"DARK FIRE!!" A blast of black flame rose to meat the blue beam. The arctic blast was successful in freezing the fire, but it did little else. Suddenly, Eclipse grabbed the silver wolf, spiking the tiger hybrid into the ground so hard Gray Wolf's head was buried in the dirt. The ragnorak lifted off the ground and into the sky. "Now I'll finish you off you filthy, crawly..."  
  
"DRAGON KICK!!" Hare charged forward through the air, his foot on flame as he raced to his target. Eclipse had spotted him though, and was ready. The dragon hybrid disappeared just as Hare reached the space where his target had been. Eclipse re-appeared behind the flying lapine and, with a vicious swipe of his claws, left four very deep gashes in the rabbit's back. Hare yelped as he felt the razor sharp claws cut into him a second time before he fell from the sky. Eclipse raced passed the falling lagomorph, ramming his knee into Hare's back. "All too easy. How you losers could give Master Moo a problem is beyond me."  
  
"NO!" Golem bellowed as he grabbed Eclipse's tail, yanking the flying lizard away from his furry friends as Joshua and Pink Eye raced to see if they were okay. Eclipse was ready however, taking once more to the air and bringing Golem along for the ride. The dragon moved fluidly through the air, turning and pulling off loop-de-loops as Golem struggled to hang on.  
  
"You can't hold on forever rock head. But this is getting boring." The ragnorak plunged downward, turning just before hitting the ground. Golem slammed into the soil and was dragged along as he held onto the dragon hybrid's tail. Finally he was forced to let go, skidding to a halt at the end of deep rut in the ground. Golem's head poked up as he rubbed the aching appendage watching as Joshua pulled Gray Wolf from the ground. The wolf's nose looked broken, as did a horn, and his eyes were closed, but he was breathing. While Joshua worked on reviving the injured lupine, his eyeball comrade was dealing with Hare, who had also lost consciousness. Blood was flowing from six gashes in the rabbit's back and Pink Eye was working his hardest to clean the wounds. In front of their friends, Genki and Mocchi stood ready for battle, much to Eclipse's pleasure. "Ah, the runts, just who I'm after. Come with me without further trouble and maybe I'll let your friends live."  
  
"Fat chance lizard lips," Genki said as he pulled his eye-lid and stuck out his tongue, an act mimicked by Mocchi.  
  
"Be it so." Eclipse charged at the boy sweeping by so fast it was impossible to see him clearly. In an instant Genki and Mocchi were gone, with the boy being suspended above the ground by the ragnorak's claws. "Now I just need to collect your little sweet cake and..."  
  
"I'm right here!" Mocchi yelled as his ball-form slammed into the dragon's head.  
  
"Don't even think I'm down for the count either," Genki's skate-clad foot slammed into the dragon's less protected underside, driving the air from his lungs. Fire escaped from Eclipse's mouth as he and his two passenger's crashed into the ground. Genki and Mocchi crawled from the wreck, singed from the dragon's fire. "Got him," Genki said. In front of him, Hare and Gray Wolf were finally coming to.  
  
"Good work... Genki," was the first thing Gray Wolf said as he hobbled to his feet.  
  
"I hope we don't have to fight any more like him..." Hare said as he stared at the fireball that had engulfed the dragon. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw a black from rise gracefully from the flames, totally unscathed by the inferno it'd just gone through.  
  
"You have yet to succeed in handling me rodent, much less any others," Eclipse said as he rose into the air, positioning himself in front of the sun as his wings spread full. Small pinholes of light appeared in the dragon's wings as he looked down on his opponents, casting a dark shadow on the ground below. "I gave you a chance to do this the easy way, but now I'll show you my true power. TWILIGHT OF THE GODS!!!" Concentrated beams of solar energy flew down, widening and getting more intense as they hit the ground, destroying anything they hit. Rocks melted and plants burst into flame as the dragon directed his attack towards the searchers.  
  
"RUN!" Genki said, grabbing Mocchi as he skated off. Golem snatched both Hare and Gray Wolf as he ran past them with Joshua and Pink Eye in hot (no pun intended) pursuit. As fast as they were, the searchers were unable to outrun the burning beams. All seven screamed as the blinding energy fell upon them. Eclipse's attack ended and the dragon looked down to see... nothing but scorched earth. The former meadow had been reduced to a charred and blackened husk just as Eclipse had intended, but there was no sign of the searchers.  
  
"Where did they go?" the ragnorak asked no one in particular, his crimson eyes narrowing as he searched.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Approximately three miles away from where the attack had occurred, in a rather small cave, a small flash of light occurred as the searchers reappeared.  
  
"Quick thinking Pink Eye," Joshua said as he patted the eyeball on the back. Pink Eye simply fell over, exhausted from the effort of teleport himself plus six passengers over so great a distance.  
  
"What do you know, you are good for somethin' after all," Gray Wolf said as he looked out the entrance of the cave. He didn't like what he saw one bit. Eclipse was still in the air and traveling in an ever-widening circle as he searched for his elusive pray. "But that blasted dragon's not about to give up."  
  
"Eventually, he's gonna find us, even in this cave. We might as well be in a paper bag as here," Hare said as he looked over their temporary shelter.  
  
"Well don't everyone thank me at once," Pink Eye mumbled, irritated by his friends reactions. "This is the only place I could think of for shelter from that burning attack of his."  
  
"No one's belittling what you did Pink Eye, but if we don't come up with a plan we're done for."  
  
"He's still a ways off," Gray Wolf said. "Hare and I should be able to fend for ourselves, you five put as much distance between yourselves and that… thing as possible," Gray Wolf said as he tried to stand. His legs betrayed him, however, as he fell to the ground with a grunt.  
  
"No one gets left behind," Genki said.  
  
"A noble sentiment, kid, but even a pack of wolves knows when it has to sacrifice a member to save the whole," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"Let's not do anything drastic until we've exhausted every other option, okay wolf-boy," Hare said. "We know we can't out-muscle Eclipse, so maybe there's a way to out-think him."  
  
"I take it you have a plan?" Pink Eye asked.  
  
"Uh... not yet, but I am working on one," Hare answered sheepishly.  
  
"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!" Came a call from outside the cave. "I know you're here, I can smell your foul stench," bellowed Eclipse as his shadow moved over the outside of the cave.  
  
"Think fast rabbit," Gray Wolf said as he watched the dark shape go.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As Eclipse flew through the air, his rage was steadily growing. That these searchers had been able to avoid an attack that had claimed thousands galled him no end.  
  
*Perhaps these searchers are more of a challenge than I thought,* the Ragnorak thought to himself. Suddenly, a smell began to assault his nose, the odor of human sweat mixed with several monsters. A smile came to the dragon/monol's lips as he surveyed the area. It was riddled with caves, possibly a network, an excellent hiding place, but immobile, making them sitting ducks.  
  
"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!" The dragon hybrid called, shaking many of the rocks loose. "I know you're here, I can smell your foul stench. It is only a matter of time before I find you!" How was something Eclipse hadn't thought up yet. That's when an idea hit him. He flew to one of the caves, landing lightly. They were too small for him to enter, but if he couldn't go in, he'd just make the searchers come out. Drawing in a deep breath, the ragnorak let loose a huge burst of fire breath into the cave. All around him, other caves erupted with flame. The dragon watched in delight as several furry creatures escaped the flames, the furry pompoms at the end of their long rodent-like tails smoking. They were curious creatures, with big noses and wearing human-like clothing as they escaped, several racing away with radishes of all things. One in particular caught his eye a light green and yellow furred rodent in a floral print shirt with a big nose that seemed to have trouble deciding which of two perfectly identical radishes. Alongside the rodents, other creatures ran as well. These were much smaller and almost completely naked, save for the tool belts and hard-hats that adorned their plump green bodies. The ragnorak made a mental note to come back and flush out more of the creatures, which looked tasty to his saurian eye. Eclipse was a little upset that not all of the caves had been similarly effected. There was a chance that not all of the caves were connected.  
  
*I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Did you hear that?" Pink Eye asked. The eyeball monster poked his head out of the cave just in time to see Eclipse begin his little cave experiment. "Guys, we gotta do something, or that crazy dragon's gonna roast us in here."  
  
"If there was only some way we could sneak out of here and get to the top. When he tried to blast this cave, we could get a rock-slide going and bury him," Hare said.  
  
"Pink Eye, think you could handle another group teleport?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Not any time soon Josh, I need to have time to recharge."  
  
"Then we'll have to sneak up there," Hare said. "It's a gamble, but if I stay low enough I should be able get past that dragon." The searchers shuddered as the cave rocked from Eclipse's assault.  
  
"You'd never make it. I can give that black dragon a real distraction, just don't waste any time getting there."  
  
"Neither of you is doing any such thing," Joshua said, standing between the wolf and hare and the exit. "You're both injured and no match for that ragnorak."  
  
"Joshua's right, you'd both be creamed in your condition," Genki added.  
  
"We need to do something soon, before that dragon flames us," Gray Wolf said.  
  
"We'll think of something that doesn't risk lives, Gray," Genki said before turning back to his other friends. Hare looked at Gray Wolf, and Gray Wolf at Hare, there eyes locking as an unspoken conversation seemed to pass between the two. Quietly, both began to slide away from the group. The rest of the searchers, too wrapped up in planning their escape.  
  
******************************  
  
Meanwhile, Eclipse landed in front of a new cave entrance. He'd already blasted five other caves, only to watch as several more of the rodent creatures came running out. The dragon took a moment to snatch one by the tail and "sample" this new cuisine.  
  
*They do taste good,* Eclipse thought to himself as he prepared to blast the next cave.  
  
"Eclipse!! Prepare to DIE!!!!" Bellowed a figure on the ledge under the dragon/monol. It was Gray Wolf, standing as though he was in perfect physical condition, his very presence seeming to issue a challenge to the dark dragon.  
  
"So you did survive. I had almost given up hope," Eclipse said in a not-so-nice voice. "But tell me, where are your friends little cub?"  
  
"DEAD! Your blasted attack killed them all," Gray Wolf said angrily. "I'll make you pay for each and every one of them!"  
  
"Ha ha ha. You? Make ME pay for anything? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard," the dragon cackled. "And now little one, tell me the truth about where your friends are. I know they didn't die in the blast, no corpus delectable at all. Such a shame, Master Moo wanted the boy and mocchi monster alive. He was even offering a promotion into the Big Bad Four."  
  
"You're never gonna make it back to Moo," Gray Wolf said as he spotted Hare behind the dragon, slowly making his way up to the peak of the mountain.  
  
*Hurry up rabbit, I don't know how much longer I can stall this guy!* Gray Wolf thought to himself. *Genki, I hope you and the others know what to do when those rocks start flying.* The silver wolf suddenly leapt for Eclipse, his mouth open as his teeth sank into the scaly chest of the black dragon. Eclipse didn't so much as wince, swiping away Gray Wolf as if he were an insect and sending him reeling to the ground.  
  
"Fool, did you really think your chances would have improved since last time?" Eclipse bellowed. "And if you think your little friend up on the ridge is going to help you, you're dead wrong!"  
  
"NO!" Gray Wolf. Abandoning the quiet approach, Hare scrambled up the mountain, racing to dislodge the boulders.  
  
*Legs don't fail me now,* Hare thought to himself as he leapt into the air.  
  
"DRAGON KICK!" Hare screamed as his foot struck the boulders right at their base. The rocks began to move, slowly at first, but soon they tumbled down full force. Unfortunately, the momentum of Hare's attack threw the lapine off balance and he came tumbling down the mountain right behind the rocks. Eclipse turned towards the approaching landslide, his jaws opening wide as he prepared to retaliate.  
  
"SPURTING LAVA!" Eclipse called as several balls of fire escaped from his gaping maw, smashing into the boulders and shattering them to pieces. The smaller rocks simply bounced off the dragon hybrid's armored hide with no affect.  
  
"ARCTIC BLAST!" Gray Wolf attacked, hoping the ragnorak was too distracted to counter. The dragon/monol quickly turned around, reveling Hare to be pinned in his arms, and directly in the path of the icy laser. The silver lupine quickly closed his mouth, cutting off the lethal attack, but not before the blast froze half of Hare's body.  
  
"AAHH!" the lapine screamed as his temperature drastically dropped. His usefulness at an end, Eclipse casually tossed his temporary shield to the ground before using his tail to club the ice-firing wolf over the head.  
  
"Now you die!!" Eclipse said as he prepared to crush the two rebels.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaa!" Came a yell as a wheel-clad foot struck Eclipse's jaw. The dragon hybrid looked down to see Genki standing in front of his fallen friends, preparing to attack again. Behind the boy, clearly a distance away from the battle, the other searchers were racing to get there in time.  
  
"You are bold boy, I will give you credit for that. But there is no way you can stand against me by yourself."  
  
"Who says... he's by... himself," a weakened but defiant voice said. Gray Wolf was getting to his feet, energy crackling around his horns. Hare too was recovering from his encounter with the arctic blast, his fists balled up as he stood.  
  
"You persist still? I am stronger than any of you, you cannot hope to conquer me!" The angry eclipse said.  
  
"You may be stronger than any one of us..." Gray Wolf said, gasping a bit for breath.  
  
"...but we're a team," Hare continued. "And together we're..."  
  
"INVINCIBLE!" Genki called. Suddenly, a white light began to emanate from Genki as lightning energy struck both Gray Wolf and Hare, enveloping them in twin cocoons of white energy. Wind kicked up as the two cocoons lifted off the ground just as the rest of the searchers arrived.  
  
"What's going on?" Pink Eye asked. He received no answer from Genki, who seemed to be in a trance as the energy flowed from his hands. The two cocoons merged into one, which steady began to shrink, revealing it's occupant to be a tiger type monster. At first, the searchers, and even Eclipse, thought that is was Gray Wolf. But the coloration gave away to be some sort of hare hound. This one was not the run of the mill hare hound though. While it's fur remained the brown and white normally associated in with the breed, it's other features were off. Long floppy ears framed a less angular head, and it's eyes were not the normal gray of a hare hound, but were instead jet black. Its paws were thicker than a normal tiger types, with long toes and shorter claws. And around the monster's neck was tied a red bandanna. As the light died, Genki fell to the ground, unconsciousness taking the boy as Golem ran to catch him.  
  
"What the devil are you?" Eclipse asked.  
  
"We are Hare Hound, and we are your destruction," the hybrid monster said in a voice that was both Hare's and Gray Wolf's. He floated in midair as serenely as if he were standing on the ground, a fact that was not lost on the dragon hybrid as he rose to meet his new opponent, firing balls of fire as he went. The balls of energy didn't faze Hare Hound as the tiger hybrid also charged. Instead of a conventional attack, thought, Hare Hound got in much closer, doing a backflip and kicking the dragon twice to send him tumbling back to the ground. Eclipse was quick to recover, and looked incredibly angry over what had been done to him. The dragon used his superior strength and picked up a rather large rock, throwing it at the offending brown wolf. The projectile shattered from Hare Hound's charge attack, but Eclipse was right behind it, ready to use his dragon combo attack to flay the wolf alive. He was unprepared for the tiger/hare to change his direction in midair, however, and the attack missed. Hare Hound's bite attack, however, was on the mark, ripping into the dragon hybrid's wing and once more sending him to the ground.  
  
"You blasted mutt!" the enraged ragnorak yelled. "Fight fair!"  
  
"Fight fair?" Hare Hound said in a quizzical voice. "You only demand that because you're loosing. But very well, since you can no longer fly, we won't either." With those words, the brown wolf slowly and gently descended to the ground.  
  
"So much the fool be you," Eclipse said as he prepared to fire a beam of black fire.  
  
"WHITE LIGHTNING!!" Hare Hound called, as a blast of pure white energy lanced from his horns striking the dragon hybrid in the mouth and cutting off his attack. "The golden gift has afforded you a great many victories, especially over those lacking such a distinct advantage. Now, though, you face an opponent against whom you trick provide you with no advantage. Now we see the true extent of your skill... or should we say lack there of."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!"  
  
Hare Hound turned back to his friends. "Get into the caves, you'll be safe there."  
  
"What about you?" Joshua asked as he and the others raced into a nearby cave.  
  
"We shall ensure that this weak coward does not follow." With those words, Hare Hound returned to his fight, watching as Eclipse's wings opened.  
  
"TWILIGHT OF THE GODS!!!" Eclipse screamed pouring all of his energy into the attack to drive his tormentor away. For his part, Hare Hound jumped very high into the air.  
  
"ARCTIC BLAST!" came Gray Wolf's disembodied voice, which was soon followed by Hare's.  
  
"DRAGON KICK!" Finally, Hare Hound spoke, calling for his own attack.  
  
"COMET'S CHARGE!!!" The brown wolf flew forward as a ball of ice engulfed him. Soon a fiery coat surrounded the ball as it flew forward at fantastic speed, creating tail of flame that helped to give the attack its name. The energy beams of Eclipse's attack bounced off the comet's curved surface, unable to do anything to protect their master from imminent destruction.  
  
"No! NO! NOOO!!!" Eclipse screamed as the ball of ice smashed into his body, reducing him to a lost disk that was instantly crushed. Hare Hound's attack ended, releasing the brown wolf in time to watch the side- effects of his devastating attack on the mountain. Rocks were sliding down all over the place, covering the caves quickly. Hare Hound looked to his friends. Already their cave was nearly three-fourths of the way covered. The group was trying desperately to reopen the cave, but having no luck. Hare Hound ran as fast as he could, diving through the last hole and into the shelter. As he did so, his body glowed and split as he once more separated into Gray Wolf and Hare, just as the last of the opening was sealed.  
  
"We're trapped!" Mocchi wailed, crying as he stood next to Genki, who was recovering from his fainting spell earlier. Golem moved some of the rocks, only to have more take their place.  
  
"How did you two do that?" Pink Eye asked as he walked around Gray Wolf and Hare.  
  
"We have more important things to worry about Pink Eye," Joshua said as he lit a torch.  
  
"If we can't go out," Genki said as he slowly got to his feet, "then we can only go deeper."  
  
"I'm afraid the kid's right," Gray Wolf said. "There's a lot of old scents here, like this used to be used by a lot of people."  
  
"But there's a chance it's just a dead end," Pink Eye pointed out.  
  
"What choice do we have," Genki said as he led the way, leaning on Mocchi for support as he went, followed by the others. The tunnel lasted for about an hour before the group was confronted by a new challenge. Before them, nestled in a large cavern, was...  
  
"A maze!!" the group cried in unison. None of them noticed the dark shadow approaching them from behind.  
  
To be continued....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Up next is my version of Underground Adventure, where the searchers must defeat the deadly labyrinth, as well deal with it's deadly guardian. But just how did Hare and Gray Wolf merge to become that super Hare Hound? And who is it sneaking up behind them. Be here next time for "The Underground Labyrinth." 


	15. The Underground Labyrinth

When Destiny Calls: The Master of the Desert: The Underground Labyrinth. By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry about being so long with this chapter, it's just I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. Well after a long long silence, I finally present to you the next chapter of When Destiny Calls. Now let's get one with the boring stuff. I do not own Monster Rancher, nor do I own any of the characters from the series. Tecmo owns them. As to the new characters and monsters, yes I do own them, so if you want them to be guest characters in your fanfiction, you've got to ask me first. Also, I have never played any of the monster rancher games; so all the information I have to go on is the anime. That said, you'll understand if I take certain liberties with the rules of the monster rancher universe.  
  
Author's Note: And Melodi Hare scores again with her guess of the Fraggles from Fraggle Rock. I would have also accepted the Dozers from the same show, but I guess it'd be too much for them to be remembered.  
  
Summary: Trapped under a mountain, the searchers must solve an ancient maze if they expect to make it out alive. But guarding the exit is a powerful baddy, and in such a tight spot, speed is just not gonna cut it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Two heads are better than one." -Unknown  
  
************************************************************************ Prologue ************************************************************************  
  
Once more the sun shone brightly on the white sand that comprised the castle of the baddy general known as Gali. The golden masked monster floated almost serenely through his lush garden, a large watering can and a pair of pruning scissors floating on tendrils of golden energy behind him. Quietly, the powerful villain worked on his plants, caring and tending to them as though they were his children, which might have been close to the truth. Suddenly, a single weed catches Gali's unmoving eyes. A thin beam of golden energy left the masked monster's cape and the weed was burned away by fantastic heat. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared behind Gali, it's eyes shining blue even in the light of day. "Do you have a purpose here Joker?" Gali said without even bothering to turn to acknowledge his underling. "Your garden looks beautiful, Master Gali," Joker said, his hand cupping a red rose sitting on a thriving book. "A pity beauty so often lacks substance to maintain itself." "Get to the point clown, and remove your hand from my roses!" Joker did as he was told, though only half-heartedly. "I suppose you have heard of Eclipse's 'tragic' demise. Such a pity, he looked so promising," Joker said. "But one must not dwell on the past. Now I suppose you will send your ever faithful nightmare soldier to deal with these... rebels." "I forbade you from attacking the searchers already, clown, and that order still stands. The searchers have entered the underground labyrinth. They shall not escape from that torturous maze," said the holy monster as he began to depart his plants. "Now, leave my garden and never darken it again, you cause too many plants to die." "Yes my liege," Joker said as he watched the masked monster disappear into his castle. Once more, a gauntlet-clad hand reached down to the roses, dark energy shimmering around it. Suddenly, the rose bush shifted its shape, becoming a small gray and black mocchi type with blue eyes. "Ah ah ah, jokester, his high and mightiness Lord Daemon didn't place you here to kill off flowers," Hell Pierot said as he danced around the floating executioner. "Pest! What are you doing here?!" "Lord Daemon needed reassurance that you're still on the job. He's a bit concerned you're more interested in Moo's big reward than your lord's ultimate plans." "Tell Daemon he need not worry, twit. I know my duty and I will see it done. Now be gone before Gali senses your presence." "Tootles dead head. You just remember, Daemon ain't too likely to forgive screw ups." With those words, the mocchi/joker hybrid disappeared in a puff of smoke, followed closely by Joker.  
  
************************************************************************ End Prologue ************************************************************************  
  
"It's a maze!" the group said in unison as they stared at the forbidding walls of the structure that stood before them. "And a most daunting maze it is my friends," came a voice that startled the searchers. Each turned around, ready for any attack that might come at them, but instead found themselves staring at a floating slab of blackest onix. "Monol-chi," Mocchi said, smiling at their faceless friend, sure that he if could, Monol would be smiling back. "Monol, it's good to see you again," Genki said. "What are you doing down here?" "I was traveling through the territory and heard of this supposed shortcut. With time being so short in supply, I thought it would be wise to make it to do whatever I could to cut down on travel time between the free villages. Unfortunately, I had not counted on this most daunting obstacle," Monol explained. "How long have you been here?" There was no answer as Monol had fallen asleep on them, as evidenced by the giant bubble coming from his body. Mocchi poked the bubble cautiously, only to watch it explode, waking the slumbering monster. "Hmm? What?" Monol asked. "I asked how long you've been here," Joshua repeated. "About a week. Each time I try to enter that horror, I get so turned around that I can barely find my way back. When I heard the explosion, I thought baddies were coming and hid." "A baddy was there, a ragnorak by the name of Eclipse," Genki said. "Yeah but Hare and Gray Wolf took that slimy lizard down when they merged into that freaky hare hound," Pink Eye said. "Merged?" Monol asked, clearly confused. "Yeah, we'll tell you about it as we go," Genki said as he prepared to enter the maze, only to feel it as Joshua grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Woah there. Didn't you hear Monol? This thing's not easy, and I really don't think being lost for weeks would help our cause." "You don't have anything to worry about," Genki proclaimed. "We have a secret weapon... Gray Wolf!" "If there's a way out of this maze, I'll be able to sniff it out faster than anyone," the silver lupine crowed. "Just leave it to me." "And I'm an expert at mazes. I used to be president of my school's maze club back home," Genki stated. That's when the boy noticed Golem. The rock giant was standing in front of the maze's entrance, not moving a chiseled muscle as he stared at the entrance. "Golem? Is something wrong?" "It's nothing... at least nothing I can put a name to. It's a feeling... I don't know," Golem said. "Ah it's probably nothing, rocky," Pink Eye said as he bounded up to his stony compatriot. "Don't worry Golem," Genki said. "We'll be in and out in an hour, tops. Let's go!" And so, with Gray Wolf leading the way, his nose to the ground, the searchers and their ally Monol enter the maze. Every time the group came to a fork in the path, Gray Wolf took another sniff of the ground, directing them down the path. Such was the action the searchers took for an hour, before Gray Wolf suddenly stopped in his tracks, sniffing all over. "Something wrong wolf?" Pink Eye asked. "This is impossible," the silver lupine said. "What is?" "The scent... I keep picking up our scent... but that's impossible." "Sounds to me like you've been leading us around in a circle," Hare said. "I HAVE NOT! It's not possible," Gray Wolf said, sniffing the ground again. "Why's that?" Genki asked, leaning over to try to see what Gray Wolf was talking about. "Because, the scent is there and then it isn't." "But that's impossible." "I know." Gray Wolf turned back to Hare. Gray Wolf took off like a shot, the searchers hot on his heels as he continued moving through the maze before stopping again. The silver wolf cursed and changed directions, trying desperately to find the right path. Finally, the group stopped and fell to the ground, exhausted from all the running around. "I don't think this is working Gray Wolf," Hare said, looking around the walls. "Any ideas rabbit?" "None that are plausible..." "Maybe..." Golem began. "What is it Golem?" Genki asked. "No, it's nothing," the rock giant said. "In case you haven't noticed, big guy, we aren't exactly flush with ideas, so anything you can give us might help," Pink Eye said as he hopped onto the rocky one's shoulder. "I've been hearing... grinding. Like at a mill. Could that have something to do with our problem?" "Grinding? Golem I think you may be..." "There it is again," Golem cried, interrupting Hare before the lapine could finish. The searchers that could, all put their hands to their ears to hear better. Sure enough, the faint sound of the scraping of metal on metal could be heard. "It sounds like... gears?" Genki said, disbelief in his voice. "I don't believe it." "What is it Genki?" "Back home, there was an amusement park with an attraction called the endless maze. They used a bunch of machines to change the way the maze looked while you were inside. Every time the walls began to move into different places, there was the sound of gears moving. I think that's what's happening now." "How are we supposed to solve this thing then?" "Well, if this maze is gonna cheat, I say we do some cheatin' of our own," Gray Wolf said. "Golem, bust us a way through this trap." "No!" Monol cried. "You mustn't do that!" "Why?" the others asked. "I tried that at one wall, and roof tried to cave in on me. Apparently, the walls of this labyrinth also support the roof of this cavern," the black slab of a monster said. That was when Hare began to rummage through his travel bag, finally producing a rather large ball of very bright yarn. "What are you doing Hare?" Gray Wolf asked, a bit annoyed that the rabbit had apparently decided to catch up on his knitting. "Since you're obviously incapable of pointing us in the right direction, I'm gonna try to keep us from getting turned around," Hare said as he tied one end of the yarn to an outcropping on the wall. The group continued on their way, with Gray Wolf still in the lead trying his best to find the correct path. Every time they came across Hare's yarn, they turned back and chose another path. "Monol, I've been meaning to ask you something," Genki said as he slowed down to walk with his wizened friend. "During our battle with Eclipse, something really weird happened." "I'm not an expert on 'really weird' things, but I will answer any questions in my power," the slab of obsidian stated. "Eclipse tried to kill both Hare and Gray Wolf, and well, I didn't want him to do that." "Of course." "Suddenly, I felt really weak, like all the energy was just drained out of me and I blacked out," the boy continued. "I opened my eyes and there was a hare hound battling Eclipse. It didn't look like any hare hound I'd seen before, but it just walked all over Eclipse like he was nothing... Then, when the cave was caving in, the hare hound jumped inside and split back into Hare and Gray Wolf." "Most interesting," Monol replied. "The closest I can identify it as is some sort of temporary combining, like when two monsters are merged permanently to make a new one. But that requires a shrine... and it never just... wears off," Genki finished. For a few minutes, Monol floated along in complete silence, as though he had not heard a word of Genki's story. Genki was about to knock on the monster's front and see if he was still awake when the storyteller finally did speak. "I have heard of the technique you witnessed, though I have never actually seen it," Monol began. "It is called Fusion; the temporary joining of two monsters of equal strength and ability to form a single warrior that is twice as strong. It was a technique created during the war against Moo, but very few trainers had the ability to use it, and those that did seldom did." "Why?" asked Hare, who had gotten interested in listening to just what had happened to him a few hours before. "The human who activates the fusion becomes the weak link of the super monster... Get rid of him, and you kill both the monsters used to make the fusion. And since proximity is required for the technique to work, the chances of the human getting killed were very good. The vast amount of energy needed for the fusion to work often would leave a trainer too weak to defend themselves, and even the good trainers didn't want to place their monsters at such a risk." "Wow," Pink Eye said. "But from what I saw, the fusion monster really doesn't have a lot of problem handling any foe." "What you witnessed was a fusion monster going up against a single opponent who no doubt had no idea what he was up against or how to handle it. Had there been a flight of ragnorak trained in how to deal with a fusion, Genki would be dead and your friends would now be lost disks," Monol concluded. "So, will I always feel so weak?" Genki asked. "In truth... no. The technique is like a muscle, the more it is used, the easier it is to bare. Unfortunately, with the war going on, there was little time for such preparations for a single warrior, no matter how strong. I will say this; the stronger the monsters you fuse Genki, the more energy it will require." "But how can I have the ability to use this technique, I'm not even FROM this world?" Genki asked. "If I knew the answer to that, I would not hesitate to tell you... Sufficed to say, I no longer believe you were summoned here for the sole purpose of unlocking your mocchi." "WHAT THE (*#(*$!!" Gray Wolf yelled from up front, his fur standing on end. The other searchers turned to see what had riled up the silver wolf this time, but nothing was in front of them. "Gray Wolf, is something wrong?" Joshua asked as he walked up to his friend. "I ran across a patch of our scent, but there was no yarn. It's too fresh to have been made before Hare used that yarn so I looked around and look what I found." The tiger hybrid pointed to a section of wall. There, almost invisible to the naked eye was a seam that went straight down and jutting out of that seam was a small length of yarn. "Looks like your yarn snapped," Joshua told Hare, only to move aside as Pink Eye examined the end of yarn. "Snapped nothing, this has been cut," the suezo/pixie declared. "Guys, I don't think we're alone here." "What was your first guess?" Came a voice as seven black worms came charging. "We're the runners of the maze, it's our job to make sure it remains free of filth like you! POISON STING!!" The ebony worms jumped into the air, firing the deadly stingers from their tails. Golem and Monol ran interference, allowing the poisoned spikes to bounce harmlessly off their hard skin. "LIGHTNING!!" Gray Wolf yelled, sending a like of electric energy bouncing off the walls and towards the black worms. Suddenly, one of the slime covered baddies grabbed pole that jutted from the wall. "If you think the maze was difficult before, try this on for size!" The worm said as a very loud grinding sound came to the searchers ears. That was when the walls began to turn wildly, scooping up Golem, Pink Eye, Joshua, and Mocchi as another wall scooped up Monol, Genki, Hare, and Gray Wolf, gruffly depositing them on separate sides of the previous corridor. Once again the walls shifted, further separating the searchers and depositing them in different areas of the maze. "What happened?" a scared Mocchi asked of the large human standing by his side. "It would appear those baddies have succeeded in sending us to different parts of the maze... A most cunning strategy..." "Where's Genki?" Mocchi whined, looking around at what he could see of the maze. "I'm afraid I couldn't answer that, Mocch. But, he and the others are no doubt searching for us as we speak, and I suggest we do the same," Joshua concluded. "No," Mocchi said, sitting down on the ground. "Genki said whenever I get lost to just stay where I am until he finds me." "Sound advice under normal circumstances, kiddo. But I'm afraid this is anything but normal. There is a very good chance our friends will be unable to find us. Our best bet is to come to the end of the maze, where they're more likely to end up." With those words, Joshua pulled the still reluctant mocchi to his feet. "Don't worry, we'll find them." "I hope so," Mocchi said as the two started down the path.  
  
***************************  
  
Elsewhere in the maze, Hare and Gray Wolf had turned up in a chamber of some kind. In the center of three of the room's walls were doors leading back into the maze, a situation further complicated by the fact that one could easily send the rabbit and wolf back to the maze's beginning. Immediately, Gray Wolf began sniffing the air, hoping against the odds that there was something, ANYthing he could use to guide them down the right path. "Got anything?" Hare asked as he searched the room, hoping to find some clue as to which door to take. "There's a very feint black worm scent in the air... coming from those two doors," Gray Wolf said, pointing to the two doors closest to them. "Unfortunately, the scent's so old I can't tell the direction it goes." "Then that leaves us with only one option... the never fail path finding method handed down from generation to generation in my family," Hare said. "Wait a minute rabbit, the last thing I want is to be lost in this maze just because you wanna try one of your ridiculous ideas," Gray Wolf said. "For your information, oh great sniffer of scents, this little trick comes all the way from my great great great grandfather on my mother's side. It's an incredibly ancient technique that has never, NEVER failed to point lost travelers in the right direction." "Fine, I just hope it's not having an off-day," Gray Wolf countered. Hare walked forward between the two doors as his silver companion stared intently, watching the rabbit's every move. *After all, if this really is some sort of super path finding technique, I'd be a fool not to try an learn it.* Hare stretched out an arm, pointing to one of the doors as his eyes closed. His mouth opened and Gray Wolf prepared to listen to every word said. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," Hare chanted as he moved his finger between the two doors on every syllable. For his part, Gray Wolf had fallen to the ground, unable to process the sheer ludicrousness of what the rabbit was suggesting as he continued, "Catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, MOE!" "THAT'S YOUR GENERATIONS OLD TECHNIQUE TO FIND OUR LOST PATH?!?!" the lupine yelled as Hare continued to point at the middle door he'd stopped on. "And as I've said, it has never failed me," came hare's reply as he started off down the passage. For a moment, it looked as though Gray Wolf was going to say something more, but instead he decided to follow the hare monster. *I need to cultivate a saner group of friends," he thought.  
  
************************************  
  
"Hello!!" Genki yelled as he traveled down the passages, Monol floating almost serenely behind him. All the boy got in response to his call was his own echo bouncing off the walls. "Mocchi! Joshua! ANYBODY!!!" "It would appear we have been separated from our friends," Monol said. "Thank you Mr. Obvious," Genki quipped. The two wandered through the twists and turns of the labyrinth, listening intently for any sign of the others and occasionally calling out in case the others were doing the same. Soon, the two came to a dead-end room, in which sat a grisly sight. Neatly arranged in several alcoves in the rooms walls were bones, human bones complete with skulls and every thing else. Rats climbed all over the remains, carrying food and the like here and there. Some of the skeletons still possessed bits of clothing that were covered in a very thick layer of dust. Genki approached on of the corpses, a peculiar one with a dried, brown fedora on its skull. Pieces of brown leather and a bull whip adorned the rest of the body as well, and it's arms were crossed over a jewel encrusted golden cross. Above the alcove was the resident's name, which had been eroded away by the centuries. Genki could still make out the initials though, a capital "I" and a capital "J". "What is this place?" the boy asked Monol. "Apparently, this is some sort of crypt used by whoever owned this land to bury their dead." Monol moved closer to investigate the walls. "Strange, someone appears to have etched something in this brick." "Let me see," Genki said, moving over to his flat friend. Indeed there was something written in the smooth stone. "Every Evening the Sun Sets," Genki read aloud. "True, even if it is common knowledge," Monol remarked. "This has got to mean something..." "It might be directions," Monol said. "What?" "A similar trick was used in the vaults of King Midor long ago. The vaults were so extensive, it was easy to get lost in them, so each room had some simple directions to lead the unfortunate human back to the entrance. But King Midor was so paranoid, he made the directions into sentences with the first letters of the words standing for a direction." "So that means their could be telling us to go east, east, south, and then south?" Genki said in a tone that was showing how irritated he was getting at their situation.. "Great, now all we need is a compass and we're all set to go hiking. Monol, what are we... Monol?" Genki turned to see the obelisk-like monster was floating horizontally in the air, spinning slowly until his body was pointing at the wall Genki had read the inscription off of. Slowly, the slab-like monster floated towards the wall. "This is north," Monol pronounced. "Which means once we leave this room..." "We need to take the eastern passage," Genki concluded. "I just hope wherever these directions take us, we meet up with our friends again." "Yes, but let there also be more instructions, lest we remain lost forever."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Nope, it's no use, I can't sense anything," Pink Eye said to his rocky companion. The suezo hybrid stood in front of Golem, his eye closed as he tried to sense the minds of there friends. "That means their either out of range or unconscious." "Then where does that leave us?" Golem asked. "My guess is we try to complete the maze and get to the end. Then, I can teleport freely through the whole thing and try to find them," Pink Eye answered. "But first we must find the way." With those words Golem began walking trough the corridors, slowly and methodically. "Uh, big guy, not that I'm doubting your sense of direction, but how do you know where to go?" "Feelings... Genki had a phrase for it... a 'belly feeling.'" "Eh?" Pink Eye asked. "I'm following my belly, and it tells me where to go." "Riiiight," a skeptical Pink Eye said. "Not to say anything bad about gut, but what does it know about mazes?" "Nothing," Golem replied, continuing on as though Pink Eye had said nothing. Suddenly, the two entered a long room. The instant they entered the room, the doors at both ends slammed shut. "I don't like the looks of this Golem." Suddenly, a very loud grinding could be heard as ancient gears were set into motion. Immediately, the walls of the room began to move, closer and closer to the two adventurers. "Cripes somebody's tryin' ta turn us inta pancakes!!!" Pink Eye screamed. Golem quickly slammed against one of the walls hoping to stop it. The walls though continued to push forward, slowly sliding Golem along until his other hand was able to touch the opposite wall. The trap stopped, but it was evident from the grinding noise being made that the only thing that kept the two monsters from being crushed was Golem's outstretched hands. Frantically, Pink Eye searched the doors for some lever or button that would stop the trap. Finding none, Pink Eye hopped back and began to power up an attack. "EYEBEAM!!" Pink Eye yelled as a blast of pink tinted energy flew from his eye and slammed into the door. For thirty full seconds the pink suezo kept up the assault as Golem struggled to hold back the walls. The door crumbled under the power of the suezo hybrid's attack. Quickly Pink Eye raced through the open portal. "Golem, come on!" "I am right behind you," Golem said, letting go of the walls. The stone giant raced to the door as the path became narrower and narrower, scraping his broad shoulders as he barely made it out. The instant the room became empty, the walls began to quickly slid back into their normal positions as the other door once more opened. "Looks like someone was really serious about keeping salesmen out," Pink Eye quipped. "Well I hope this is the right way, 'cause there ain't no way I'm going back through that room." "It probably is," Golem replied, once more continuing to plod forward at his slow but steady pace. Despite his companion's lack of speed, Pink Eye found himself have to move pretty fast to keep up with the rock giant's large paces. "What makes ya say that?" "Why make the wrong way a hazardous one."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Joshua and Mocchi had been walking for what felt like hours through the maze of corridors, trying in vain to find their way through the obstacle. "How much farther?" a tired Mocchi asked his larger friend. "I don't know," Joshua said flatly as he moved along, not really listening to the youngest searcher. Instead, his attention was focused on elsewhere. Mocchi seemed to sense this, and he didn't like it one bit. Whenever the grownups needed to pay that much attention to something, it almost always meant trouble. The little monster quieted down and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to catch whatever Joshua was listening to. Soon he heard it, a tiny scratching sound. They were being followed. Mocchi gulped as his mind processed this new information, and he moved closer to Joshua. That was when the walls once more groaned whole sections of the formerly sparse corridor twirled around to reveal... "The black worms!!" Mocchi yelled, jumping into the defensive position Genki had taught him as Joshua drew his dagger and prepared for the attack. "Well well well, look what we found," the head black worm said. "I suggest you surrender now, human, Master Moo would very much like all of you searchers alive so he can... question you personally." "I don't think so," Joshua countered. "No way chi!" Mocchi sprang into action, using his rolling attack to try to scatter the worms. The worm/monol hybrids bounced out of the way, just as Joshua struck with his dagger. Unfortunately, the worms moved so fast the blade of the dagger could not find it's mark, simply bouncing off the obsidian coated shells of the deadly ebony worms. Unwilling to allow the two searchers to be the only ones to go on the attack, firing their ballistic poison stingers. Mocchi and Joshua quickly moved to get out of the way of the onslaught of barbs. Suddenly, both monster and human fell into a sticky web of silken string. As soon as their bodies touched the white strands, a gas began to escape from the webbing. Soon the two searchers were hacking and coughing as the sleeping affects of the gas began to take effect. "Ha ha, you've fallen into our dream web," the lead black worm gloated as Mocchi felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. Soon, all was darkness.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Hare, do you hear something?" Gray Wolf asked as the two monster continued down the maze of corridors. "Nah, you're just being your usual paranoid self," Hare said as he walked, his hands folded behind his head. "And you're being your usual careless self. For all you know, this whole maze is probably crawling with baddies." "We already know this place has baddies in it," Hare said, "so there's no point worrying needlessly over something we already know." Suddenly, Gray Wolf tackled Hare, knocking him to the ground. "What was that for!?!" "You were so busy not worrying, you didn't see where you were going, rabbit," Gray Wolf said as he pointed at the floor of the room they'd been about to enter. It was covered in tiles with roses, crowns, skulls and crossbones, scythes, and doves engraved on them. "Gee, what are the odds the floor is safe to cross?" Hare asked, sarcasm thick in his voice. "Maybe I should have let you keep walking, then we'd have a definite answer." "Har har har. I have a better way of testing this." Hare picked up a small pebble from the ground and tossed it onto one of the tiles with a dove on it. Suddenly, the air in the room was filled with several deadly looking needles. Then, just as quickly as the needles had appeared, the needles stopped. "Well, I guess that answers that question." "So how do we get across the room?" Hare reached down for more pebbles. "We'll just have to use trial and error." So saying, Hare tossed more pebbles onto the tiles, taking careful note of each tile that did not trigger the hail of needles. In the end, a trail of tiles could be seen leading through the room. Three rose tiles moving diagonally across the room, followed by a scythe tile, then a crown tile, a dove tile, and finally the skull and crossbones. Carefully, Gray Wolf began to cross the room, ready to use his sonic move attack to escape the room. "Looks like trial and error worked," Gray Wolf said as he made it across the room. "Okay Hare, get over here." Hare complied actually hopscotching across the room as he did so, singing a short rhyme. "Three roses laid upon a bower, a scythe to thee who cuts the flower, a crown, a dove most noble race, thy bones make sacred this dread place." "Where did that come from?" "Not sure, it just seemed appropri..." Hare suddenly fell over, and Gray would could see a long dark thorn sticking out of the rabbit's back. Suddenly, the silver lupine felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked to find an identical barb sticking out of his skin. Already his legs began to collapse as the barb took affect. With a thud Gray Wolf fell to the ground as two black worms landed in front of him. "Don't worry wolfie," one of the black worms said. "The master wants you searchers alive, so we coated our stingers with a sedative instead of poison." The worms approached the fallen warriors, and Gray Wolf snapped at them. "Ah, still some life in ya boy, well that won't last long. The more you struggle, the quicker the chemical takes affect." "Stupid Hare... I... told... him... we were being... follow......."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Elsewhere, Genki and Monol were busy searching for more inscriptions and directions, hunting for a way out of the maze. All around them the bones of people long dead lay in alcoves along the walls, creating a truly eerie feel to the whole maze. Every so often, Monol performed his compass trick to get their bearings, but that did not full dissuade Genki's fears that they might be lost. "So, do you think we're any closer to the end of the maze Monol?" "I wouldn't know. As far as I can tell, no one has been down way in ages," Monol said as he broke through a cluster of webs and dust. "No one tall anyway saps," came a voice behind them. The duo turned to find five black worms crawling up to them at high speed. They jumped to the side to avoid the stampede as the worms continued to attack. "STICKY THREAD!!" the worms yelled in unison as white thread filled the air, drastically cutting off maneuvering room for both Genki and Monol. The black worms' smaller bodies, however, were unaffected by the smaller spaces. Three of worm/monol monsters leapt and weaved through the webs, firing off their stingers as they did so, and forcing the two searchers dodge the small projectiles as the other two baddies continued using their sticky thread attack to further cut down on the space. With no more room to move, Genki found himself staring at a hail of flying stingers from the offending black worms. "POISON...."  
  
"TELEPORT!!" Came a call that interrupted the lethal storm. Right next to Genki, the familiar pink form of Pink Eye appeared, his tongue wrapping around the boy's arm. "TELEPORT!!" Monster and human disappeared just as the worm's flying stingers hit the space they had formerly occupied. "ROLLER ATTACK!!" Golem cried as he barreled through the webs like a boulder. Black worms went flying in every direction as the rocky giant came rolling through. Pink Eye quickly followed up on his friend's attack with a barrage of teleporting tail attacks. Monol joined the attack as well, using his body to press several black worms into the stone walls. Genki too attacked, using kicks and punches to keep the worm hybrids' mouths closed and contain their webbing. "Retreat!" called one of the black worms, and immediately the baddies began to roll up and flee the battle. "Golem, stop one of 'em!" Pink Eye said. The rock monster was quick to react, slamming his open hand down on one of the runners. The hapless creature was squashed almost flat by Golem's hand. Pink Eye used his tongue to grab a long strand of the webbing the black worms had been using. "Genki, I need your hands over here if you don't mind." Genki obeyed, curious as to what plan the rose colored monster was using. Pink Eye instructed Genki to loop the silk around the helpless black worm like a lariat. That done, Pink Eye handed the end of the string to Golem. "Okay Rocky, you can let him up now." Golem gently lifted his hand from the still groggy baddy as Pink Eye jumped onto the rock monster's shoulder. "Okay my little friend, you're gonna lead us out of this worthless maze and you're gonna do it quickly." "Ha," came the black worm's reply. "You're dumber than you look, eyeball. What in the world makes you think I'm gonna help you?" "That thread around your neck for one thing. It set right between two of your armor segments, so there's nothing protecting you from it. If you don't help us, or you try to scurry away, my friend Golem here will yank on your new leash." "I will n..." Golem began to protest, only to be stopped by Pink Eye. "I know that and you know that, but worm-boy there doesn't need to know that," Pink Eye explained. "This is what's known in the trade as a bluff. All you haveta do is look like you'll do it." "I suppose I could do that." "All right then." Pink Eye turned back to the ebony monster. "Okay dirt-eater, I suggest you get moving. My friend here isn't known for his patience."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Well well well, the big bad searchers, all trussed up like helpless little lambs," Captain Black Worm said. "I knew we'd have no problem out maneuvering you losers in this maze." Before the helmet wearing black worm, Hare, Gray Wolf, Mocchi, and Joshua hung suspended from the ceiling, trapped in cocoons of white silk. "Mmph, hmph mmmph mmph mph," Gray Wolf yelled, struggling against the silk that held his mouth shut. "I'm sure that was some particularly foul litany for our benefit, but I really don't have time to listen to such drivel," Captain Black Worm retorted. "Sir," one of the black worms interrupted, pointing at Joshua. "This is not the human Master Moo wants." "Then he's as worthless as the monsters," Captain Black Worm said. "And all worthless things deserve to be eliminated." At those words, the other black worms lined up, arching their backs as they raised their stingers over their heads, aiming directly at the bound searchers. "Ready men! Aim! FI... ARGH!!" Captain Black Worm yelled as a wheel-clad foot slammed into his side, sending him tumbling into a wall. At the same time a thick column of rock slammed into the lined up black worms' exposed underside, knocking the wind from their lungs. Meanwhile, a spinning obsidian slab cut through the silk strands that suspended each of the searchers from the ceiling. Pink Eye stood off to the side, his long pink tongue wrapped around the beak of their captive black worm, keeping him quiet until his teammates' tasks were completed. Genki, Golem, and Monol returned to their ocular ally while the four formerly captive searchers also got to their feet. "Bet you didn't expect to see us, huh guys?" Genki said, blowing a raspberry at the ebony worms. "Impudent whelp. We will make you suffer for daring to challenge us!!" "Ha, you black worms fight using tricks and cowardice. That's the only reason you caught us. Now that we're together, you slime suckers are toast!" Gray Wolf snarled. "We may not be a match for you, but you don't seriously think we're the only ones set to guard this place." Captain Black Worm scurried over to the far wall, grabbing a lever that jutted out and pulling it down. A small section of the wall slowly slides upwards, revealing what looked like a large durahan. A cape was draped over the creature's broad shoulders. A thick and deadly broadsword sat at the end of the monster's left arm instead of a hand, while the right hand was replaced with a small shield with a hole in it's center. The entire body was covered in gold armor, and the searchers could hear the sounds of gears and other machinery working within the giant monster. Suddenly, the blackness of it's helmet was illuminated by two red eyes. "Now you pathetic fools must face the awesome power of.... The GATE GUARDIAN!!" "Targeting mode activated," the behemoth said, lifting it's shield arm to point at the searchers. "Target's acquired. Activate.... FUSION CANNON!!" With a mighty roar, a titanic blast of purple energy poured forth from the hole in the shield. The searchers barely had time to move out of the way as the powerful energy beam crashed into the wall behind them. In it's wake the beam left nothing but holes, completely obliterating the stone of the walls as far as the searchers could see. "Geez," Genki said, unable to believe the power of the fusion cannon. "Isn't he great. He's been programmed to completely obliterate anyone who trespasses in these catacombs," Captain Black Worm cackled. "There's only one way out of this maze, boys, and it goes right through him." All the black worms began to cackle, oblivious to the fact that the robotic giant's gaze had fallen on them. "Targets acquired," Gate Guardian's voice once more boomed as his cannon trained on the worm hybrids. Too late, Captain Black Worm realized the danger he and his troops were in. "No, waitaminute, we're on your side!" "Mission objective: Eliminate all creatures found in maze," the robotic durahan stated. "FUSION CANNON!" Once more the energy poured forth from the cannon, this time obliterating the worms as well as taking out a chunk of the ground they'd been standing on. That task complete, the red eyes once more turned to the searchers. "SPLIT UP!!" Hare called. The searchers immediately split into eight different directions as Gate Guardian leveled his cannon again. "If he keeps firing that blasted cannon, he'd gonna collapse this whole place," Gray Wolf said. "Then he must not fire," Golem said, grabbing the monster's cannon arm and pointing it skyward. "Warning. Proximity alert. Switching to close range combat." The durahan's sword arm came down like a sledgehammer, knocking the golem purebred away. The sword's point slowly leveled to Golem's chest, ready to punch right through Golem's rocky hide. Suddenly, a pink tongue wrapped around the robotic monster's wrist as Mocchi slammed into the gate guardian's face. "Okay you walking pile of junk, let's see how you like my LIGHTNING!!" Silver energy raced once around Gray Wolf's horns before flying to it's target. "Energy attack analysis: negligible. This unit was shielded against electric attacks." "Oh yeah, let's see how shielded you are against fire," Hare said as he jumped into the air. "DRAGON KICK." Hare's body accelerated forward as flames sprouted around his outstretched foot. Before his attack could hit, however, the gate guardian's shield arm swept forward to block the attack. The rabbit fell to the ground clutching his injured foot as Gate Guardian raised his sword to cleave the hapless hare in two. Golem had other ideas, however, grasping the sword as he began to grapple with the deadly droid. For a few minute, rock and robot seemed equally matched in strength, but it soon became obvious steel was superior to stone. Golem was sent flying backward as the searchers regrouped for a new attack. "This sticks. We might as well be fighting a wall," Genki said. "Then let's move the wall," Pink Eye said. "What?" "If you guys can keep him occupied, I can use my teleport and get him away from that exit. Then we all run like mad. We should have an easier time with him once he's outside." "Okay, I think we have a plan. Let's do it." Quickly, the searchers once more broke up, preparing their attacks. Golem was first, using his rolling attack to slam into the machine monster. Predictably, Gate Guardian swatted the boulder away, but it was only to be assaulted by both Hare and Gray Wolf. The two monsters used their speed effectively as Genki clamped onto the monster's head, covering his red eyes to further disorient the baddy. "Pink Eye... NOW!!" Pink Eye hopped onto Gate Guardian's shoulder, concentrating on his attack. "Okay big guy, defend against this... TELEPORT!!" Both Gate Guardian and Pink Eye disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the room. As soon as that was done, Joshua grabbed his rose-colored friend. "GO!" The searcher's took off down the now exposed tunnel, but their lead was cut short as Gate Guardian gave a strong, grating pursuit. "Geeze, he's still coming," Genki said as he skated. "Relax, that's part of the plan. All we have to do is make it out of this cramped corridor," Hare said. Suddenly, a claw flew past the searchers, barely missing them as it grabbed a rock to the side of them and began to fly backwards. "Don't look now guys, but you-know-who's got some sort of capture claw in his chest," Joshua said as he watched Gate Guardian's sword slice through the boulder. Once more the claw fired. This time it clamped onto Mocchi. "Help me!" Mocchi cried as he was pulled back towards to pursuing baddy. "Mocchi!" Genki said as he turned around to try to save his friend and partner. Pink Eye jumped back word only to find himself in the clutches of a second claw. The two screamed as the claws tightened around them, threatening to crush the two monsters. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!!" Golem cried, his eyes glowing a familiar white light. "Uh oh, Golem's gone into Enigma mode," Genki said as he watched his rocky friend charge forward. Golem ripped the claws out of Gate Guardian's chest, releasing a battered Mocchi and Pink Eye. The crazed rock monster continued forward to attack the durahan hybrid, only to feel the bite of the sword cut through his chest. A deep cut was left behind from the sword's strike as the shield was rammed into Golem's jaw like a battering ram, knocking the rock giant to the ground. Golem soon found himself staring down the barrel of Gate Guardian's gun. "FUSION CANNON!!" As the durahan/hengar prepared to deliver the final blow with his fusion cannon, Pink Eye materialized beside Golem. "TELEPORT!!" The duo disappeared, reappearing a few feet away, the most the injured eyeball could manage. "Your efforts are a waste. You are too weak to fend off my attacks," Gate Guardian said as he once more took aim. "Subjects: terminated." "NOOOO!!!!" Genki yelled. Suddenly, energy welled up from within the boy as he floated into the air. The energy began flowing from his body to both Pink Eye and Golem, surround and permeating them as they were wrapped in cocoons of pure white energy. The cocoons soon merged into one as Genki once more fell to the ground unconscious. The energy glow faded and standing where it had been was a titan. Unlike normal titans, however, this one possessed pink eyes. "Warning: structure of enemies drastically altered," Gate Guardian said. "FUSION CANNON!" Before the laser could fire, however, Titan grabbed the outstretched arm and crushed the cannon. With nowhere to go, the energy blast completely destroyed both shield and gun, reducing them to a useless club. Gate Guardian's sword rose into the air, only to be caught by one of Titan's hands. "TWIN EYE BEAM!!" Titan yelled in a voice that was both Golem's and Pink Eye's. Pink lasers flew forth from his eyes, blasting Gate Guardian back several feet. "Now I will end this." "I am the Gate Guardian, the ultimate defender, no monster has the power to defeat me," Gate Guardian said. "I am not a monster, I am two. And now..." "TWISTER ATTACK!" came Golem's voice alone. "EYEBEAM!" Pink Eye sounded off. "PSY-CLONE!!" finished Titan. His yellow and brown body broke into pieces, each glowing with a strong pink aura. The boulders began twisting around and around as a tornado picked them up, forming pink circles as the tornado slammed into Gate Guardian. Trapped in the storm's center by the rings of energy, the durahan hybrid could do nothing but feel it as the boulders ripped into him. When the attack ended, Gate Guardian was left lying on the ground, wiring sparking and falling all over the robot's ruined body. "Structural integrity severely compromised. Initiating self destruct program." Gate Guardian's eyes transformed into two number fives. The numbers began to count down. "He's gonna explode!" Mocchi wailed. "There's not enough time to get out of here," Gray Wolf said. "Yes, there is," Titan said as he gathered his friends in his arms. It was a tight fit but soon they were all in his grip. "Now... TELEPORT!!" The searchers all disappeared just as the counter hit zero. The roar was deafening as the baddy exploded, taking the entire cavern with him.  
  
***********************************  
  
Meanwhile, outside the maze, Titan and his friends rematerialized, just as Genki began to regain consciousness. The boy gazed up at the yellow giant that now towered over him. "What... What happened?" "You performed another fusion," Monol said. As if on cue, Titan began to glow, separating once more into his two composite monsters, both at full health. "And just like your last one, this performed it's job admirably." "At least we're out of that lousy maze," Pink Eye said. "Hey kid you okay?" "I'm fine, just a little tired," Genki replied. "Excellent. Now we can at least continue searching for the Phoenix," Hare said. "What about you, Monol?" "My purpose is my story. I must spread my story as far as I can," Monol said as he turned to leave. "But I wish you good luck my friends." With that Monol was gone, leaving the searchers to continue their mission.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gate Guardian (Durahan/Hengar) - A marvel of ancient technology, this monster has a reputation for being the ultimate guard. While his shield is fundamentally useless, it houses the main weapon, the awesome fusion cannon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Over the course of this story, we have seen monsters and human's commit evil for a variety of reasons, some understandable, others not at all. Next time, however, you the reader will be introduced to the very definition of evil, as the searchers are confronted with evil unlike anything they've faced before in "Sympathy For the Devil." This is a warning, this next chapter may be too intense for some readers, and will earn the rating of this series. 


	16. Sympathy for a Devil

When Destiny Calls: The Master of the Desert: Sympathy for a Devil  
By Cale Kuecker (Ashertye@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Rancher in any way shape of form. After a major setback (the computer ate my disk) I finally am able to present Sympathy for a Devil. On the plus side, I think this particular story is especially well suited for Halloween. Please enjoy  
  
Author's Note: Melodi Hare has the right answer again, the skeleton found by Genki in the Labyrinth was indeed Indiana Jones. Once more I will be choosing a new guest character, but this time it may be a bit more difficult since I am unable to do accents well. Also, this chapter signals the beginning of a new, short-term contest. The specifics of this will be in the endnotes of this story, so pay attention afterward.  
  
Warning: This chapter is not for the feint of heart.  
  
Summary: The searchers have come across a caravan traveling from town to town. But beneath it's innocent appearance, something terrible is happening, something that could end up killing them all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This is a murder most foul."  
-Sherlock Holmes.  
  
************************************************************************  
Prologue  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun faded from the sky as the woods became darker and darker, further creating an atmosphere in which few creatures would find safe to be. This was especially true for the young man who was busy collecting sticks of firewood. He was blond haired and blue eyed, with the lanky body of one only barely coming into adulthood. His white shirt was dirty from his weeks on the road, and his skin was a deep tan from the sun, which showed off the red freckles on his face.  
*Just a few more pieces and then I better get back,* the boy thought to himself. *The last thing I want is to be caught out here alone.* A disturbing image flashed through the young man's mind of himself tied down to a plate with a black dino standing over him with a knife and fork. Suddenly, he heard the rustling of leaves. The teen grabbed the bit of firewood and slowly began to back away, unwilling to face whatever was hiding in the bushes. That's when he heard another rustling sound, this time coming from behind him.   
"H-hello? Who's there?" No answer came back in reply. Once more the teen backed away, only to once more hear the rustling sound behind him. This did the trick, and the firewood went flying through the air as the boy took off at high speed. He could hear the sound of his pursuer every so often as he ran, trying to keep from tripping over the dense foliage he was running through. Unfortunately, this was not a feat he was able to maintain for very long as he tripped over an exposed root. The young man landed with a painful grunt, just as his pursuer caught up with him yet again. He looked back, fear in his eyes as the bush that had been behind him shook from a body coming from it. Suddenly, a small form jumped out of the plant.  
"Oh, it's just you," the lad said, a relieved look washing over his face. "You had be scared there for a minute, guy. Hey what's that you've got there? Wait be careful with that, you could hurt someone... No get back!! You're getting too... AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
End Prologue  
************************************************************************  
  
"BRRR! I'd forgotten just how cold the air can be in the morning," Joshua said as he wrapped his large arms across his bare chest. The massive human sat in his underwear near the fire, a cold morning breeze blowing into his thick brown beard.  
"You know Josh, if you're really cold you could always move closer to the fire and warm up," Pink Eye said as he fanned the flames to roast five fish and a carrot. Every so often the rose-colored eyeball would dip a ladle into a small pot which was filled with a foul smelling yellow liquid, using the ladle to pour the liquid over the cooking food. Each drop that fell into the fire seemed to make the flames jump higher and grow a little more out of control.  
"I'm not coming anywhere near that flame so long as there's a chance I'll be flambeyed by that sauce you're using," Joshua said. "And heaven help you if those flames so much as singe any of the clothes on that line." The big man indicated the rope that hung between two trees, on which rested his own rough and tough adventuring suit. Next to it hung a familiar pair of brown pants and a blue T-shirt, along with a pair of white socks, all of which were steadily drying after being washed in the nearby pond. Said pond sat only a few feet away from the searcher's base camp, and was bordered on one side by a cliff, over which water fell to feed the body of water below. By and in the pond were three of the searchers' monster allies, Gray Wolf, Hare, and Golem. Hare was actually in the water, taking advantage of the group's respite to clean out some of the gunk that had accumulated in his fur. Golem was spending his time looked at the storm of color that were the flowers feeding on the tranquil water. Gray Wolf sat on a rock near the base of the cliff, his eyes closed and his body relaxed as he allowed the serenity of his surroundings to wash over him. Suddenly, the wolf was hit by a splash of water, knocking him out of his trance-like state.   
"Ha ha ha ha," Hare giggled from the pond, sinking so that only his eyes stayed above the surface.   
"Hare, you annoying little furball!!" Gray Wolf yelled.   
"Geez, don't get so steamed Gray. After all, you can't expect the water to get you clean if it never touches you, do you?" Hare then held his nose, feigning being assaulted by something noxious. "And believe me you could use a good scrub-down."  
"I DO NOT STINK!!"  
"Bah, I don't even have a nose and I can still smell you," Pink Eye said.  
"I DON'T STINK!!"  
"Actually Gray Wolf," Joshua began, "We've been meaning to talk to you..."  
"Joshua, not you too..."  
"I believe that's a clean sweep," Hare said, shaking his finger at the silver wolf. "Golem, do you duty." Suddenly, two stony hands grabbed Gray Wolf around the sides. Before he could even form a complaint, the lupine monster found himself falling head over all four heels into the pond as Hare broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.  
"HARE!!" came the roar of an angry Gray Wolf as he rose from the water. "YOU SET ME UP!! BLIZZARD!!" A blast of winter cold flew from the wolf monster's mouth, striking, not Hare, but the water surrounding him. The temperature dropped drastically, and Hare soon found his teeth chattering from the chill.  
"W-What are yo-you t-t-t-tryin' ta do to me, make me a h-h-harescicle?" Hare chattered out, as Gray Wolf laughed. "Well t-t-take this! DRAGON KICK!" Hare stuck out his foot as far as it would go. Since he had not jumped, his body did not move forward, but his still submerged foot did catch fire. The water around Gray Wolf quickly came to a boil, bubbling and steaming.  
"AAHHH! That's hot!!" Gray Wolf yelled. "BLIZZARD!!"  
"DRAGON KICK!!"  
"BLIZZARD!!"  
"DRAGON KICK!!"  
"BLIZZARD!!"  
"DRAGON KICK!!"  
"BLIZZARD!!" On and on this went, with the temperature of the water constantly changing between hot and cold. From their vantage, Joshua and Pink Eye couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle. Then, the human's eyes shifted up the cliff, retracing the falling water until he came about three fourths of the way up. There, two figures were steadily climbing up the rock.   
The sun glinted off the tiny drops of water that clung to Genki's bare skin as he and Mocchi slowly made their way to the top. The pink and green monster cast an excited look downward, letting out a squeal as he did so. But it wasn't a squeal of terror or fear, but one of unbridled excitement as the child monster thought of how high he would bounce when he jumped from the top.   
"Can't wait chi," Mocchi said, as he turned his attention back to the task of climbing.   
"Yeah, you get to just jump down, I have to cut my feet on those rocks climbing down again," Genki said, looking down as well. "Still, for a view like this, it'll be worth it."  
"GENKI! IF YOU GET TIRED BE SURE TO STOP!" Joshua yelled up at the climbing duo.  
"DON'T WORRY JOSH! I'VE DONE THIS A THOUSAND TIMES BACK HOME!" Genki yelled back down. "Of course back home the highest things to climb was the neighborhood tree."  
"JUST REMEMBER, CALL BACK DOWN EVERY TEN MINUTES!"  
"OKAY!!" Genki's attention then turned back to climbing, trying to figure out which rocks were safe to depend his weight on. Joshua's attention once more returned to Pink Eye's cooking, which was currently churning out a cloud of black smoke.   
"Uh, Pink Eye, do you think you may have overdone the food?"  
"Nah, this is how it's supposed to look big guy," Pink Eye said. "Trust me this technique was painstakingly taught to me by my original trainer. Admittedly I'm not an expert at it, but this will taste as good as all the other meals I've prepared for this group."  
"I see," Joshua said, rolling his eyes. For the next fifteen minutes, Joshua watched as his pink friend worked diligently on preparing the breakfast. Soon, he removed the stick the food had been rotating on, laying it on a nearby cloth. "Hare, Gray Wolf, Pink Eye's breakfast is ready." All this got from the group at the pond was a collective groan, followed by a resumption of their one-up contest. Joshua knew this routine all too well, and knew that Hare and Gray Wolf would come along just before they broke camp. Joshua turned back to Genki, only to notice that he and Mocchi were no longer climbing the cliff. The two had made it to the top and were bouncing around the edge, trying their best to take in all of the view at once.   
"GENKI, BREAKFAST TIME!! YOU AND MOCCHI SHOULD GET DOWN HERE IF YOU WANT TO EAT!!"   
"OKAY, WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!!" Genki called. Mocchi quickly jumped off the cliff, flying as far away from the rock as his short legs take him. The baby monster tucked himself into a ball as he hit the ground, bouncing off and flying almost as high as the cliff itself. The penguin-like monster bounced a few more times before coming to a stop at the campsite, scooping up a plate for a fish as he did so. Silently, anticipating how much longer it would take for Genki to make it down the cliff-side, Joshua put another fish on a separate plate. That was when he looked up to find Genki straddling the waterfall, both of his arms straight out in front of him. To the others' horror, the boy jumped off of the cliff, his body twisting and turning in mid-air as he dove into the pond. For a few moments, he did not surface, and both Hare and Gray Wolf prepared to dive in and pull their friend from Neptune's embrace. Suddenly, Genki jumped up, breaking water as he walked up onto the shore, a very pleased expression on his face. Joshua's however was very angry... at least he was until he noticed something was amiss, which elicited a quiet giggle. Mocchi to began to giggle as well, while Pink Eye fell over in a fit of laughter. Behind Genki, both Hare and Gray Wolf fell into fits of uncontrollable laughter, falling backwards and into the pond. Golem came rushing forward, both his massive hands forming walls around the perplexed boy.   
"What? What's so funny?" Genki asked, thoroughly confused by his friends' reactions.   
"Genki, I know you like to emulate us monsters, but you should understand that those of us that go o'naturale typically have fur or scales," Hare said as he began to twirl something white around on a finger. A sudden sick feeling appeared in the pit of Genki's stomach as he recognized the object to be his underwear. He looked down, and sure enough, he was completely naked, the only thing blocking him off being Golem's hands. Like lightning, Genki dove back into the water and tried to snatch his undergarments from the brown bunny. He was too slow, however, as Hare threw the pair of undies to Gray Wolf, who caught them on one of his horns.  
"Ha ha too slow," Gray Wolf said as he jumped away from the boy. As soon as Genki got too close, Gray Wolf sent the clothing flying back to Hare. The two continued playing keep away as Genki continued to try desperately to get back his underpants.  
"Ha ha ha," bellowed Pink Eye. "If only I had a canvas." Suddenly, something on the horizon. "Hey guys, we're gonna have company pretty soon," the eyeball stated. At his words, the game stopped as Hare handed his friend back his missing garment. Genki put them on and quickly went over to the dry clothes as he and Joshua got dressed, while the monster's prepared for their guests. Soon the group came into view, revealing themselves to be two carriages following a third a very high speed. Two centaur purebreeds, each holding a battle lance, pulled the two trailing carriages, which were carrying many strange buckets and pots, but it was the leader that was strangest. Nothing pulled it along, yet it was easily outpacing the other two. A funny looking man wearing a red scarf and goggle was driving the thing, and it had antennae, wires, tubes, levers, switches, and other odd things protruding from it.   
"Grrrrr. Just say the word and I'll freeze those jokers in their tracks," Gray Wolf said.  
"Let's not jump to conclusions, Gray Wolf," Hare said. "This doesn't look like an attack force to me."  
"Still, be ready for anything," Joshua said. At those words, Gray Wolf began to move off to the side, and get lower to the ground, ready to spring up at the first sign of trouble. Soon the carriages arrived at the camp, with the centaurs putting all their muscle into stopping their individual burdens. The man driving the lead carriage took a hand off the steering wheel he was using to guide his vehicle and used it to pull on a long lever that sat next to him. Gears and wheels ground to a halt as the carriage actually turned a quarter turn before coming to a complete stop, kicking up a small cloud of dust.   
"Well, I say that went rather well," the goggle wearing man said in an unmistakably English accent. Now that he was no longer in motion, it could be seen that the man was completely bald. He wore a green wool vest with a diamond pattern around it's waist and a long sleeved white shirt and brown pants, all dusty brown from travel. He had big ears and a nose to match, as well as beady eyes. "Are we all okay chaps?" One of the drivers of the other carriages, a elderly looking woman wearing a shawl and a purple dress.   
"Everything is all right Mr. Walton," she called. The two centaur, still harnessed to their carriages, walked up to Walton.  
"Are you sure this is a safe place to stop?"  
"Yes, if necessary we're very much able to go further. I'd hate to think we can still be attacked just because you were worried about us."  
"Don't worry boys, we're over a mile away and I doubt anyone would be able to keep up with the pace you two set."  
"Ah-hem," came the voice of Joshua. Instantly the two centaur turned to face him, their lances ready for use.   
"Thought you could sneak up on us did you?" the centaur on the right said.  
"Woah woah woah, I don't know who you think we are but we most definitely are not them," Genki said.  
"Calm down fellas, calm down," Walton said as a giant pair of hands wearing white gloves came out of the his wagon, picked him up, and gently placed him on the ground. "Sam, Max, don't be so quick to attack. I somehow doubt these people mean to attack us." At these words, both Sam and Max seemed to relax a little, though their weapons still stood ready just in case.  
"In truth, we were here first sir," Joshua said.  
"Oh, terribly sorry about that friends," said Walton. "We didn't mean to startle you. From the looks of those plates, we must have interrupted your breakfast. Since we have plenty food, and none of my crew have had anything to eat either, the least we can do is offer to break bread with you."  
"Oh there's really no need for that, we're quite..." Pink Eye began before Hare's hand suddenly clamped over his mouth.  
"What my friend here means to say is that we would be honored to share a meal with you." Behind the two, Gray Wolf was busy dumping the food Pink Eye had prepared quietly into the fire.  
"Most excellent," Walton said. Then he turned back to the wagons, cupping his hands around his mouth. "It's all right everybody, it's safe to come out." At his words, more travelers came out of the normal looking wagons. There were two old ladies, a younger looking man, a teenage boy and girl, and another girl who looked to be about five. Also in the group was a scaled hare with an arm in a sling, a kato hybrid, and a even a vanity. "Eleanor, it would appear we're going to have guests for breakfast, will that be a problem?"  
"It shouldn't be, but I am gonna need a bit more help preparing the food," the vanity named Eleanor answered.   
"We'll help you Elly," the teenage boy said, grabbing the young maiden who stood beside him.   
"Fine then I'll set the table up," Walton said as he walked back to his wagon. The angora wearing human pulled on a thick lever, and a whole side of his wagon came down, two legs popping up under it to form a table. Next, a pair of hands on two-by-fours wearing large white gloves appeared from the top, reaching into the depths of the vehicle to pull out bench. Carefully, the two hands set the bench next to the table opposite Walton before reaching back in and pulling forth another bench. The third time this happened, the hands dropped the bench directly onto Walton's foot. "YEE-OUCH. Blasted machines, we'll soon have this problem nipped, we will." With those words, Walton produced a screwdriver from his belt and began to fiddle with the hands' controls. Suddenly, the two dexterous helpers grabbed their creator about the waist and lifted him into the air, shaking him violently. Soon they grew tired of this and twisted the man upside down driving him into the soft ground head first before plucking him back. This lifted him, ready to do it again until Sam and Max grabbed each arm.  
"Don't worry Mr. Walton..."  
"Yeah, we'll get you down." The two centaur worked quickly, wrestling the wayward arms to the ground and freeing their hapless employer.  
"Oh," Walton said, once he was back on his feet, dusting himself off. "Marvelous time-savers, those robotic hands, but they can be beastly dangerous if not properly maintained."  
"Yeah, or if the mood strikes them to be," Sam said, getting a laugh out of Max. The little girl walked over to Walton and began to help the older man clean himself up.  
"Oh, thank you very much Jessica. Now, I'd say we have about an hour before Eleanor is ready to serve breakfast, she's such a perfectionist. And I see you have fire already started, so what say I set up my teapot and we can have a spot of morning tea?" The human did not wait for an answer but simply brought out a strange looking teapot equipped with a winding key and legs. Deftly Walton wound the teapot up and set it on the ground, where it promptly took of for the pond and filled itself with water before returning to stand over the fire, its lid open to accept the tea-bag its owner put into it.   
"Well that's certainly something you don't see everyday, is it Mocchi?" Genki asked of his diminutive friend. When the boy received no answer, he looked down to find that Mocchi was no long standing beside him. A quick scan of the area found Mocchi being bounced around by Jessica, who was giggling like a bandit over the monster. "Oh, you like him do you?"  
"He's so fun, you're so lucky to have a monster who can be a ball," Jessica said smiling. "You know, I have a monster."  
"Really?" Genki said, curious as to what so young a girl could have as a monster.   
"Uh-huh, and he's the cutest, bestest monster ever." The young girl turned back to the wagon and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Jaaaaaa-Aaaaaaace." Suddenly, one of the sacks that hung from the wagon's side began to wiggle as a wolfish head poked its way out. Like a missile, the furry cub bolted directly for Jessica, and caused both Genki and Mocchi to give the oddest expressions they'd ever done. The monster in question was definitely a tiger type, of that there was no doubt, but as far as what its sub-breed was, the pair could only guess. The wolf was a mixture of black and white, but it was completely half and half. While the left side of the cub's head was white, the right was black, but the two colors flipped sides on his mane. The colors switched again at his body, a fourth time at the lower half of his tail, and a final time at the tails tip. Even his feet were the opposite of his body, giving him a very distinctive harlequin appearance. And his eyes were an almost unnerving shade of blue.  
"What in the world is that?"  
"We're not quite sure really," Walton said as he knelt down to pet the wolfling. "He could be anything I suppose, but the general opinion is he's just an odd colored gray wolf." It was at that point that the tiger hybrid seemed to finally notice the presence of another tiger-type. Yipping like mad, the pup bounded over to Gray Wolf, sniffing and examining the elder lupine with an intense curiosity.  
"No Jace, that's rude!" Jessica said, running over to grab her pet.  
"It's all right, the little fella is just making my acquaintance," Gray Wolf said as he gave the pup a quick sniff of his own. Jace responded to this by weaving his way through Gray Wolf's front two legs, yipping at the new game he believed they were playing. He soon lost interest in this, however, as he noticed Genki. Like a cannonball, the puppy jumped on the boy, knocking him flat on his back. Genki looked at his chest where the pup now stood, looking almost as if he was sizing the boy up before he mercilessly began to lick Genki's face.   
"Well, I feel used," Gray Wolf said, smiling a little at the youthful exuberance the pup showed. As if responding to his words, the pup bounded back over to the silver wolf. This only lasted for a few more minutes though as a very loud whistling was soon heard coming from the mechanical teapot.  
"Ah good, the tea is ready," Walton said. What looked like a skateboard shot out of the inventor's wagon, using a magnet to guide itself to the teapot. On the board sat several cups and saucers, along with cream, sugar and, most surprising of all, cheese. Walton reached down, grabbing a cup and filling it with the hot tea which he began to offer to his guests.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A little over two hours later found the searchers recounting their many adventures to the pleasure of their gracious hosts, the debris from their breakfast littering the table as a very pleased looking Eleanor cleaned up, with help from her two helpers from before. At one end of the table, Genki and Jessica handed pieces of leftover bacon to Jace who sat under the table. The pup seemed to have more interest in licking their greasy fingers than eating the "dropped" food.  
"My, it does sound like you've had an adventurous past few months," Walton said. "I don't think we've had but a handful of rather mediocre adventures in the five years we've been together."  
"That reminds me, what exactly is a caravan doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Hare asked. "I didn't know of any trade routes in this area."  
"We travel from town to town trying to avoid the road-blocks bandits and Moo's forces have been throwing up all over the place to discourage trade, hence why we're in the middle of nowhere. We buy and sell different goods in different towns, deliver mail, and, on occasion, provide little gadgets to make life just a little easier to live."   
"You're a shipping service," Genki said matter-of-factly.   
"You mean you actually make money off of this stuff?" Hare asked as he examined the legged teapot.  
"Not nearly as much as he'd like..." Sam began.  
"But it's rather hard when you have to prove your products won't explode when you use it," Max completed. Both centaur laughed at their joke.  
"So if this route is so secret, how come you were all so scared when you rode up today?" Genki asked. As soon as the question left his lips, the somewhat jovial mood around the table died as one of the old women dropped her plate as he began to cry. Eleanor put down the dishes she'd been carrying and walked over to the human and wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort the sobbing woman as they walked into one of the wagons.  
"Well, there in lies our biggest problem to date," Walton said, closing his eyes as he began to tell the tale. "It started about four months ago, when we first met Jace here. There were twenty of us then, along with a fourth wagon. We were passing through a new town, figured we'd take a gamble and try to add another village to our little circle of life. What we came across was trouble..." At those words, Jace began to whimper, crawling into Jessica's lap as the little girl began to squeeze the wolf cub tightly. "We'd heard that the groups of bandits and brigands were getting bolder and bolder, but what we came across was total destruction. Buildings were blackened by fire, and mutilated bodies and shattered lost disks littered the ground everywhere. Men, women, even children lay dead in the streets or in buildings that had burned and collapsed on them. There were even monsters who hadn't had enough left to transform lying dead. Of course we looked for any survivors, and that's how we found Jace. He was trying to drag a corpse, it must have been his former owner, into nearby barn. The poor thing was probably thought the guy was just hurt was trying to help him."  
"There is no monster with more loyalty to his owner than a tiger," Gray Wolf whispered, pride clearly in his eyes as he gazed at Jace.  
"Jessica was so enamored with the little tyke, and we couldn't simply leave him there to starve, so we decided to take him with us... That was when we discovered the town wasn't quite as abandoned as we'd thought." Walton looked around the table at his new friends, pausing to all them time to digest what they'd heard. "They seemed to come out of the ground itself, there were so many so suddenly."  
"Baddies?"  
"No, bandits. They must have still been scavenging through the village, trying to find anything valuable they might have missed before. The moment they saw us, they attacked."  
"We were lucky to get out of there in one piece," Sam said, only to be followed up by Max.  
"Or so we thought."  
"For almost a week we kept fighting them at every turn. Fortunately, we're not really pushovers, but they still managed to destroy one of our wagons."  
"They broke my arm," the scaled hare said.   
"We'd thought we'd escaped them, but then... Over the next four months, anyone who left the group, even for the most trivial of things like gathering wood, just disappeared. Every so often we came across the same bandits, and people and monsters continued to disappear. That's when we found Tobias..." With those words, Walton walked over to one of the wagons, opening it's doors to the searchers. The searchers gasped as they saw what it contained. Suspended by ropes, his body almost completely covered bandages, splints, other bindings hung what the seven friends could barely recognize as an evil hare. One of his arms was missing up to the elbow.  
"What... What happened to him?" Genki asked.  
"Tobias disappeared a little over a week ago. We searched the whole night and most of the morning before we found him. He been torn almost to pieces. Even now he's held together mostly by the bandages. He hasn't woken up since we found him," Walton said. "We can't even take him to a proper doctor. Every time we come close to a town, those bandits attack us and force us back. Eleanor has been doing what she can, but without some real help... I'm afraid Tobias won't last much longer."  
"We'll help you get him to a doctor," Genki said, fists balled as he eyes were shadowed by his hair.   
"The kid's right. No one deserves to die like this," Gray Wolf said.   
"Besides, it's the least we can do after you saved our tastebuds with this wonderful meal," Hare said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pink Eye quipped.  
"I think what Hare meant to say is that it would be the right thing to do," said Joshua, ignoring the suezo hybrid.   
"Thank you but I wouldn't want to put you in any danger," Walton said.  
"If we can handle villains like Moo and Ragnorak, somehow I doubt a few bandits'll get the better of us," Genki said.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The noon day sun found the searchers and their new companions walking through the forest each one on their guard in case of attack. Joshua walked up front, the ax he usually used for chopping wood out of his pack and resting in his hand, while his dagger hung at his side, the straps that kept it from being drawn undone and ready for a fight. Golem walked in back of the whole procession, ready to block any attempts to attack them from behind, his gray eyes bouncing from side to side as he kept watch for anything out of the ordinary. Genki sat on the wagon carrying the injured evil hare, ready spring out of his hiding place like a rocket should the need arise. Mocchi was actually in the wagon trying his best along with one of the kato to keep their patient from being disturbed by the rocking of the wagon. Nearby strode Gray Wolf, who, for reasons he'd kept his own, had stayed close to the medical wagon ever since their trek had begun. Hare had opted to travel with Walton, completely fascinated by the machines the human had built over his travels. Pink Eye has positioned himself in the food wagon, while the rest simply took the positions they normally took as they traveled.  
"Gray Wolf, you look a little distracted," Genki called over to his friend, noticing it as the wolf's golden eyes darting from side to side.  
"I'm looking for Jace," Gray Wolf responded, albeit much quieter than Genki.  
"Jace travels with Jessica," Eleanor said. This seemed to satisfy Gray Wolf, but Genki could almost swear he heard a very soft growl coming from somewhere.  
"Ah, whatsamatter," Hare called back from the lead wagon. "Gray Wolf getting scared all by his lonesome?"  
"Not now rab..." The wolf stopped in his tracks. This fact was not lost on the rest of the searchers.  
"What's up Gray?" Joshua said as Walton called for the wagons to stop.   
"Shhh.... I think we're being followed," the wolf whispered.  
"Grrr," came the voice of Jace as he poked his head out from the food cart, along with Jessica. The two children looked around, trying to identify whatever Gray Wolf had seen.  
"Both of you, get back in the wagon," Gray Wolf commanded. From out of the trees flew a arrow which struck Eleanor right in the arm. Gray Wolf was off like a shot in the direction the arrow had come from, only to be blasted back by a pixie's lightning. Like a swarm of bees, the rest came into the clearing, over thirty humans and monsters, each brandishing weapons and each looking ready to kill. Sam and Max, along with Golem, intercepted the bandits hoping to buy some time for their friends. It was at that point that Jace jumped out of his wagon, followed by Jessica as she tried to keep her little friend safe.  
"Jessica, get back here!!" Walton cried as he kicked one of the bandits into the grip of his mechanical hands.   
"I have to save Jace!" Jessica yelled back as she continued after the little wolf cub as he dove into the forest.  
"Don't worry, I'll get them," Genki said as he tried to get to them, only to be stopped by an usaba. Golem's giant hand swept away the plant/suezo effortlessly, even as two humans brandishing daggers of their own. Genki easily outmaneuvered his two assailants, who found themselves facing a very angry, roaring Gray Wolf.  
"GENKI!!!"  
  
************************************  
  
Genki raced through the forest after the fleeing children, cursing all the fallen branches and other things that prevented him from reaching top speed. Up ahead of him, Jessica ducked and weaved through the trees, never loosing sight of her quarry. This was an impressive feat considering that Jace's small form was moving between the underbrush as easily as Genki moved through the trees. The small wolf stayed just in sight of the two humans, though, allowing them to continue following him. Suddenly, Jace came to a skidding halt in front of a cave hidden deep in the woods. At the entrance, he seemed to wait for his two pursuers to catch up before he jumped into the cave.  
"JACE!!! WAIT!!! COME BACK!!!" Jessica yelled as she began to scramble into the cave, only to be grabbed by Genki.  
"Jessica we have to get back..."  
"NO! I WON'T LEAVE JACE!!" the girl wailed.  
"Fine, then we go in and get him together. Walton would probably kill me if either of you got hurt in there," said Genki. With those words, Genki and Jessica entered the dank cavern. Genki's hand rested on wall as he tried to feel his way through the cave. Unfortunately, this provided no protection for the boy's feet as he stubbed his toes on several stalactites. Soon though, the two came to the end of the cavern, which proved to be a vast chamber with several torches to provide a dim sort of light. As his eyes finally began to focus in the light, however, Genki found himself wishing the torches weren't there. Inside the chamber was a horrifying sight.   
Bones littered the floor, but not the ancient bones the boy had seen in the underground crypt scant days ago. Bits of muscle and skin still clung to these, and small pools of blood had formed around some of the larger piles. On the walls the bodies of both monsters and humans hung, each missing various pieces of anatomy where something had apparently taken huge bites out of them. Indeed, this was no tomb.  
"What is this place?" Genki asked aloud as a scared Jessica moved closer to him.  
"My dinner table," a raspy voice said. Genki turned around to meet this new intruder, only to be sent flying into a cavern wall by twin bolts of black and white lightning.  
  
**************************  
  
Meanwhile, back at the caravan, the battle continued to rage. Gray Wolf was a blur of silver fur as he jumped from opponent to opponent, using a combination of his ice attacks and his claws and horns to disable attacker after attacker. The bandits soon learned to avoid the wolf. That was when he began to notice something... While the bandits were putting up a good fight, keeping Gray Wolf and his friends occupied, many of these so called "highwaymen" were busy looking through the caravan.   
*They aren't even keeping the things they find, what are they up to?* Gray Wolf thought. That was when he heard Mocchi's distressed squeak. The veteran warrior looked over to the wagon Mocchi had been guarding to see the little pink monster spinning like a top, trying to use his Cherry Blossom Blizzard to keep seven of the bad guys away. It was clear, however, that the young monster was quickly depleting his all of his energy, a fact that would soon leave him helpless.   
"ICE BULLET!" Gray Wolf called as he charged the humans, sending a clump of ice smashing into one of the seven. The silver wolf tackled another bandit, knocking him to the ground as another grabbed his hind legs. This proved to be a mistake, though, as Gray Wolf bucked, his back claws raking across the man's face as Gray Wolf moved to stand over Mocchi, keeping him safe from the battle. That was when he saw two of the raiders break open the lock on the wagon. *Tobias,* Gray Wolf's mind screamed as he remembered the wounded evil hare hanging helpless within. "TORPEDO!" Gray Wolf cried as a bolt of fast energy flew from his horns. His aim was off, however, missing the raiders by several inches. The doors to the wagon were opened and, for the briefest of moments, the silver wolf was afraid he had failed in his mission.   
"Jake, he's not in here," one of the human's called as he closed the door.  
"Find him!!" Called a balding human wielding two clubs. "We will have revenge for what that animal did to our village!!"  
*Waitaminute, their village! Something smells here.* With those thoughts, Gray Wolf charged the man named Jake, using his lightning to force the human to discard his weaponry before knocking him to the ground.   
"All right," Gray Wolf growled, energy dancing around his horns. "You have about ten seconds to spill whatever you know about what's going on, or it's maximum voltage at minimum distance!"  
"It doesn't matter what you do to me, we won't stop until we've destroyed the killer," the human spit back.  
"Killer? What killer? You're the only killers here."  
"Is that how you justify what your friend did to our village?!"  
"What are you talking about?" Gray Wolf asked as he pulled away from the human.  
"Don't pretend you don't know! We saw your friends retrieving that blasted cub from the burnt husk he transformed our village into!" The human said taking a swing at Gray Wolf.   
*CUB!!* Gray Wolf's mind screamed. "A tiger cub?!"  
"Of course..." Jake said, his clubs lowering. *What's this guy trying to pull? What else would....* Suddenly, realization dawned on the human. "He fooled you too, didn't he?"  
"Stop the fight, and get as many healthy bodies as you can to follow me," Gray Wolf barked. "SONIC MOVE!!" With those words, Gray Wolf was off like a shot after Genki.  
  
******************************  
  
"Aaahhh!" Genki yelled as he felt the bump on his head from where he'd hit the wall of the cavern. But that wasn't nearly as painful as the his chest where the twin lightning bolts had struck him. Nearby, Jessica was clinging to his arm in fear, shaking uncontrollably as their attack came into the light.  
"Jace?" Jessica said, perplexed as she saw her "friend" standing before him, black and white energy dancing around his horns.   
"Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize. You're not as dumb as you make yourself out to be," the wolf cub giggled. Energy began to swirl around Jace as his blue eyes glowed an even deeper hue. For a brief moment, the two human's couldn't see their captor, but soon the energy died away, revealing Jace's true self. While he was still a tiger hybrid, he had now fully doubled in size. His blue eyes were no longer a soft shade of blue, but instead were the nightmarish blue of a joker. His fangs were clearly visible, no longer pristine white, but now stained red with blood. "Now get up before I fry you like I did the other one," he barked.  
"What... What are you doing this for?" Genki said as he got to his feet, using his arm to pull Jessica behind him.   
"It's simple. I do this for the same reason the shark hunts the fish, the hawk attacks the mouse in the field, and the wolf slaughters the lamb," Jace said, smiling as he licked his lips. "For food."  
"Food!" Genki said, stunned at the answer while Jessica clutched tighter to him, frightened almost to death.  
"All living things exist for one purpose, to kill or be killed. Only the strongest have the power to kill, and it is the job of the weak to feed that power. And as you can see from everything around you, I've been busy proving which class I belong to, sampling all the different tasty treats this planet has to offer. Hares, pixies, zuum, even dragons have all fallen to their designated place as prey. But my favorite prey are you humans. No fur, no sharp claws, and no real teeth, just pure flesh and bone to be devoured by those with power."  
"So you used the battle to lure us here, and now you plan to eat us," Genki said, his fists balling.  
"I don't want to be eated," Jessica wailed.  
"Truthfully, I was only planning on having little Jessica here for dinner, then we came across you... Old humans are always tough, and their meat has no taste. But you two are nice and young, I can't wait to eat you. The only question is, which one do I kill first?" Jace's blue eyes scanned both, trying to decide which one would be the most fun to rip into. For the briefest of moments, Jessica moved away from Genki, creating a small hole between them. That was all Jace needed. "HARLEQUIN LIGHTNING!!" Black and white energy flew from the tiger hybrid's horns, exploding with a thunderous boom as it sent the children flying in opposite directions.   
"OWW!" Jessica yelled as she slammed into the wall. The little girl looked up to see Jace's face grinning down at her.   
"Guess who I chose!" Jace yelled as he opened his mouth for a killing bite as the young girl's arms raised to try to block the ravenous wolf. It wasn't her arm that stopped the wolf in his tracks however, but a thrown rock.  
"Why am I surprised you'd choose her over me," Genki said, laughing as he pointed at Jace.  
"Such an impatient little edible. Don't worry, I'll eat you next so just wait your turn."  
"You're telling me you'd rather have a skinny little thing like her instead of something like this." With those words, Genki raised his shirt and began to slap his now exposed belly, sucking in air to make it appear fuller than it really was. "Yum yum a tasty treat fit for a conqueror. What more could you ask for, yep yep? I exercise, I'm healthy, I eat right." A few quick movements and Jace found himself looking at Genki's legs as the boy begins to show himself off like a cut of beef. "Look at these drumsticks. Mouthwatering aren't they Jace, so thick and juicy looking. And check out these ribs, I bet they'd look delicious baked by a lightning bolt, wouldn't they." Suddenly, Genki stood up, looking the renegade tiger right in the eyes. "But what am I saying, you chose Jessica. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. I mean, I'm a meal fit for a true warrior, how could you possibly feel worthy of me?"  
"WHAT?!" Jace growled as he took as step away from his frightened prey.  
*Great it's working,* Genki thought. *Now if I can just keep his attention on me... and hopefully stay alive in the process.*  
"Well what else should I expect from someone unable to take on a real challenge. Just 'cause you can crush an ant doesn't make you're stronger than a bear," Genki continued grinning slyly as he noticed the black and white wolf grinding his teeth in anger. "But go ahead and eat that thin little scrap of meat if you want, I'll just be leaving, I'm sure there has to be someone out there worthy of having me over for... dinner."  
"YOU RUDE LITTLE PUNK! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I AM!!" Jace roared, charging for the boy with a murderous gleam in his eyes. Saliva sprayed from the ravenous wolf's mouth as he prepared to rip open his target. For his part, Genki stood almost perfectly still, his hands behind his back, his chin up, and his neck exposed, as if waiting for Jace to kill him. Soon Genki was within striking distance and Jace could almost taste the boy's hot blood on his lips.   
He never got the chance however, as Genki's arms reappeared, a large leg bone in his hands as he swung with all his might. The ball section of the leg bone caught Genki's attack square in the muzzle and sent him flying as well as knocking a few teeth loose. The force Genki had used to swing the makeshift bat sent Genki himself spinning dizzily to the ground.  
"Woah, that was a rush," Genki said, his hand holding his head to try to stop the world from spinning.  
"Genki, are you all right?" Jessica said.  
"Yeah, it'll take more than some second rate mutt to beat the Monster Champ."  
"Oh really," came a raspy voice. Boy and girl looked over to where Jace had landed only to find the wolf was once more standing and, aside from his bloody muzzle, looked fit as a fiddle. "Get me angry enough to charge then try to take my head off with one of my own chew toys. Might have worked if you'd have been stronger. Too bad, so sad. HARLEQUIN LIGHTNING!!" Once more, twin bolts of black and white lightning flew from the tiger hybrid's horns, spiraling at high speed to strike Genki.  
"AAAUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!!" Genki screamed as electric energy surged through his body, unrelenting and unstoppable. The brown haired boy could feel his blue eyes tearing up with the pain that coursed through him, as his body spasmed from the shock.  
"You mentioned how good you'd look roasted by a nice strong lightning bolt. What say we see just how good?" the deranged monster asked as he turned up the voltage on his attack, eliciting an even louder scream from his tormented victim.   
*I'm... I'm dying... I can feel it,* Genki thought as more energy raced into him. This was by far the most painful experience he'd ever had, even more so then when Moo had taken over his body all those weeks ago. He used every ounce of strength he possessed to look around the cave, his eye finally stopping on Jessica who was frozen in place with fear. *Run Jessica, run or he'll kill you too.* Genki thought as hard as possible, scared all he'd done would soon be in vain.   
"Ah, still trying to hang in there, maybe you are tougher than I gave you credit for. Well let's see how long you hold out against this," Jace said as he prepared to once more increase the amount of power in his attack. He never got the chance, however, as a larger form crashed into his side, it's horns goring him as a familiar silver and white form drove him to the wall.  
"You want lightning you sick freak I'll give you LIGHTNING!!" Gray Wolf said. Then, his horns still buried in the younger wolf's side, the silver wolf released his energy attack. Jace roared in unbearable anguish as the lightning bolt exploded inside of him, causing massive burning as it did so. His foe thus vanquished, Gray Wolf removed himself from the juvenile monster, making his way over to his human friend. Genki's body was smoking as a result of the energy attack the boy had suffered, and Gray Wolf nudged the boy with his nose, hoping he had not been too late. Soon, Genki stirred, rising to his hands and knees as he coughed up smoke. "Hey kid, you all right?"  
"I've been better," Genki replied quietly before standing up. "But at least now I know what a fried fish feels like." That was when Genki remembered about his fellow captive. "Jessica, hey are you all right girl?" Genki scrambled over to the girl, who was now sitting with her knees to her chest, crying.  
"Genki, Genki, I was so scared," Jessica bawled, grabbing onto the boy and hugging him tightly. That's when she noticed Gray Wolf and, for the briefest moment, the silver wolf could see fear welling up in her face. Not that the veteran could blame her, she'd just been betrayed by a wolf she'd loved, she'd probably never be able to look at another tiger, pure or sub-breed, the same way again.   
"Come on, I imagine the others'll be catching up to us soon, I left a pretty clear trail for them to follow," Gray Wolf said as he pushed his nose under Genki's arm to help steady him.  
"What about the bandits?" Jessica asked.  
"They weren't bandits, they were what was left of the village where you found Jace. I'd lay odds that they haven't killed any of your friends, it was all that psycho's doing."  
"Kinda figured that after he hit me with the first lightning bolt," Genki said as he allowed his friend to take his weight, a smirk on his face. It was a look that quickly faded as another voice made it's presence known.  
"A pity you didn't figure it out beforehand, I might not have gotten you so easy," Jace said as he got back up. Dark energy began to circle around him and, much to Gray Wolf's intense dismay, all of the black and white wolf's wounds healed.  
"No... It's not possible... There's no way you could survive an attack like what I gave you," Gray Wolf said in disbelief.   
"How can you say it's not possible when I just proved it was," Jace said. Suddenly, his face became coated in anger. "Now I suggest you leave me to my dinner before I'm forced to tear you to pieces as well." With those words Jace charged at the trio.  
"Get out of here, I'll hold him off for you," Gray Wolf said as he jumped to meet the dark wolf's charge. The two tiger sub-types met in fierce combat, biting and clawing at each other. Gray Wolf clearly had strength on his side, but the cramped fighting quarters quickly proved to give the speed and maneuvering advantage to the smaller wolf. Jessica grabbed Genki, helping him to walk out of the death chamber as the two warriors fought, much to Gray Wolf's relief.   
"Looks like you missed out on dinner," said Gray Wolf as he raked his claws over Jace's side.  
"It doesn't matter that they got away now, I'll just go and collect them again. Believe me, they haven't escaped yet," came the reply as Jace bit into the elder wolf's shoulder. The two monster continued their melee combat for a few more minutes, swiping, biting, and clawing at each other before jumping to opposite sides of the cave, Gray Wolf careful to put himself between Jace and the exit. "I must say, I am impressed old man. You're tougher than that old dragon I took down."  
"Don't even try to be civil with me," Gray Wolf spit. "This is not a game. I will make you pay for every creature whose life you ended in this cave."  
"Ha, don't make me laugh. I said you were good, but you're nowhere near up to me. I've been killing all my life, ever since those fools unlocked me. And I will continue to kill long after you're dead. I am the wolf in sheep's clothing, moving freely among these pathetic animals like your little brown haired friend, until I decide to make them my next meal ticket."  
"You're insane, a savage butcher, that's all you are."  
"Maybe so, but if you haven't noticed, that seems to be the way the world is turning. I hear there's a monster taking over the planet even as we speak, some sort of super-fighter known as Moo. Word has it that Moo doesn't really have any use for humans, or the weaklings. Maybe I can help him come up with a way to put all that fresh game to work..." At those words Jace licked his lips.  
"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Gray Wolf yelled as he charged Jace once more. "TORPEDO!" A super fast bolt of energy flew from the wolf's horns, but the younger tiger was able to dodge it, jumping out of the way. This however, proved to be what Gray Wolf had been waiting for, as he jumped to meet Jace, his powerful jaws latching onto the black and white wolf's leg, crushing the bone as he did so.  
"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Jace yelled as his injured leg crumbled beneath him. Gray Wolf smiled, pleased with his work until he noticed the dark energy swirling around the demon dog's injured leg. Gray Wolf moved like lightning, attacking his injured opponent with all the ferocity of his nature, trying to do as much damage as possible before Jace could heal. The rain of claws was ended, however, by a loud roar from Jace, which sent Gray Wolf crashing into a pile of bones. The silver lupine stood again, his body covered by wounds and other battle injuries as he looked for his opponent. Jace wasn't hard to find as he jumped onto Gray Wolf's back, biting and clawing in an attempt break his rival's neck. In an effort to shake his opponent, Gray Wolf launched himself at a wall, but this proved to be a bad decision, however, as Jace escaped and allowed the winter warrior to smash into the wall full force. Gray Wolf got up to see Jace standing in front of him, all of his previous injuries had completely healed.  
"Bet you're wishing you hadn't butted in now, huh old timer?" Jace sneered. "Face it, you can't beat me in a fair fight."  
"You're right, I can't beat you like this," Gray Wolf said. "You've got too much of an advantage here... So let's change the circumstances." Suddenly, Gray Wolf erupted in energy as he activated both his Arctic Blast and Lightning attacks. His target, however, was not Jace, but rather the cave itself. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling as it began to collapse around the two.  
"You senile old fool, you've started a cave-in," Jace called. "We'll be buried if we stay here."  
"Who said I was staying, SONIC MOVE!" Gray Wolf was off like a shot through the tunnel, using his super speed to outpace the collapsing structure.   
"You.... YOU.... SONIC MOVE!!" Jace called as he took off after Gray Wolf. Down the tunnel, Gray Wolf was beginning to feel the stress of using up so much of his energy, he body was feeling much heavier that it normally did, and he was having trouble keeping his body in it's accelerated state. A quick glance behind him revealed Jace to be rapidly closing the gap between them.   
*Where is he getting all this energy,* Gray Wolf thought. *I have to do something or he'll beat me out. Just enough energy for one last trick.* Gray Wolf continued to move as Jace continued to catch up with him. Suddenly, Gray Wolf turned around, his mouth open as he began his plan.  
"ARCTIC BLAST!!" The familiar blue and white beam of energy shot forth for a few seconds, freezing the ground directly in front of Jace as Gray Wolf quickly continued his escape. The frozen path would slow him down long enough for the second part of Gray Wolf's plan. A few more seconds and Gray Wolf exploded out of the cave's exit.  
"Gray Wolf," Genki cried from the spot he lay. His shirt was off as a bandaged Eleanor used her healing powers to repair the burn damage caused by Jace's lightning attacks. Mocchi was nearby, relieved to have his trainer back.  
"No time to talk," Gray Wolf said as he turned around, facing the cave entrance. In the distance he could see Jace had recovered from the icy patch and was almost out as well. "TORPEDO! TORPEDO! TORPEDO! TORPEDO! TORPEDO!!!" Gray Wolf yelled rapidly firing his energy blasts at the cave entrance, forcing it to begin to collapse inward. The attack proved too late however as Jace leapt out of the cavern, heading straight for the now powerless Gray Wolf. A stony hand caught the wolf in mid-leap, wrapping around his middle like a vice and cracking several ribs and perhaps Jace's back. With only seconds to act, Golem threw the black and white wolf like cannon ball back into the collapsing cave, the entrance of which sealed behind him. "Finally," Gray Wolf said, collapsing to the ground. "It's over." With those words, the wolf's entire world went black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gray Wolf didn't regain consciousness again until night time, at which he was greeted by the sight of the shining stars, a roaring fire, and Mocchi pressing a cold cloth to his forehead.   
"Where... where are we?" The silver wolf asked.  
"Gray Wolf awake, Gray Wolf awake!!" Mocchi called with glee, a phrase that immediately summoned Gray Wolf's friends to his side.  
"Good to see you're awake wolfie," Hare said, smiling his most annoying smile at his friendly rival.  
"You are... all right," Golem said, a smile on his face as he looked down at the injured wolf. Similar words of thanks and praise were given by all the searcher's even Genki who was wearing several bandages over his visible burns.   
"He's... he's gone?" Gray Wolf asked.  
"Jace got buried in that cave, and we haven't seen any trace of him," Walton said, walking over to the group, a plate of cheese and crackers in his hand, along with a cup of tea. "As far as we can tell, your plan worked."  
"Not a plan..." Gray Wolf said. "Just... a gamble." The silver lupine tried to get up, only to collapse again.  
"I wouldn't try that again. Eleanor says you won't get your full strength back for a few days, you kinda exhausted your energy supply," Hare said, catching Gray Wolf to gently lower him back to the ground. "Which means you're not gonna be shooting off your mouth or running at supersonic speeds for a while."  
"And the villagers?"  
"They're returning home as we speak," Joshua said. "With Jace dead, they really have no reason not to return home. Walton's planning on taking his caravan onwards tomorrow so Tobias can get the help he needs."  
"After leaving you with enough supplies to continue on your journey," Walton interjected. "I feel that's the least I could do after you saved Jessica from Jace. I still can't believe he turned out to be a killer."  
"He was psychotic," Gray Wolf interjected. "I'm just happy he's gone... What about Jessica?"   
"Scared, but sleeping," Walton said. "Cheese is a great comforter in times of crisis. Speaking of which, I brought this for our resident hero." Walton placed the food and drink on the ground in front of the injured tiger, who gratefully began to eat the offered food. Soon it was gone, and finally, after what had arguably been the worst day of their lives, the searchers went to sleep, thankful that in the end, they'd all survived.  
  
************************************************************************  
Epilogue  
************************************************************************  
  
Where once had stood a magnificent cave and tunnel, now there only stood rocks and rubble, the last remnant of the Gray Wolf's battle against the deadly Jace. On top of the rubble, a circle of red flames appeared, marking the exit of a portal belonging to a very unique traveler. From the fiery transport floated a horned figure, his red mask and dark blue eyes shining brightly against the burning blades of his double-bladed scythe. Daemon looked around at the destruction, a disappointed sigh escaping his unmoving lips. The rubble was packed very tight, it would take a team of a hundred years to clear the debris away using conventional means. Daemon didn't have years. A gauntlet-clad hand let go of the handle of his weapon, as his index and middle finger pointed upward. Dark energy encircled each of the rocks in turn, lifting them into the air one by one as the demon monster quickly got to what he was after. From the rubble, also carried by the black energy, came Jace's mangled body, damaged almost beyond recognition.  
"Well, it looks like you had a blast," Daemon said, looking Jace right in his one good eye. "I would venture to say your even beyond the ability of your joker blood to heal you, you'll probably die in less than an hour. I suppose I should let you, after all, what good is a failure to one such as me... Still, I have an eye for talent, something you DO seem to have, so how about we make a deal. I'll save your life, and even increase your already vast power, but in exchange, you serve me. Of course the alternative is death, but I'll let you decide." In response, Jace began to wiggle and groan, barely able to get his head to nod in agreement to the demon monster's terms. "Excellent." And with that single word, both Daemon and his charge disappeared in a halo of flame.   
  
************************************************************************  
END  
************************************************************************  
  
?????? - Tiger/Joker - Though it's name has been lost in the annals of history, tales of this monster's savage power are still the stuff of legends. Manufactured during the war as advance scouts, these wolves of war shined as assassins. Unfortunately, they proved to be so adept at killing without being seen that they began targeting civilians without orders and making no distinction between friend or foe. Able to leave whole villages as ghost-towns, it soon became apparent the species as a whole was too dangerous, and the project that spawned them was soon terminated.  
  
End Note: Well what do you think, scary huh. I doubt anyone will really like the new character Jace but I decided not to waste a character with such potential on only one story, so you will see him again. But now, onto the contest I promised. As you could plainly see, I never gave a name to Jace's species, mainly because I couldn't think of anything interesting that fit. So, I'm leaving it open for everyone else to name. Come up with the best name, and it will be used for the species as a whole, with you receiving the naming credit. The contest begins now and won't end until Jace's next appearance, which of course won't happen for many months, so you have plenty of time to come up with a good candidate. Now, onto the preview of the next chapter.   
  
Daemon is after something. The problem, it's in Gali's domain, and Daemon is definitely not welcome. So he sends a powerful agent to retrieve it and destroy the searchers at the same time. But an ancient rivalry also brews within the region, and the searchers bear witness to the final battle of personal war centuries old. 


End file.
